Guardian of Zero
by Sixsamchaos
Summary: What if Louise didn't summon Saito as a familiar? What if she summoned a Guardian? How will this change in familiars affect the course of history? What new enemy is arising? OCxSiesta
1. The Summoning

Hello everyone! Sixsamchaos here! Recently, I have been reading a lot of FoZ fics lately and it inspired me to write my own fic.

I am hoping to entertain everyone with my story. Please review and send me your opinions if you want to.

Criticism is encouraged and I would like to get any advice so that the story is more appealing to you.

I would also like to ask if anyone is willing to allow me to use their OCs in this story as well.

P.S.: I would also like to know whether or not you want Saito to come in or not and whether or not there should be pairings.

If anyone has any questions about my story then please send me a message.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero in any way, shape, or form. I also don't own anything from other animes, books, or videogames as well. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Guardian of Zero<p>

It was a beautiful day in the world of Halkeginia. The sun was shining brightly, the wind gliding across the lands, and the humans were going about their daily business. However, today was not an ordinary day for it was the Spring Time Familiar Summoning Ritual. Today was the day that the second year students of the Tristain Academy of Magic would summon their familiars.

It was an exciting day for all of the second year students, as many of them were quite curious about the familiars they would summon. Many of the familiars represented not only a mage's elemental power, but also represent the characteristics that best represent the mage itself. However, there was one student that was anxious about the summoning ritual. This student was none other than Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière or otherwise known as Louise the Zero. The little girl had the unfortunate reputation of failing to cast a single successful spell that didn't include an explosion to the face. It wasn't long until the summoning ritual began, as the young mage's class had moved to one of the vast fields near the school so that no damage could be done when a familiar was summoned by the student.

The second year class was led by Jean Colbert, one of the professors of the academy and superviser of the Spring Time Familiar Summoning Ritual. The man was tall and looked to be about 30 years of age. However, the most notable characteristic about the man was his balding head and small spectacles that adorned his face. Being the right hand of the school headmaster, Colbert had seen many young mages summon their first familiars was just as curious about this year's summonings as any other year. Once arriving at the designated area, the students were sent up one by one to cast their summoning spells.

So far most creatures were normal animals, although there were a few rare or strange summonings. This included the summoning of a creature that appeared to be a giant eye with batwings and a tail. Other creatures also included the large fire salamander summoned by a red haired, dark skinned beauty known as Kirche. However, Tabitha, a quiet, blue-haired girl with a staff larger than her body, had summoned a rhyme dragon, which was a very rare summoning, as dragons were one of the rarest familiars in the world.

Pretty soon, all of the students had summoned a creature of Halkeginia to be their chosen familiar spirit. All but one, as a certain Louise grew nervous about the ritual. What if she couldn't summon her familiar? She'd not only be a failure in being a mage but also be known as Louise the Zero for all eternity. The girl was shaken out of her worries when Professor Colbert addressed the class.

"Okay, has everyone had a chance to summon a familiar?"

Just as Louise was about to come up with a plan to secretly escape, one Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbstspoke out to the professor.

"Oh professor. Little Louise has yet to summon her familiar."

"Oh yes. Miss Vallière, please come up and summon your familiar."

Cursing silently at the big breasted beauty, Louise walked slowly through the crowd and began to head to where all the students were to summon their familiars. Along the way, the young mage heard the whispers of her fellow classmates to prepare for another explosion. Others were prepared to run or hit the deck, while the rest of the students were preparing to keep their familiars from running off. Kirche looked on amusingly at the young girl, while Tabitha stayed content with reading her large book.

When Louise finally reached the designated place, Colbert kindly asked her to begin the summoning ritual.

*Meanwhile*

Darkness.

Darkness was all that could be seen, could be felt.

There was nothing in the dark abyss save for one silhouette drifting in the void. However, the silhouette was neither an object nor a person. A more correct description was that the silhouette was both. If light had been present within the godforsaken void, one would have made the assumption that the shadowy figure was a statue. To be more specific, the statue was in the form of a man, yet instead of being an inanimate object the statue was actually very much alive.

This statue... no, this man was once someone of great significance. This man was once a Guardian.

Guardians. A term used in many forms. It is used as a title, a social status, and a name to those who defended countries, relics, and divine beings.

However, this man was different from those descriptions. The title of Guardian was something greater to this man. It wasn't until a distant echo reached out to the frozen being's ears.

_"I beg of you…"_

'_Impossible. This is the void, the eternal darkness. Nothing exists here except me.'_

Yet it wasn't impossible. The man heard the echo, as the disembodied voice grew louder, grew clearer. The frozen figure could hear the emotion, the conviction, and the desperation in the voice of what sounded to be a young girl.

"_My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!"_

_'Slave? I am a slave to no one!'_

It was then a green portal came into existence. The oval of green was large in size and had intricate symbols and runes that the frozen man had never seen before.

_"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"_

_'Sacred? Ha! I have forfeited that belief long ago! Beautiful? What is so appealing about a monster? Strong? I am the strongest of my people, yet even the strongest fall no matter who they are or what they can do.'_

_"I desire and here I plead from my heart!"_

_'I have long accepted my fate. Why must I continue to suffer the return of life? I am no familiar. I am a failure. Why call out to me?'_

It was then that the man noticed that he was drifting towards the portal. Being trapped in an imprisonment of stone, the man could do nothing but float towards the portal.

_"Answer to my guidance!"_

_'Am I deserving to be given a second chance? Am I worthy to return from the dead?'_

The man's thoughts had been interrupted, as he entered the portal, its green light bathing the statue with its power.

_'I guess I don't have a choice. Very well, I accept your call. Perhaps I may find solace in this new path before me.'_

*Back at the academy*

As Louise was casting her summoning spell, the other students were a bit bewildered by the unusual chant. However, many of them still expected an explosion and failure and were prepared to calm their familiars should the large noise scare them off. Actually, some of the students were voicing their opinions about the chant as well.

"I wonder what kind of chant is that," asked Montmorency, a young girl with blonde hair that was styled in Victorian ringlets kept together with a red hair bow at the back of her head.

"Well it certainly is different," voiced Guiche, a blonde haired boy with blue-gray eyes.

Finally, the young mage was finished with her chanting and closed her eyes in preparation for another explosion. However nothing happened, no fiery blast, no glowing portal, no familiar, no nothing. Opening her eyes, Louise looked in disbelief and sadness at yet another failure. Colbert looked to the young girl with sympathy, as he knew about the young mage and her reputation, while many of the students looked at her with pity. Walking up to the young girl, Colbert placed a hand on her shoulder and said.

"I am sorry Miss Vallière bu-"

The middle-aged professor did not have a chance in finishing his sentence for a large glowing seal began to appear. The portal shined brightly and bathed both mages and familiars in its soothing green light. Everyone was astonished by the sudden appearance, while Louise looked up in shock and hope that her summoning spell was successful.

Then it happened.

A large explosion took place and dust and dirt blew up everywhere. The blast knocked many of the students back and caused many of the familiars to either run off or cling tighter to their masters. The two reactions irritated the mages greatly and caused Louise to slightly shrink from their scornful gazes. Surprisingly, Kirche and Tabitha were still standing as a shield that the latter had created, all without taking her eyes off the book she was reading, protected them. Guiche and Montmorency on the other hand, had been knocked back like the rest of the class with the former helping his girlfriend back on her feet.

"Are you all right Montmorency?"

"Yes, I am fine Guiche. Thank you."

Slowly, the dust and dirt settled, as the students were able to gather their bearings and calm down their respective familiars. It was then that everyone looked to see what Louise had managed to summon despite the explosion. When the field was finally clear of the dust, Louise was horrified by what she had summoned.

Despite her best wishes, if somewhat childish, of summoning something grand such as a gryphon, a manticore, or even a dragon, the young mage had summoned something even worse than summoning perhaps a commoner. In front of the young girl and the professor stood a stone statue of a man. However, any other characteristics were hidden, as the statue included the resemblance of a cloak. The statue was also about five feet and nine inches tall. The sight of the statue caused two reactions. The first reaction was from the students especially from Kirche.

"This makes what you said last night worth it! I never would have guessed you would summon a statue, Louise!" The red-haired woman was laughing so hard that she almost collapsed with tears in her eyes.

Soon all of the other students were laughing and calling out to Louise, save for Tabitha who was still focused on her book.

"That's our Louise! No wonder she's called the Zero!" Comments like these were not new to the young mage but they still stung more than any wound or toxin that existed in Halkeginia. Anger rising, the young mage turned to Colbert and asked to try the summoning again, which caused the middle-aged man to explain the sanctity of the ritual.

However, the second reaction was from the creatures that were summoned to be familiars. Like any creature, the familiars had the inborn sense of detecting danger and negative energy from a direction or another being. This situation was no different, as many of the familiars seemed to be uncomfortable or terrified of the statue. They could feel something from this thing and they did not like it. However, none of the mages noticed this feeling save for Colbert and Tabitha. The other students were too busy humiliating Louise, while said girl was trying to get the professor to redo the summoning.

However, there was another being analyzing the situation and it was the statue itself! Although the man may not be able to move, he was able to sense, hear, and see what was going on. From his point of view, the man could see a balding middle-aged man talking to a young girl that was about five feet tall and had a bright pink mane that shined brightly from the sun's rays.

_'Hmm. So this girl summoned me? I wonder what my fate will be like now?'_

It was then that the frozen man felt the uneasiness of the other familiars.

_'So they know that I am not to be trifled with, yet they do not know what it is that makes them uneasy.'_

It was then that the man's thoughts were broken when the pink-haired girl walked up to him. Hearing the last bit of the conversation, the man figured that the little girl was going to finish the summoning ritual and confirmed that it was she who had called out to him. Reluctantly, Louise was now directly in front of the statue and was about to finish the ritual but not before uttering one thing.

"You should count yourself lucky. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for anyone, even a statue. My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this statue, and make him my familiar."

After finishing her chant, the pink-haired mage jumped and gave the statue and very brief and chaste kiss. No sooner had this happen, the statue began to crack and groan, startling Louise as well as everyone else. The statue cracked and groaned and shook, as the stone gave way to reveal as shining light underneath. The light gathered the attention of all the mages and their familiars, as even Tabitha stared at the glowing figure.

After a few tense minutes, the shining light began to recede and reveal something that greatly shocked the mages. The statue was no longer a statue but a man wearing a worn-looking brown cloak that hid his features. The man slowly turned his head and looked as if he was examining his surroundings. Some of the familiars themselves were uncomfortable by the unknown gaze.

Then the figure silently brought his left arm up and examined it. Almost immediately, his right arm came up to touch the left as if it was a priceless gem. The figure himself seemed to be in disbelief at his apparent freedom from his stony imprisonment. Flexing his hands, the newly freed man looked down at Louise and slowly walked over to her. The young girl looked up in shock, which was quite understandable, as not many statues could transform into living breathing beings.

Colbert on the other hand was conflicted. He gripped his staff tighter, as he sensed a presence that came off the newly summoned familiar. A presence that he had not felt since his time in the Tristain military under the command of Karin the Heavy Wind. Colbert knew what this feeling was. It may have been subtle but it was still there all the same.

Evil.

It was this feeling of dread and malice that the summoned being gave off that put the man on guard, as it was reminiscent to the kind of evil that horrible and dark creatures would release from their bodies. Being a square level fire mage, Colbert was ready to lay down his life to protect the students should this being become hostile towards them.

"Are you all right?" asked the man in a slightly deep voice. Startled, Louise nodded yes and grasped the hand the mysterious figure offered her. Pulling her up with ease, the man did the same with Colbert, however he knew that the professor was wary of him because of how tightly the mage grasped the man's hand.

It was tense, as the two men stood up and stared at each other for a few moments. Both were analyzing, examining, and judging the other. Once both men decided that the other was not a threat Colbert turned to the crowd and was about to dismiss them. However, before he could do so, light once again came off the statue turned man but this light came from his right hand, as runic lines drew upon the man's skin. Grunting in pain, the man stumbled forward and gripped onto his right hand until the pain subsided and the writing was complete. Turning around to face Louise, the young mage grew nervous, as he growled at her.

"That hurt."

Frowning, Colbert asked to inspect the man's hand and examined the runes for himself. It was true that some familiars were hurt by the binding spell that connects them to the mage as their familiar but none of them bore a mark or any runes. Inspecting the markings, Colbert knew that he had seen it before but did not remember where.

This called for research and by the look of the markings, a lot of it.

"Well this has been an interesting turn of events. You have some very interesting runes." He turned back to the crowd of students. "With Miss Vallière's summoning, the ritual is complete. You may all return to you dormitories." Holding onto his staff, Professor Colbert glanced at the mage and familiar once more before heading back to the Academy, while the students began to get acquainted with their new familiars.

With the students levitating themselves or riding on the backs of their familiars, everyone returned to the Academy leaving Louise and her familiar behind. An awkward silence passed before the pink haired mage sighed and walked back towards the Academy with her familiar following. As the two were walking, Louise decided to make some small talk so that she may not only connect with her familiar but also to get rid of the awkward silence.

"So familiar…"

"Xander."

"What?"

"My name is Xander Melee."

"Hmm. That is a very unusual name for a familiar. I am…"

"Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière."

"W-What? How did you know my name?"

"You believed that I was a mere statue but in reality, I was very aware to my surroundings."

This was shocking for the pink haired noble. At first, Louise believed that she summoned a statue and thought it would act like a golem, but in reality she had summoned a sentient being that was trapped in stone. Lost in her thoughts and weary from the day's events, the young mage just continued on to the castle-like school with Xander following.

*In Louise's bedroom*

It wasn't long for the two to return and with night approaching the weary Louise quickly changed into her nightgown, not caring that her familiar was in the room and swiftly blew out the light and went to sleep. This left Xander to be slightly irritated as she practically ignored his existence. Looking around the room, the man had to admit that it was embellished quite nicely and did look fit for a noble. The room contained Louise's queen sized bed, a large dresser, a vanity table with mirror, a door leading to the bathroom, and a large circular table with two chairs on opposite sides. That is, until he saw the small stack of hay near the girl's bed.

_'She expects me to sleep in that? I may have slept on things that would disgust even slime but that does not mean that I don't like comfort.'_

With that thought, Xander silently walk out and closed the door to his summonor's room. He had also left behind his cloak and now revealed his true appearance. The young man looked to be the age of 18 and appeared to be 5'9" in full height. His entire attire was black as he wore a cowboy hat, a long trench coat, a button-up shirt, jeans, and a pair of cowboy boots. This style contrasted greatly with the clothing of the mages but it allowed Xander to blend perfectly with the darkness around him.

Deciding to take a look around, Xander slowly walked through the hallways and admired the school's decorations. Indeed, the pillars and walls were decorated with paintings and vases of many styles, colors, and inscriptions. Not long after walking through the hallways, Xander came upon a very amusing sight. A young couple was in the hallway that Xander had just entered and the cowboy saw the same blond teen wooing a cute brunette girl.

The cowboy recognized this one to be that Guiche fellow back at the ritual summoning and smirked at young couple before silently moving away. _'Heh. This guy has more cliché lines than a poetry book and he's pretty stupid for two-timing.'_

After leaving the couple, it wasn't long until Xander found his way to one of the courtyards. Knowing that it was night and no one would be up at this late hour, Xander looked around until he saw one of the five towers that formed the pentagon shaped castle wall of the school. Quickly gathering some of his energy, the cowboy suddenly disappeared from his place on the ground and reappeared on top of the tower.

_'Well. At least I know that I can teleport again. I better not strain myself with my powers especially when I don't know what this runic symbol would do to me.'_

With that thought complete, Xander turned his head and somewhat smiled at the vast view of the peaceful landscape. It was then that the cowboy looked up to see that this world had two moons. One moon was pink and smaller than the other, while the larger moon was blue. Both moons glistened beautifully in the night sky and were surrounding by thousands of shining stars.

_'At least the scenery is beautiful. Much better than my last home but I cannot be nostalgic. I have been summoned for a reason, as my people only get involved in dire times. Hopefully, I am not truly needed.'_

It was then a small breeze passed by, causing the cowboys jacket to sway slightly. It was then Xander gained a crazy if not suicidal idea. Being a Guardian, Xander had the ability to transform into a different form. Curious as to whether or not he could still perform the ability, Xander did something not even a suicidal person would do.

He jumped.

Falling quickly, Xander soon gained more momentum, as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his energy. He could feel the wind rushing past his face, he could feel his power shifting and expanding. Soon the cowboy's body began to glow and pale gold until he was covered entirely in the light. Right before his body crashed into the glowing orb of light broke apart to reveal something truly unexpected.

A jet. Xander had transformed into a jet, but not just any jet. Xander had transformed into a Cobra Night Raven S3P recon stealth jet (Think of the mini-con Terradive from Transformers Armada), however the cowboy knew that the energy needed to transform into a cybertronian was very taxing on his body and couldn't use it very often. Still that didn't stop him from transforming, as flying had always been able to relax him. The wind, the thrill, and the rush took the stress off and made the cowboy feel like something to great for him to describe.

The newly transformed cowboy quickly pulled up before he could hit the ground and was now soaring through the air around the Academy and its surrounding fields. After a few minutes of flying, Xander slowly initiated his transformation into robot mode just a few feet above the ground before reverting back into his original form. Landing softly, Xander let out a sigh of contentment. "Man that felt great. I haven't felt this good in years. Come to think of it, I was a statue for a pretty long time."

It wasn't long until Xander felt the effects of the transformation on his body. Wincing slightly from the pain and soreness, the cowboy walked slowly to and tree nearby and sat at its base. Yawning, the young man soon drifted off to sleep, as his body was adjusting to his new freedom of mobility. Being trapped in stone, Xander wasn't able to train his body, therefore it was not used to such movements. It was a miracle that the cowboy could walk at all.

_'Well, today has certainly been an interesting day. Still, I wonder why I was summoned here. I had accepted my fate and gladly took it. Why bring me back when I am not needed?'_

* * *

><p><strong>So... Love it, hate it? Please Review to let me know.<strong>

**A/N: Just to let you guys know that more about Xander will be known as the story progresses.**

**Also please check out my other stories and send me your thoughts about them if you have the time.**

**Goodbye!**


	2. The Maid and the Duel

Hello everyone! Sixsamchaos here!

Please review and send me your opinions if you want to.

Criticism is encouraged and I would like to get any advice so that the story is more appealing to you.

I would also like to ask if anyone is willing to allow me to use their OCs in this story as well.

If anyone has any questions about my story then please send me a message.

**Now before anyone believes that Xander is a mary-stu, I will tell you that it is not true. He does have some weaknesses even if they are not physical. Also, Xander's history will be shown through bits and pieces as the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero in any way, shape, or form. I also don't own anything from other animes, books, or videogames as well. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't long until Xander felt the effects of the transformation on his body. Wincing slightly from the pain and soreness, the cowboy walked slowly to and tree nearby and sat at its base. Yawning, the young man soon drifted off to sleep, as his body was adjusting to his new freedom of mobility. Being trapped in stone, Xander wasn't able to train his body, therefore it was not used to such movements. It was a miracle that the cowboy could walk at all.<em>

_'Well, today has certainly been an interesting day. Still, I wonder why I was summoned here. I had accepted my fate and gladly took it. Why bring me back when I am not needed?'_

*The Next Morning*

It wasn't long when the sun arose in the distance and signified the beginning of a new day. The sun's rays shined through the shadowy veil and brought upon the light that many of Halkeginia's habitants were familiar with. The animals and mythical creatures awoke from their dens and homes and flexed for another day of peace. The Halkeginians slowly awoke from their sleep and prepared for the coming of a busy day. A soft breeze waved through the fields and forests and provided soothing warmth to all it caresses.

It was this kind of peaceful feeling that Xander awoke to and could not help but smile at the new morning. Slowly shaking off the drowsiness, the cowboy stood up and began going through the morning of stretching one's muscles and hearing the popping of one's bones.

_'I must admit. I may have been a statue for over five hundred years but that was the best sleep in my life.'_

Looking around, Xander sees that neither the students nor the servants were anywhere to be seen. "Huh. Guess I woke up a bit earlier than anyone else. Well from what I can tell, Louise is a student; therefore, I bet she expects me to wake her up like a servant."

Due to previous experience with a woman's anger in the past, Xander walked back Louise's room and quietly entered through the door. Looking at the bed, the cowboy saw that the sunlight coming through the window accentuated the young girl's vibrant pink hair. Combined with the little teen's relaxed sleeping face and a partly opened mouth, Xander smiled at the girl's cuteness.

_'Aw. She reminds me of little sis and the twins. Unfortunately, expecting me to be your servant and expecting me to sleep on a small pile of hay won't get you anywhere.'_

It was after this thought that Xander began thinking of ways on how to awaken his sleeping summoner. It was then the perfect thought came to him and caused a disturbingly happy smile grew on the man's face. Making sure to grab his cloak, Xander walked over to the bed and searched his utility belt for a certain pocket. Taking out a small metal ball with a green button, the cowboy carefully placed the ball on the end of the bed and pressed the button.

The moment the button was pressed, a soft ticking sound was heard, as the button flashed green. With his deed done, Xander turned around…and high bolted it out of the room but the man made sure to close the door quietly. Once the door was closed, Xander merely walked over to one of the windows near Louise's room and sat on its sill.

After about two minutes, a large explosion could be heard from said mage's room along with a sudden shriek. Both sounds were so large that it was most likely that everyone in the school heard it. Looking over, Xander smirked at seeing a small amount of green gas flow out of the room underneath the door. A moment later, an enraged Louise shot out of the room and slammed the door closed in a futile attempt to cut off the gas. Coughing and hacking, small tears could be seen on the girl's face, as she glared at her familiar. If looks were able to kill then Xander would have been dead four times over. Growling, the young mage stomped over to him with angry pink eyes. Should Louise have been wearing something other than her nightgown, the little teen would have looked menacing. However, anyone given by her current glare would find the pink-haired girl to be extremely adorable and cute.

"Were you the one that caused that explosion?"

"Yes."

"Why did you do that?"

"To wake you up from your slumber."

"Why did you wake me up like that and what is that horrible smell?"

Unknown to the cowboy and mage, the two had gathered a small audience in the form of Kirche, Guiche, Montmorency, and Tabitha. The three had gathered to see what was going on and found the answer in the form of an amused Xander and an enraged Louise. Kirche was the first to come upon the two, as her room was directly next to Louise's, while the other three were nearby and were originally heading towards class. The four didn't what was going on except that it involved the two, green gas, and the explosion. (One that wasn't caused by Louise.)

"I woke you up by using one of my personally made stink bombs. As for the reason why I did it, it was to send a message."

"What message?"

"The message that I am neither your alarm clock nor am I ever going to sleep on that poor excuse for a bed."

"Why you insolent familiar! Not only have you disrespected me but you also attacked me with noxious gas! For your punishment, there will be no food for you today!"

"My, isn't that a little harsh little Louise?" asked Kirche.

It was then that the two noticed the other four mages staring at them with various expressions. Kirche was obviously amused, whereas Tabitha had no expression and was more focused on her book. Guiche was appalled by the man's actions in treating a lady and informed his girlfriend that he would never do anything to harm her. As for Montmorency, the girl was more curious about the gas that had been accumulating near the door.

Blushing from embarrassment and anger, Louise immediately brought out her wand and blasted Xander with an explosion, while yelling out: "You insolent dog!"

This led to the expected yelp and a crashing noise but when the dust was blown away by Tabitha's wind spell, Xander wasn't near the window. Curious, Louise the others looked around the hallway for any sign for a soot-covered man until Tabitha pointed her large staff upwards. Following the pointed direction, the young mages saw that Xander was embedded into the ceiling before falling and crashing towards the floor. With her anger vented, Louise let out a sigh before finally calming down.

*Groaning* "I'm going to feel that later on." Shaking his head, Xander stood back up and noticed the curious glance that Montmorency was giving him. "Something on your mind or am I just that appealing to observe."

Blushing slightly from getting caught, the blonde-braided girl asked the cowboy about the green gas. In fact, it was then that everyone looked towards Louise's room to see that a thin mist of green gas was flowing through the door's underside.

"Oh that. It's just the stink from my stink bomb. I keep them around whenever a prank, punishment, or distraction is needed."

"Punishment? That smell was the most terrible thing I have ever experienced! It was as if my nose was about to melt off my face!" shouted Louise.

"Well that is the point of a stink bomb. However, you are correct with that remark since it was made from some of the most disgusting things I could find. However, I don't want any more problems between us because that will waste time. As an apology, I shall get rid of the smell."

"I was planning on making you clean up the mess anyway familiar," said Louise.

Sighing, Xander walked over to the door and fully opened it, allowing the green gas to flow freely from the room. This instantly brought several reactions, as the smell was indeed horrible for even flies to survive in. The Tabitha walking away in a slightly fast pace towards their classroom. Guiche passed out from the noxious fumes, which led to his girlfriend dragging him as quickly as she could away from that vile room. Kirche on the other hand stayed behind, as did Louise but when the busty redhead was about to use a fire spell to burn the stench away Xander stopped her.

"Careful. My stink bombs may have the purpose of distraction but it is also highly flammable. One spark and you can kiss this room and this part of the hallway gone."

With being told of the dangers, Kirche stopped her spell and simply stood back with Louise, as Xander walked into the room and opened the large window near the bed. This allowed the gas to dissipate in the open air, while Xander took another metal ball out and pressed on its button, however, the color of the button was blue instead of green. Soon a blue gas began filling the room before dispersing out the window similarly like the green gas. Returning back to the two girls in the hallway, Xander told Louise that it would take a little time for the blue gas to take effect. Nodding in satisfaction with the answer, Louise then focused her attention to her rival.

"So why are you still here Kirche? I figured you would have ran when you smelled that foul stench like the others."

"Well Louise, I would never allow myself to let some little bad smell to keep me from teasing my littlest little rival."

Growling at the jab to her height, Louise merely glared at the girl before her attention was then placed on her familiar again. Following her gaze, Kirche saw that Xander was having some sort of staring contest with the fire salamander that Kirche had summoned to be her familiar.

Neither one of the two blinked before Flame let out a small breath of fire and started growling at the man. This confused Kirche quite a bit, as Xander didn't seem like a dangerous person.

"Well this is peculiar. You must have quite the impression to make Flame growl at you. Did you do something wrong?"

"No. I just think that your familiar doesn't trust me yet that's all."

"I can understand that. Well Louise, shall we be heading to class hmm."

"Fine Kirche but your familiar better not do anything to mine while we're walking."

"Stop calling me that. I have a name and it is Xander Melee not familiar."

"Quite dog! Do not forget that you don't get to have any food today because of that stunt you pulled."

Sighing, Xander followed the two girls towards their class, as he had nothing better to do. Of course, this was after Louise had changed into her school uniform, as she didn't really trust Xander with her clothes after that little wake up call of his. While walking, Xander observed the two girls and their little arguments. Apparently, Kirche loved to tease Louise about almost anything that she wasn't strong in. However, it was mostly about her height and chest that irritated Louise in her conversations with her rival. Although, Xander was not the only one to be observing, as Flame was also keeping on eye on the man and was prepared to strike him down if he ever tried to harm Kirche.

It wasn't long until the three entered the classroom and brought on the reaction of those waiting inside. They were mostly whispers about Xander being Louise's familiar. However, many of these whispers were about Louise paying a commoner to act as her familiar. This irritated both Xander and Louise, although the cowboy tried not to show that he was losing his patience with these people.

Once Louise had taken her seat, Xander sat on a seat to her right, as the teacher entered the classroom. She appeared to be slightly older than Prof. Colbert and had brown hair and blue-gray eyes. She also wore a black dress with a purple cloak and a matching purple hat. She also appeared to be a little on the plump side as well.

"Good morning students. I am Mrs. Chevreuse and I will be your teacher in Earth magic for this semester," spoke the woman kindly.

With the professor beginning her lesson, this allowed Xander's mind to wander off a bit, much to his summoner's annoyance. It wasn't until the female professor asked Louise to transmute some rocks into brass. This made, Xander confused by the terrified reactions of the other students, although Tabitha just walked out of the room. His answer came in the form of another explosion.

Dust and smoke was everywhere, as the students and their familiars were strewn all over the place. Some of the students were trying to get their bearings, while others tried to calm down the startled creatures. The surprising thing was that Xander was entirely fine, as if the explosion had never reached him. This again brought Xander's curiosity, as many of the students glared and scolded at the surprised Louise. The most particular of comments that caught Xander's attention was "Louise the Zero".

_'Hmm curious, why would they call her that? I better confront her about this later.'_

*An hour later*

It was now lunch and Xander and Louise were walking towards the dining room. After that fiasco with the transmutation, Louise was sent to the headmaster's office, while the teacher was carried to the infirmary after being knocked out by the explosion. Louise was then given the punishment of cleaning up the classroom but by the time she returned, everyone was gone except for Xander. However, what surprised her was that the entire room was cleaned before she got there. Looking over to the cowboy, she was surprised that he did that for her and told him of her punishment. Xander merely smiled and told her that it was nothing.

As the two were walking towards the dining room, Xander decided that now was the time to confront her about what the students had called her.

"Hey Louise."

"Yes?"

"Why do the other students call you 'Louise the Zero' and what's with that Kirche girl?"

"It is a nickname that they gave me. It is because my success rate at casting spells is zero since they always cause explosions. As for Kirche, our families have always been rivals and adversaries. Plus she always teases me over everything!"

"Why would your family hate Kirche's family?"

"I don't really know. The feud between our families goes back to our great grandfathers. My ancestor was engaged to a beautiful woman but Kirche's great grandfather stole her away from my ancestor. This led to our families hating each other for generations."

"I see. Well to me, it seems like the two of you act more like friendly rivals than enemies."

"…Why are you asking me these things?"

"I am merely curious. Besides now that I am here, I have to learn more about this place."

_'Maybe I can help her in that aspect. I know for a fact that she is not a zero but the question is.'_

'_Does she know?'_

The rest of the walk was in silence for neither had anything more to say. During the walk, Louise couldn't help but feel that there was something about Xander that was more than meets the eye. Xander on the other hand went back to thinking about how he was going to survive this world. It wasn't long until the two approached the doors that led to the dining room; however, Xander told the young mage that he would like to explore the place a bit more and promptly left before Louise had the chance to say anything.

*An hour later*

It was some time since Xander had separated ways with the young mage and he was now walking aimlessly around the hallways of the school. It was a very peaceful walk as it allowed the cowboy to just look at the decorations and the embellished markings of the walls and artifacts displayed. However, that peace was broken when a loud grumbling noise was heard. Grunting, Xander knew that he needed to eat something soon or else he might resort to eating some of the other familiars.

_'Damn it! I am used to not eating for long periods of time but everyone has their limit and I think I just reached mine.'_

The cowboy was so focused in his thoughts at finding food that he didn't see himself walking straight into someone until it was too late. The crash wasn't too hard but it was able to knock the person on their butt, while Xander was able to steady himself. However, the crash did force his cloak to drop on the floor along with his hat. Shaking off the surprise, Xander looked down to see a maid, a very beautiful one at that.

The maid looked to be about eighteen and looked to be about a little taller than five feet. She had black hair that went down to the back of her neck with her bangs slightly over her steel blue eyes. They stood out from her creamy white skin gorgeously and she also had curves that would make any man drool, especially with her generous bust.

She was currently rubbing her behind because of the fall and was curious about what she had crashed into. She got her answer in the form of a hand being offered to her along with an apology. Following the hand up to the person it was attached to, the young maid couldn't help but blush at the handsome man in front of her. He wore a strange outfit that confirmed he wasn't one of the students or one of the faculty members. Soft brown eyes looked down with concern, while his messy black hair framed his face perfectly.

Still blushing, the beautiful maid took the hand and was pulled back to her feet. She blushed even further, as the young man smiled again and asked if she was all right.

"Oh. Good day milord. My name is Siesta. Is there anything that I could help you with s-sir?"

"Nice to meet you Siesta. I am Xander Melee and I actually do need some assistance," bowed Xander.

Before Siesta could reply to the newcomer a deafening growl filled the hallway. Quickly putting on his cloak and hat, Xander turned slightly away from the beautiful maid so that she couldn't see his blush.

"I do believe that you are hungry are you not?" giggled Siesta.

"Well it seems my stomach decided to speak for me," chuckled Xander.

"Please follow me milord. I can lead you to the kitchens for a meal, although it will just be the leftovers from this morning's breakfast."

"That is very generous of you Siesta and thank you. However, please don't call me milord, as it is highly insulting to me. I am no different than you or anyone else. Just call me Xander alright."

As the surprised maid led Xander to the kitchens, she couldn't help but blush at the fact that he was humble when it came to social status. Although this brought the prospect of the cowboy not being a student, she had to confirm one other thing.

"Excuse me Xander, but are you the familiar summoned by Ms. Vallière?"

"Why yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. It's all around the school about how a commoner was summoned to be a familiar for one of the second year students."

"Heh. Rumors are rumors and I tend to not follow them unless they peak my interest," chuckled the cowboy.

This brought a smile to Siesta's face, as she was almost sure that the man she had crashed into would have done something to her. Due to the fact that she was a commoner, the young maid couldn't do anything to the mages. This led to fear the outcome of what would happen should some of the more hormonal men set their eyes on her. Since the uniform brought out the girl's curves quite nicely and the generous bust that she had, Siesta was always worried that she might become a mistress to one of the mages. This worry was compacted by the fact that anything short of murder could be done to her by the predatory men.

However Xander seemed to be another story, a story that she wanted to read especially since the crash meeting was similar to the meeting in her romance novels. The commoner girl would meet her kind mage and the two would fall in love with each other, not caring about the social classes that stood against them. (Commence maid's daydream. The daydream will be up to your imagination.)

The walk had been uneventful and silent but Xander could not help but notice the girl walking beside him looked flushed and red in the face. Placing a hand on the girl's forehead, the cowboy said what he thought was obvious.

"Are you alright Siesta. You look a bit red there. Do you have a fever?"

"O-Oh. I am fine thank you Xander. Oh look! The kitchens are right in front of us," eeped the maid.

*An hour later, again*

*Drinking and gulping* "Ah. That was the best stew I have ever eaten! My compliments to the staff!" smiled Xander.

Despite the fact that kitchen staff were happy about how much the man liked their cooking, Siesta and the cooks couldn't help but gape at how much the cowboy had eaten.

30 bowls. This man who looked to not be older than eighteen had just eaten thirty bowls. This was astonishing to the cooks as they have never seen anyone eat as much as the man before them. It was then a middle-aged, well rounded man came up to the cowboy and slapped him on the back laughing. This was none other than the head-chef Batou.

"Well the thanks is much appreciated young man!" laughed Batou.

"Wow. You must have been starving to have eaten so much," spoke another chef.

"Well my last meal _was_ over five hundred years ago, so it is quite understandable."

"What! Five hundred years?" shouted everyone.

"Oh. Allow me to explain. I was involved in an incident that resulted in me turning into stone. It wasn't until Louise summoned me that I was freed from my prison."

"Then that means you are over five hundred years old," said an amazed Siesta.

"Well technically I would be over five hundred but because I was trapped in stone, I never aged. Thus, I am still eighteen years old by my account."

"Well that is quite extraordinary but know that you are welcomed to eat here anytime young lad!" smiled Batou.

"Well thank you sir. I will make sure to taste your staff's delicious cooking again. As for you Siesta, I wish to thank you for helping me with my hunger. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Well…I could use some help with passing out the sweets to the students. Today is the day off for the second years so that they could connect with their familiars."

"Very well, let us not keep them waiting. I'm sure they would love to be graced by your beautiful presence," flirted Xander.

This led to an extremely bright blush that grew even brighter when the head chef and his staff teased the poor girl. Smiling the two pushed a cart full of sweets towards the courtyards.

*Meanwhile*

Within the academy's magical library, one would first believe that a tornado had passed through the place. Books were everywhere and were either stacked or placed somewhere on the floor. The one responsible for such a mess was our own Professor Jean Colbert. The fire mage had been searching the library's shelves since the day that he had seen the runes on the familiar that young Louise had summoned.

"I know that I have seen those runes somewhere before but where?" muttered Colbert.

After searching for hours, the middle-aged man had only one tome left to search. The tome had surprised Colbert, as it was from the time of their founder Brimir. Pulling out the book, Colbert searched the pages until he came upon the very symbol he was searching for.

*Gasp* "It can't be. I must inform the headmaster at once!"

*Headmaster's office*

Old Osmond, as he was called, was known for many things. He was known for being the headmaster of the Tristain Academy of Magic. He was known for being a powerful and wise square class mage. He was known to have a small white mouse named Chuchu for a familiar. He was known for smoking and having a long white beard and mustache to go along with his white hair. He was also known for being an old pervert when it came to women, especially with his secretary, the beautiful forest green-haired Ms. Longueville.

The daily routine was handling paperwork, dealing with Louise's explosions, smoking from his pipe, and having his precious familiar inform him of what panties that his lovely secretary was wearing.

This led to the expected confiscation of the headmaster's pipe, while also receiving a beating for his perverseness by said secretary.

This was the scene that Colbert had come upon when he entered the large office.

"Uh. I am not interrupting something am I?"

"No, you are not interrupting anything Jean. I was just reminding the headmaster about how to act appropriately with his colleagues," replied Longueville.

"Well, nonetheless, I have important news that the headmaster must see!"

"What do you mean Jean?"

Colbert approached the old man who was somehow sitting back in his chair instead of lying on the floor. He brought out the book and a piece of paper. Handing the paper over to the old mage: "This is a sketch of the runes on Miss Vallière's familiar. And this is the book where the exact same runes appear."

Suddenly, the Old Osmond's face grew serious and politely asked Miss Longueville to leave the room. His secretary bowed and headed out the door.

"Tell me everything you know now Jean."

*Back with Siesta and Xander*

Back at the courtyard, the two had been serving cakes and pastries without problem until they passed a certain blonde playboy. When Xander had first seen Guiche, he knew that the two of them would have problems especially with the blonde mage's haughtiness. After serving the blonde man and his friends their cakes, Xander couldn't help but overhear the conversation going on between them.

"C'mon Guiche! Tell us who you're dating this time."

"Yeah! Tell us who's the new girl that caught your bait."

"Me? Going out with one girl? My, that's ridiculous, my fragrance and chivalry should be deserved by all!"

'_Asshole's asking for it'_ snorted Xander. It was then the cowboy saw a small bottle fall out of Guiche's pocket. Seeing no harm in returning it, Xander picked up the bottle and placed on the table. "Hey. You dropped this."

At first, the blonde playboy ignored him but his colleagues didn't.

"Hey. Isn't that Montmorency's perfume?"

"You're right. That purple color is when Montmorency mixes her own perfume."

"So that means you're going out with Montmorency then, right?"

"No, that's not true! I mean-" it was then that a cute girl with chestnut hair carrying a basket approached the table. Xander recognized her as the one who was with Guiche last night. At the same time, the cowboy also saw Montmorency approaching the sweating man as well.

"Guiche is that true? Are you truly dating Montmorency?" asked the girl with tears in her eyes.

"Katie wait, I can expl-"

"Guiche! What is the meaning of this?" asked a furious Montmorency.

"Montmorency, this is merely a-"

*SMACK*

The teen was cut off because both girls suddenly slapped him on both sides of the face. Both girls angrily called him a liar before Montmorency stormed off, however, Katie had stayed behind and looked at Xander.

"Please enjoy this soufflé I made sir. And thank you for revealing what Guiche truly is," said the girl.

"No problem young lady. I am happy to help," smiled the cowboy. Taking the basket, Xander saw the girl walking away before turning back to Siesta, who had been watching the entire scene.

"WAIT!"

Xander turned back to see an angry Guiche pointing at him. "Me?"

"Yes you! How dare you make two beautiful ladies cry! How will you take responsibility for your actions?"

"Hey. I am not the one who two-timed and I make sure to stick with one girl once I have a relationship with them. Unlike you."

This caused Guiche's friends to laugh and agree with the cloak wearing man.

"He's got you there, Guiche!"

"Yeah! The man's right! HAHAHAHA."

Gritting his teeth, Guiche was furious at being humiliated and his dignity dropping like flies. "What disgrace is this, a mere commoner talking back to a noble? It seems I need to teach you a lesson."

"A lesson at what? Two-timing and then sucking at it?" countered Xander.

"That is it! I, Guiche de Gramont, challenge you to a duel!"

Instead of the expected reaction of fear and the begging of forgiveness, Guiche was given a simple shrug.

"Okay. When and where will your ass-kicking be held?"

"Meet me at Vestri Court after delivering those cakes," ordered Guiche, as he walked off.

Shrugging, Xander turned back to Siesta to see her quivering with a frightened expression. Whispers were already going around the courtyard about the duel between Guiche and Xander. Placing a hand on the frightened girl's shoulder, Xander looked at Siesta with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"You're going to get yourself killed!" cried Siesta.

It was then that Louise pulled Xander back, who had grabbed a piece of his cloak to pull him down to her level.

"What the hell were you thinking? I leave you for a few hours and you're already making trouble!"

"What? It's no big deal."

"How can you call accepting a duel not a big deal? I am taking you to Vestri Court right now so that you can apologize to him!"

Pulling his cloak out of Louise's grasp, Xander scowled at the little teen, as she flinched back from the expression. "Do you really think that little of me? I will not apologize for something that was his fault."

"But he is the son of a general and he is also a mage! You may have some fancy tools like those bombs but a commoner can't defeat a noble!"

"Come to the duel and you will see for yourself!" With that Xander left the two girls, as he asked one of the students to lead him to Vestri Court, which was surprisingly the first year girl, Katie.

*Meanwhile*

"Are you sure that young Louise summoned **Gandalfr**?" asked Osmond.

"Yes sir, he has the same runes that are found in Brimir's tome, but we can't confirm it unless we actually see him in combat."

It was then that Miss Longueville knocked on the door and was granted permission.

"Yes? What is the matter?"

"It seems that some of the students are dueling at Vestri Court. The entire school already knows about it and many of the students have formed an audience there. A few teachers have arrived as well to stop it but there are too many students for them to do anything.

"Who are the ones dueling?"

"It is between Guiche de Gramont and the Miss Vallière's familiar."

Osmond and Colbert turned to face each other before telling Miss Longueville to not worry about it. Nodding to the headmaster's command, the three mages walked over to a mirror, as Osmond casted a spell that revealed Vestri Court.

"Oh, Miss Longville."

"Yes headmaster?"

"Is there a betting pool going on between the two?"

"Actually yes. Most of the students are supporting Gramont, while only a few are supporting for the familiar."

"Please place 300 gold on Miss Vallière's familiar."

"Isn't it forbbiden headmaster?"

"How cruel are you Miss Longueville? You deny me of the pleasure of smoking, peeping at your panties and now you deny me of gambling," cried Osmond with fake tears.

"Very well," sighed the secretary.

*Vestri Court*

It was only a few minutes till Xander had arrived at the courtyard. Many of the students and even a few of the teachers had arrived to see the duel and it seemed that the majority of them expected Guiche to win. Walking to the center of the courtyard, Xander stood a few meters away from Guiche. Everyone, including Kirche, Katie, Tabitha, Montmorency, and Siesta were there to see the duel as well.

"STOP!"

Both duelists looked at Louise, who was catching her breathe, as she glared at the two.

"Guiche you cannot duel. It is forbidden for students to duel."

"Man is not student," spoke Tabitha who was still focused on her book.

"Don't worry Louise. I will make sure not to kill your familiar. By the way, I am impressed that you didn't run away by now."

"I never run from a fight. I have also heard that you are the son of a general are you not?"

"Why yes. My father is the general of this country."

"Then it is more important that this duel be made underway. It is ridiculous for someone to be as arrogant as you, especially one who is the son of a military officer."

"Enough small talk. Let us begin," growled Guiche as he pulled out his rose wand. Swinging his wand out, a small petal fell to the ground and transformed into a suit of armor with a spear.

"I am Guiche the Bronze, there for my Bronze Valkyries shall be your opponent."

Instead of replying, Xander merely stood where he was without even going into a stance or pulling out a weapon. Angered Guiche ordered to his golem to attack the cowboy. The metallic figure complied and ran straight for its target. Everyone expected the familiar to duck or run but they were horrified, as Xander did nothing and allowed the spear to stab him straight through the heart. Blood sprayed all around Xanderm as the ground and grass beneath him was stained in red.

The court was silent. None had every thought that the man would actually allow himself to be stabbed. Louise and the other mages were all horrified, while Siesta was in tears, believing that it was her fault. Guiche himself was also sickened by what he had done. He planned to scare the man who had insulted him into begging for mercy. Not kill him!

Suddenly everyone was startled, as Xander started laughing! The man grabbed the spear's pole and snapped it in two. This caused the golem to jump back towards its master with a broken weapon along with a large portion of Xander's cloak. This forced the cowboy to throw away the tattered remains and reveal his true appearance to the audience. Fixing his black cowboy hat (similar to Cad Bane's hat in Star Wars), Xander gripped the blade that was still in his heart and ripped it out of his body before throwing it off to the side. More of the man's life source spewed out before stopping almost immediately. In fact, it appeared that the fatal wound was closing up and already healing.

"I suppose you are wondering why I am not dying on the ground?" Receiving nods from the astonished mages, Xander fished into his shirt and brought out a necklace that was around his neck. The necklace was a thin metal chain and the object looked to be some sort of medallion. It appeared to be made out of gold and took the shape of a hawk (the hawk symbol is the same one used in Starcraft 2).

"This is the answer. To know who I am, you merely have to search for this symbol. Although to explain further, my people are known for extremely powerful healing abilities. However, that does not mean we are unaffected by pain or that we cannot die by conventional means."

Hiding the necklace back within his shirt, Xander spread his feet and took on a boxer's stance. Raising his hands, the mages couldn't help but notice the black gauntlets that looked more like leather gloves.

*CLICK, SHINK*

Suddenly, two blades popped out of the glove-like gauntlets. The swords were short but extended about a foot and a half passed Xander's fists. The twin swords shined brightly from the sunlight and appeared to be surrounded by a golden veil because of the sun's rays. However something was wrong, the cowboy looked at his right hand to see it glowing. The runes began to send electricity through Xander's body and caused a large number of sparks to appear. Grunting with the pain, Xander still kept his stance and stared at his opponent with a feral smile.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Guiche recreated another spear and ordered his golem to attack again. As the golem charged, Xander also ran forward to attack.

Using his left blade to knock the spear aside, Xander stabbed the golem with his free sword. The blade sliced straight through the golems shoulder like a hot knife through butter. Spinning around, Xander ripped his blade out of the metallic body and used the momentum to swing his left arm out into an arc. This resulted in the golem being decapitated from behind, as the bronze body crumbled into dirt before it hit the ground. Turning back to face Guiche, the cowboy began walking towards his direction, all the while enduring the pain that the runic marks gave him.

This caused Guiche to panic, as he swung his rose rapidly. This caused about six petals to fall on the ground, but instead of one, each petal created about two or three valkyries. Seeing the large group before him, Xander couldn't help but be impressed by Guiche's ability to control so many golems at once. Now Xander was facing against sixteen golems that all carried various bronze weapons. This included maces, spears, swords, shields, and hammers.

Smiling despite the pain, Xander closed his eyes and began to focus on his energy.

_'I hope I can still do this.'_

After gathering the needed energy, Xander saw that all of the golems were charging and four of them were three feet away. Quickly reacting through years of fighting, the cowboy unleashed the built up energy towards the four golems.

"**GRAVITY CRUSH!"**

Suddenly, all four of the golems were smashed into the ground by an unseen force and crumpled under the pressure. Shocking Guiche even further, Xander ignited his blades so that they were on fire and swung both arms in outwards arcs towards another four golems.

"**MAGMA CUTTER!"**

The moment that was said, a wave of red fiery energy shot out and struck the four metallic figures. The super conducted heat cut the golems horizontally in half and was hot enough to melt the metal bodies. Jumping over the melted bunch, Xander attacked the final eight golems with his super heated blades.

Charging the first one, Xander stabbed at its elbow, while dodging a strike from a sword from the second golem. Quickly grabbing the cut off limb, the cowboy smashed it against the second golems head, as he kicked the first one down.

One down.

Turning back to the fallen golem, Xander proceeded to slash at its chest with his blades before it turned into melted rock.

Two down.

Suddenly, Xander was thrown back and crashed into the ground, as a hammer struck him from the side. Continuing its onslaught, the hammer golem proceeded to smash at Xander, as he used his reflexes to dodge the attacks as much as he could.

_'Damn. The runes on my hand are not only hurting me but they're also slowing down my healing abilities. I need to end this quickly.'_

Looking up, the cowboy saw an opening in the hammer golem's attack and jumped up to slice at its chest. With the blades still having the fiery energy, it looked as if Xander was using fire swords than metallic blades.

Three down.

Turning back to Guiche, Xander saw that two of the remaining golems were charging forward in an attempt to double team the cowboy. Parrying one blow from a sword, Xander slashed at the second golem but was able to still slice through the bronze armor with his super heated swords.

Four Down.

Grimacing at the broken rib he got from the hammer golem, Xander was able to lunge out of a sword slash but he wasn't able to fully dodge it. This resulted in a large gash on his left side as Xander panted for breathe. Gathering up what little energy he had left, Xander used the last of his energy.

_'I can use the GRAVITY CRUSH one more time before collapsing. I better make it count.'_

Focusing on the last four golems, Xander immediately unleashed the pressurized force on their metallic bodies. This led to another crumpling and smashing result, as Xander made a full sprint and tackled Guiche into the ground. Luckily for the blonde teen, the twin blades were no longer on fire. Sheathing his left blade, Xander used his left hand to pin the struggling Guiche down, while he raised his right sword above his head.

This caused Guiche to stop struggling and look at the hardened brown eyes with his own frightened blue-gray eyes.

"Okay! Okay! I yield! I yield! Please don't kill me!"

Huffing from the lack of breath, Xander stood himself up and walked over to Louise and Siesta. The other mages stared at Xander with either fear or fascination. Stopping in front of the shocked girls, Xander spoke one thing before collapsing in front of them.

"Told you I could take him down," smiled Xander before losing consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Love it, hate it? Please Review to let me know.<strong>

**A/N: Just to let you guys know if Xander seems even the slightest bit like Mary-Stu then please inform me immediately.**

**Also please check out my other stories and send me your thoughts about them if you have the time.**

**Goodbye!**


	3. Guardian of Dimensions

Hello everyone! Sixsamchaos here! Sorry for the short chapter. It's just that I had a stressful week and I just recently felt very ill.

Please review and send me your opinions if you want to.

Criticism is encouraged and I would like to get any advice so that the story is more appealing to you.

I would also like to ask if anyone is willing to allow me to use their OCs in this story as well.

If anyone has any **questions** about my story then please send me a **message**.

**Now before anyone believes that Xander is a mary-stu, I will tell you that it is not true. He does have some weaknesses even if they are not physical. Also, Xander's history will be shown through bits and pieces as the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero in any way, shape, or form. I also don't own anything from other animes, books, or videogames as well. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>*A Few Hours Later*<p>

A few hours had passed since the duel between Guiche and Xander and it gained the most attention from the students since the time a student accidentally lit Professor Colbert's head on fire. Needless to say, the young noble was appropriately punished by the headmaster's right hand after it was revealed that the professor wouldn't be able to grow back his hair.

However, the stories flooding the academy's campus weren't about flaming hair but about Louise's familiar. Since the man had shown his abilities, there have been rumors floating around the school about how a stone statue transformed into a commoner was able to use magic. Some students believed that the man's swords were enchanted, as many warriors and aristocrats were able to hire mages to cast spells on weaponry. Others whisper that the man was the descendant of an elf, however this rumor was usually ignored since the man didn't have any physical traits of the first-born magic users.

Still, whatever the rumor was, it was clear that Louise had summoned someone who wasn't a commoner. Although there were several people who were interested by what the cowboy had said to the teachers and students during the duel.

"To know who I am, you merely have to search for this symbol."

The golden hawk medallion that Xander possessed had caused some of the teachers and some of the more serious students to search for answers. Despite what the man had said and shown them, none of the teachers and students was able to find anything about the medallion or of Louise's familiar. This caused many of the mage wielders to give up and wait until the man decided to reveal his secrets to them. The only person still on the hunt for information was our very own bald fire mage, Professor Jean Colbert.

The man was currently exploring the dust-covered pages of an old tome. The "Flame Snake" still couldn't believe that the headmaster had kept the knowledge hidden this entire time.

*Flashback*

Both Colbert stared into the mirror with eyes wide and mouths agape, as he tried to swallow what had just occurred. What the man didn't notice was that Old Osmond was silently walking back towards his desk. Had the right hand turned around, he would have seen the uncharacteristically serious look on the headmaster's face.

"I can't believe it. I knew that the man was probably the Gandalfr but I didn't know he was this powerful."

"He is not the Gandalfr Coldert. At least not entirely."

"What?" The professor turned to face his long-time teacher and finally saw the stern frown and creased eyebrows upon the old man's face. Colbert stiffened as he saw that all traces of mirth and silliness gone from the square mage's expression. Osmond was one of the most powerful square class mages in Tristain and grew serious only during a time of great importance.

Taking out his staff the old mage waved it back and forth several times, and caused the office to flash brightly with a pale green several times before returning to normal. Holding firmly to his staff, the headmaster stood behind his desk and beckoned Colbert to stand in front of the desk.

"What I am going to show you cannot leave these walls. I am going to reveal this secret to you because you are the only one I have known long enough to trust. You cannot speak of this to ANYONE, even the royal family. Understood?"

Swallowing silently, the former captain nodded, shaken by the steel tone within the Old Osmond's voice. Said mage then raised his staff and pointed it towards a bookcase on the far side of the room. Following the staff, Colbert saw that it glowed a faint blue before the bookcase suddenly disappeared and a large chest faded into existence.

'A hidden treasure spell? What does this have anything to with Miss Vallière's familiar?'

The chest appeared to be three feet wide and four feet long. It was made out of solid wood with a rusted lock and stood two feet tall. However, the fire mage knew that it was no ordinary chest and could sense the security spells that protected the container.

The headmaster moved towards the secret container and whispered a single word as both the chest and the lock glowed a light pink for a few seconds. The moment the light faded away, Osmond removed the lock and opened the chest. Searching its contents, the old mage then pulled out three of his greatest possessions.

Books. Three large and nearly identical tomes that Old Osmond hefted up and carried back to his desk. As the old magician returned to sit back in his chair, the chest suddenly closed and the locked latched itself back on the large container. Without even a command from its owner, the chest faded away like dust in the wind and the bookcase slowly filled its place.

"Colbert."

"Yes sir?"

"These tomes are some of my greatest treasures and I am entrusting them to you."

"What? Why? If these are your greatest-"

" Like I said, I trust you enough to place my life in your hands. I am doing this so that you may understand the position young Miss Vallière is in. I am also doing this because you have a right to know about who that man is."

To say Colbert was shocked would have been the understatement of the century. Here was his long-time teacher and friend not only allowing him to learn about Louise's familiar but also allowing him to read three tomes that he had never seen before. Steeling his muscles, squaring his features, and straightening his posture, Colbert's shocked form transformed into the military mage that earned him the rank of Captain and the title "Flame Snake".

"I swear to you my old friend and teacher, I shall guard these tomes with my life. I will not fail you sir."

Smiling at the man who had developed into his best friend within the academy, Old Osmond lifted the three tomes and gently placed them in Colbert's hands.

"These tomes are very specail to me Jean. They are the only copies that still exist within Halkeginia. They will reveal the knowledge that you seek about young Louise's familiar."

"Sir, these tomes. They look older than the ones about the founder, Brimir."

"That's because they are. Tell me Colbert. What do you know of the Guardians of Gaia?"

"I thought those myths were just that, myths."

"Heh heh, oh, they are more than just myths. These tomes will reveal it to you my friend and remember. Keep them safe and don't let them out of your sight."

*End Flashback*

"Hmm. So the legends are true but that would mean Miss Vallière not only summoned a Gandalfr but also…"

*Meanwhile*

It had been a few hours since Xander had revealed his 'electrifying' abilities. After the man had collapsed infront of a shocked Louise and Siesta, the two had dragged the cowboy back to Louise's room with the help of Louise's fellow mages. Each of them joined the maid and their pink-haired friend for various reasons.

Kirche wanted to come because the currently unconscious man had peaked her interest when they had first met. However, after witnessing the 'burning' display of his swordsmanship, the busty redhead was determined to know more about the cowboy.

Tabitha followed because Kirche was going. Althoug, she too was intrigued by the man's abilities and wanted to gain more information. Besides, it didn't hurt to form a bond with someone who may become a powerful ally one day.

Guiche joined the group because he wanted to know about what Xander had meant before their duel. This, of course, resulted in Montmorency joining them because she wanted to be with Guiche.

It had been a few hours since Xander had been placed on Louise's bed and all five mages were sitting at a table in the courtyard, whereas Siesta had returned to her duties. There was a comfortable silence in the air, as the magic users enjoyed their tea until one them decided to break that silence.

"Well, I must say that I might need to apologize to you, Louise."

"Apologize for what Kirche?"

"About what I said about you summoning a statue. It's obvious to us now that there is more to that man than meets the eye."

"Well, you are correct about that and I accept your apology Kirche."

"Ah, Ah, I said might apologize little Louise. I didn't say that I would," giggled Kirche.

"Why you big-breasted harpy! You better not be planning on doing something to my familiar!"

"Well now that you mention it. If that man was this good in battle, one could only imagine how skillful he is in-"

"H-How could you say something so uncouth! Don't you dare do **anything** to my familiar, Kirche!" growled Louise.

As the busty redhead and cute pink-haired girls began another one of their daily arguments, a certain blonde was pondering about what the cowboy had said.

"You are the son of a general are you not? Then it is more important that this duel be made underway."

"Hmmm. What did he mean by that?" muttered Guiche.

"What is it Guiche?" inquired Montmorency.

"Hm? Oh! It is nothing Montmorency. I was just thinking about what he said to me before our duel. However, I am more curious about why he would allow me to fatally wound him."

"Not fatal."

Startled by the reply, Guiche turned to Tabitha, while Kirche and Louise had finished their little argument and also stared at the blue-headed girl.

"Wound was not fatal…one inch from heart."

What the quiet mage had said was true. Although it appeared that Guiche had stabbed Xander through the heart with his valkyrie, in reality it was merely an inch away from the cowboy's vital organ.

"So…that means I didn't kill him."

At the wind mage's nod, the bronze mage sighed in relief. Guiche had never intended to kill his opponent even if said opponent had healed from what would have definitely a fatality. However, the blonde was still determined to speak with Xander as soon as the man woke up. It was then that Montmorency spoke up…

"Well if Xander is able to use magic then that would mean he is a noble right? And if a familiar reflects the mage then what does that mean about Louise."

Before this train of thought and the awkward staring towards said pink-haired girl, the group saw Siesta passing by with a cart filled with an enormous amount of food. The scrumptious trays of food appeared fit for a king. Although this was strange to mages since they knew that there was no special feast or event that involved a large feast. With curiosity and the fact that they had nothing better to do, the five magic users finished their tea and followed the beautiful maid.

Upon following the maid, Louise and her friends found their destination to be the kitchens. This made the group confused as to why such delicious meals would go back to the kitchen uneaten. It wasn't until they heard a familiar voice after Siesta had passed through the kitchen doors.

"Whoa! Siesta, not that I am ungrateful or anything but isn't this a bit much?"

"W-Well, I just thought that after your duel with Lord Guiche you would like to get plenty of energy and…"

"This is very lovely Siesta, however! I must make amends for forcing you to take care of me. Perhaps I could treat you to some of my cooking sometime."

"T-Thank you for a generous offer but I wouldn't want to inpo-"

"Nonsense! You have shown me the most kindness since I have been summoned here and I enjoy your company. Besides I can't eat all this delicious food myself, would you care to join me?"

"Well…"

Having heard enough, Louise opened the entrance to the kitchens so forcefully that they nearly fell off their hinges. With the large doors gone, the group of four peered past their short friend and saw something they did not expect to see.

A fully healed and CONSCIOUS Xander sitting next to a brightly red-faced maid eating a piece of smoked salmon.

This resulted in two events.

One: A red-faced Siesta and a confused Xander staring at the shocked group of mages.

Two: A deafening explosion followed by a "You perverted mutt!"

The next few moments were all a blur. Food and plates splattered and smashed against the walls and ceilings. Kitchen furniture toppled over or destroyed. Xander on the floor covered in soot and splattered with unrecognizable pieces of food. A stunned Siesta standing in the middle of the mess surprisingly unharmed and without stains.

*Another hour later*

It wasn't long until Xander regained consciousness and the mess cleaned up. Luckily, the cleaning didn't take long as Xander was able to convince the others to help out. At first the five mages were reluctant until Xander threatened to report Louise to the headmaster for destroying the kitchen and list the other four as her accomplices. However, this feeling soon vanished when Xander scowled at the group and told them that they caused the mess even though it was Louise who actually caused it.

Now the five were in the newly restored kitchen with cups of tea that was served by Siesta. Xander and Siesta were sitting at one side of the table, while Louise and the others were sitting on the other side. The pink-haired girl sweated slightly, as Xander was still covered in soot and splashes of food.

"So. From your reaction, I guess you were surprised that I was eating in the kitchens."

"Weren't you supposed to be in my room resting?" bit back Louise.

"I healed almost instantly from a spear wound. Did you really think I wouldn't be awake after a couple hours sleeping?"

"Actually, I was wondering about that darling. How can you heal so quickly? Not even the most potent water spells would be able to heal a fatal injury as fast as yours healed," inquired Kirche.

*Sigh* "Well, I do believe that I owe you some sort of explanation. Alright, what do you want to know? But only one question from each of you."

"How can you heal so quickly?" asked Guiche.

"Every single one of my people has the ability to heal quickly. This innate ability gives us the advantage in the battlefields but that does not mean we cannot be killed by conventional means."

"How could you cast those spells without a wand?" solicited Montmorency.

"I don't use a wand because I don't need one."

"Blades." (Guess who this is ;)

"My weapons are a bit personal so I'll skip that one. Next."

"What class mage are you darling?" asked Kirche.

"My level of ability is a bit complicated but I think the runes on my hand are affecting my abilities."

With Kirche's question answered, everyone turned to Louise wondering what kind of question she would ask the cowboy.

"Who or what are you?"

"Who am I? I am Xander Melee. What am I? A simple man who has been trapped in stone and freed by a certain pink-haired girl," smiled the cowboy.

"You know what I mean!" growled Louise.

"Fine, fine. But I must ask. What is the importance of being able to use magic and those titles you have?"

Surprisingly, it was Tabitha who answered with a short and simple answer. "Nobles can cast magic, commoners cannot. Titles represent power and element."

"Hmm. I see. And what elements does your world have?"

"Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Void, however the last element has been lost for centuries. Why? I thought everyone knew about the main elements," spoke Guiche.

"Well, I guess this is the shock of a lifetime for you guys, as I am not from your world."

"What?"

"Heh. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Xander Melee, Guardian of Dimensions!"

* * *

><p>Again sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one better. Also, Xander's life and history will be revealed bit by bit, as the story progresses.<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THEM TO SURVIVE!**


	4. Explanations and Meeting Derf

Hello everyone! Sixsamchaos here! Sorry for not updating in a while! I'm just dealing with some issues right now.

Please review and send me your opinions if you want to.

Criticism is encouraged and I would like to get any advice so that the story is more appealing to you.

I would also like to ask if anyone is willing to allow me to use their OCs in this story as well.

If anyone has any **questions** about my story then please send me a **message**.

**Now before anyone believes that Xander is a mary-stu, I will tell you that it is not true. He does have some weaknesses even if they are not physical. Also, Xander's history will be shown through bits and pieces as the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero in any way, shape, or form. I also don't own anything from other animes, books, or videogames as well. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Void, however the last element has been lost for centuries. Why? I thought everyone knew about the main elements," spoke Guiche.<em>

"_Well, I guess this is the shock of a lifetime for you guys, as I am not from your world."_

"_What?"_

"_Heh. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Xander Melee, Guardian of Dimensions!"_

*Later that night*

*Yawn* _'Well, that could have gone better,'_ thought Xander.

"Geez… I still can't believe that I couldn't outrun them. These runes must be messing with my powers more severely than I thought," complained the man.

"Perhaps you should see the headmaster or one of the professors, milord."

Xander sighed. "You know I can't do that Siesta, and please stop calling me 'milord'. Xander is just fine."

"Alright. However, I still think it was a bit harsh to yell at Miss Vallière like that."

A sigh from the Guardian was the only response.

*Flashback*

"Heh. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Xander Melee, Guardian of Dimensions!"

An awkward silence passed, as the only response from Louise and her colleagues were looks of disbelief. This uncomfortable situation was increased with the look of confusion placed on the young maid's beautiful face, as Xander just stood from his seat with his arms wide open.

Seeing the expressions on the other occupants of the room, Xander re-took his seat and then cleared his throat.

"What?"

"Impossible… the Guardians are just stories told to little boys and girls," stated Guiche.

"Well, I assure you that the Guardians are real."

"Darling… I know that you are full of surprises but don't you think that you're taking this too far?" questioned Kirche.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe me?"

"That's because Guardians do not exist!" cried out Louise.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? What is it that makes us so unbelievable?"

"The stories our parents told us about the Guardians say that they come from another world. They're not real because there are no other worlds," answered Louise.

"Oh? So you believe me to be from your world?"

"Of course! A gorgon or a square class mage most likely transformed you into stone. It is also likely that a curse turned you into stone. I me-"

The pink-haired mage wasn't able to complete her statement, as she suffocated under a sudden overwhelming pressure. However, Louise isn't the only one experiencing the pressure as Guiche, Montmorency, Kirche, Tabitha, and Siesta also felt the enormous aura. What scared the group of six was that this aura felt dark, ominous… evil.

Searching for the source of the foreboding energy, the five mages and one maid looked up to see Xander engulfed in a pitch-black aura that radiated malice, death, and darkness. The man's head was low and a shadow covered his eyes, as a dark scowl appeared on his face and his eyes hardened with a dancing shadow. Fists tightening, Xander spoke in a low growl that furthered their fear.

"**You ignorant little brat. You call yourself a mage, a user of magic and the supernatural? HA! You truly ARE a ZERO if you can't even realize that there are NO impossibilities when it comes to the world of magic! You know nothing of the world or its cruelness! You know nothing of what I had to endure! I shall not stand here and be seen as some dim-witted loon!"**

With that said, Xander stormed out of the kitchen through its back entrance, leaving behind a stunned group of mages, a concerned maid, and a hurt Louise. The moment the Guardian left, Siesta deeply apologized to the magi-users and followed the man. Unfortunately, the young maid saw only the familiars that roamed the courtyards, although many looked frightened and unease due to the ominous force that Xander radiated mere moments before.

Sighing and casting a downtrodden look, Siesta returned to the kitchen and informed the mages that she would be returning to her duties. Should the girl have stayed longer, she would have seen the reactions of the others.

Montmorency was still shook up by the cold fury that Xander had exhibited and had a very frightened expression on her face. Guiche also lost his composure from the ominous feelings but was able to push those thoughts away so that he could comfort the girl. Tabitha fared better but her face was still laced in sweat, a clear sign of her fear. Kirche, however, was also affected by the man's outburst but fear seemed to be overcome with curiosity, as she thought over what the cowboy had said. Glancing over to Louise, the red-haired teen saw that her friend was close to tears. Kirche may not be able to read Louise's thoughts but she knew the girl long enough to know that what Xander had said pierced the smaller mage's heart.

Kirche sighed. "I guess we should have expected this."

"Yes," nodded Tabitha.

Guiche looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Our titles give us a sense of identity in both the world and in life. We just told him that the Guardians don't exist and neither did other worlds. This means that we not only told Xander that he doesn't exist but also neither did his world."

The blonde mage simply looked back down without a reply. How could he? Guiche searched his mind to find any trace of the cowboy lying but he couldn't find any false statements in the man's conviction.

By this time, Montmorency had calmed down but was still leaning against Guiche for support. Despite the fear, the water mage couldn't help but feel ashamed, as not even the lowliest of commoners were questioned of their existence.

Tabitha didn't know what to think of the man. The oppressive power the man exuded was a clear sign to stay on his good side; however, she couldn't help but feel a spark of excitement and hope in her heart. If Xander truly were a Guardian then he would be able to help her family back in Gallia.

Kirche continued to ponder over what Xander had said, while trying to help Louise get out of her funk. The poor pink-haired girl already had some tears lining her eyes and would soon stream over her cute face. The redhead couldn't help but compare the tearful Louise to a kicked and abandoned puppy.

However before the busty teen was able to comfort her friend/rival, the doors were violently kicked open and revealed Old Osmond, Prof. Colbert, Miss Longueville, and several other teachers. All of them had their staffs and wands raised and appeared to be ready for battle. Startled by the sudden arrival, Guiche and Montmorency fell to the floor, while Kirche and Tabitha looked over to the academy teachers. Louise, however, was still perched in her slumped position on the floor, as tears continued to stream down her face.

"We sensed an evil force that originated from this area. Are you all okay? What happened?" demanded Osmond.

Kirche answered, "We are all safe headmaster. You must have sensed Louise's familiar, Xander, although it seems that you are a little too late to battle him. He's long gone."

"That still doesn't answer my question. What happened?"

"We were talking to Xander about his duel with Guiche, as well as his identity. However when he revealed to us that he was a Guardian, we didn't believe him at first. Then we were subjected to this overwhelming force and saw that it came from Xander. He looked quite furious and after yelling at Louise he stormed out through the back entrance."

Prof. Colbert looked over the group. "Is this true?" Receiving nods, the middle-aged professor sighed as he turned to his fellow teachers. Dismissing the other faculty members, the kitchens were now inhabited by the students, Old Osmond, Colbert, and Longueville.

Osmond sighed. "What exactly did Miss Vallière and Xander say to each other?"

Tabitha answered the old man's question by casting a memory spell. The spell itself was simple and was one of the most basic time spells that existed in the academy curriculum; however, time spells were told mostly to the third years due to their experience. The spell would basically create a portal that would show the user what they had seen in the past five minutes.

The headmaster and his two colleagues were impressed by the quiet mage's ability and were able to see the outburst Xander yelled out five minutes prior to when Old Osmond and many of the faculty had arrived.

Shaking his head in disappointment, Colbert asked Louise to follow him, while Osmond ordered the students to return to their rooms. This left only the headmaster and his assistant remaining, as one's thoughts were filled with curiosity, while the other was filled with concern.

Osmond continued to stare at the space where the portal used to be, his back facing the attractive secretary. "Tell me Miss Longueville. What do you think of the man? Do you believe that he is speaking the truth?"

Shifting into a pondering stance, the green-haired beauty answered the man's question with her own. "It's hard to say sir. I was told of the legends but to think that they may actually be true. In truth, I don't know what to say, as something like this has never occurred before. Do you believe in what he says to be true, sir?"

The experienced square-class mage turned to his assistant with a seriousness that she had only rarely seen. "There is no doubt of the man's conviction in his voice. I am also a little disappointed in Miss Vallière in not considering the possibilty of other worlds. I know for a fact that there are other realms that are still a mystery to us."

"Sir?"

Moving towards the entrance so that he may return to his office, Old Osmond glanced back at the spectacled woman. "Years ago, my life was saved by a man who came from another world. It was he who wielded the Staff of Destruction."

Longueville was shocked by what her employer had revealed. The very weapon she wanted to steal once belonged to someone that came from another world! With the shock of this discovery leaving her system, the woman followed Old Osmond back to the office; however, she knew that she would have to be more careful with Xander's familiar. The spectacled woman still had chills from when she first felt such forboding energy.

*Meanwhile*

Prof. Colbert had taken Louise to his office and the two mages were now sitting across from each other. Disappointment was obvious on the man's stern face, while his pink-haired student didn't have the courage to look at Colbert in the eye. After several moments of awkward silence, Colbert closed his tired eyes and sighed deeply.

"Louise, although I may not approve of Xander's harsh statements, I will not deny that he wasn't overstepping boundaries. The man was correct that the world of magic is full of possibilities and the unknown, and that includes the existence of a world that is entirely different than our own. Several items that appeared over time were also from different realms, one such item currently placed inside the academies vault."

Hearing this, Louise felt more shame weigh down her heart. She had basically called her familiar a liar and told him that he had no significance whatsoever… that he was nothing.

As if reading her thoughts, Colbert continued his lecture with a stern look. "You have also greatly offended Xander and his integrity. Please keep in mind that he is still a living breathing person, just like us. He had a home, family, and friends that he will no longer be able to see again because of your summoning spell. Even in death, it is unknown what will happen to the familiars, which means that Xander's odds of returning to his world is slim to none."

Shame and guilt continued to flood Louise's heart, as realization hit her harder than her mother's cold glare. She slumped further in her seat, as Colbert continued to chastise her. Louise prayed to the founder that her familiar no, Xander would forgive her.

*With Xander*

Xander was currently on the roof of the tower he had jumped off of the first night he was here. The Guardian was hoping that sunset would arrive, as he still wanted his transformation ability a secret for now. Xander snorted at his desire for flight, as it was one of the reasons why he got hurt so many times. The Guardian sighed again and decided to enjoy the scenery since there probably wasn't anyone who could understand his past.

"_**Oh I wouldn't say anyone, brother."**_

Xander's eyes widened. "Oh fuck."

"_**HA HA HA! So you didn't forget about me! Oh, I'm touched! HA HA HA!"**_

'What the hell? You're still alive? I thought I finally got rid of you when I turned to stone!'

"**Not quite brother! The moment you went statue I went to sleep. Why do you think you're sleeping so well? I was asleep most of the time and now I'm awake. Oh, just think about it. I'll get to torment you emotionally and through in commentary from time to time. I can even go as far as taking over you body again! It'll be like the good o'l days! HAHAHAHA!"**

'Son of a bitch! I had enough of you to last ten lifetimes. We are in a different time and in a different world. Why start this over again?'

"**Did your brain remain a rock? I said it before and I will say it again. You will never be rid of me! Perhaps I need to remind you why you fear me. I know…I'll take over and spend some…time with that sexy maid, or perhaps I should go for that pink-haired bitch."**

Xander growled. _'Go even fifty feet of them and I will rip you apart even if it means that we both die in the process!'_

"**Ohhhhh. I am sooooo scarrrrreeeeed! You really think I am afraid? Do not forget that it was my power that those pathetic excuse for mages felt back in that kitchen. As for the maid and the brat, protective already huh. Don't you remember what happened to the last ones?"**

'Shut up.'

"**Oh, that's right… they're dead! HAHAHAHAHA! Every girl you fell for always ended up betraying you or abandoning you to die! Doesn't matter to me since the result is always the same with them… death! That Louise-brat? Reminds you of your sisters but wait… they're dead too aren't they?"**

'Shut Up!'

"_**You weren't there… you couldn't protect them… you're a failure!"**_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I SAID SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Xander's outburst had succeeded in forcing the voice back into his subconscious but it resulted in the Guardian loosing his balance. Falling off the roof, Xander tried to call upon his power to stop or at least slow his descent; however, the runes on his hand spiked his body just like before. This caused the energy gathering to cease and resulted in Xander plumeting towards the earth.

*CRASH*

"Ow" was all that the Guardian could say before darkness consumed him.

It was a few hours before Xander regained consciousness. When the cowboy awoke, he found himself lying on Louise's bed. Said girl was sleeping peacefully in a chair at the bedside. However, Xander could see faint tear stains on not only the girl's clothes but also the girl's cheeks. Sighing, he got up and gently carried the girl like he did with his younger sisters. Grabbing some clean clothes, Xander changed Louise into her bed-wear and tucked her into bed.

The room was quiet and dark besides the moonlight from the window. Looking down at the mage that summoned him, the child-like face reminded Xander of his younger siblings. Sighing Xander turned towards the door and left.

'We'll talk later.'

Had Louise been awake, she would have seen the tear that threatened to fall down the tired Guardian's face.

*End Flashback*

Indeed, things had been a hectic day after the incident in the kitchen. After Xander's little episode about his existence, Kirche and the other mages searched the academy for any sign of the cowboy. The group found him a few hours later within a small crater after Louise had rejoined the group. About an hour after Xander had tucked Louise in, he encountered Kirche and the others having dinner in one of the many dining halls. This led to the group ignoring the remainder of their meal to apologize to the man about what had happened earlier. Unfortunately, this also led to a large amount of questions being directed at the Guardian.

Xander was forced to run through the embellished halls of the academy in order to escape the magic-users. That was when he bumped into Siesta, quite literally, for the second time. Explaining the situation, Siesta agreed to help him escape the incoming group for the rest of the night. Eventually, Kirche and her friends gave up and returned to the dining room whereas, Siesta allowed Xander to stay in her quarters for the night in the servant house.

Needless to say, it was a bit awkward for the maid when the two retired to her room. However, her nervousness moved towards amusement when tripped over one of her romance novels on the floor. Normally, Xander wouldn't have tripped over such a trivial object but the cowboy was still healing from his fall and was mentally exhausted from having to deal with the voice inside his head. Instead, Xander just closed his eyes and let sleep mercifully take his consciousness.

Hearing the soft snoring of the Guardian, Siesta merely giggled once more before retrieving a blanket and pillow from her closet. Taking off the worn hat and coat, Siesta lifted Xander's head and placed the pillow underneath it before gently setting it down. Next, she placed the blanket over the sleeping man before preparing for bed herself.

Blushing slightly at the cowboy's peaceful expression, Siesta gasped slightly when Xander rolled to one side muttering her name. Smiling, the young beauty blew out the candle and tucked into bed.

*The Next Day*

"Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!"

To say that the next morning was awkward would have been the understatement of the century. When Xander first woke, he had somehow gotten into Siesta's bed as said maid unknowingly snuggled closer to the cowboy, while using his chest as a pillow. The poor girl shined so incredibly that the Guardian swore he would be blind after two minutes. Of course, the high-pitched scream probably did more damage than the blush. Quickly jumping out of the maid's bed, Xander grabbed his hat and coat and **jumped** out the window across the room.

*THUD* "Oooomph! Ouch!" Fortunately or unfortunately, this resulted in Xander landing in a thorny rose bush underneath the window. Luckily, the cuts were shallow and the cowboy was once again grateful of his healing ability. Making sure that no one saw him, Xander made his way towards the dining hall where Louise and the others were having breakfast.

*At the Same Time*

"Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!"

Louise was sleeping peacefully in her bed until her slumber was rudely disrupted by the sudden noise. Falling out of bed with a surprised shriek, Louise rubbed her head thinking about how she would hurt the insolent familiar. However, thinking about Xander reminded her about how she had treated him back in the kitchen and guilt again gripped her heart.

*Sigh* "I better go find him so I can apologize for my actions from yesterday. Well, I better change into my…"

Turning towards her vanity mirror, Louise finally took notice about her state of dress and the blanket on the ground.

"H-He changed me when I was _asleep_! That pervert! I'll apologize then I'll kill him!"

With the thought of punishing her familiar in mind as well as apologizing to him, Louise quickly dressed into her uniform and walked towards the dining room for some breakfast. No point in asking for forgiveness and delivering punishment on an empty stomach.

*In front of the Dining Room*

Xander was walking down one corner of the hall towards the dining room, whereas Louise was on the same path but heading from the opposite direction. The moment the two caught each other's eyes there was silence between them. Louise couldn't look at the taller man in the eye and neither could Xander.

Xander rubbed the back of his neck. "Soooo. We'll talk after breakfast. But for now, a truce?"

"Of course," answered a sheepish Louise.

The two quietly entered the dining room and moved over to the dining table filled to the edge with fantastic food. As the Guardian and mage entered, all conversation stopped as the other students stared at the duo. Whispers about Louise the Zero's familiar had continued since the duel with Guiche and led to a few rumors running around. The most common of them being that he was either a mage or was the descendent of an elf. No matter the reason, the rumors all had the same effect on Xander.

Xander whispered. "These rumors are pissing me off. If they want to know what I am, they should at least ask me face to face."

"I know but if they did then you might get mad again like last time or you might get into another duel," answered Louise.

Xander sighed, "You have a point there. However I reserve the right to fight anyone that challenges me."

"Fair enough."

With that said and done, Louise took her seat with Kirche and the others, while Xander retreated to the kitchens. Wondering what was going on, the other mages inquired their friend about the situation. The pink-haired mage only responded that they were going to talk in her quarters after breakfast. She had also stated that they were welcomed to join her after Guiche had stated that they too wished to apologize to the cowboy.

*Louise's Room*

Breakfast was quick and silent, as Louise, Kirche, Guiche, Montmorency, Tabitha, and Xander all sat in different parts of the room. Siesta had also joined the group and was sitting with Louise on the bedside, while Kirche and Tabitha sat at nearby the round table. Guiche and Montmorency were sitting by the windowsill, as Xander leaned against Louise's vanity mirror. A silence suffocated the area so forcefully that one could even hear a pin drop.

Xander sighed, "Well, do you guys have anything to say because this silence is very irritating."

Louise looked up, "We- no I wanted to apologize for my behavior the past few days. I have been out of line and very insensitive when I said those things back in the kitchen."

Guiche rose from his position, "We would also want to apologize, as we shouldn't have accused you to be false about whom you were."

Xander nodded, "I accept your apologies and I also wish to apologize for overreacting back then. I also apologize for the harsh things I said towards you, Louise."

"It's okay Xander. It's just that there hasn't been any solid evidence that the Guardians existed, as most history before the time of our Founder Brimir is still shrouded in mystery."

"I can understand that since there is a reason that Guardians are seen mostly as myths."

Hearing this, Louise and her friends along with Siesta looked curiously at the cowboy. Seeing their curious faces, Xander decided to give them a history lesson that they would never forget. Getting up from his position, Xander walked over to the middle of the room and beckoned Guiche and Montmorency to join Kirche and Tabitha at the nearby table.

'I hope the runes won't interfere with this.'

Focusing his energies, Xander was satisfied that the runes did not shock him like before. Believing that the pain might only occur during battle or when wielding a weapon, Xander continued his gathering, although at a wary pace. Soon the Guardian glowed a soft gold and suddenly emitted a wave of energy that encompassed the room and passed over the other inhabitants.

After the wave passed, darkness began to encroach the entire room until nothing was visible except for Xander, Louise, Siesta, and the other students. Yelping or gasping in shock and fear, the others looked around the dark void until their attention was again placed on Xander.

"As a sign of trust, I shall give you a very brief glimpse of the Guardians' history. Please do not interrupt until I am done speaking, as this is very taxing on my body and mind."

"Before your universe, my universe, or any universe was created, there existed the celestials. Beings of light and darkness that represented the balance between good and evil."

As Xander spoke, Louise and the others looked around to see the void around them taking shape and creating images. In the distance, the group could see two groups of orbs that appeared to be made out of energy. The orbs on the left were white and looked to be made out of light, while the orbs on the right appeared to be made out of dark purple light.

"The first of the universes to be created was Gaia, a dimension created in the center of the multiverse. Both celestials of light and darkness created life in their own images to ensure the continued existence of the multiverse. It was then that the Guardians and our dark counterparts, the Dark Guardians, were created."

Louise and her friends looked around in awe, as they saw their surroundings shift from a dark void to a world filled with stars, moons, and planets. It was then their surroundings suddenly changed. Looking down, Louise and her friends were shocked to see a beautiful world filled with grassy plains, deep azure oceans, and clear blue skies. However, they were horrified by what they saw next.

"However, good and evil could never peacefully coexist and war quickly devoured Gaia. We fought against our dark counterparts for eons and always the battle of power shifted between us and the Dark Guardians."

The horrified mages could only stare in terror, as explosions and sounds of battle reached their ears. Fortunately, the group was too far to see or hear anything clearly; however, this didn't mean that their imaginations weren't filling in the blanks.

"The fighting never stopped and eventually spread to the other dimensions. It is hear that the stories of the Guardians that you heard about were created."

Breathing heavily, Xander canceled his ability and the images faded away and were soon replaced by the furniture, as Louise and her friends found that they were back in the pink-haired mage's bedroom.

Once this was done, Xander collapsed down to one knee, which prompted Louise and Siesta to jump up and try to move the man towards the bed. Montmorency also joined them and used her skills in water magic to help rid Xander of the strain on his mind and body. Once complete, the room fell into silence again although it was a lot more comfortable than before.

"Sorry about collapsing there. Like I said before, the technique that reveals the history of the Guardians is very taxing for even the strongest of us."

Guiche stared at Xander, "So who one?"

"Neither. The war grew so badly that it threatened to destroy the entire multiverse. The celestials stepped in and called a truce. Things have been tense since then."

"Did you fight in the war," inquired Kirche.

"No. This was before I ever heard about the Guardians."

"Aftermath?" asked Tabitha.

"I became a Guardian a couple eons after the war. The Guardians had one rule and that was to never get directly involved with the other dimensions. We were meant to act as watchers. We only got involved when things were dire and even then that we were only on the sidelines."

Louise looked incredulous. "Wait. You are a Guardian and you're talking to us. Doesn't that mean you're getting involved with our world?"

"Technically yes. However, I am considered dead back in Gaia so as long as I don't encounter another Guardian or someone under their command then I am fine."

This allowed the others to sigh in relief, as Louise was especially grateful since she practically broke an ancient Guardian law. After talking some more about each other, the conversation grew more cordial and amiable when the subject left the Guardians moved towards more normal stuff such as Siesta's duties and the students' studies in magic. It was some time before the other mages left and Siesta returned to her duties as a maid.

It was near noon by the time the group scattered, as Louise and Xander were currently in the stables, as the young mage had told the Guardian that she had a surprise for him.

"What kind of surprise?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise then wouldn't it?"

"I guess you're right."

"Now come on. We're heading into town today and I promised to return the horse before nightfall."

Nodding his head, the duo moved towards the prepared horse although Louise blushed slightly in embarrassment since Xander had to help her get on the saddle. With Louise securely sitting on the horse, Xander quickly mounted himself on the horse so that Louise was in front of him. Grabbing the reigns, the cowboy pulled gently to direct the horse, as the pink-haired mage pointed out the directions.

Unknown to the riding duo, Kirche and Tabitha were following the two on top of Sylphid. Kirche was curious about where the two were going and despite what had happened in the kitchen yesterday, she still wanted to get to know the mysterious Guardian more. Tabitha was mostly there since Kirche needed a form of transportation to get to the nearby town and to help track down Louise and her familiar.

*In Town*

Once the two had entered the town, Xander dismounted first and then aided Louise. Immediately touching the ground, the pink-haired mage told her familiar to follow her. The yet-discovered void mage led the Guardian towards a weapons shop where its owner greeted the two. The man seemed to be in his late forties or early fifties and was very peculiar. The man had huge rabbit-like teeth and had a whisker-type mustache. A pair of spectacles also adorned the man's face.

Looking at his potential customers, the weapons merchant seemed livelier, especially after glancing at Louise. The man knew that she was a noble from the way she was dressed and hoped to make a killing with this next sale, especially when most nobles didn't have any knowledge of weaponry.

"Excuse me sir. I wish to buy a sword for my familiar here. Is there anything that befits him?"

"Hmmm. You must be looking for protection. There has been a lot of thievery going around involving nobles lately and much of the nobility is starting to arm all their guards. Let me check in the back to find something that befits you grace miss."

'He he…I was right. That girl is just asking for it but I think her familiar will be harder to trick.'

After going through his inventory for a few minutes, the vendor returned carrying a long sword. The sword was made entirely out of gold and was embellished with jewels on its hilt and guard. Lifting the sword into the air, the sneaky vendor displayed its beauty even further, as the metal sparkled in the light.

"I believe this sword is perfect for a noble of your beauty. The famous Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei makes it! It is even said that this sword can cut through metal!"

Seeing the awed look in the young mages eyes, the vendor inwardly snickered, _'Ha! Hook, line, and sinker!'_

"How much?"

"Three thousand new gold."

"WHAT? How can it be that expensive? You can buy a house and several miles of property with that much!"

"Well, it **is** a famous sword created from a famous alchemist."

Examining the blade Xander lifted the sword up before frowning, "Louise, you're being scammed."

"WHAT?" cried both the shopkeeper and Louise.

'Uh oh. This guy is on to me. I better do something quick!'

"Surely you are mistaken good sir. This sword is a marvelous piece of work that any noble would pay a hefty price for."

"He is right Xander. That sword is beautifully decorated and does befit a noble," agreed Louise.

"True, but marvelous for what? This sword is made out of gold, which is one of the most malleable metals out there. This blade is also too shiny for practical use, as it takes stealth and strength entirely out of the equation. You both are right that it is great for aesthetics but it isn't good for battle."

"So that alchemist was most likely forging a decoration than an actual sword?" inquired Louise.

"Exactly."

"Ha! Glad somebody finally got passed the shine and paid attention to the substance!"

Startled, Louise looked around, "Who said that?"

"Over here!"

Looking over to where the voice originated, Louise and Xander walked over to a barrel filled with rusted and old blades. Lifting out one that seemed to be shaking, Xander showed it to Louise. The young girl peered closely at the sword only to jump back when the hilt started moving on its own!

"Thanks for picking me up! That guy over there never takes care of us older swords."

The vendor growled, "Oi! You never said a single thing before and the first time you started talking it almost made me lose my business and get arrested!"

"For what? Scamming people with useless blades or owning a sentient sword?"

"Grrrr. Why you!"

Xander smiled, "I'll take him. How much is he?"

"One hundred gold."

"What? Why would you buy an odd sword like him," questioned Louise.

"Louise, there is much you have to learn and one of those things is looking at fine quality when you see it. For instance, this sword is intelligent and is still able to move his mouthpiece even after collecting so much rust. I can tell that he is old and experienced; something that is perfect for me."

"Well, if you put it like that then I guess you're right."

"I like you already kid! What's your name?"

Xander laughed, "Hey! I am as old as you are! The name's Xander Melee."

"Sounds strong. I like it! You can call me Derflinger wait… Grand Derflinger seems more appropriate, especially since you have more than one blade."

"Oh? So you can sense my other weapons?"

"Yup!"

"Nah. Derf sounds more appropriate, don't you think?"

"Awwww. I liked that title."

Xander just laughed, while the shopkeeper looked over the money Louise gave him. Said mage just looked dubiously at the cowboy and magic sword.

Louise sighed, "Why do I always have to deal with weird things?"

Xander smiled, "Welcome to my world, kid."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THEM TO <span>SURVIVE!<span>**

**Hoped you like**** it!**


	5. Maids, Meetings, and Plans

Hello everyone! Sixsamchaos here! Sorry for not updating in a while! I'm just dealing with AP Tests coming soon.

Please review and send me your opinions if you want to.

Criticism is encouraged and I would like to get any advice so that the story is more appealing to you.

I would also like to ask if anyone is willing to allow me to use their OCs in this story as well.

If anyone has any **questions** about my story then please send me a **message**.

**Now before anyone believes that Xander is a mary-stu, I will tell you that it is not true. He does have some weaknesses even if they are not physical. Also, Xander's history will be shown through bits and pieces as the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero in any way, shape, or form. I also don't own anything from other animes, books, or videogames as well. They belong to their respective owners.**

**PS: If the characters seem too OOC, please inform me.**

* * *

><p><em>Xander just laughed, while the shopkeeper looked over the money Louise gave him. Said mage just looked dubiously at the cowboy and magic sword.<em>

_Louise sighed, "Why do I always have to deal with weird things?"_

Xander smiled, "Welcome to my world, kid."

*A Week Later*

Over the past weak since their return and the discovery of Derflinger, Xander and Louise's relationship grew back to their regular actions. The two would argue from time to time, but there was an understandable connection between the two. However, the others saw their relationship as more of a brother and sister bond between the cowboy and the not-yet-known void mage.

The past week had also been an interesting experience for Xander, as he got to interact with the other mages and teachers, as well as Louise's group of friends. Derflinger was also introduced, as the Guardian now proudly wore the sentient sword on his back, with Derf's "head" sticking over his right shoulder. Not long after the two had returned to the academy, Xander immediately went about shedding the sword of its rust and revealing it's true beauty as a weapon. Currently, the Guardian was reminiscing about the recent events between him and the people who he considered friends.

*Flashback*

(Tabitha)

Since Xander still possessed the title of familiar, despite his abilities, the cowboy spent most of his time exploring the academy grounds, training to regain his lost power, and spending time with either Siesta or the group's familiars, while Louise and the others returned to their studies. It was through Xander's attempts to become friends with the creatures that he met Sylphid, and by extension, Tabitha.

Xander didn't know much about the young girl, as she was the quietest person in their group. What the cowboy did know was that the mage was extremely observant and talented. It took some time but the Guardian was actually able to have a full conversation with the blue-haired girl. Xander also noticed that she had some interest in him as well, since she asked the man about Gaia. Currently, the two were sitting at a table in one of the courtyards, while Sylphid stared warily at the cowboy.

"Ah, so you're a knight. That is quite impressive for a mage your age."

"Rank?"

"Hmm. Well, my title is the 'Guardian of Dimensions' and it also acts as a rank in Gaia. You see, Gaia is led by thirteen Guardians, and each leader commands the Guardians of his or her specific nature."

"Thirteen?"

Xander shook his head. "I am actually a special case. There was once a legend that spoke of the coming of a fourteenth Guardian. This Guardian would join the thirteen leaders and help save the multiverse from a terrible threat."

"You."

"Heh heh. You are an observant one. Yes, I was that Guardian and it was why I first became a statue. What about you? Are your parents proud of you achievements?"

The moment Xander finished his question, Tabitha stared at the man before returning to her book, question unanswered. However, the Guardian was able to see the shroud of sadness in the stoic girl's eyes. Feeling regret for asking such a question, Xander decided to do something unorthodox. Standing up, Xander walked over to the girl and gently gave her a hug. Tabitha tensed as she felt the Guardian's embrace and looked up at the cowboy, as he began to walk away.

Turning to the stunned girl, Xander's gaze met the questioning eyes of both mage and dragon. "When you are comfortable, we can talk about it. If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask. I will support you in any way I can and so would the others."

If the Guardian had stayed for a minute longer, he would have seen the small smile grow on the young girl's face.

(Guiche)

Xander's encounter with the blonde man was actually an accident, as the cowboy was searching for Siesta. Bumping into the earth mage, Xander was curious when the young teenager tensed. Surprising the cowboy, Guiche bowed his head and politely asked Xander to meet him at Vestri Court in an hour before running off to his next class. Wondering what the teen wanted, the Guardian simply resumed his search until it was time to meet with Guiche at the courtyard.

*Vestri Court*

Walking into the courtyard, Xander saw that Guiche was already sitting at one of the tables, but saw that no one else was there. Seating himself at the table, the cowboy stared at the nervous Guiche for several seconds before asking him why he wanted to see him.

Startled, Guiche took a deep breath before looking at the man who defeated him not too long ago with a serious expression. This caused the Guardian to narrow his eyes slightly, as Guiche stood up from his chair.

"Mr. Melee. I humbly ask if you would teach me how to be a true warrior," spoke a bowing Guiche.

Xander was stunned, as he had never expected the blonde man before him to ask for help. Blinking several times, Xander stared questioningly at Guiche before narrowing his eyes once again.

"Why would you ask me this all of a sudden? Why should I teach you anything I know?"

"Do you remember what you had said to me back at our duel?"

_"You are the son of a general are you not? Then it is more important that this duel be made underway."_

Xander nodded.

"After our duel, I pondered over what you have said. I eventually realized that you were teaching me a lesson in humility that I, a son of a general, should never have been as arrogant as I was. You are right. We haven't experienced the horrors of the world, especially war. My dream is to someday take my father's place as general of Tristain and I know that I have a long way to go before I am truly worthy of the name Gramont."

"… You are truly a strange one Guiche, but you're right. I was trying to teach you a lesson. An officer is responsible for not only the mission but also those under his command. You can't afford to be careless or arrogant especially during war because when the shit hits the fan those people will be looking to their commanding officers for guidance. This means that the army will be looking to you and your father to lead them to victory. However, I feel that this isn't the only reason why you're asking me this."

Slightly surprised, Guiche nodded and began speaking again. "Actually, my other purpose is because I want to make it up to Montmorency. You were right and I should never have cheated on her. I want to prove to her that I am serious about my relationship because no matter what, Montmorency will always be the one owns my heart. I want to protect her from harm and would even give my own life if need be."

Xander smiled. "Well, the surprises just keep coming. I can tell that you're serious about this Guiche, and it would be my honor to teach the next great General of Tristain."

"Thank you, master."

Xander laughed before shaking Guiche's hand. "Call me Xander."

(Montmorency)

Xander's time with the second blonde of the group was actually a bit embarrassing for him. Montmorency had asked the group to try out some new perfume that she was experimenting with. Wanting to help their friend and not having anything better to do, Louise and the others followed the water mage towards her room. Once there, Montmorency gave Louise, Guiche, Kirche, Tabitha, and Xander a spray-vial filled with a different colored liquid. Shrugging their shoulders, everyone sprayed a bit of the perfume onto their person and waited to see what effect Montmorency's new mixtures would create.

Louise's perfume had the effect of changing her skin color. The poor girl screamed, as she saw that her skin was changing to match the exact same shade of pink her hair was. The small mage blushed enormously, as she yelled at her friend to change her back to normal; however, it was hard to see which part of her face was blush and which part was perfume.

Guiche's vial of perfume also changed the skin tone; however, the color was red. As an added benefit, the blonde teen also began to sweat profusely. Panting frequently like a dog, Guiche quickly excused himself to drink some water. Unfortunately, no matter how much water the man drank, he continued to feel thirsty. Another effect was that the water was actually making him sweat more!

Kirche's side effects were apparently different, as the perfume seemed to be affecting her clothes instead of her body. After ten seconds, the busty redhead's clothing began to shrink slowly. This caused the fire mage's curves to stick out more and began to constrict her movements. The others grew worried, as the clothing forced the girl to her knees and continued to shrink.

Tabitha's perfume actually changed the young knight's hair and eyes from their original colors to bright neon green.

However, the perfume that Xander wore seemed to be fine and didn't appear to have any side effects.

After helping the frantic Montmorency whip up antidotes to the perfumes she created, Xander and the others returned to their rooms for the night. However, Montmorency's door quickly busted open as soon as the darkness shrouded the academy. Startled, the young water mage walked out to see her friends and a tall glowing green blob.

It was then discovered that the perfume Xander tested made the user glow in the dark like a night light. This amused the four mages, especially Kirche, but Louise and Xander were both a little peeved, as neither of them were able to sleep with the green glowing light on.

(Kirche)

Xander's time with Kriche had been a rather… unexpected experience. Louise had informed the cowboy about the redhead's hobbies including her popularity with men, both young and old. The cowboy was originally exploring the halls so that he could admire the aesthetic handiwork of the mages who constructed the academy; however, this quickly changed when the man found himself staring into the eyes of Kirche's familiar, Flame. Wondering what the fire salamander wanted, Xander followed the creature up to his partner's chambers.

Xander turned to Flame with a raised brow. The fire salamander merely narrowed his eyes, as if saying "Go in there, now".

Shrugging his shoulders, the Guardian entered the room and found something that he did not expect.

There laid Kirche on her bed dressed in a long purple robe that did nothing to hide the imagination and provided the world a large amount of the girl's cleavage. However, what surprised the Guardian was the large collection of books that were scattered around the teen's room. Everywhere Xander looked, books covered the surfaces of the furniture and floor. The only part of Kirche's chamber that wasn't suffocated with tomes was Flame's bed that was placed near the door that led to the girl's bathroom.

Glancing up to the newcomer, Kirche's eyes seemed to dance when she saw that it was Xander. Closing the book that she was currently reading, Kirche got up and walked over to greet the confused and surprised Guardian.

"Well, well, well. What brings the _legendary_ Guardian into my humble abode?"

"A confused one. I was walking down the halls when your familiar wanted me to follow him. He led me here."

"Hmm? Oh… so sorry. It seems that Flame had overheard me about having an interest in you. I guess he thought it was a command or something. Although… it actually makes things easier for me now that you're here."

"Oh? Do you need something?"

"Actually, you are that something."

Xander blinked. "What?"

"Allow me to explain. Ever since you told us who you were, I have been slowly searching my collection in hopes of finding more information about the Guardians," said Kirche gesturing to the scattered books.

"No offense, but I didn't really peg you for a reader, especially when it came to legends and ancient history," replied Xander looking around.

Kirche giggled. "Oh Xander. Believe it or not, my reputation with the men is merely on the surface. I have always been fascinated with the old legends and stories because they always give us a world of possibilities that have yet to be explored. Only Tabitha and my family know about the real me."

Xander chuckled. "You people never cease to surprise me. Truth be told, I expected this encounter to be one where you try to seduce me with passion not inquire me about the Guardians."

Stepping closer to Xander with a slight sway in her hips, Kirche seductively took Xander's face in her hands. Her succulent lips closing in on Xander until they were just centimeters apart, as Kirche beautiful eyes danced with mirth. "Who ever said we couldn't do both… Mr. Guardian," Kirche seductively suggested.

Xander chuckled nervously as Kirche let go of his face and returned to her bed. Had the red-haired beauty looked back, she would have seen Xander's blushing while wiping away a small trickle of blood. After making sure he wouldn't look like a semi-perverted teen, the Guardian moved some books off a nearby chair before taking a seat.

"So… what would you like to know?" Unknown to Kirche, Xander had been discreetly sweating over what the subject might be. Xander didn't really want to talk about nor remember much about his past especially the painfully experiences he had to face before his imprisonment.

"If you would… I would like to hear more about Gaia and the Guardians. I want to hear if the legends are true about their prowess and their amazing abilities."

Xander smiled, now that was something he was comfortable with. "Well, the first leader of the Guardians was Norik Volkner, and he was the first light Guardian to be chosen…"

By the time Xander had left Kirche's room, the day had long since turned dark and was very close to midnight. Yawning for some sleep, Xander checked in on Louise before heading towards the tree in which he slept on the first night he was here. Had anyone been awake, they would have seen a small smile on the Guardian's face as he always enjoyed telling stories about the Guardians of Old. He always loved to see the aw-

_**"Will you shut up! I hate it when you remember such pathetic things!"**_

Startled, Xander fell off the boulder he was sitting on, while Derf gave off an indignant yell from being dropped.

"Argh, I hate it when you do that," Xander groaned.

_"**Well too bad! I still hate the fact that you kept me from taking over with that stupid seal of yours!"**_

"Heh. Thanks to Jiraiya and all the other seal masters I met during the revolution. And don't act like you don't like it, I know for a fact that you feel more civilized than being a mindless monster."

_"**HA! That seal merely turned a mindless one to an intelligent one! You just made things worse for yourself when you and those fools made the seal."**_

"I distinctly remember a certain someone helping me out when I needed it."

**_"That's because you're a moron and I don't intend to die!"_**

"Cheh. It seems I still can't make you see the truth. This conversation is done."

Shoving the voice back into his subconscious, Xander went to pick up Derflinger and returning the blade to its sheath. Stretching his muscles, Xander walked towards the kitchen for some lunch.

"You know the others and I worry about ya, right."

"Of course Derf. We're partners and comrades, but we're also family. Besides, what are the two lovebirds doing anyway."

"Oh, they're doing just fine. I still found it a surprise when you first introduced me to them. But the others and I are worried about the freak. Are you sure you can handle him alone?"

"We'll deal with him when we get there but for now, let's just enjoy our new found freedom."

"If you say so," spoke an unsure Derflinger.

*Kitchen*

When Xander entered the kitchen, the man was surprised to see the atmosphere of the place was down. The Guardian also knew that the depressing feeling wasn't just from the room if the faces of the staff were any indication. Walking up to Batou, Xander was about to ask the man for some lunch until he made a double check. Looking closely, the man saw that the cook had an identical appearance to Batou, but saw that it wasn't the chef he first met.

"Excuse me. You wouldn't happen to be related to Batou would you?"

"You must be the young man whom my brother was told me about. I am the head-chef, Marteau."

"But I thought the head-chef was Batou."

"Batou and I are the 'Chef Brothers'. We can cook any food with any ingredient and make it a delicious meal fit for a noble."

"Well Ba-Marteau, do you know why this place feels depressing all of a sudden. The last time I was here, the place was as lively as ever."

The head-chef's eyes widened in surprise before informing the Guardian about how Siesta was bought by a noble named Count Mont. He also informed Xander that the young maid had left last night. Derflinger also didn't help the situation when he told his partner about what would happen whenever female servants were specifically chosen.

Shocked, Xander gasped silently before quickly narrowing his eyes. The staff was then frightened when they saw Xander become enveloped in dark energy. Turning around, the cowboy headed towards the door until Marteau got in front of him.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

"I am going to get Siesta back."

"What! You can't! Count Mont is a noble and a messenger to the royal court. My brother told me about your abilities but even you can't stand up to him! The consequences will be severe!"

Stalking up to the increasingly worried man, Xander harshly grabbed the chef's shirt and brought Marteau's face closely to his.

"I may not know how things are done here but I know when something is wrong. I may not classify as a noble, but do you know what I was called long ago?" whispered Xander to the frightened chef who shook his head.

"Guardian. I **will** bring Siesta back even if I have to kill that bastard." Letting go of the shocked chef, Xander left a room full of surprised and shaken people.

"You really think he can do it?" asked one of the lower cooks.

Marteau looked at the doors in worry. "I don't know but if anyone can help Siesta it's that man."

*With Xander*

The enraged Guardian was quickly making his way to the courtyard where Guiche and Montmorency were hanging out. Xander couldn't believe that Old Osmond would actually allow the slime to _buy_ Siesta. Noticing the fearful looks students and teachers were giving him, Xander took deep breaths in order to calm down, as the dark energies died with his temper.

Seeing that he arrived in the courtyard, Xander walked briskly to the two blondes and asked the couple if he could speak with Guiche alone for a few minutes. Seeing the irritated and angry expression, Guiche glanced towards Montmorency before getting up and walking a few yards away from the table.

"Is everything alright, Xander?"

"It will be but first, do you know where Count Mont lives?"

"I indeed do… why?"

"It is important that I see him immediately."

"Well…"

*Several Hours Later*

Louise sighed in defeat when she joined her friends at the dining table. The pink-haired mage had searched the entire academy grounds for her missing friend. Although she wouldn't admit it to others, but she actually grew to see Xander as the older brother she never had. Since buying the sword and apologizing to each other, Louise and Xander would spend much of the day together. He would accompany Louise to her classes and even sit through a few of them. Whenever she botched a spell and caused a large explosion, Xander would always encourage her that she'll succeed and helped her clean up the messy aftermath of her spells. Sighing again, Louise began to take in the delicious flavors of her meal.

"Couldn't find darling, Louise?" asked Kirche.

"No, I can't find him anywhere. I know that he's the Guardian and all, but why would he just disappear all of a sudden?"

Guiche looked nervous. "Um…"

"What is it Guiche?" asked Montmorency. This gained the attention of the others and made the earth mage shrink a little at the look Louise gave him.

"Well, Montmorency and I saw Xander earlier today."

"What? Why didn't you tell me you saw him!" questioned an angry Louise.

"He asked me not to tell anyone especially you, Louise. Xander said that you would try to stop him if you knew what he was doing."

"Guiche. What was darling doing and what did he say?" asked Kirche.

"I'm not quite sure what he was doing, but Xander did ask me where Count Mont lived."

"Why would he go to Count Mont's place?" asked Montmorency.

"Maid," spoke Tabitha. This caused the others to turn to their quiet friend and asked the wind mage what she was talking about.

"Maid, Siesta, Count Mont."

Kirche's eyes widened. "Louise, Count Mont must have bought Siesta and Xander must have gone after him."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure, but we may need to go to the staff. Xander usually talks to the servants whenever we're busy."

Quickly finishing up their meals, Louise and the others raced towards the kitchens and found both Batou and Marteau. Surprised by the sudden entrance of the students, the brothers asked what they were doing in the kitchens when they should be in the dining room. Louise quickly stepped forward and questioned the co-head chefs whether or not they had seen Xander. Marteau confirmed Kirche's suspicions, much to the shock of the mages. Worried, the group hurriedly made their way towards Count Mont's mansion. Tabitha and Kirche rode on Sylphid, while Louise, Guiche, and Montmorency rode horses.

As the group was heading towards the royal messenger's home, Louise was worried about her surrogate brother. Louise knew that the count would take any incident that may occur to the royal court. This would put Xander in a situation where she wouldn't be able to help him. Granted, she was a childhood friend with the princess and her family had close ties to the royal court and the ruling family, but it won't matter since the judgment would come from the Princess Henrietta's mother. Hoping that they would get there in time, Louise snapped the reigns as her horse galloped fiercely in the night. Guiche and Montmorency following closely behind.

*One Hour Earlier*

Using the directions that Guiche supplied, Xander was able to find the count's esteemed residence. What the cowboy hated was that the earth mage had neglected to inform how long it would take to arrive at the mansion.

_'Damn, Guiche. It took me three hours to find this place!'_

Surveying the mansion's grounds, Xander saw that there were several guards patrolling the area. Furthermore, it appeared that the only light source came from inside the mansion. However, several guards were carrying lanterns with them. In addition, Xander could see an open window several yards away from the main entrance. Unfortunately, the cowboy also spotted several guard dogs roaming the grounds with their handlers.

_'Great, those dogs might smell me if I get too close. The shadows will provide me some cover but the guards don't seem to be patrolling in a specific route. They're just roaming throughout the area. Damn. That means the only way in is to use the window or get captured and request an audience. Better go stealthy first.'_

Hearing the clanking of metal, Xander quickly pressed himself against the wall and used the shadow to cover him. Fortunately, the shadows blended perfectly with the cowboy's all black fashion choice. This allowed Xander to quickly sped through the darkness, pausing only when a patrol walked by. Fortunately, none of the guard dogs were able to pick up the cowboy's scent. Once reaching the window, Xander immediately scaled the wall and entered the hall.

Standing up, Xander found himself in a three-way intersection. This frustrated the man but he was forced to head down the path in front of him, as two pairs of guards turned into the same hall from opposite ends. Running the halls and dodging both servants and guards, Xander grew more and more frustrated in not being able to find Siesta nor Count Mont.

_'Grrrr. How can I find Siesta when I don't even know where to look?'_

_'**Are you an idiot? Strike that, I KNOW you're an idiot.'**_

_'What do you want? Unless you can help me find Siesta, go back to sleep before I pound you into submission.'_

_'**Ooooo. Someone's getting a little testy. And again, I say you're an idiot. Why don't you just do what those reapers did back during the revolution? Focus on a person's energy and then track it. You spend most of your pathetic time with that girl, you should be able to get a feel of her energy by now.'**_

_'That's a great idea! But why are you helping me? You torment me and you add lip. What's the deal?'_

_'**Did you forget what happened back during the revolution? We may have our differences but we are still the same person. It is my nature to be evil, while it is yours to be good. I may not like you but you said it yourself, even I can civilized.'**_

'_Thanks. That means a lot.'_

**_'That still doesn't mean I won't try to get out and torture you!'_**

'_Heh heh. Where's the fun in that?'_

**'Ah shut up and go save your girlfriend!'**

Chuckling softly, Xander slowed to a stop after dodging a pair of maids. Sadly, none of the servant he had come across was Siesta. Taking his inner voice's advice, Xander knelt down and began to focus his energy and then projecting it to connect with Siesta's energy. Several minutes passed before Xander was able to detect Siesta's aura. It was faint; however, the Guardian was able to feel where the young maid should be.

Suddenly, Xander's eyes shot open. "Impossible. Siesta told me that she didn't have any connection to magic, but this feeling…"

*Siesta's Chambers*

Siesta was currently sitting in the bathing tub… well, more like a large spa pool to be exact. Steam and the aroma of lavender stretched throughout the room. A moment later, an old woman entered the room and told the young maid that the count had requested her presence. Siesta merely nodded, too suppressed in her own thoughts than the fate coming to her.

_'Maybe I should have told Xander that I was leaving. No…I know he has more important things to worry about, and I can't bear his reaction. He'd probably fight the count and this will get him in trouble with the palace. We have become very close friends over the past few weeks. Besides, I have seen the courage Xander had both in his duel with Sir Guiche and his stories as the Guardian. If he is strong enough to face the nobles than so should I.'_

Siesta smiled at the memories of her and Xander walking through the academy grounds and the lunches they shared. She smiled at the fond memory when Batou convinced the cowboy to try his famous hot sauce soup giggling at how Xander ran around with his tongue on fire, Batou just a step behind with a bucket of water.

Stepping out of the bath, Siesta wrapped a towel around her elegant form and walked into her spacious bedchambers. Quickly putting on the red and white uniform, the young maid was just about to leave the room when the door suddenly shot open. Startled the young maid tripped backwards, only to be caught by the waist and pressed against the person's form.

"Siesta! I am so happy that I found you! Are you all right? Did that bastard do anything to you? Why didn't you tell me that he bought you?"

Blinking several times, Siesta stepped back and was shocked to see her friend right in front of her! Surprise soon turned to embarrassment; however, when the young woman noticed that they were in a tightly wrapped hug. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to respond when the sound of several pairs of footsteps rang from the doorway.

"Uh… partner?"

"You there! What do you think you are doing here?"

Letting go of his friend, Xander turned around to see two armed guards and Count Mont himself in the doorway. The cowboy growled at finding their only way of escape blocked by the very noble that had bought his friend's contract.

"So you're Count Mont. Well, I'm Xander Melee, and I am here to take Siesta back!"

"Foolish boy, I am a triangle-class water mage. Even with that sword of yours, you are no match for me. Besides, I bought Siesta's contract fair and square."

"From what I heard, you had the palace order Old Osmond to sign the deal."

"Silence! Upon breaking and entering my estate, I am allowed to dictate judgment as a member of the royal court."

"HA! I heard about you. You're just a messenger besides, it's not breaking when you had an open window with no guards standing nearby."

The count growled in annoyance. "Enough of this! Guards! Take care of this commoner!"

With the order, the two guards armed with spears charged forward. Making sure Siesta was safely behind him, Xander ejected his twin gauntlet blades and jumped forward. Electricity immediately surged through the cowboy's body causing pain throughout his entire system.

_'Damn. Not again!'_

The first spearman stabbed forward in an attempt to pierce Xander's heart, but the Guardian caught the spear by its pole and sliced the wood with his left blade. Kicking the guard's stomach, Xander quickly brought his right arm up to block the second guard's attack. The second guard's strike was parried before dropping the weapon preferring to use his shorter sword.

Xander lunged forward to stab at the guard's shoulder before feinting the attack and jumping towards the table. Kicking off the furniture, Xander was able to angle himself into a mid-air kick to the guard's head. With the second guard unconscious, Xander was about to turn towards Count Mont but had to jump back when an icicle nearly skewered his head. Xander glared as he saw several floating globes of water levitating above said mage's head.

"You are skilled, I give you that. But know that I am Mont the Surge, and know that for drawing a weapon in a nobleman's home gave me the ability to execute you on the spot!"

The cowboy chuckled. "I have died time and time again. However, the opponents I faced were much stronger than you. Let's see if you can match their ability."

"I'll show you ability!" With that, the count quickly formed several more icicles and launched them all. Xander quickly jumped to the left and then ducked underneath to dodge the first two.

"Argh!" grunted Xander as two ice spears pierced through his right thigh and left shoulder.

"Partner!"

"Xander!"

"I'm fine! Don't worry!"

_**'Better think of something quick brother. It'll be pathetic to die at the hands of some arrogant water fool.'**_

The cowboy quickly lunged to the right to dodge the count's water whip. Xander saw that the count was indeed stronger than Guiche and proved that he was skilled with his element. The Count also didn't give Xander any time to remove the ice spears from his body. Alternating between ice spears and water whips, the water mage forced Xander to continue his dodges, as he shakily got back on his feet.

_'Damn. I need to beat this guy, but how? These runes are causing me pain and the ice is starting to make my arm and leg numb. I don't get it. The spears should be turning back to water but how are they still ice if… wait, that's it!'_

After dodging another water whip, Xander scrambled to his feet and used his blades to cut through the icicles that impeded his movement. Xander smirked when he saw that his blades were glowing a pale blue. Count Mont also noticed the glowing light but paid it no mind and continued his assault. However, instead of dodging the count's attacks Xander began smashing through the ice spears, while cutting through the water whips with his blades. Siesta looked on fearing for her friend's life, but also noticed that whenever the cowboy's blades blocked the count's attacks the glow grew stronger and stronger until…

"**AQUA CORTADA!"**

Suddenly, Xander made a crossing x-slash in mid air, as glistening blue energy shot out of his twin blades in the shape of an X. Shocked, Count Mont tried to block the attack with an ice shield but the energy smashed through the defense. The attack blasted Count Mont against the wall right next to the doorway, as ice started creeping over the dazed noble's form stopping just below the count's neck.

"H-How could you defeat me? I am a tr-triangle-class mage. H-How could I lose?"

*Huff* *Puff* "You are indeed skilled, but my blades are constructed from a metal called 'elementia'. It's an extremely rare metal back in my land. It has the power to regulate energy. I was able to absorb the magical energy that powered your attacks and use it to power my own attack. The metal is able to launch attacks based on the element they assimilate. Since your element was water, I was able to counter with my own water based attack."

"Impossible."

"These blades mean everything to me. They have been my companions since the time of my teacher's death and have seen as much conflict as I have. I will not kill you, but I will be taking Siesta back to where she belongs, to her friends and family."

"…"

Turning around, Xander limped slightly back to Siesta and smiled softly at the shocked young woman. However, before either of them could speak, the door once again burst open, as Louise and the others ran into the room with guards just behind them.

"Hm? Oh, hey guys."

*BOOM*

"You idiot! Why would you attack a member of the royal court?"

"Ow."

_'**Enraged bitch is again in the house. Sucks to be you! HAHAHAHA!'**_

"What is going on here? Count Mont!" cried one of the guards. This made all the new arrivals turn to the defeated mage attached to the wall in a layer of ice. Louise and the others gaped wondering how Xander was able to do that, while the guards quickly surrounded the wounded Guardian who was being held up by Siesta. Several others guards also began picking at the ice in order to free their master.

Xander looked around. "Well, this won't do. Louise. I will leave the diplomacy to you." With that Xander quickly focused his energy and teleported both Siesta and himself from the room. The guards cried out in surprise, while Kirche and the others tried to calm down the irritated Louise.

*An Hour Later*

With the help of Montmorency and Kirche, Count Mont was eventually freed from his icy imprisonment. The guards were patrolling the grounds and the mansion for any sign of the intruder, but they had not seen any evidence that told Xander and Siesta were still in the mansion. Louise was able to calm herself down enough to apologize to the count but he was still angry because of his wounded pride.

(This part with Count Mont getting the magazine will be the same as canon.)

Eventually the two were able to come to an agreement with some help from Kirche. The group then began their return to the academy, although Guiche was blasted a few times for not trying to stop Xander and for not informing Louise and the others what the man was planning. Montmorency had to take over the ride back, while Guiche was groaning from the blast marks on his butt. Tabitha and Kirche were discussing what might have happened, while Louise made sure to remember to give Xander a lesson about not messing with the royal court. One of Count Mont's guards was also following the group, so that he may escort them safely, while also carrying the luggage Siesta had brought with her.

_'Oh Founder. I just know that Count Mont will inform the royal court and the royal family. Mother will have my head if she finds out about this.'_

Louise gave off an involuntary shiver when she imagined how a fight between Xander and Karin the Heavy Wind would go down.

_'Hopefully, that will never happen.'_

*With Xander*

Siesta gave off a surprised squeak after Xander had teleported them about half a mile away from Count Mont's estate. The young woman quickly regained her balance and help Xander over to a tree. The cowboy smiled softly at the girl before taking several deep breaths. After several minutes, Xander got back up walked towards Siesta.

"Eep! What are you doing?"

"Carrying you back to the academy. Besides, this will be better than walking. Trust me."

Xander made sure to carry the slightly nervous maid in a comfortable position, as he focused the last of his energy to his feet. The effects were slow but Siesta saw that they were slowly lifting off the ground.

To say the young girl was shocked would be an understatement.

"You can fly!"

"Yup! Now hold on tight. It's been a while since I last flew."

"Wait, you're just winging this? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

Xander chuckled. "Someone once told me something important when it came to flight. They told me that fortune favors the bold."

With that, Xander made his way back to the academy carrying an excited yet nervous Siesta. The two eventually landed at the back entrance to the kitchens. Xander then settled the yawning girl on her feet.

Xander smiled._ 'Cute.'_

"Thank you for coming after me, Xander," smiled Siesta.

"No problem."

"Xander?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you come after me especially when I didn't tell you that I was leaving."

"…"

"Xander?"

"… I came after you because I know that it is something you didn't want. You have shown me so much since I was brought to this world and you were the first to show me kindness."

"But what about Louise and the others?"

"They too are my friends but they don't have the connection you and I have. Sure they can tell me how their world works, but they have classes and are busy with their own affairs. When I heard that bastard bought your contract, I was so angry. I was angry at how the nobility of this world feel superior because they can use magic. I hated how you were treated like livestock."

"There is something more isn't it?"

Xander turned away from Siesta. "Before I was turned to stone, I was a rebel, a freedom fighter. I was the leader of a rebel group called the Liberators. We had no problem with nobles and rulers, but we fought those who oppressed the people and threatened the balance. I call myself the Guardian of Dimensions but I know that I am no longer worthy of being a Guardian. But that doesn't mean I won't turn against my oath."

Siesta smiled at the man before her. "Thank you again… my Guardian." With that Siesta quickly gave Xander a peck on the cheek and ran inside, reuniting with a surprised and joyful Batou and Marteau.

Xander just stood there, frozen.

"Uh…partner. Hey! Uh… Xander you okay?"

"…"

"Helloooo… anyone in there?"

_**'Someone's in here but it's not the idiot you're talking to. *Sigh* How could I have been beaten by an idiot?'**_

*A Week Later*

Things have returned to their normal pace after the Count Mont incident. Although the girls of their group sympathized with Siesta's predicament, Louise, Kirche, Montmorency, and Tabitha admonished the cowboy for his heroic yet entirely stupid actions. Xander himself quickly healed and began his training with Guiche a few days after the incident. Things were a little slow at first, but the Guardian was eventually able to make some progress with the young earth mage.

Siesta happily returned to her duties and the two continued to spend time together, although they blushed heavily in embarrassment especially when the head chefs teased them about being a couple. Actually, rumors about Xander's little rescue plan were floating about between the staff, which in turn notified the teachers and students. There were even some rumors that the two of them were secretly dating. Although the two dismissed these rumors, Xander and Siesta couldn't help but glance at the other whenever they weren't looking.

However, Xander did promise himself to get back at the one who alerted the students and staff about his incident with Count Mont. (CoughCoughGuicheCoughCough)

Xander also restarted his training to regain the strength he had lost. The Guardian knew that he was back to Delta class the first time he was brought to Louise's world and had been able to regain his Beta class strength. However, Xander couldn't help but feel that something was coming, something not good. For now however, the former Guardian continued to try to regain his strength, but Xander knew that the only way to truly go back to full power, he'd need to fight stronger opponents, while also figuring out how that runes were constantly giving him pain whenever he fought.

However, right now our ex-Guardian was hiding in a tree.

"Come out now Xander! I know you're out there!"

"…"

"Fine! Tabitha, will you please."

"Sylphid."

"OW!"

"Thank you, Tabitha."

Said mage nodded before walking over to her familiar. The dragon had Xander's leg in her mouth and was hanging the cowboy upside down. Xander just crossed his arms, as Louise and the others looked amused at how the Sylphid would curiously poke the man from time to time. Xander tried his best to look irritated but couldn't help giggling from the dragon's curious nature.

"The answer is still no."

"Why not?"

"I am an experienced warrior who traveled throughout the multiverse, not some animal to show off at some exhibition."

"But it is mandatory for the second years and their familiars to perform in the exhibition."

"No."

"The princess of Tristain will be attending this event. I can't disappoint her!"

"Well, this will probably teach her that disappointment is a constant in life."

"How can you say that?"

_'**Better just humor the brat this once, brother. The bitch won't stop until you say otherwise.'**_

'I hate it when you're right.'

_'**I dream to make your life as miserable as possible.'**_

*Sigh* "Fine, I'll do it if it means that much to you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Now, can you get your friend to let me go?"

"Drop."

*Thud* "Ow!"

"So, what will you be doing for the exhibition? Derflinger? Blades? Magic?"

"I have something better in mind. Let's just say that it will inform the royal court that I am not one to be messed with."

*The Next Day*

The next morning, Louise, Xander, and the others were standing in a crowd of other students that flanked both sides of the open field in front of the academy. Old Osmond, Prof. Colbert, and the other teachers stood in front of the steps that led to the Academy's front doors.

The thundering beats of the horses and clanking of armored knights soon filled the air, as the Princess's caravan arrived. Three high-ranking knights took up the front on their mighty steeds and each carried the flag of Tristain. Behind them marched two squads of equally powerful knights. Their shining armor glistened in the sun's rays, as the rest of the men flanked the carriages and supply wagons. Several groups of servants walked silently behind the two squads; however, the swords on their hips told Xander that even they were willing to protect their princess for their lives.

The guards were strict-faced and held stern expressions, ready to move should anything happen that may threaten their benign ruler. Soon, the caravan stopped a few yards in front of Old Osmond and the teachers. The three leading knights dismounted from their horses and stepped up to greet the Headmaster. The knights behind them marched towards the sides and joined their brothers-in-arms in forming a line in front of the students. Luckily, this wasn't enough to obscure the crowds' view and everyone was able to see the doors of the carriages perfectly.

Suddenly, the knights all drew their swords and stabbed the earth beneath them. Their hands gripping the ends of their swords, the servants also took their place halfway between the guards and the carriages, while the maids stepped out of their respected carriages. However, one beautifully decorated gold, white, and lavender carriage had yet to be opened. Trumpets then blasted the air with their glorious music, informing the students that the princess has officially arrived. As the instructors of Tristain bowed, the head-knight stepped forward and declared…

"Presenting Her Highness, Princess Henrietta Maria le Minette de la Stuart de Tristain, and Her Majesty, the Queen of Tristain!"

Students and teachers alike gasped after such a declaration. None have ever expected the exalted Queen of Tristain would attend this year's exhibition. This caused some of the second years feel nervousness grip their hearts, as they were worried about their performances.

_'Interesting. Louise told me that the Princess will be attending but her mother as well?'_

The crowd of students gasped in awe and admiration, as two maids opened the lead carriage. Two mage-knights stepped out before Princess Henrietta and her mother stepped out of the carriage as well.

"So that is the ruling family of Tristain huh?"

"Yes, although I didn't expect to see her mother for the exhibition."

"I guess this makes the show more important."

"You have no idea."

*Later that Night*

Louise and Xander were talking about the upcoming performance tomorrow until the cowboy immediately froze. Holding his hand up to quiet Louise, Xander silently and carefully walked to the door. Louise grew nervous, as Xander was rarely this tense and reached for her wand in case it was indeed an intruder.

Once Xander placed himself near the door, he waited for a moment focused entirely on the stranger outside. Suddenly, Xander wrenched the door open, startling the cloaked person, and grabbed her. Quickly kicking the door closed, the cowboy slammed the female against the wall before drawing Derflinger and held it against her throat.

"State you business or die," Xander whispered coldly.

"W-Wait! Louise, it's me! Henrietta!"

Louise gasped. "Xander, wait! It's the Princess!"

"Princess?" Indeed it was Princess Henrietta, as she removed the hood of her cloak, as Xander stepped away.

Louise immediately kneeled down and vehemently began apologizing for the actions of her familiar, while Henrietta merely shook her head and hugged her childhood friend. After explaining that she wanted to see Louise privately, the two were now sitting at the tea table, as Xander was content to lean against the bed. This was the first time Xander had seen Louise lose her formal speaking and adopt a more casual tone used between friends. The princess and the mage talked about everything and everyone that they had either seen, meet, or experience; however, it wasn't long until Henrietta moved the topic towards Louise's familiar.

"Good evening, I am Henrietta, Princess of Tristain."

"Xander Melee, former Guardian of Dimensions."

Louise blinked. "Former? You told me you were the Guardian of Dimensions."

"Despite what I have told you and your friends, I only use my former title because it appears that most of the nobility of this world care more about a person's reputation and status than anything else."

Henrietta sighed. "I do wish I could do something about it, but I cannot force the other nobles even if I wanted to."

"Don't worry about it. No one can make another person do something they don't want to. The fact that your family has been ruling this nation with peace and prosperity is indeed impressive."

The princess smiled a little. "Thank you. However, are you the mysterious warrior who fought Count Mont?"

"Princess, I deeply apologize for Xander because-"

"It is alright, Louise. Your familiar is not in any trouble, although he has caused quite a stir in the royal court. Count Mont told us of his battle against a man dressed in black who wielded mysterious weapons."

_'In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have told Count Mont how my blades worked.'_

**_'Gee, you think? I know it's been a few centuries since the last battle, but come on! I still think you should have just killed the bastard.'_**

_'And I still think you need to shut up.'_

*CLICK, SHINK*

"You mean these?" asked Xander, as he redrew his blades and showed them to the princess.

"So, these are the blades that helped you defeat Count Mont? But what about the magical abilities and your sword?"

"Whatever Lousie has told you about my powers, I am not invincible as they take quite a bit of energy especially when I use them in rapid secession. As for Derf here, I haven't held a sword in a long time. I still need to clean him some more before training him."

"I see. Louise, it has been wonderful to speak with you but there is something that I must tell you. It is one of the reasons why I wanted to see you privately."

"What is it Henrietta?"

"There have been rumors around the court about the state of Albion. Many of the nobles speak of some sort of rebel group that is trying to overthrow the country's ruling family. I fear that the instability will eventually spread to Tristain as well."

"That's terrible! Why would anyone go against the ruling family?"

Xander stepped in. "There could be a number of reasons."

"What do you mean?" asked the princess.

"I do not know what the exact reasons are, but it is possible that the rebel faction could be other nobles who want more power or people who no longer want mages in ruling the lands. Remember, many of the nobles here seem to feel superior to others because they have the ability to use magic, while those that can't are labeled as commoners."

"That may very well be the reality of the situation, although not one I would like to happen regardless," stated Henrietta.

"Henrietta, you have been my friend since we were little girls. I would gladly give my assistance and my life to help you protect Tristain," said a determined Louise.

The princess felt tears brimming her eyes, as she hugged her best friend once more. However, tears also formed in the pink-haired mage's eyes when Henrietta mentioned the possibility that she would need to have a political marriage with Germania should war come to Tristain. Louise nodded in understanding but still silently hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

"Is there any other way to gain an alliance with Germania?"

Henrietta shook her head and told Louise that she and the advisors searched for any alternatives but to no avail. Seeing Xander's curious gaze, the Princess explained how the nations of Halkeginia was made up. It turned out that Germania was the largest, while Albion was a floating island. Tristain was the nation that connected the other nations together. This meant that Albion would need to conquer Tristain if it wanted to invade the other countries such as Germania or Gallia through land.

Xander stood silently for a moment. The girls patiently waited to hear the man's thoughts. "I can only think of two options that could give Tristain enough military strength if war does break out."

"And they are?" asked a nervous Henrietta.

"The first option is challenging the ruling family of Germania to mortal combat. Each nation will choose a their strongest warrior and then the two will battle in a duel. Whoever wins will dictate the terms of the wager. In this case, Tristain will gain Germania's support if their warrior loses."

Louise looked up with concern. "That sounds kind of risky."

"It is. However, it is more likely of succeeding than my other idea."

"What is it?"

"I make contact with the other Guardians."

"That's it! Henrietta, Xander here is the leader of the Guardians of Gaia. He can contact his allies and they can help Tristain in the outbreak of war!" said a hopeful Louise.

Henrietta was still concerned, as she knew about the Guardians from the few intact legends. "But Louise, you told me that Xander was a statue when you first summoned him. Wouldn't that mean that some time has passed since Xander was last alive?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a minute there! I don't even know if I can contact them! Before I was turned into stone, I was a fully realized Omega class Guardian. Now, my power is at the level of Beta class. I might be able to help out by bringing in allies, but that doesn't mean that they like me!"

"Isn't there anything you could do to get the other Guardians to help us?" asked Louise.

"I don't know. Each dimension in the multiverse has a set timeline. Your world could be ahead five years or five hundred compared to other dimensions and vice versa. *Sigh* Listen, I will do what I can to bring in some support but right now, let's just get some rest for tomorrow's exhibition."

Henrietta sighed and agreed with the cowboy before saying good night to Louise and wishing her luck. Henrietta adorned her cloak and hugged her long time friend once more before head towards the door. However, the young woman stopped and turned back to Xander.

"Thank you, Xander for keeping Louise safe. Can I count on you to protect her should war is inevitable?"

"You have my word. Don't worry. I will support your army and who knows, I might be able to convince the Guardians to help me out. However, I am not giving my support for any other reason than helping a friend."

Henrietta smiled and soon left the room. It was silent, as the two prepared for the night. However, as Xander left the room to sleep on the tree in the courtyard, the Guardian did not sense the silhouette of a figure disappearing into the night.

*Secluded Part of the Academy*

The courtyard was empty and shrouded in the shadows of the night. No guards were present, as they were still securing the school grounds for proper protection of the Princess and her mother. Suddenly, as dark silhouette appeared in the area and whispered out into the darkness indicating that the figure was a woman. Soon, several more silhouettes glided out of the shadows.

"Are you sure you want to go through this?" one said.

"It must be done. The arrival of the Queen was unexpected but will serve to our advantage," replied the woman.

"Very well; however, our target is still the Princess. The Queen will be secondary," said another silhouette.

"We should strike now, while the time is right. The majority of the guards are with the Queen. The Princess has no one with her," a third voice spoke.

"No. We must be careful with this operation. If we fail this first attempt, the next ones will be much more difficult. We should stick to the original plan," argued another voice, although it was laced with nervousness.

"Fine. How about this? Four of us will attack now, the others will remain hidden until the distraction during the exhibition."

The woman reluctantly agreed. "Very well. However, should any of you get caught, activate the seal and the earth will swallow you into the tunnels I have created."

"Heh Heh Heh. You are indeed one of high intelligence… Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THEM TO <span>SURVIVE!<span>**

**Hoped you like**** it!**


	6. Exhibition Extermination Part One

Hello everyone! Sixsamchaos here! Sorry for not updating in a while! Finals have been killing me.

Please review and send me your opinions if you want to.

Criticism is encouraged and I would like to get any advice so that the story is more appealing to you.

I would also like to ask if anyone is willing to allow me to use their OCs in this story as well.

If anyone has any **questions** about my story then please send me a **message**.

**Now before anyone believes that Xander is a mary-stu, I will tell you that it is not true. He does have some weaknesses even if they are not physical. Also, Xander's history will be shown through bits and pieces as the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero in any way, shape, or form. I also don't own anything from other animes, books, or videogames as well. They belong to their respective owners.**

**PS: If the characters seem too OOC, please inform me.**

**I would also like to inform everyone that Sil Arion will be helping me write the story for now on. He is an amazing analyst and has suggested very interesting information. We shall now be partners in this endeavor and I would like to share the credit of the plot with him.**

**Thank you.**

_"War is coming. With all its glory...and all its horror." ~ Arcturus Mengsk (Starcraft 2)_

* * *

><p><em>The courtyard was empty and shrouded in the shadows of the night. No guards were present, as they were still securing the school grounds for proper protection of the Princess and her mother. Suddenly, a dark silhouette appeared in the area and whispered out into the darkness indicating that the figure was a woman. Soon, several more silhouettes glided out of the shadows.<em>

_"Are you sure you want to go through this?" one said._

_"It must be done. The arrival of the Queen was unexpected but will serve to our advantage," replied the woman._

_"Very well; however, our target is still the Princess. The Queen will be secondary," said another silhouette._

_"We should strike now, while the time is right. The majority of the guards are with the Queen. The Princess has no one with her," a third voice spoke._

_"No. We must be careful with this operation. If we fail this first attempt, the next ones will be much more difficult. We should stick to the original plan," argued another voice, although it was laced with nervousness._

_"Fine. How about this? Four of us will attack now, the others will remain hidden until the distraction during the exhibition."_

_The woman reluctantly agreed. "Very well. However, should any of you get caught, activate the seal and the earth will swallow you into the tunnels I have created."_

_"Heh Heh Heh. You are indeed one of high intelligence… Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth."_

It was after this sentence that the newly revealed Earth mage stepped into the light before whispering a small incantation, as the ground started to swallow the green-haired woman and her mysterious companions. Almost immediately, Fouquet found herself in a large tunnel several meters underneath the surface. The only illumination offered in the dark tunnels was torches that flicked slightly from the group's entrance. The light allowed Fouquet to fully view her companions and acquaintances. Including Fouquet, there were eleven figures that now occupied the tunnel, four women and seven men. Adjusting her eyes to the change of lighting, the green-haired beauty inspected each of the eleven figures carefully, with delight, annoyance, or disgust.

The first figure was a beautiful woman that stood at the same height as the famous thief. She had long dirty blond hair, green eyes, and a crown of flowers rested on her head. The woman also wore a light green long-sleeved shirt and a worn brown vest over it. Being buttoned, the vest accentuated the woman's curves and brought out a generous amount of cleavage for all to see. Completing the outfit was a pair of long brown pants and a pair of black boots, both worn out and covered in dirt from long-time use. However, the most notable qualities this woman had were that she smelled of fresh flowers and dirt, and wielded a pair of metallic bracers on her forearms. The two objects glimmered lightly from the radiating cinders of the torches.

"Cattleya," smiled Fouquet.

The newly revealed Cattleya returned the smile before leaning against the wall.

The next figure also appeared to be a woman, and she too was extremely beautiful. Appearing to be nineteen years old and just a few inches shorter than Fouquet, the young woman wore a formfitting tunic and battle skirt with a pair of brown boots. She also appeared to be wearing a white dress shirt underneath the silver tunic. A staff blade also adorned her back; however, the most tantalizing part of the young woman was her silver eyes and long white hair. Both the eyes and hair radiated a faint glow that made the beauty appear to be an angel of Halkeginia's moons.

Fouquet's eyes shimmered with pure happiness, as the Earth mage embraced the younger girl. "Isabel…my little girl. It is so good to see you again. How are you my darling?"

Isabel smiled happily and eagerly returned the hug. "I'm fine mother. I've been traveling around Tristain with Mary, and we try to keep ourselves out of trouble."

"I'm so glad to hear that. Thank you Mary, for taking care of my daughter," said Fouquet.

The last woman of the group merely shook her head, as Isabel stood next to her. She stood at about five foot seven and her attire was an array of different shades of blue. The dark ebony boots were worn and was covered in a thick layer of dust that indicated much traveling had been done. Dark navy pants and blue short-sleeved shirt were covered with metallic blue knight armor. The armor itself covered only the shoulders, arms, knees, and thighs, as it appeared to be designed more for light defense and movement than withstanding brutal attacks. Completing the look was the moderate sized spear gripped in the woman's left hand; however, the most noticeable characteristic was the jagged scar that marred her perfect face underneath the right eye. All in all, the attire matched the woman's graying hair and steel blue eyes, and carried the air of a veteran combat expert that fit the ideals of being a bounty hunter.

"It's no problem my friend. Besides, we both know that I'll always watch her back. Though, I still think that she shouldn't be here."

Isabel pouted. "Hey! That's not fair Mary. I am just as capable a bounty hunter as you!"

"You weren't so capable with those disgusting pigs the first time we met."

"…"

"Mary. Isabel has just as much a right to be here as you, even though I agree with your feelings. However, that is still no excuse for hostility towards my daughter," chastised Fouquet.

"Apologies Fouquet. I'm a little on edge because **HE **is here. I also heard that **SHE** might be attending the exhibition as well."

"I understand but you must put above your desire for revenge. We need everyone focused if the mission is to be a success."

"…"

"Please. Promise me that you won't go after them."

"I will…try, but I make no promises."

Fouquet sighed. "Very well."

The fourth figure cackled with a masculine pitch. "Oh let her be Fouquet. If little miss soldier here wants to go get herself killed, who are you to stop her?"

Mary growled at the man. "It's Maelstrom to you bastard!"

Fouquet sighed as she looked at the man with weariness. "Hello Bartholomew."

Bartholomew raised his arms in mock defense. "No need to get snippy Mary. We all no each other since we all belong to the same guild. Besides, if we go by title then those pathetic knights will know who we are."

"I hate to say this, especially since it's coming from an insane mage but BC is right. We shouldn't call each other by our titles unless our cover is blown," admitted Isabel.

Murmurs of agreement were heard from the rest of the group, as Fouquet inspected her acquaintance. Bartholomew Cromwell, better known as Inferno among the bounty hunters. The man stood at five feet nine and wore a strange array of clothing. Starting with a dark brown, un-buttoned vest that exposed the man's muscular yet lean frame, bright red pants, and orange boots completed the attire. A red bandana hung loosely from his head, as Bartholomew also sported a crimson shield strapped to his back, while his saber-wand was strapped to his hip. Similar to Mary, Bartholomew had pale red hair and mischievous crimson eyes. However, one would see his eyes hold madness rather than playfulness.

"So Fouquet. When will we be attacking? I can't wait to smell the burning ash of fresh corpses in the morning," cackled Bartholomew with maddening delight.

The Earth mage and the rest of her female comrades grimaced at the thought. In truth, Fouquet pitied the young man but was still wary of his insanity. Having done business with him for several clients, the green-haired thief had seen how the fire mage worked and was quite unnerved by it.

"We strike tonight, right after the exhibition. Many of the soldiers would either be tired or relaxed with the festivities occurring throughout the day."

"As long as we don't kill any civilians, I'm fine with whatever plan you have, Fouquet," whispered another figure.

"I know how you feel Adam, and hopefully it won't come to that," spoke Mary.

Fouquet watched, as the man walked into the light of the torches. The man revealed as Adam stood at an impressive six feet. Shaggy, dirty-blonde hair draped down to his shoulders, as azure eyes briefly met Isabel's snow-white eyes before meeting Fouquet's. Adam's attire consisted of brown worn boots, black pants, white long-sleeved shirt, and a black un-buttoned vest. In addition to his outfit, the blonde also wore a pair of metallic gauntlets, while twin swords were strapped to his back.

"My, my, concerned for the common folk? I thought you would resent the people of Tristain especially when they branded you with the title, The Traitor," cackled a raspy voice.

At the sound of the raspy voice, Fouquet as well as the other woman all shivered. Turning to the man wearing a red cloak, the green-haired mage saw a psychotic shark-like smile and disturbing green eyes peering back. Adam icily stared back at the psychotic figure.

"I may not be a soldier anymore, but that does not mean I have withdrawn my oath to protect the innocent. My business is with Tristain's military and no one else."

"Ah yes. However, that still doesn't change the fact that the commoners see you as a criminal, just as they see us."

"At least I am no monster like you, Alexander."

"You know I take that as a compliment," chuckled Alexander. However, it just served to trace another shiver down the girls' backs. Fouquet stepped back slightly in disgust, as the disturbing madman removed the hood of his cloak revealing short, ebony hair, sickly gleeful green eyes, and a never-ending shark-like smile. Underneath the cloak, Alexander wore all black, which blended perfectly into the shadows. Black long-sleeved shirt, dark pants and a black gas mask that hung from the man's neck was the style of choice. Along with the dark clothing, Alexander wore a black belt with vials filled with different liquids attached to it.

Isabel moved so that she was now behind Mary, as Cattleya and the water mage readied themselves for any hostility from Alexander. BC actually grimaced when facing the man. True, he too is a companion of insanity, but even he knew that something was just not right with the guy.

"Furthermore, I suggest that we go in disguise during the festivities. With guards all over the area, it'll be unwise to walk around with hooded cloaks."

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Fouquet. Despite the fact that many of the group was uncomfortable with Alexander and that Fouquet was technically the leader, he was the only expert in assassination as he was the only **actual** assassin of the group.

"There is a group of acrobatic performers arriving as a final event after the exhibition. We must assume the identities of the performers, which will allow us easy access to the stage. The Queen and Princess will be in the audience directly in front of the stage where I will use my poison mists to deal with the soldiers, while the rest of you go after the royal family. Until then, we must not look too suspicious. I also suggest that Fouquet acts a distraction so that we will have a chance to escape with our target."

*STOMP* "I refuse to be a part of the killing of innocence! Those performers have done nothing to deserve death!"

Isabel's head popped up from behind Mary's shoulder. "I agree with Adam. There's no need for unnecessary killing."

"Now, what gave you the implication that we would be killing the performers?" smirked Alexander.

Adam glared coldly at the madman. "There is no need for implication. We have interacted with each other long enough to know how each of us think and act. You are known as 'The Poisonous Snake' for a reason. If the people don't die by your poisons, then your experiments on them finish the job."

The Poisonous Snake chuckled with disturbing glee. "Well, it seems you know me well, Traitor. However, I am willing to abstain from killing until we make our move. Tension within the group would be harmful, since we **are** committing the highest crime of any country."

"Besides, the bodies will eventually alert people to the presence of a dangerous group even if we make it look like an animal or creature did it," whispered a soft voice.

Alexander cackled again, and the other members shivered again. "The elf makes another valid point. I'll use one of my paralysis gases to take down the performers."

"Watch what you say bastard," growled the voice.

"Oh, yes. My mistake. I meant to say half-elf or perhaps outcast would be more sufficient. What do you think **Cruel Healer** or should I call you James?"

The newly revealed James didn't growl back a reply but simply sneered at the mad scientist. James stood at the moderate height of five foot ten and wore a simple white cotton shirt and brown pants. A pair of worn brown boots and a brown cloak completed the attire. All in all, James looked more like a regular commoner than a bounty hunter, as his attire complimented his green eyes and brown hair. Although many full time bounty hunters know how to blend into a crowd, James had a bit more complex problem. True to what **The Poisonous Snake** had said, the young man of eighteen had elfish ears to go with his human qualities.

Suddenly a deep voice rumbled throughout the tunnel. "Don't let it get to you James. We are all outcasts of society. You are one of us and will always be our companion."

Everyone turned to the source of the deep rumbling, while James began to calm down. "I know Mephisto, and thank you. However, you know how I feel about humans even though I see you as my friends."

Mephisto nodded once before glaring at the mad scientist with his steel cold azure eyes. The large and bulky man stood at an impressive six foot three, and wore a tight gray, sleeveless tunic to go along with his dirt-covered pants. Although the giant man was barefoot, the rocky earth didn't seem to bother him, as he inspected his large steel knuckles.

"Nice to see you again, Mephisto."

"Fouquet," the giant coldly replied.

*Sigh* "Do we have to deal with your attitude now, Mephisto? If we don't get our act together then-urk…

Suddenly, Mary was roughly hoisted into the air as Luna stumbled backwards from shock. The water mage gasped for breath, as she clawed at Mephisto's powerful arm but the man's grip stood strong. Soon, she felt her constricted throat slowly getting tighter and tighter. Luna quickly tried to throw herself against the giant, but the attempt was like running straight into a brick wall, as Mephisto didn't even notice the smaller girl.

"Listen here, **MAGE**, you are not in charge and have no right to question me. If you don't like my attitude then bother someone else with your complaints."

"Mephisto! She may not be the leader of this mission but I am! Stand down!" shouted Fouquet.

The giant merely glanced at the green-haired woman before briefly seeing Luna's terrified face. Scoffing, he dropped Mary roughly as the woman coughed for desperately needed air. Luna was instantly by her side, as she tried to help her friend. Looking back up, Luna noticed that Mephisto was again near James and shivered slightly. Despite his size, Mephisto was one of the fasted of their group and was highly intimidating because of his brute strength and cold demeanor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what you get for crossing **Death's Fist**," shrieked the slightly high voice.

"Is that really necessary, Leonardo?"

"Oh come on, Michael! You know that she was asking for it when she talked about his attitude."

*Sigh*

Sighing, Fouquet turned her gaze from the still recomposing Mary to the last two members of their group. Leonardo stood at the moderate height of five foot nine and stood out like a sore thumb even in the dim lighting of the tunnel. This is due mostly to his bright, spiky blonde hair and electric yellow eyes. Looking closely, Fouquet could see tiny sparks almost constantly discharging off the smiling man. Leo sported a faded gold shirt and light brown pants, while a hammer hung from his hip. Black boots completed the attire; however, the most notable quality of Leo's appearance was his wooden prosthetic that was reinforced with metal replacing his left arm. Although Leo was very energetic and acted more like a kid than an adult, he was one of the deadliest members of their group. Unfortunately, he was prone to episodes of anger, to which the others would draw straws when it came to calming him down. Fortunately, Fouquet had yet been the one to soothe the blonde because of her luck in getting out of danger. The others weren't as lucky.

Next to the yellow man stood the group's lookout and final member of their team, Micheal. Wearing a simple green cotton shirt and dark navy pants, the man nodded to his fellow bounty hunter. In addition to his attire, Micheal also wore brown boots and a light brown cloak that shrouded his face from the others. However, everyone knew what was hidden underneath that cloak, as Fouquet quickly hid the pity she held for the man. This is due to the fact that although Micheal is the team's scout and lookout, he is ironically blind.

*Ahem* "Right. Now that we've all reacquainted with each other, we should discuss the duties we'll each be assigned to," informed Fouquet, as the others nodded.

"Cattleya, Isabel, and Adam will handle the performers, while Leonardo will accompany them. His duty will to stop any who try to escape and is the fastest of the group because of his abilities."

"Wait. So I'm just the messenger?"

Fouquet nodded. "Yes. You will inform us so that we can assume the identities of the performers. Mephisto, Alexander, and Bartholomew will move to one of the lesser used parts of the Academy."

"Oh? Why should we stay within the academy grounds?" inquired Alexander.

"This is due to the fact that Mephisto is too well-known, and the nobles will definitely recognize him. Remember our identities, as bounty hunters are still known to the higher classes despite our infamy. Not to mention, the exhibition will also have some rulers from other countries. It is rumored that the Zerbst family will be attending the festivities, so we must be careful about not being spotted."

"Can't we just burn the place down? I **really** want to let go and burn freely," complained BC.

Michael sighed. "No Bartholomew. We've been over this. There are far too many to fight directly, and our employer wants this to be a strictly covert action. That means we cannot allow for rash decisions."

"Fine," pouted the fire mage.

"James and Micheal will roam around the festival and Academy grounds. Their duty will be to plan our escape route. We mustn't rely on the tunnels to provide our escape, as many of the mages will be able to use it against us."

The healer and archer nodded at Fouquet's words along with the others. However, Michael could sense that his friend was apprehensive about the task. The nervous healer relaxed when he felt the archer's comforting hand grasp his shoulder.

"Mary will be with me. She shall be in the guise of an old friend of mine. Although we are here for the princess, I am still planning to steal the Staff of Destruction."

Alexander scowled, which somehow caused Isabel to again hide behind someone, only this time it was Adam. Ignoring the man's uncomfortable expression, Alexander faced Fouquet. "You better be prepared for all factors then Fouquet. I only agreed to you going through with this petty agenda because it will serve as a distraction for the knights."

Fouquet gulped before nodding silently. Although she knew that she could fight the madman head to head, the earth mage knew that Alexander was more agile and a poison master. He was **NOT **to be trifled with when angry.

"So we are in accord."

The rest of the group nodded.

"Good. Now we should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a taxing day."

*Meanwhile*

As the bounty hunters talked over the finishing touches of their plan, all was silent within the academy. Everyone, noble and commoner alike, were deep in their slumber, while the knights continued their shifts since more and more members of the higher class arrived for the exhibition. Many of the nobles were of Tristain's aristocracy; however, a few of the nobles that arrived came from the neighboring countries of Gallia and Germania. However, one soul was not in peace during this night, as our Guardian would surely know.

Xander writhed from his place at the base of tree. Sweat flowed freely, as his eyes erratically danced from the terror within his mind.

*Xander's Nightmare*

Xander opened his eyes to find himself in a large city. The young cowboy turned to see large towers and buildings all around him. He saw people happily going about their daily lives. Suddenly, Xander turned to see that he was in a park and was shocked by what he had heard next.

Laughter.

This was no ordinary laughter. Xander knew this laugh, for he had heard it many times before. Slowly turning his body, the cowboy's eyes widened from what he saw before him. He saw a family of six. A father with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a strong build in a police uniform chasing after a little girl who looked to be ten years old. She giggled as she ran away from her father, while wearing the man's police hat. She wore a pink shirt with white pants and had long black hair. She also had a pair of blue eyes that shined with the innocence and happiness of a child her age. Near them were four more people. One was a beautiful woman who did not look a day over twenty sitting on a picnic blanket smiling at her husband and daughter. She wore a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved red shirt and had jet-black hair. She also had loving brown eyes that were filled with joy. Next to her were two children who looked to be about five-year-old twins. One was a boy with short brown hair and had brown eyes, while the other was a girl with mid-length black hair and crystal blue eyes. They were busy petting a full-grown border collie that appeared to be the family pet. However, what really got the ex-Guardian's attention was the final member of the family.

Himself.

Xander knew who those people are. They were his family back on Earth and were the ones he loved more than anything else in the world, even when he was chosen as a Guardian…

He was back home.

Suddenly, the blue sky darkened in to a terrifying darkness. The trees and flowers withered to death and Xander could hear screams from every direction. He turned to see giant creatures raining from the sky and killing all in their path. The people panicked and ran, unfortunately, not many escaped. All around him, Xander could see innocent people disintegrating into dust, blown apart by projectiles, crushed by debris, and torn apart limb by limb by the horrible beasts that invaded his world. Blood, guts, and body parts could be seen everywhere and on everything. The horrible creatures attacking in full fury, as the city was reduced to rubble and ashes.

Turning quickly, Xander tried to run to get his family to safety, but found himself unable to. His legs weren't responding to his commands and stayed in place. He tried to call out but no words came out of his mouth. Not even a whimper.

His eyes widened and his pupils shrunk when he saw the creatures focus their attention on his family. His mother screamed in horror and tried to grab her children and run but could not. She was slashed in the back by a creature with sickle shaped claws and bled profusely on the ground. His father raised the gun he carried and told the other Xander to take the kids and run. The police officer fired several shots at the creatures before he too was cut down. A giant clawed hand had grabbed the man and the father was torn in half by the hellish beast. His blood and guts rained all around, as the monster that killed him devoured his body.

Xander tried desperately, to move but he was rooted to the ground and couldn't do anything but stare in horror and pain as he saw his family die before him. He was crying at this point for every cut, every scream was a knife to his heart. He could do nothing but watch the deaths of his siblings before him.

The Guardian saw his other self tried to act as a distraction and fought off the beasts, but was immediately killed. The other Xander was crushed underneath a monstrous giant's foot and was reduced to nothing but a gory stain in the ground. The little girl and her younger twin siblings were crying for their lost family members and tried desperately to run away with their pet dog, while crying out for help. It was unanswered, as a tentacle reached out and grabbed the dog before the disgusting creature devoured it. Another beast ran forward, chasing after its prey. It shot forward a spray of green fluid. Xander soon realized that it was acid, as the ten-year-old girl screamed in pain before her melting body was reduced to nothing but a puddle. The fate of the twins was no different than the rest of their family except they were burned to ashes by a charred black monster.

Eventually, Xander was finally able to gain control of his body, but it was too little too late. He collapsed to the ground, as all around him was nothing but death and destruction. The buildings were reduced to ashes and rubble, smoke rising out from what was left. The remains of hundreds of people were scattered around him. Whatever faces that were untouched had expressions of complete terror and fear.

To add insult to injury, a voice made itself known to Xander. It spoke in a condescending manner and tormented the weeping ex-Guardian with its taunts. It had no physical form and resounded around the area like an echo traveling with the wind.

_"Oh my. If it isn't the pathetic runt! How have you been? I hope you enjoyed my little show."_

_"It's so sad to see such a lovely family perish don't you think. At least it was quick and painless. Oh wait! It wasn't! Hahahahahahahahaha!"_

**"Shut Up," whispered Xander.**

_"Oh? What was that? I couldn't hear you over the screams and cries of anguish. It was like music to my ears."_

**"Shut Up," Xander said louder.**

_"You're going to have to speak up runt! You're pathetic enough without all that shitty sense of honor you have. You're pathetic and weak! No wonder your precious family was **murdered**.I mean come on y-"_

**"I said SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH, PIECE OF SHIT!"**

_"_Oh it seems that I struck a nerve! You know words could never hurt anyone, but ripping them to pieces might! Hahahahahhahaha!"

**"Raaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"**

*Reality*

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Xander immediately awoke screaming in rage, as he raised his blades at the ready. Panting from the emotional exhaustion of the terror that was his nightmare, the ex-Guardian searched the courtyard to see if anything was suspicious but found none. Slowly recomposing himself, Xander leaned against the base of the tree until he felt something wet on his face. Taking off one of his gauntlets, the cowboy felt something he hadn't felt in years.

Tears.

"Partner. You okay?"

"Yeah Derf. I'm fine," sighed the ex-Guardian.

"Are you sure? It seemed to me that you had a pretty rough dream. The other blades are getting worried too."

"Yeah. It's just that I hadn't felt tears for a long time. However, that isn't important. What's important is that we be on our guard tomorrow."

"Why?"

"The nightmare I just had is highly specific. Whenever I have it, it always acts as a warning."

"A warning for what?"

"Something is coming Derf. Something I don't like."

"Well, whatever it is you'll stop it, and I'll have your back every step of the way. I know the others will help out too."

Xander smiled a little. "Thank you, my friend."

"No problem. Now, best to get some sleep. Night Partner."

"Night…Partner."

Unknown to the ex-Guardian, he wasn't the only one to have a less than peaceful sleep, as a disgruntled Louise prepared herself for the new day. Normally Louise would have been worried about the exhibition since not only was her childhood friend going to attend but also her friend's mother. To make matters more difficult, the unknown void mage had recently received a message from Siesta informing of the arrival of her family. Of course her older sister, Cattleya, was still back at the family estate because of her frail body, but the pink-haired mage knew that her loving sister sent her love. Although saddened that her older sister wouldn't be able to attend the exhibition, Louise was more concerned about her mother and her oldest sister, Eleonore. She had not informed her family about what kind of familiar she had summoned except the fact that she was successful in summoning one. In fact, Old Osmand and Prof. Colbert asked Louise that she be silent about Xander's status as a Guardian. After the fiasco with Count Mont, Louise agreed reluctantly that her family didn't need to know about Xander. Unfortunately, the little mage knew that her family had learned about her familiar since the Princess had informed them of Count Mont's report to the council.

_'I hope we don't run into mother before the exhibition. I know Xander doesn't like the nobles very much, and he would probably fight them rather than do what they say. At least he has the sense to not get into trouble with mother and father. Right?'_

As Louise stepped out of her room, she quickly met up with the rest of her friends in the dining hall. The group of second years enjoyed their breakfast, some of them began chatting over the coming exhibition and joining the festivities throughout the day. This is mostly due to the entire student body being given the day off as a treat.

"Hey Louise. I heard that your family is attending this year's exhibition. Is it true?" asked Kirche.

Louise nodded. "It's true, but I hope I don't run into them. Better yet, I hope **Xander** doesn't do anything stupid when I introduce him to them."

Montmorency blinked. "You mean, you haven't told your family that Xander is your familiar?"

"Human. Very rare."

"Tabitha does make a point. None of us expected Louise to summon a human let alone a Guardian who is as old as our civilization," agreed Kirche.

"I think that your family would be busy with other things, Louise," spoke Guiche.

Montmorency glanced at her boyfriend in confusion. "How come? Wouldn't Louise's family want to see their daughter's familiar?"

"My father is also attending today's festivities and told me that Kirche's family is also here."

"Oh that's right. I forgot that my family was coming to watch my performance in the exhibition today."

"Kirche! Why didn't you tell us this before," groaned Louise.

"Sorry Louise. You're just going to have to endure this until it's over. At least your family doesn't know about Xander yet."

However, Montmorency seemed skeptical. "I don't know about that. Count Mont may have already told the royal court about Xander being Louise's familiar." The blonde mage did make a point; however, it was Guiche's sudden nervousness that made her assumption valid. "Guiche. What did you do?"

At Montmorency's question, Louise and the others also turned to the former playboy, as he fidgeted under their intense gaze.

"Um. I may have written to my father about my training with Xander from time to time."

*CRACK*

Right after Guiche's answer, the group was silenced, as Louise's glass cup cracked under the girl's anger. Guiche grew even more nervous and sweat started to form when he saw Louise's hand twitch towards her wand. In an eerie whisper, Louise asked the paling boy one question.

"Guiche. Did your father tell my parents about Xander?"

"I swear, I didn't know!"

"You idiot!" *BOOOOM*

*Meanwhile*

Xander walked sullenly to the dining hall after he had awoke from his uncomfortable sleep. On his way to meet up with Louise and the others, he had stopped by the kitchen for a few bowls of stew before promising to spend time with Siesta. In the coming days of preparing for the exhibition, Xander was able to persuade Old Osmand to give Siesta a day off, so that the two of them could enjoy the festival outside the Academy's grounds. Of course, this brought the usual teasing from the rest of the staff about their Guardian _courting_ their lovely Siesta. Although the two ignored the teasing of their friends, both of them noticed that neither denied them either.

_'I wonder if things will be alright today?'_

_**'****_Ca_reful brother or else your worrying will make it easier to take over.'**_

_'That reminds me. How come you haven't tried to take over or annoyed me in a while?'_

_**'****_It's_ too tiring to take over when you're not emotionally unstable, and I was sleeping. Besides, it's more fun to fight you for control then just taking over.'**_

_'I still can't believe you keep insulting me whenever I have that damn nightmare.'_

_**'****_W_hat are you talking about? Insults? Nightmare? That wasn't me.'**_

Xander immediately stopped. 'W_ait. If that wasn't you then who was it?'_

_**'****_H_ow should I know? Remember, we had freaks in our bodies before. Maybe one of them never left.'**_

_'I know you exist in my head for a reason, but who would hide in our demented mind?'_

_**'****_Ma_ybe the bastard that ruined your life and brought upon my birth.'**_

_'Don't even joke about that. You and I both know that it was a bitch to fight his forces, but it was even harder to fight him. There is also the fact that we needed our friends to win the war for the multiverse.'_

Before the voice in his head could retort, Xander and Derf heard something that went like this…

"You idiot!" *BOOOOM*

"!"

Both ex-Guardian and sentient sword sweat dropped, as Guiche crashed through the doors that led into the dining room. Xander glanced once at Derf before dragging Guiche's twitching form towards where Louise and the others were. Xander saw that Louise tried to calm down; as her spell caused the other students to turn their attention to their group, but once they saw Guiche they figured that it was something the blonde mage had said. Montmorency went over to check on the blonde and to heal any wounds that he might have sustained. Kirche watched her rival with amusement, while Tabitha merely stayed focused on her book.

"So. What did Guiche do this time?"

Louise updated the ex-Guardian on the situation, which caused two things.

One…

**"Gravity Crush!"**

*Girlish scream*

And two…

"Don't worry. I'll be spending most of the day with Siesta. We're planning on enjoying the festival near the Academy before eating in the kitchen for dinner."

This got the girls' attention, even Tabitha's as well. Louise narrowed her eyes slightly. "You've been spending a lot of time with that maid."

"Aw. Isn't that cute Tabitha? Louise is acting like the possessive younger sister already," amused Kirche.

"Hey! I'm just concerned. I don't care if he decides to court Siesta," scoffed a slightly embarrassed Louise.

Xander chuckled before he realized the implications. "Hey! Wait a minute! I never said I was courting Siesta! We're just spending time together!"

"That maybe, but you didn't deny what Louise said," sang Kirche.

"I didn't know a Guardian could blush so heavily," teased Montmorency.

"Very cute."

"Not you too Tabitha!" cried Xander.

*Sometime Later*

With breakfast finished, the group went their own ways. Since the exhibition was an important event and with so many nobles at the Academy, many commoners and merchants also arrived and held a festival for both commoner and noble to enjoy. Located just outside the Academy, the festival was full of vendors, games, food, and goods in which the students and the arriving nobles also enjoyed.

Guiche and Montmorency went off to talk to their families, while Kirche and Tabitha went to search for the Germanian's family. Xander told Louise that he and Siesta would be at the festival, as the exhibition didn't start until later tonight. The pink-haired mage agreed, as it was less likely that her family would be walking around the festival for pure amusement. With that in mind, Louise told Xander that she would try to stall her family as much as she could before the inevitable introduction.

"Please try not to fight my mother. She is a fully realized square class wind mage, and is commander of the manticore knights. Her familiar is a manticore itself, and she never goes anywhere without it."

"Louise. I will not make any promises. The only way I can regain my power is to fight stronger opponents, and training is just too slow."

"Why do you need to regain your strength so quickly?"

"I… had a dream last night. Something is coming. Something I don't like. Just promise me that you will not do anything rash."

Louise nodded. "Alright. But you better not get hurt either, Xander."

Said cowboy smiled. "Hey. It's me. What could go wrong?"

Unfortunately for Xander, he couldn't even imagine how many things would go wrong tonight.

*Later*

Siesta waited anxiously in her quarters for Xander to pick her up. Since she had the day off, the young teen decided to forgo her regular uniform for more casual attire. The young teen now wore a plain green dress with a buttoned up brown vest. She still had on her brown uniform boots for comfort rather than style. Looking into the small mirror above her dresser, the young maid hoped that her Guardian would like the outfit.

_'My Guardian…'_ blushed Siesta. Giggling slightly, the young teen didn't deny the fact that she secretly enjoyed the rumors about her and the mysterious familiar. Ever since her rescue from Count Mont at the hands of Xander, Siesta slowly began to feel more for the man than as a friend. Unfortunately, her timid nature and the fear of rejection kept her from acting on those feelings, and the young teen hoped that their day out together would present her the opportunity to reveal her feelings.

"Knock, knock!"

Speak of the devil, said Guadian quickly brought Siesta out of her musings, as she opened the door to greet her "date" for the afternoon. However instead of his usual all black attire, Xander wore a black and white plaid jacket over a black shirt with blue jeans and brown boots. However, he still had his regular black hat on.

"Hello Xander."

"Hey, Siesta. Ready to head out."

The maid nodded. "Um, Xander. What exactly are you wearing?"

"Oh, this? This is what I wore back in my dimension. I planned to wear these again when I had free time. Unfortunately, I never got the chance to, therefore, I was just stuck with my mission clothes."

"Well, you still look handsome in either appearance," smiled Siesta.

Xander blushed. "Why, thank you. I must say that you look lovely as well."

It was Siesta's turn to blush, as the two walked towards the festival grounds. Once they reached the festival, Siesta immediately grew as excited as a kid in a candy store. Xander chuckled at the joyful expression lighting up the young girl's face, as the two roamed from place to place. The two spent much of the first hour playing games and snacking on treats that would surely burn them out later on. Laughter and the calling of merchants filled the air, as young, old, noble, and commoner all enjoyed the festivities that were offered. Xander and Siesta were currently enjoying some lunch that the chef brothers were kind enough to prepare when a certain pair of nobles approached them.

"It's nice to see you enjoying the festival, Xander."

"Hm? Henrietta? Queen? Ouch!"

It was at that moment that a certain orange-haired, blue-eyed captain smacked the ex-Guardian with the butt of her firearm. "Peasant! How dare you, a citizen of Tristain, disrespect Her Highness and the Queen?"

Xander growled, as he glared at the woman. "I'm not one of you people. You have no right to attack me without reason."

"Such disrespect. Guards, prepare to arrest him," ordered the woman, as two of the squad of knights surrounding the royalty prepared to take Xander into custody.

"Wait, Chevalier Agnes! This is the man I have been telling you about," shouted Henrietta.

The following few minutes resulted in three events. The first event was of Xander punching Agnes, while her head was turned towards the princess in confusion. Followed by an unnecessarily loud argument over the situation between two annoyed warriors. Finally, Siesta clutching tightly to the ex-Guardian's back in an attempt to stop him from attacking the woman, while two knights did the same for an enraged Agnes. It was only after the two had calmed down that Xander turned his attention back to Henrietta and her mother.

"Well to respond, I can't remember having such a relaxing time. How about you Your Majesties? Are you enjoying the festivities as well?"

Henrietta's mother nodded with a smile. "We are indeed enjoying the festival. I have always loved these small breaks from the world of politics and responsibilities. I know for a fact that my daughter is just as excited to see how young Louise fair in the exhibition tonight. Still, I wonder what her mysterious familiar is. Count Mont had informed us that an intruder broke into his estate and it involved Louise."

_**'_I told_ you we should have killed that douche-bag.'**_

_'Although I agree with you, I will not allow anyone to be killed because of my anger especially yours.'_

"I know what you mean, and I wouldn't worry too much about Louise's familiar."

"Oh?"

"Let's just say that her familiar is quite a unique one," smiled Xander.

*Hours Later*

It wasn't long until Henrietta and her mother had decided to move on, and left the couple to return to the festival. Xander and Siesta continued to enjoy the rest of their time together playing games and learning a little more about each other's lives. However, the morning quickly moved into the afternoon, as the time for the exhibition grew near. The second-year students eventually left the festival to return to the courtyards to retrieve their familiars. In wasn't long until the festival itself began to end, as many of the nobles and commoners moved towards the large open fields where a stage was set for the students to show off the skills of their familiars.

Many of the second-year students were given a place away from the audience so that they would be able to take their position on stage, while still being able to view their fellow peers. Many of the nobles that have arrived also took their places within the audience hoping to see their child show off their abilities and see how much they had grown. Henrietta and her mother were nearer to the front of the stage, but were still surrounded by a large group of knights, while several other squads guarded the area around the stage. Among the audience included the Gramont, Zerbst, and Valliere families that were each informed about Louise's familiar, but still didn't know of Xander's abilities.

Louise and her friends were also waiting with the rest of their peers; however, there was still one familiar that had yet to show up.

"Where the hell is he?" growled Louise.

"Hmm. You don't think something happened to him do you?" inquired Kirche.

"Actually, he should be with that Siesta girl," answered Guiche.

"He will come," added Tabitha.

"Well, I am going off to find him. I'm scheduled to be last so I should have some time to find Xander before we need to go on."

"Hope you find him soon, Louise. My father told me that both of our families are interested in meeting the man," spoke Guiche.

"Thanks, Guiche. Like I had nothing else to worry about," Louise sarcastically answered as she trudged off.

*Xander*

Xander was currently walking down the halls of the Academy, and was on his way to the stage area after dropping Siesta off at her chambers. The ex-Guardian had taken this time to change into his regular clothing and was about to turn on the next corner until he saw caught something on his peripheral vision.

A figure wearing a brown cloak was entering a room that was restricted to most of the Academy faculty and to the students. Narrowing his eyes, Xander silently made his way to the unlocked door, but did not notice the shadow following him. As he approached the door, the ex-Guardian was able to hear two voices inside.

"What the hell is taking them so long? I'm just itching to burn loose!"

"Patience."

"Shut up! You might be able to scare Mary, but you don't scare me. Why if I had my way-"

"You're a fool to believe that you could handle leading this mission. You would go half-cocked with a blazing inferno. You would either be killed on the spot or the Princess would be dead. Remember our mission is to kidnap her not to cause a massacre."

"Ah, why do you care about those stinking nobles? We all hate them, why not just take them out now."

_'A plot to kidnap the Princess. Shit! I have to warn the others!'_

_**'_I_diot! Pay attention and look behind you!'**_

Xander was just about to do as he was told until a searing pain was felt at his side. Looking down, Xander saw that a small dagger had pierced him from behind. Following the arm that drew the blade out, the ex-Guardian saw a maddening grin and sickly delighted green eyes before the figure punched him in the gut. Xander stumbled through the door surprising its two occupants before landing roughly on his back. Muscle spasm and coldness plagued Xander's body, as he struggled to stay unconscious. All he heard was a disturbing chuckle before the darkness fully claimed him.

Alexander chuckled, as he watched the ex-Guardian's eyes close and his muscles no longer shaking. Mephisto scrutinized the unconscious man, as if he was analyzing not only his strength but also his style of fighting. Bartholomew on the other hand, laughed out before kicking Xander in the side.

"Man! He must have been one stupid knight to get killed so easily! I thought these guys were supposed to be part of the Elite Guard."

Alexander sneered. "You should have noticed him to begin with you incompetent fool! Not to mention, I am a **professional** master assassin. Therefore, it is almost impossible for anyone to notice me."

"He's not dead," stated Mephisto.

The madman nodded. "Yes. I sense that this one is different from the rest, so I plan to experiment on him later. For now, I shall hide his body somewhere in the Academy, while the poison is potent enough to paralyze him but not enough to kill."

Not a second after the mad assassin finished his sentence, Leo suddenly appeared in the room. "The performers are knocked out and hidden somewhere in the forest. James and Micheal planned out the escape routes and are with them. Join up with the others, and put on your disguises." It was then Leo had noticed Xander's unconscious form.

"After you dump the body of course."

*Siesta*

The young maid was now back in her regular uniform, and was currently walking down the hallways of her home away from home. Although she was given the day off, Siesta couldn't help but feel terrible for having the rest of the staff complete her work. Therefore, the young teen decided to take over the night shift but the other servants noticed that the teen's steps had some bounce to it. The chef brothers had no doubt their surrogate daughter's date had gone splendidly; however, this didn't stop them from teasing the embarrassed maid.

*Groan*

"Eep!"

Siesta startled out of her daydream and looked around franticly. Seeing no one, the teen decided it was just her imagination-

*Groooaaaan*

Guess not.

Hearing the groaning again, Siesta quickly searched for the source. Although a part of her mind brought forth several images that were inappropriate for a school, the other part of her mind couldn't help but notice the slight tone of pain coming from the groaning. After a few minutes of searching the hallway, Siesta noticed that it was coming from one of the supply closets albeit an old one. Gulping, the young maid knew that opening the door would make her situation either extremely awkward or extremely dire.

*Click. Croooaaak*

*Meanwhile*

Kirche and the others were having a meeting, while the rest of the students continued to see their fellow performers on stage. Guiche would be the first among them to be sent up, and this worried the group, as they were the last four before Louise herself had to perform. Although they had agreed to stall as long as possible to give their friend more time, there was only so much they could do.

"Alright, Guiche will be performing in about five minutes. And each student has about ten minutes to perform in the exhibition. How are we going to be able to stall the audience long enough for Xander and Louise to arrive," questioned Montmorency.

"I don't know. Each of our performances were made to last for only about ten minutes," spoke Kirche.

"We have extra time."

"That's right! The exhibition allows at least five more minutes for the last performing students. It may not be much, but we should be able to give Louise at least twenty more minutes," said Guiche.

The others nodded.

"Next student! Guiche de Gramont!" called Colbert.

*Louise*

Louise frantically ran down the Academy's halls in search of her familiar-partner-Guardian-whatever. She had first tried the kitchens only to find the chef brothers working on the feast that would be served after the exhibition. Informing her that Xander was probably heading towards the exhibition, Louise quickly thanked to twin chefs before running back through the halls hoping to find her friend. Unfortunately, what she found was a bit stranger.

Siesta was dragging a slightly conscious Xander slowly towards the infirmary. The ex-Guardian kept mumbling incoherent things, while the maid struggled to lift the heavier man.

*Several Minutes Earlier*

Opening the door, Siesta gasped when she found her Guardian groaning on the floor. The teen kneeled down next to the mumbling cowboy, and quickly examined his body to see what was wrong. Immediately, she found dried blood near a slightly open wound. This confused the maid, as she distinctly remembered how Xander had healed from a spear wound during his duel with Guiche. Shaking her head, Siesta quickly ripped a piece of her uniform and wrapped it tightly on the wound causing Xander to regain consciousness from the added pressure. However, he was still out of it like Old Osmond when he had a little too much to drink.

"Xander, are you alright?"

Incoherent mumbling was all she received, as the maid struggled to lift the man. Unfortunately, Xander was too heavy for Siesta to fully carry so this left her with the only option of dragging the semi-conscious man out of the closet. She knew that she couldn't leave him in the condition he was in, and knew that she was too far from anyone who could help her. With that in mind, the teen began dragging Xander towards the infirmary, but kept bumping Xander's head against the walls every time they rounded a corner.

*Thump*

"Sorry, Xander."

*Now*

Now normally, Louise would be too angry from having to wait for her partner, to search frantically everywhere for him, and to see him dragged by someone as if he was drunk. An explosion would promptly be the following course of action, but Louise was not that kind of person. No, she has matured and will handle this…

To hell with acting mature!

"You drunken idiot!" *BOOOOOM*

"Eep!"

"Aaaaahhhahaaha!"

Anger spent, Louise briskly walked over to the startled Siesta before gripping the maid's shirt with both hands.

"Why is Xander drunk? What did you do to him?" yelled Louise.

"I'm…not…drunk," groaned Xander.

"It's true! I found him wounded in one of the supply closets."

"Then what's wrong with him?"

"Louise. Shut up and listen. The Princess is in danger."

"What do you mean?"

Xander groaned as he got up with the help of Siesta. "I overheard some people planning to kidnap the Princess. We need to get to her now!"

"How? You're still too injured to run," spoke Siesta.

"I've had worse, and I think I'm just poisoned. However, the Princess comes first. The good thing is that your explosion was the wake up call I needed."

"Well, come on! We have no time to lose," shouted Louise. Normally, the pink-haired mage would have argued with Xander that it was impossible to harm the Princess and her mother because of the large amount of guards protecting them; however, she couldn't disbelieve the seriousness in his tone. Besides, if someone wanted to harm her best friend then they would have to get through Louise de la Valiere first!

*Meanwhile*

As Louise and the others were running desperately to warn the Princess, Tabitha had just finished her performance with Sylphid. The looks from the audience clearly conveyed that they were impressed and awed by the dragon and her rider's flying. Unfortunately, this told the others that they no longer had any more time, as Tabitha was the second to last student to go up.

"Now for our last student!"

Kirche sighed. "Well, that's it. We tried our best, now it's up to Louise."

Colbert was about to call out Louise's name but was interrupted when one of the servants whispered something to him. After a few minutes of conversing, Colbert once again spoke to the crowd.

"I am sorry to inform that our last student shall not be performing in the exhibition."

This brought shock and disappointment to several groups. The students were murmuring to each other about what could have happened to Louise and her familiar, while Kirche and the others glanced worryingly at each other. It wasn't like their friend to be late for anything. Standing with Old Osmond and the other instructors, Fouquet narrowed her eyes and excused herself to the restroom. Henrietta grew worried, as it was unlike her childhood friend to talk ecstatically about the exhibition and then not participate in it. In the crowd, Louise's mother, Karin Desiree de la Valliere, narrowed her eyes, as it didn't take a genius to know that it was her daughter that wasn't performing. Noticing the subtle anger, her husband made a quick prayer for Louise and her familiar.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to this year's exhibition. We have one last act before the night has ended. Please enjoy the fantastic performances of Tristain's greatest entertainers!" announced Colbert.

As Colbert walked off the stage, a group of ten performers appeared on stage each one wearing a cloak or a costume. Several of the disguised assassins then began to perform their abilities, while the rest began setting up the stage to keep up their charade. But no matter what they did each of the assassins managed to impress or awe the crowd in their own way.

Mephisto extremely impressed the crowd, as he lifted several boulders to act as the foundation holders for the trapeze towers that Michael and Leonardo were setting up. Although the giant had lifted the large rocks one at a time, each of them weighed about a ton. It didn't take a genius to know that lifting a stone of that magnitude with one's bare hands was an astounding feat.

Leonardo displayed his surprisingly speedy acrobatics on top of the trapeze wire, while also simultaneously throwing rubber balls at the audience. However, Michael quickly displayed his accuracy and skill with the bow, as each ball was pierced with an arrow before exploding in a shower of confetti. The little children laughed, as their hands reached for the colorful material while the students tried to dust the stuff off.

Meanwhile, James stood nervously balancing apples and targets on multiple parts of his body. Across the stage stood Alexander with his cheerfully demented smile, although it was less pronounced for the sake of his disguise. James' nervous and sweating expression was indeed valid since Alexander began throwing knives and daggers at the targets he was holding. There was also one more thing…

…Alexander threw his weapons blindfolded.

Adam and Bartholomew entertained the crowd through their mock battle with wooden weapons. In order to keep the Tristainian military from finding any similarity to their original fighting prowess, the two bounty hunters fought with just enough skill to pass off as performers. The Traitor opted for a wooden blade, while Inferno countered impressively with his wooden shield. Adam moved with a series of stabs, slashes, and kicks, while the flame-haired man responded with a strange assortment of moves. Bartholomew jumped above the slashes, and ducked underneath the stabs. He twirled from side-to-side to dodge the kicks. Using his shield, Bartholomew immediately began going on the offensive and tried bashing his weapon against the former soldier's face.

As for the fatal trio, Mary, Isabel, and Cattleya all danced beautifully across the stage. Wearing clothes that represented their respective elements, each of them danced in between the other acts with flavor and flourish. In order to hide her features, Mary insisted on wearing a dancer's mask and cloak, although it didn't do anything to hide her more "womanly" traits. Isabel and Mary entranced the audience especially its male members, as they flowed and swayed to the wind and tide. Isabel's moonlight hair shined beautifully under the stars and radiance of Halkeginia's moons. Mary's movements were in perfect sync with the wind's gentle breeze, while Cattleya twirled majestically between them.

Needless to say, the entire group dazzled and mystified the crowd, as they continued to enjoy the entertainment given to them. Unfortunately, the performances that the nobles and commoners both enjoyed would be the events that preceded the chaos that was about to rain down upon them.

In the corner of his eye, Alexander saw the cloaked figure of Fouquet on top of one of the towers. Seeing the tiny instant flash of light from the Earth mage, Alexander signaled the others to begin their true performance causing them to immediately stop their movements. Setting down his daggers, the demented madman turned towards the audience before flashing his disturbing smile. Enjoying the uncomfortable expressions from the first row, and even from some of the knights nearby, Alexander decided it was time to end the charade.

"Please forgive us for abruptly ending our performances; however, we would like to make an announcement."

This caught the audience's attention, as even the students and faculty were wondering what the man had to say.

"I believe it is time to begin our greatest performance ever! The disappearance of a noble!"

Immediately, this caused several members of the military to narrow their eyes in suspicion, while the rest of the nobles were murmuring their confusion. Henrietta and her mother were also confuse, but the younger woman couldn't help but feel a coldness crawling up her spine from the man's words.

"However! It must be someone strong, kind, loving! Someone like…you, Princess Henrietta!" laughed Alexander.

"W-What?"

"Now!"

Suddenly, the rest of the bounty hunters stripped off their cloaks and disguises before bringing out their concealed weapons. Mary, Isabel, Cattleya, and Bartholomew jumped forward and each threw glass spheres above the crowd, but more specifically towards the cluster of knights around Henrietta and her mother. However, Alexander also threw glass spheres at the rest of the audience, and contained some sort of green gas. Cattleya's spheres were a pale brown and appeared to contain small pockets of Earth. Mary's spheres were clear and appeared to have leaves swirling around in them signifying that there was wind within them. Isabel's were a pale blue, as the water inside swished from the movement. Bartholomew's spheres were a bright red and somehow had small flames flickering inside them.

The moment the spheres reached their maximum height they hovered ominously over the soldiers and began to glow, as the mages called out their attacks, while Alexander's spheres released a quickly spreading green smokescreen.

*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*

"W-What is this stuff?" coughed one of the nobles.

*Coughing* "I don't know, but look! Everyone's collapsing!" shouted another.

Sure enough, the green smoke began to make anyone that breathed it collapse, as it engulfed even the section where the students were. What was strange was that none of the people who were intoxicated lost consciousness. It seemed that the gas simply paralyzed them, as their movements ceased, but their looks of fear and confusion betrayed the relaxed positions of the falling bodies. As many of the nobles and commoners ran away from the sickly gas, some of the nobles and villagers either called out wind spells or dragged the fallen ones away. Suddenly, large gusts of winds immediately swept the sickly smog away from the audience. Those near enough to see who had called out the wind spell gaped, as they saw Louise's mother use what dubbed her the "Heavy Wind". With one flick of her wrist, another enormous gust of wind dispatched the last of the gas; however, it was too late…

**"Shockwave!"**

**"Hell's Flames!"**

**"Tsunami Surge!"**

**"Meteor Wave!"**

Screams of agony and terror immediately roared from the depths of men's souls, as the knights quickly perished from four brutal attacks. The glass spheres had shattered and the spells rained down upon their targets.

Bartholomew's flames rained down upon the knights, as they felt the heat lash out against their armor, their skin, and their bones. The victims cried out in pain and horror, as the balls of fire fell upon them like the apocalypse had come. Knights screamed, as they melted and fell under the flames. However, the truly horrifying reality of the fire spell was that it was augmented by the wind spell Mary had created. BC bellowed with insane delight, as the fireballs became blazing waves of heat spreading throughout the entire field. Ash and burning skin became common, as people chaotically attempted to outrun the flames. The students and their familiars were luckier, as many were able to escape, while the rest were suffering burns of various degrees and different parts of their bodies.

Henrietta and her mother could do nothing but watch in horror, as the men sworn to protect them either melted or burnt to ashes right in front of their eyes.

The few surviving water mages in the crowd were quickly trying to put out the inferno alongside the other nobles and teachers. The elite knights and the firearms squads were quickly regrouping, as there were still a significant number of guards with Tristain's rulers. Unfortunately, Henrietta and some of the men were separated from the main group amongst the chaos.

Agnes quickly spotted the Princess. "Over there!"

However, Isabel's spell immediately swept Agnes and her men away along with many of the other people. The waves were ten feet tall and devoured any in their path, but this served to also help put out the flames that were wreaking havoc across the fields. The waves covered the vast plains and even destroyed many of the festival shops that were open earlier. When it was over, the water level soon lowered to the height of the peoples' ankles, but those who recovered frantically tried to keep those who were still under the effects of the gas from drowning.

One of the remaining knights turned towards the Queen. "Your Majesty. We must get you to the Academy imme-urk!"

The man didn't even finish his request when an Earth spear pierced the back of his skull. Slumping forward, none of the other men were able to shout out when a large group of Earth spears fell upon them. The Queen was immediately tackled to the ground, as the two knights used their bodies as living shields. Many of the other knights didn't fair any better, as squad after squad was decimated from each attack.

BC laughed madly at the sight of his flames burning the men to ashes. Commoners and nobles alike were torn asunder from the raining spikes of doom. One spear slicing through a man's chest, while another pierced a woman's leg, as person after person was stabbed, pierced, jabbed, and sliced open from the projectiles. Crunching noises soon joined the echoes of fear and terror, as large blocks of ice crushed those unfortunate enough to be in their path. Blood oozed out from underneath the frozen water, while also splashing against the soft grass and mixing with the pools of water.

A knight screamed, as an Earth spear pierced his back before falling flat on his face. The firearms squads lined up to take their shots, but Mary just blew back the bullets that were shot at her. Each shot instead pierced the members of the firearms squads. One woman dying instantly, as the bullet struck her head; her comrades screaming for help clutching on to their wounds in feeble attempts to stop the bleeding.

Their screams were then silenced, as daggers embedded themselves into the skulls and thoughts of the wounded soldiers. Alexander chuckled in disturbing glee before bellowing with laughter, as he threw dagger after dagger. Each one piercing and ending life after life, as arms and legs were cut off, chests and stomachs spewing blood everywhere from gashes and open wounds. Not even the crying children were spared, as Alexander decided to prolong their suffering. At every child he saw, he threw a dagger so that it pierced just below the lung. He made sure to cause wounds that would not kill immediately, but just make the dying slow.

Mephisto was expertly bashing in the skulls of the knights that attempted to subdue him. Their armor helmets were not able to neither withstand the raw power of the giant nor protect their wearers from the steel knuckles that he wore.

Alexander turned to see Leonardo speeding through the chaos, and killing all those in his path. Michael on the other hand, shot arrows at the knights surrounding the Queen with pinpoint accuracy. Looking out towards the chaos, the carnage, and the fields bloodied with corpses and body parts, the madman laughed again towards the crowd.

"This is too easy! Is there no one who could put up a proper fight! Blitzwing! Find the Princess so that we may end this farce!"

Leonardo nodded, as he disappeared in a flash.

_**"****_RAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH_!"**_

Alexander quickly turned towards the source of the high-pitched scream before being slammed across the stage.

*CRUNCH*

The mad bounty hunter quickly sat up to see a creature that he had never seen before!

_**"****_RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW_!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THEM TO <span>SURVIVE!<span>**

**Hoped you like**** it!**

**P.S. : Please check out my other stories if anyone is interested. Thank You!**


	7. Exhibition Extermination Part Two

Hello everyone! Sixsamchaos here! I'm back and here to rock! School has started up again so it would probably take me awhile to write.

Please review and send me your opinions if you want to.

Criticism is encouraged and I would like to get any advice so that the story is more appealing to you.

If anyone has any **questions** about my story then please send me a **message**.

**Now before anyone believes that Xander is a mary-stu, I will tell you that it is not true. He does have some weaknesses even if they are not physical. Also, Xander's history will be shown through bits and pieces as the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero in any way, shape, or form. I also don't own anything from other animes, books, or videogames as well. They belong to their respective owners.**

**PS: If the characters seem too OOC, please inform me.**

**I would also like to inform everyone that Sil Arion will be helping me write the story for now on. He is an amazing analyst and has suggested very interesting information. We shall now be partners in this endeavor and I would like to share the credit of the plot with him.**

**Thank you.**

_"Life has the name of life, but in reality it is death." ~Heraclitus, Eustathius ad Iliad_

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Guardian of Zero…<strong>

_"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"_

_"Very well; however, our target is still the Princess. The Queen will be secondary."_

_"Partner. You okay?"_

_"Something is coming Derf. Something I don't like."_

_"You mean, you haven't told your family that Xander is your familiar?"_

_'**Idiot! Pay attention and look behind you!'**_

_"I believe it is time to begin our greatest performance ever! The disappearance of a noble!"_

_"However! It must be someone strong, kind, loving! Someone like…you, Princess Henrietta!" laughed Alexander._

_"**RAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"**_

_Alexander quickly turned towards the source of the high-pitched scream before being slammed across the stage._

_*CRUNCH*_

_The mad bounty hunter quickly sat up to see a creature that he had never seen before!_

_"**RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**_

_'What the hell is that thing?'_

Shocked and startled by the hulking creature growling before him, Alexander expertly launched several poisoned daggers, as he quickly jumped back to his feet.

*CLANG*

However, the daggers did nothing more than bounce off the creature's body before clattering to the stage's wooden floor. Surprised by the creature's apparent metallic body, Alexander slowly reached for his back pockets as he studied the monster before him.

The creature…seemed to be a sort of chimera, especially from its multitude of body parts. The beast was about seven feet tall; however, it seemed to have something akin to a hunched back. The chimera's **skin** was a mix of black and sandy brown colors, and gave off an oppressive feeling. However, it looked considerably weaker than how most chimeras should be. In fact, most of the beast's limbs were rather thin and lanky when compared to other hulking monstrosities, such as orcs and trolls.

The head seemed to resemble some sort of mask created from two separate masks meeting in the middle. The left half of its head appeared to be insect-like, while its right half looked to be of larva origin. The insect-half was a sandy brown color, while the larva-half was of dark ebony; however, the entire head appeared to be armored as well.

Gazing below the small neck area, the poison expert saw that the torso and pelvis area appeared to be the most human-like. At the very top, the torso was wide and narrowed into a small pelvis-like structure where the creature's legs were attached. However, the central limb was nothing but a rib cage, as there was neither any skin nor any muscle shown. In addition to the skeleton-like chest, there was a large orange sphere just big enough to fit snuggly between the rib cage and what the assassin could only guess as the spine.

Although intrigued by the strange body structure, the creature's other **five** limbs quickly preoccupied Alexander's mind.

The chimera's left arm was long and skinny, but seemed highly flexible, while the hand appeared to be more like several scythes welded together. Looking closely, the hand was actually made of three scythe-like blades with two blades forming the _fingers_, while the third blade was placed between them, as all three of the shining blades were facing inward. Judging from the sharpness of the claws, it was highly probable that a simple grab would shred a man into pieces. The creature's right arm was the same as its left; however, the hand was more human-like but the fingers were still in the shape of pointed and serrated spikes. Attached to the right arm was some sort of spider-like creature with blades positioned to act as some kind of gauntlet.

Moving down to the legs, both were long enough that the chimera looked as if it was crouching. Similar to its arms, the creature's legs were also skinny yet muscular. Unlike the solid colors of the chimera's head, the rest of the creature's body color was a mix of blacks and sandy browns, as if the shadows were dancing with the sand of a coastal shore.

Swiftly, the mad assassin shifted his eyes towards the scorpion tail positioned just above the chimera's head. The bounty hunter could only guess that the tail was attached to either the middle or lower region of the creature's spine. However, what concerned Alexander was the tail's stinger. Normally, a scorpion tail would be child's play, as the assassin was an expert with all poisons in Halkeginia. Unfortunately, the stinger the chimera had was actually a blade similar in shape and form to the scythe-like blades of its left hand.

'_Hmm. It seems to be made out of metal, but that is impossible. Chimeras are organic, even if the bodies are infused with minerals they shouldn't be metallic.'_

Alexander smiled deviously. "Well, if your made out of metal, then my acids should take you down." The only response from the chimera was another growl before it pounced on the expert bounty hunter.

Throwing himself off the stage, Alexander swiftly threw several vials filled with acidic chemicals before hitting the hard surface of the ground. The assassin's aim was true, as the screams of pain emanated from the thrashing monster. However, the assassin soon realized that his attack just made the monster angrier. Ignoring the acidic burns, the chimera launched itself off the stage and landed right in front of the running bounty hunter.

**"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

"You are a very interesting creature. It's too bad that I won't be able to capture and experiment on you. The results would have been very exciting, I'm sure," smirked The Poisonous Snake.

"Still, it begs the question. Where the hell did you come from?"

* Ten Minutes Earlier*

Xander ran as fast as his legs could, as he tried desperately to get rid of the poison's effect. Normally, poisons wouldn't have much of an effect, especially since he was a former Guardian; however, the cowboy was deeply disturbed that the toxic substance hadn't worn off. Looking ahead, the cowboy saw that Louise was sprinting non-stop towards the entrance to the exhibition grounds. Although he couldn't see it, the ex-Guardian knew that his surrogate sister was both worried about her friend and determined to keep her safe from harm. Glancing to his right, Xander saw Siesta keeping pace with him, as she too had the same worried look Louise had. Although the ex-Guardian knew that there was going to be a fight and didn't want his first friend to get hurt, Xander knew that many civilians were at the exhibition and would need help in evacuating from the area.

Who better to lead them to a safe place than the one who cleans it everyday?

The former Guardian was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Louise. "We're almost there. The exit is just up ahead!"

"Right! Louise! Get to the Princess as soon as you find her and get her somewhere safe. Siesta! I need you to guide the civilians towards the Academy. There is more than enough room in the courtyards and dining rooms for everyone to hide in."

Siesta frowned. "What about you?"

"I'm going to help the guards, and possibly meet up with Kirche and the others."

It wasn't long until the group finally reached to open doorway and ran towards the exhibition area. What the group found was something neither Louise nor Siesta could ever imagine.

Screams and cries of agony and terror barraged their eardrums, as the world seemed to slow down. Everywhere, the bodies and limbs of knights, nobles, and commoners alike were strewn across the bloodied grassland.

Pools of muddy water mixed with blood, as corpses lied all around them. Each body mounted with the shocked and terrified expressions of the deceased, but their cold eyes were ignored, as men and women scrambled to grab the children left behind or drag the paralyzed away from death. One woman was crying out in agony, as she cradled her dead son in the middle of rotting corpses. Knights and firing squads stumbled all across the area trying to regroup and gain a semblance of order. Many tried desperately to help the civilians get away, only to be pierced by raining spikes, shot by precision arrows, stabbed by swords, or crushed by devastating spells.

It was a massacre.

Louise did her best to keep herself from vomiting at the sight and stench of the tragedy before her. Siesta looked as if she was about to have a mental breakdown from watching the scene before her. Wishing that this were a dream, Siesta turned towards her Guardian in hopes that he would know what to do. Wiping the tears from her eyes and pushing away the fear that entrenched her heart, Louise was about to charge into the chaos until…

"Louise! Something's wrong with Xander!"

Startled from the maid's scream, the pink-haired mage turned back to see her surrogate brother collapse to the ground gripping his head, and screaming in pure pain. Fear once again gripped her heart, as Louise saw Xander in a state of shock.

"No…not again…not again," whimpered the cowboy.

Louise and Siesta didn't know what to do. Despite spending time with the former Guardian, neither mage nor maid had ever seen Xander so close to having a mental breakdown. This concerned Siesta even more so, as not even the night when Xander confided to her about his sadness affect the man before her so much.

"Xander! Are you all right? What's wrong?" called Louise.

*Xander's POV*

Although I could hear her concern for me, the burning sensation in my head was too much for me to answer. I continued to scream and the intense throbbing only soared.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

It was as if something was branding my brain with a scorching metal stick. I knew that there would be casualties, but I never thought it would be something like this. The infernos, the spikes, the pools of blood and the piles of corpses…all these things are making me remember. The screams of agony, fear, and extreme pain, and the stench of chaos, death, and destruction are making me remember. They're making me remember things that I never wanted to see again.

At their touch, I notice that the girls were trying to tell me something, but all I could hear right now was the powerful ringing in my ears. Everything's starting to go dark. It's as if everything was drifting out of existence until I was alone…back in the void…in the darkness.

_"You weren't there…"_

My eyes snapped open. It couldn't be possible…there was no possibility that I could hear that voice again.

_"YOU WEREN'T THERE!"_

I quickly turned around, but all I could see was the eternal darkness that surrounded me. Suddenly, I found myself standing in the middle of a volcanic wasteland. I could feel the scorching heat from the rivers of lava, and smelled the ash that dusted the region. But what shocked me most of all was…was…

**"We've got to get out of here! Reapers, get back to the ridge!"**

I saw a group of twelve men wearing black armor and large jetpacks shooting at a swarm of nightmarish creatures. The man that cried out had a golden hawk adorned on his right shoulder armor…I knew that man…

**"There's two many! We're not gonna make it!"**

The black armored men were surrounded by the creatures, as the familiar soldiers tried to fight their way towards the ridge. Despite the pain, I struggled to save those men, but something kept my legs from running. I tried my best to move _something_, but it seemed that even my heart stopped at what I had to see.

**"Where's the general? He promised us evac!"**

**"I told you we weren't gonna make it!"**

**"Norad, shut up!"**

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

I was forced to watch the twelve men get ripped to shreds before the world faded back into the void. I remember them. Shadow Squad…those men that were torn apart were Shadow Squad…and I killed them. I remembered that I had promised to bring them all home. I broke that promise. I couldn't do anything but collapse, tears running down my face.

_"You killed us…"_

Suddenly, I am barraged by hundreds of memories. Memories of massacres, slaughters, death, and destruction assaulted my mind. I couldn't think…I couldn't breathe.

_"YOU LEFT US TO DIE!"_

**"Fall back!"**

**"Look out!"**

**"RRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH !"**

**"Run! Get out of here!"**

**"BROTHER!"**

I saw everything. I saw people that I once knew die before me again and again. I saw mothers stabbed in front of their children. I saw fathers and brothers march off to die in the fields of battle. I saw nightmarish creatures that devoured and destroyed all in their path. I saw every wound, every battle, and every death. I saw the anger, sadness, and fear.

_"You're a monster."_

"No," I whispered.

_"A monster."_

"No, no, no…"

_"Monster!"_

My eyes stung, as hot tears formed and flowed down my face. I repeated to myself that I wasn't a monster…a murderer again and again. But I knew that it was all a lie.

_"MONSTER!"_

"AAAAAA**AAAHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Something snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew that the voice was right. I knew that something was taking over me, but I did nothing to stop it. All I cared about right now was screaming all my frustrations away, crying out into the non-existent sky that was the void.

Then, darkness was all I felt…

*Siesta's POV*

As Louise and I tried to get Xander to answer, our friend suddenly shot up screaming! We were so startled that Louise and I winced at the sheer volume. What concerned us the most was that the screams were unnatural. The screaming soon became high-pitched and sounded like a crazed animal dying in an extremely painful way. It was so much that I flinched from the expression of pure agony on Xander's face. My heart began to break from seeing such pain, and tears began to form. Turning, I saw that Louise, too, flinched from the sudden act.

However, my concern swiftly turned to fear. I suddenly felt a cold aura surrounding me, threatening to devour my entire being. I gasped when I saw a dark mist forming around Xander. It felt just like the evil presence back at the kitchens! I knew that Louise was also shivering from the dark feelings coming out of our friend. Suddenly, the mist exploded, knocking both Louise and me away from him!

I felt my head hit something really hard before I landed in a heap. Although I felt myself blacking out, I was able to see a shape jump out of the mist before I fully lost consciousness.

_'My Guardian…please be alright…'_

*Now*

The transformed former Guardian roared once more before charging at the mad bounty hunter. However, the powerful Mephisto tackled the animalistic Guardian before Xander could even reach the assassin. Alexander smirked, as he knew that Mephisto would definitely have damaged the beast, especially since the larger bounty hunter was like a charging boulder. As for Mephisto, he kept pounding the transformed Xander into the ground with his hulking armored fists. Strangely enough, the combat expert noticed how his punches resulted in a ringing not unlike the toll of a bell. With the beast appearing to be knocked out, the giant warrior ceased his beating and approached Alexander.

"This is not according to plan, **Snake**."

The mad bounty hunter merely replied with his mad grin. "True. We were supposed to kidnap the princess with stealth; however, our employer also wanted us to strike fear into the hearts of Tristain's noblemen. Kidnapping the princess would only have caused worry, while an assault on the country's most skilled knights would have had the same effect. Why not combine both?"

"That still wasn't part of the plan."

Alexander cackled once more before glancing around. "Where is your supposed apprentice?"

"It does not concern you, **Snake**," answered the cold giant.

Alexander was about to ask another question; however, a certain amount of surprise overtook the mad assassin, as he and Mephisto saw Xander rise from the beaten earth. With another mad roar, the former Guardian lunged for the duo and slashed with his left arm. Fortunately for the two bounty hunters, years of experience and combat allowed them to easily dodge the attack. However, the two were slightly surprised that the beast immediately twisted around and launched a blast of electricity towards them. Thinking quickly, Alexander threw several of his daggers to intercept the electric strike. Xander skidded to a halt before launching another strike only this time utilizing his bladed tail, Mephisto equally charged, resulting with the two monsters fighting in single combat. Knowing that his poisons would be useless, Alexander launched more vials of acid at the beast, and acted as a mid-ranged supporter for the combat expert. But after several minutes of high-speed slashing, dodging, and beating, Alexander's excited grin changed into a scowl.

The mad the scientist growled. _'We are starting to lose time. Cattleya and her group can't keep the spells up forever, and Michael doesn't have enough arrows for a prolonged fight. James and Adam are nowhere to be found, and Fouquet is waiting for our retreat. Where is __**Blitzwing**__!'_

*Meanwhile*

Although James was no longer disguised in his circus costume, the healer still had his cloak on. The bounty hunter was currently sitting behind a pile of rubble healing an injured Siesta. Fortunately for the young maid, she only had a mild concussion from slamming head first against Mephisto's large back. As the young healer continued healing the young girl, James couldn't help but feel past memories returning to his mind.

Staring solemnly at the unconscious girl, James sighed as he finished his healing. Gently lying her down on an unstained patch of grass, James gave Siesta one last glance before turning towards where Michael and the others should be.

"It was nice to see you again, Siesta. I just wish it was on better terms," whispered the healer.

His only response was silence from the unconscious maid, as James raced off in search of his teacher.

*With Leonardo*

_'Ah. Nothing like a day frying the stuck up noblemen of a pathetic country.'_

Leo, or better known as **Blitzwing** among his companions, was having the time of his life, as he electrocuted another squad of knights that tried to keep him away from the princess. Although the bounty hunter felt slightly bad for kidnapping and possibly killing a young girl, Leo knew that pity and sympathy were not meant to exist in the bounty hunting business. Those kinds of feelings made things way too complicated than they were worth in the spiky blonde's eyes.

**"Fireball!"**

Quickly leaving his thoughts and returning to the assignment at hand, Leo sidestepped the attack before sending a blast of electricity at the mage-knight that tried to burn him to death. Noticing that the Princess only had a small squad of knights with her, Leo left the charred remains before flashing right in front of the group. As the bounty hunter's signature electric entrance startled the group, Leo took the opportunity to see how many obstacles stood in his way.

**Blitzwing** smirked. "Let's see, one…two…three…four…ten. Really? Only ten? What happened to all those soldiers that you brought with you during your little parade?"

The lead knight growled. "Laugh all you want. You won't get her majesty without going through-urk…"

However before the man could continue, Leo's prosthetic arm pierced through the man's chest, as it cackled with electricity. Leo slowly brought the knight closer before whispering in his ear.

"You said that I had to go through you to get to her. This through enough?"

At the lack of response, the bounty hunter withdrew his arm before reaching for his hammer. Seeing the looks of shock, fear, and anger, Leo merely smirked once more before disappearing in another flash of light.

*CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK*

Henrietta gasped in horror, as seven more of her brave knights were killed swiftly, but not without mercy. As Leo reappeared before the remaining group, he took a moment to admire his work. Each of the seven knights had both their helmets and skulls crushed and shattered.

"Don't worry. I might be a little insane at times, but I am not merciless. I made sure to have each death quick and painless. After all, lightning is swift and deadly."

One of the knights roared in anger before charging the blonde. The soldier made a horizontal strike that was easily parried from Leo's hammer. Quickly using his shield like a club, the knight swung widely only for the bounty hunter to duck. However, Leo had to teleport back a few feet in order to dodge another sword strike. Apparently the knight used his shield's momentum to make a second attack. Wanting to end this quickly, Leo flashed in front of his opponent and slammed his hammer into the man's gut. A shockwave then erupted from the impact before blasting the knight back towards the princess and her last protector.

Leo shook his head. "That fool saw what I did to _seven_ men with this hammer. Did he really think that a blind charge would do me in?"

The last knight moved so that his body was in front of his ruler before whispering. "Your majesty. You must run. I will hold him off for as long as I can."

"But Sir Arion…"

"Arion! Well this is my lucky day!" laughed Leo.

At the look that the knight was giving her, Henrietta hesitated before running towards where her mother should be. Arion immediately turned his gaze on the excited bounty hunter and unsheathed his sword before stabbing it into the Earth.

"From your excitement, it seems you know who I am."

"Ha! Of course I know who you are! Your reputation as the Captain of the Royal Guard is very well-known throughout the bounty hunting guilds."

Leo's smirk reappeared, as the bounty hunter swiftly launched an electric blast at the unarmed captain. The smirk then shifted into a frown, as the electricity moved towards Sir Arion's sword before dissipating into the ground.

"Your reputation precedes you as well, **Blitzwing**."

"I'm flattered that the Captain of the Royal Guard knows how to counter my _shocking_ disposition."

"I have many responsibilities because of my position. Learning how to fight opponents like you are one of them."

Leo growled before laughing at the wary captain. Raising his hammer, the bounty hunter slammed the weapon into the ground with a force powerful enough to create a small crater. Sir Arion braced himself against the resulting shockwave, but was unable to keep his balance. As the knight landed on his back, he noticed a brief flash of light before Leo reappeared kneeling next to him.

"Too bad you don't know everything about me," whispered the bounty hunter. With that said, Leo disappeared in another flash of light. Scrambling to his feet, Sir Arion turned to the direction that the Princess ran and stepped forward only to crumple to the ground. Noticing his burnt armor, the frustrated knight saw that the bounty hunter had shocked his legs before he departed.

_'That's why he left me alive. The bastard knew that I would run after the Princess the moment he left!'_

*Henrietta*

The young princess ran as fast as her legs would carry her, as she searched the chaotic fields desperately for her mother. However, all the teen could see was death and destruction. Everywhere she looked she saw men and women crying for their loved ones, while the soldiers fought desperately to take down the bounty hunters.

"Princess!" cried a familiar voice. For the first time since the nightmare began, Henrietta felt joy relieving her heart. Turning to the left, the future ruler saw her best friend running towards her.

"Look out!" *BOOM*

As an explosion thundered behind her, Henrietta noticed that Louise had her wand pointed at her position. More explosions soon followed, as Louise tried desperately to hit the disappearing bounty hunter. Not wasting any time, Henrietta immediately ran towards her best friend; however, it seemed that fate had other plans for the Princess. Leo materialized before the stunned noble in a bright flash of yellow before grabbing the Princess's shoulder with his prosthetic arm.

*Chzzzzzzzzzzz* _"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"_

The moment his hand grasped the expensive silk fabric, Leo sent out a pulse of electricity through his left arm and directed the current right into the princess. Although the shock wouldn't do any permanent damage, it would leave the woman temporarily unconscious, while also leaving some temporary paralysis on her nervous system. The blonde bounty hunter smirked as he hefted his target onto his shoulder.

"Unhand the Princess now!" Hearing the child-like voice, Leo turned his head to see Louise pointing a trembling wand at him. The bounty hunter merely laughed before flashing directly into the short teen's personal space, causing Louise to fall backwards. Kneeling down to the startled mage, the blonde bounty hunter said something that would forever haunt the youngest daughter of Karin the Heavy Wind. "Sorry little girl, but it seems you failed."

With his target unconscious and captured, Leo began to charge a large amount of electricity in his left hand before pointing his arm towards the sky. Focusing on the building energy, the bounty hunter grunted as he launched the ball of electricity into the darkening sky above. Almost immediately after, Leo disappeared in another flash of light leaving behind a weeping Louise.

*At the same time with Cattleya's group*

Cattleya sighed, as she saw another squad of knights fall under Bartholomew's flames. It was only through years of experience that kept her from wincing from the shrieks and cries of the melting soldiers. Next to her, said fire mage laughed excitedly at his raging infernos, which irritated her to no end. Hearing the screams of victims is one thing, hearing the cackle of the man responsible for such pain is another. To her right was the ever-silent Michael firing his arrows with precision targeting. To the Earth mage, Cattleya preferred the blind archer than her fellow magic-user, as Michael would at least kill without pain, whereas Bartholomew loved to extract every drop of terror from his victims before burning them to ash. However, the woman couldn't help but worry about the rest of her comrades. Fouquet was hidden, as she would act, as the bait while the rest of the group would escape. Mary and Luna were separated from the group sometime after the chaos started. Meanwhile, Adam was nowhere to be seen.

Cattleya quickly brought herself back to reality, as Michael tackled her to the ground. Coincidentally, it saved the startled Earth mage from being peppered by gunfire. BC quickly launched a few fireballs, while Agnes and her troops ducked for cover. Michael quickly tugged the woman back on her feet before returning to his archery. Cattleya also returned to the matter at hand and created several rock spears before firing them at an incoming group of knights.

Suddenly, a large gust of wind nearly blasted everyone on the battlefield to the nearby forest a hundred meters away. Stunned by the surprise wind, Cattleya felt her heart clench, as she and many of the veteran knights knew where the powerful gust had come from. Only one person in Tristain could possibly create such a fearsome storm…

*Meanwhile*

Karin Desiree de la Valliere, known to many as Karin the Heavy Wind, was a strict woman, and had many expectations. She expected her daughter to excel at the art of magic just like her other two daughters. Louise was never successful at casting a proper spell. She had expected her youngest daughter to summon a magnificent familiar and present it during the exhibition. Louise was never even present at the exhibition. All of her expectations were taken ripped apart like wet tissue and then burned to ashes. Needless to say, the duchess was not a happy woman.

Now the exhibition was ruined by a group of people who had the _gall_ to attack the exhibition and _kidnap_ the _Princess_ while the Commander of the Manitcore Knights was _present_. The fact that the kidnappers were obliterating the veteran and experienced knights and guards was an outrage, men that she herself had commanded during the brutal wars long ago. An unhappy woman, no…a pissed off duchess, yes.

**"Karin the Heavy Wind!"** Hearing her runic name before dodging a flurry of ice needles, the duchess turned to see a seething woman wearing light metallic blue armor and had a jagged scar underneath her right eye. Although Karin noticed that the woman was one of the attackers, the duchess couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity from the scarred female.

"Has it been so long that you no longer recognize my face, _Commander_?" growled the furious woman before launching another set of ice needles that the duchess deflected with a simple wind spell.

The duchess made sure to keep an appropriate distance from her enemy, as she saw another one of the attackers approach. However this attacker was much younger than her companion, as Karin recognized the girl as the dancer with the moonlight hair. Although the Commander of the Manticore Knights knew that both of her opponents were powerful mages, the duchess noticed that the younger woman seemed nervous, while the older comrade seemed to have her attention focused more on her than the Royal Family.

Mary growled once more. "You still don't remember me? Perhaps the name **Maelstrom** would help your aging mind."

The duchess felt her eyes widen slightly before glaring with the cold steel that her demeanor was famous for. "Impossible. **Maelstrom** died at D'Angleterre some time ago."

Mary snorted. "Sorry to disappoint you, _Commander_, but I'm very much alive."

"So you have decided to disgrace not only your noble heritage but also our military?"

"Don't you dare speak of disgrace and dishonor," the water mage retorted. "You have no right to speak to me as if I was a misbehaving child!"

"You were once a great soldier, but now you are nothing more than a criminal. You and your little band have made an attempt on the lives of both the Queen and the Princess, and for that it is my-"

"Save your speech, backstabber! It was never about the rulers of Tristain for me! I only chose to take part because I knew you and **HE** were watching the exhibition," shouted Mary before sending another volley of ice needles at the duchess. With the conversation officially over, the Duchess de Valliere was quickly replaced with Karin the Heavy Wind, Commander of the Manticore Knights. The duchess immediately raised her wand to form a wind barrier to deflect the ice before casting a wind slash against her opponent. Mary quickly grabbed Isabel and threw the both of them towards the ground, as the ice sped above their heads. Looking up, Mary got back before channeling her magic into her spear, as water began to condense around its blade.

**"Aquos Slash! Torrent Wave!" **cried Mary as she launched her powerful spells against the wind master. Immediately, a wave of condensed water was launched from the spear's tip followed by a powerful stream of water.

**"Levitation. Twister!"**

The duchess didn't disappoint as she dodged the water wave with a low-leveled levitation spell before using the powerful tornado to meet the water torrent head on. The two elements clashed violently before dying down to a mere mist. Despite the fact that a former soldier wanted her head, the duchess couldn't help but feel a little surprised. Back during the war, Mary was merely a low triangle class mage, but now it seemed that she had grown since their last meeting.

"You've grown stronger," Karin said, as she looked down at her former subordinate. Mary simply glared back. "You didn't I spent all this time just wandering the lands. I've been training ever since D'Angleterre."

"Then show me just how strong you've become." As the duchess spoke, she put away her wand before reaching for the hidden sword that accompanied her through many battles. The blade itself was beautiful with elegant designs and curves edged into the flat surface, while the hard steel shined in the dying sun's rays. Channeling her power into the blade, the duchess unleashed the attack that dubbed her the title of Heavy Wind.

**"Windstorm! Vacuum Slash!"** As the woman slashed downward, the wind gathered around her blade erupted into a terrifying gale that threatened to carry Mary and Isabel across the battlefield. Not a second later, another blast of wind shot forth; however, it appeared that the attack seemed to cut through the very air itself!

"Mary!" shouted Isabel over the raging storm. "We have to leave! Forget about revenge! We need to get to the others!"

"No! I have waited far too long for this! I can't just run away," cried the water mage. Mary then set up a water barrier around the two of them, while Isabel conjured up her own shield as well. The two attacks slammed into the barriers with great force, as the two sisters braced themselves against the impact. The two shields held for only a moment before shattering under the duchess's wind. Fortunately for the two, the barriers were strong enough to stop the deadly air slashes. Battered but not down, Mary stood up to prepare for another spell until…

*CRACK* *THUMP*

Isabel gaped, as she saw her friend fall to the ground unconscious. Looking up, the wind mage saw the towering form of Adam wielding his twin swords. Sheathing his blades, the swordsman offered Isabel his hand before bringing the woman back to her feet.

"Although I'm glad to see you, why did you knock Mary out?"

"Her rage will be her undoing. I'd rather see her fight Tristain's greatest wind mage in a duel than in a bloody field." Not daring to look the woman in the eyes, Adam picked Mary up bridal-style before turning to Isabel. "Besides…"

Suddenly, a large ball of light flew into the sky before dispersing in a blinding flash of light. "Our mission is complete. It is time for us to go."

Meanwhile, the duchess merely stared down at the trio, as she continued to levitate. Although she did not know the newcomer, it was obvious that the man was an ally to the two women below her. The duchess thought about stopping the trio from escaping, but the sudden flash of light blinded her for a moment before her eyesight returned. With her enemies gone, Karin decided that checking in with the Queen seemed more important for the time being. However the commander's eyes steeled with freezing intensity, as she remembered what Mary had said.

"So you wish to take revenge on me, Captain? Let us see if you truly are strong enough to kill me then," said the duchess before flying towards where the Queen and the remaining knights were.

*Back With Cattleya*

*Cattleya POV*

I quickly ducked behind the earth wall that I conjured up a while ago, as several bullets shot overhead. Turning to my left, I saw that Michael was also crouching behind the wall and was almost completely out of arrows. Pretty soon, he'd run out, and that left me worried. Although I am very confidant of his skills, I have never seen my blind friend fight without his bow. To my right, I saw that even Bartholomew decided to take cover. Despite the wide smile threatening to split his face in two, I knew that even he was tiring from this prolonged battle just like I was. Suddenly, I saw something that brought me relief…it was a flash bomb that Leonardo uses whenever he needed a distraction. I saw that the light bought us a few seconds, as the knights and gunmen were blinded.

I quickly turned to my comrades. "That's the signal! We have what we came for; get to the tunnels and head to the rendezvous sight!"

Michael turned to me. "I sense that Adam is with Isabel and Mary, and Fouquet has already gotten them out of the battle." I sighed in relief at his words before opening the ground before us. Bartholomew jumped in first, while Michael spent the last of his arrows to distract the knights before jumping in himself. I immediately followed them and once I hit the ground I quickly closed the hole. Soon we were bathed in the gentle glow of the torches, as I saw my comrades taking a moment to breathe and I couldn't blame them. We took on the majority of Tristain's best soldiers after all.

"Well…I guess the fun's over now," said BC. I snorted, as Michael agreed with me. "We still have to get away from here and meet up with the others, hothead."

Michael nodded. "Yes. I too wish to see our comrades live and well." With that said and our reprieve over, the three of us began our long trek to the rendezvous point.

*At the same time with Alexander*

Alexander scowled. _'This is ridiculous! How strong is this beast?'_

The assassin's frustration was not without warrant, as the chimera-like Xander continued to take whatever the bounty hunters hit him with. James had joined up with the Alexander and Mephisto not too long ago, and proved to be the most effective out of all of them. Since James was younger and smaller than both the assassin and his fighting teacher, the half-elf was able to dodge most of Xander's attacks with ease. Although his close combat skills were not as devastating as Mephisto's, it didn't mean that James was any less dangerous.

James panted, as he jumped back from another one of Xander's slashes. "This isn't working, and the signal's been sent. We have to get out of here!"

Mephisto nodded, as he managed to grab Xander's tail before throwing the offending appendage a good ten meters from the group. The thrashing Xander smashed at the ground, as he tried to get his feet under him. "Our mission is accomplished. Let us go."

Alexander scoffed. "Easier said than done. Unless we immobilize that creature we aren't going anywhere. It'll just chase after us."

"Well, this is our chance. Mephisto's throw must have stunned it a bit."

At James's words, Alexander turned to see that the monster was indeed stunned albeit thrashing its limbs all over the place. Nodding in agreement, the three men immediately followed their younger comrade, as James and Michael both knew the paths to take should the tunnels be unavailable. It wasn't long until the trio reached the forest before heading towards the rendezvous point; however, James stopped to take one last look at the Academy.

_'Siesta. Please forgive me,'_ thought the saddened bounty hunter before running to catch up with his companions.

*Siesta*

As she regained consciousness, Siesta grumbled slightly before sitting up. However instead of experiencing the stab of pain that was expected from her head, the maid was surprised that she felt no pain at all. In fact, she felt even better than before, as if the young woman was bathed under the healing magic of several square class healers. Standing up, the maid looked around the bloody fields before remembering what had happened only a few moments ago.

_'It was nice to see you again, Siesta. I just wish it was on better terms.'_

Although she couldn't be certain, Siesta had sworn that she had heard the voice before; however, the maid pushed that thought to the back of her mind as there was a more important thought running through her head.

_'Xander…'_

Just as the young maid was about to go off to search for the former Guardian, Siesta suddenly heard a familiar crying. Turning around, Siesta saw Louise who continued to cry over her failure to protect her childhood friend. Immediately, the maid ran to comfort her friend, while also worriedly searching the battlefield for any sign of Xander. Unfortunately, she had no such luck.

*Louise*

Louise continued to cry, as **Blitzwing's** words continued to echo in her head. In her mind, the pink-haired mage knew that her friends and Xander would lecture, or in Xander's case prank, her for even thinking such a thing. However, she could still feel her heart being torn into pieces, as Henrietta's abduction continued to play in her head.

_'I could have stopped him. I could have saved her. Why? Why am I such a failure?'_

Thoughts like these continued to ring through her head, even as Louise felt someone shaking her shoulders. All she could think about right now was the pain that Henrietta went through from seeing her subjects massacred to her own kidnapping. Meanwhile, Siesta tried everything she could to calm her friend down but to no avail.

Siesta sighed, as she looked at the pitiful Louise. "Louise, we must go. We can't stay here. It's not safe, and we need to find Xander and the others," Siesta said gently. At the words of her familiar, Louise startled the young maid, as her head shot up in shock. Hope slowly began to replace the pain, as Louise remembered that Xander was a Guardian. Surely he would be able to help find Henrietta and beat down the scumbag who electrocuted her. Looking up, Louise saw the concern that Siesta's eyes held not only for her but also for Xander.

Nodding with satisfaction, Siesta helped Louise up before the two took a look at their surroundings. Immediately, the two teens tried not to vomit, as the once peaceful fields were transformed into a gory aftermath of one of Tristain's bloodiest wars. Everywhere the two looked corpses, limbs, and weapons were strewn across the craters and muddy puddles that battered the once beautiful landscape.

"Louise! Siesta!"

Hearing the familiar cry, both girls turned around with happy spirits to see Kirche and the rest of their group running towards them. With them were Professor Colbert, Headmaster Osmond, General Gramont, Louise's family, Agnes, and the Queen along with the surviving number of guards. Trudging behind the group, Sir Arion was supported by two knights, as his legs were still burned by Leonardo's lightning. Siesta was worried, as she did not spot Xander in the group, while Louise paled at the displeased looks that her family supported.

The next thing the two girls knew, Louise and Siesta were tackled into a group hug with their friends, as the adults came up behind. Some like Colbert and Osmond smiled at the sight, while the others were still tense from the aftermath of the battle.

"Well, we are all glad that you all have reunited; however, we still have some things to discuss," coughed Old Osmond. As everyone nodded, Louise and her friends ended their little reunion and grew serious once again. Unfortunately, it seemed that fate was once again against them.

**"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW WW!"**

Louise winced, as she tried desperately to keep her ears from bursting, and it seemed that she wasn't the only one, judging from the expressions that everyone else had. However, the roar ended as suddenly as it began. While Louise and her friends looked to see whatever it was that made the noise, the adrenaline-filled adults tensed for anything that could happen, but nothing could prepare them for what they would be facing next.

*THUMP* *CRASH*

**"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW WW!"**

"What the in the name of the Founder is that thing," cried Guiche, as Louise and the rest of the group were shocked as the transformed Xander landed before the group. Startled from the tremors that Xander caused, Louise and Siesta were rooted to the ground, while their friends had retreated back in fear of the hideous creature. Although the two were shocked and frightened, they couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity with the beast, especially as it too stared down at the mage and maid with eyes that both had sworn they had seen before. The tension and uncertainty was thick and permeated the air, as none of the young teenagers knew what to do until…

**"Vacuum Cutter!"** Suddenly, Xander was forced back from the two girls, as a multitude of wind strikes impacted with his skeletal form. Startled out of their trance, Louise and Siesta turned to see that Louise's mother had launched the attack. However, the two quickly looked back as Xander let loose another piercing scream. It was clear to everyone that the surprise attack made the transformed ex-Guardian very angry. The Duchess on the other hand was slightly surprised to see that Xander was still in one piece, as not many were able to get up after a direct attack from her most used wind spell. With another roar, Xander raised his right arm before smashing it against the ground, throwing many of the adults off-balance.

Not one to be bested by a creature, Karin levitated once more and flew to meet the creature head on. Slashing the air with her sword, the woman launched another devastating wind slash against Xander's torso. Screaming in pain, Xander retaliated with his own slash; however, it was composed out of fire instead of air. Surprised from the fiery attack, the Duchess swiftly dodged the strike, but was slammed against the ground, as Xander had caught her left leg. Pressing his advantage, Xander attempted to cut the noble in half but was instead hit by a large boulder. Grunting, Karin saw that Old Osmond and General Gramont had launched the heavy stone, while Colbert peppered Xander with a series of fireballs. The knights on the other hand, created a protective circle around the Queen and the children, as Agnes and her soldiers began shooting at the ex-Guardian with their firearms.

As the mages and soldiers attacked with great ferocity, Xander growled at the annoyances around him. Despite the fact that his body was made of metal, it didn't mean that he couldn't feel pain. The fireballs and the bullets were mere annoyances, but the windblasts from the pink-haired meat bag actually hurt him! Growling, Xander discharged a burst of electricity at the attacking mages.

Surprised from the sudden electrical burst, Colbert and Osmond were immediately blasted back, while Agnes and some of her men screamed from the searing pain. Louise's mother quickly created a rock pillar to shield her from the electricity before unleashing a small cyclone at the ex-Guardian. Xander used his left arm to protect himself against the wind spell, but was still blown back several meters from the mages. Rearing back, Xander jumped into the air before attempting to skewer the wind mage with his scorpion tail, but the Duchess dodged to the side. However, Xander had planned for the woman to dodge, as he used his tail to pull himself towards the surprised mage. Landing with a thundering crash, Xander raised his right arm, as he attempted to slice through the Duchess with his spider-like gauntlet. However…

*BOOM*

The ex-Guardian thrashed in pain as he landed in a heap several feet away from Louise's mother. Wondering who came to her aid, the Duchess was surprised to see her daughter with her wand pointed towards the transformed Xander, her husband and her oldest daughter just behind Louise. Breathing heavily, Louise trembled slightly before running towards her mother alongside her elder sister and father. For the first time in a long time, Karin looked at Louise with a hint of pride; however, before she could dwell on it Louise blasted a recovering Xander once more for good measure.

Xander growled, as he felt another explosion throw him back another good meter. Frustrated that the meat bags weren't letting him rip them apart, Xander began charging his right arm so that the energy was stored in his gauntlet, causing it to pulse with red energy. However, this caused the appearance of a mark that chilled Louise to the very depths of her soul.

Glowing from the beast's building energy, the symbol that branded Xander as a familiar appeared, bathed in a bloody crimson color. Louise felt her breath suddenly leave her the moment she saw the familial runes. Shaking her head in disbelief, Louise prayed to the Founder that it wasn't true. There was no way in hell that the monster before her was Xander, her surrogate brother. Unfortunately, her fears were confirmed when she heard Siesta gasp before whispering Xander's name. Louise was suddenly pulled out of her reverie, as her elder sister pulled her away from Xander, while she saw her teachers and parents attack the ex-Guardian with more powerful spells. Hot tears fell from her eyes, as Xander suffered under the onslaught of high-level spells. Thrashing under the power of crushing boulders, super-heated fireballs, flesh slicing wind blades, and freezing water spikes, Xander thrashed, flailed, and slashed in a desperate attempt to defend against the barrage of spells with little success.

With each scream, wound, and whimper, both Louise and Siesta could feel the suffering that Xander was experiencing. Louise still couldn't believe that the man that she and her friends had bonded with since the familiar summoning was the monster before her. Siesta on the other hand cried, as her secret love was peppered with flames, rocks, and wind blades, and with each attack the young maid could feel her heart cracking under the pain. Both girls knew that if something weren't done then one of the most special people in their lives would die a gruesome death. The fear and frustration continued to hammer away at their hearts until…

"SSSTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!"

Startled from the sudden command, the mages and soldiers ceased their attacks as Siesta put herself between them and the wounded Xander. Arms spread wide, Siesta trembled as she saw Karin the Heavy Wind point her sword towards her and Xander.

"Step aside, maid. That creature is a monster that needs to be put down."

"No! He isn't a monster," cried Siesta, as she kneeled next to Xander's prone form. This elicited gasps not only from the knights but also from the faculty and students. However, the Duchess narrowed her eyes before staring down at the trembling maid with an icy stare. Although she felt a hint of respect towards the maid for defying her and not backing down, Karin the Heavy Wind could not allow such a beast to live as it could be a threat to them all.

"You will step aside or we will be forced to kill you along with the beast child," said the Duchess.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my familiar, mother!" Once again, the Duchess felt both surprise and respect, as she saw her youngest daughter place herself between them and the beast. Despite the fact that she was trembling with uncertainty and fear, Karin could see the determination in her eyes. It was clear to the Duchess that Louise would even defy her own mother in order to protect the monster behind her.

The Duchess spoke in an icy tone. "Louise. What are you doing?"

"Protecting my familiar mother. Look at the right arm. The runes are etched into its skin." Ignoring the gasps behind her, Louise's mother looked down to see that there were indeed familial runes on the creature's gauntlet. Puzzled by this new turn of events, the Duchess spoke one thing that ran through the minds of all those present.

"How is that creature your familiar?"

*Several Hours Later*

The once savage and bloody sunset finally transformed into the peaceful night sky. Unfortunately, the same could not be said about the people down below. After the unexpected revolution of Louise's familiar, the adults agreed that all rivalries and differences between nationalities would be set aside to heal the injured and bury the dead. The Valliere family and Kirche's family both agreed to put aside their family feud for the time being, while the other nobles that came for the exhibition also did the same. Old Osmond and the rest of the faculty decided to use the Academy as a place of refuge for both commoners and nobles alike; however, the tension between the two social classes still permeated the air. As the nobles took up one side of the Academy grounds, while the commoners took the other, it was clear that neither class were going to be friendly. Still, it didn't stop the healers from looking after all the wounded.

The Queen and Old Osmond worked to oversee the healing of the paralyzed and injured, while many of the knights were either gathering up the dead or taking up defensive positions around the academy. Leading the tired soldiers was Agnes, while Sir Arion and a few other elite guards searched for the missing princess. Unfortunately, the search did not end well as the Captain had to see his majesty weep for her kidnapped daughter, despite the fact that his group had found the actual circus performers in the nearby forests. No one needed to make the assumption, as it was clear to all that the Queen and her young daughter were the targets of the mysterious attackers. However, the Queen wasn't the only one to weep that night.

Both commoners and nobles alike wept for their fallen loved ones, as Agnes and her men did their best to bring in each body from the fields and laid them in one of the Academy's many courtyards. It was especially difficult, as many of the corpses were dismembered, crushed beyond recognition, or charred to ashes. Many families cried for their loved ones, as husbands could no longer kiss their wives each night. Mothers could no longer watch their children grow into the proud adults that would make up the next generation. Children could no longer go to their parents for comfort or feel the warmth of their love through their hugs. Even the families that managed to have all their members survive wept both in happiness and in despair. They wept in thanks to the Lord and his prophets that their loved ones were protected, and cried for those who were not as fortunate.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the day for celebration and hearty competition would forever be recorded in history as a day of fear, loss, and tragedy.

As for the transformed Xander, it was agreed that he would be kept out of the public view, and was moved to one of the faculty meeting rooms. Despite the wishes of the Chef Brothers, Siesta was adamant that she would take care of the unconscious ex-Guardian until something could be done. As for Louise, the pink-haired girl was bombarded with questions from her friends over where she had been before the attack and what had happened to Xander. Answering as best as she could, Louise was able to explain how she had found Xander and Siesta to when they had arrived in the middle of the fighting. It was then that Kirche and the others revealed that they had helped gather the students and familiars to help get as many of the nobles and commoners to the Academy as they could.

Wanting answers, the Queen and Old Osmond gathered Louise and her friends in the meeting room where Xander was kept along with their respective families. In fact, it was a good thing that the meeting room was large, as it consisted of an imprisoned Xander, Siesta, Louise and her friends along with their respective families, Old Osmond, Miss Longueville, Prof. Colbert, the Queen, Agnes, Sir Arion, and the Chef Brothers. Currently, the adults were discussing over what would be their next move, while Louise and her friends walked over to Siesta and the two chefs. Despite the fact that Xander was unconscious and inside an enchanted cage, the Chef Brothers made sure to keep their surrogate daughter away from the beast.

Louise approached Siesta. "Are you okay?" Siesta nodded and returned to worriedly looking back at Xander's prone form. Before the pink-haired mage could continue, the Queen walked up to the cage before officially beginning the meeting.

"As you all know, my daughter has been kidnapped by a mysterious group." Everyone nodded grimly, as it was well known how kind and gentle the Princess was. Sir Arion and Agnes looked down in shame for not being able to protect the sweet girl.

"Therefore, the first order of business is to learn who the attackers are, and find my daughter." It was here that Sir Arion stepped up to address the group.

"Your Majesty. I believe that I have a lead as to who the attackers were. Discussing with Madam Valliere and General Gramont, I can definitely confirm that it was the work of bounty hunters."

This greatly surprised the adults, as it was very rare and even then highly unlikely that a bounty hunter would try to kidnap a member of the royal family. Such an incident would result in war between the countries, and many of the nobles tried to avoid such a thing.

The Queen grew even more concerned. "Are you positive, Sir Arion?"

The Captain of the Royal Guard nodded. "I was with the Princess when one of the attackers appeared. As Captain, I made sure to recognize anyone that might pose a threat to Tristain. The individual that I fought is a bounty hunter that goes by the name, Blitzwing. I also had my suspicions when he talked about the bounty hunting guilds."

General Gramont frowned. "I have heard of this Blitzwing. It is said that he possesses an ability that is different from all the other mages." Sir Arion nodded.

"You are indeed correct, General Gramont. Blitzwing has electrical and thunder abilities, and is very adept in using them. Unfortunately, I do not know any of the other bounty hunters that came with him other than the fact that Maelstrom was among them."

At the mention of the latter's name, Longueville, Colbert, and Osmond looked up in shock, while Madam Valliere nodded her head to confirm the Captain's assumption.

_'Mary. How could you do something so reckless.'_

_'She's alive. I never thought I would see her again.'_

_'Oh dear, I fear that Colbert will be in deep trouble should he and Maelstrom meet again.'_

"You are correct, Sir Arion. Maelstrom or rather Mary did indeed take part in the attack. Apparently, she only came with the group to try to kill me," said Karin. The rest of the Valliere family looked at the Duchess with worry, but everyone in the room knew that Karin the Heavy Wind was more than capable of taking care of herself.

General Gramont shook his head in disappointment. "This is indeed a shame. To think that a former member of the Manticore Knights would help a bunch of bounty hunters abduct the Princess."

**"Ah shut up you blonde idiot."**

Every single person in the room tensed at the sound of the high-pitched voice. They had heard the sound before when the transformed Xander had appeared, and knew where who or rather what was speaking.

**"HAHAHAHAHA! You should see your faces! They're hilarious!"**

Turning cautiously towards the cage, Siesta tried desperately to stop the shivers that ran through her whole being. Instead of the unconscious skeletal beast lying inside the enchanted cage, a man clad in all white stood leaning against the bars. However, what scared Siesta the most was that the man looked exactly like Xander!

**"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost," **the Xander look-alike smirked.

Louise stuttered. "W-Who are you? What have you done to Xander?"

**"That pathetic loser you summoned? Probably wallowing in self-pity," **laughed the white Xander.

**"But more importantly. Who are you,"** the Xander look-alike asked Siesta slyly. Grasping her chin with his snow-white hand, the white Xander frowned as his arm was sliced off from the elbow by a butcher knife. Glancing to his left, the white cowboy saw Batou glaring at him with cold fury, while Marteau quickly brought the frightened maid behind him. Although both chefs would protect their surrogate daughter with their lives, the two brothers were unnerved when the white Xander stared back at them with his entirely black eyes. It was as if the man's eyes were dark holes that threatened to shroud everything in darkness.

Undeterred by the man's snow-white skin, dark eyes, and black teeth, Louise stepped forward with the pride and confidence of a Valliere. "If you are not Xander than who are you?"

The white cowboy continued to smirk as he shifted his gaze from Batou to Louise.

**"If it isn't the pink-haired brat pretending to be high and mighty like the rest of the noble wannabes,"** laughed the white Xander. This caused many of the mages and nobles to glare at the laughing man; however, the Xander look-alike returned the glare along with an energy that brought a very disturbing feeling. Smirking at how Louise and Siesta along with their friends began to tremble, the white cowboy put on a maddening grin as he saw how uncomfortable the school faculty was getting.

**"You met me before, but I'll humor you, brat. I _am_ Xander, but at the same time I am _not_."**

Louise bristled at the comment, but couldn't help but feel worried. It was obvious that the man before her was not her surrogate brother, and she was sure that she had not met him before. However, the dark energy that the man was radiating was too familiar to ignore unless…

The white cowboy laughed as Louise's eyes widened and fear began to creep into them, as did her friends. All the while his severed arm disintegrated into a black mist before dancing around his bleeding stump and reformed back into the complete limb.

**"Now you're remembering. Although many tend to call me insane, brother tends to call me just one thing."**

"…"

**"Void."**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THEM TO <span>SURVIVE!<span>**

**Hoped you like**** it!**

**P.S. : Please check out my other stories if anyone is interested. Thank You!**

**P.S.S: Sir Arion is an OC created by Sil Arion, and the bounty hunters are my OCs.**

**What will happen next?**

**Any questions? Send them in the PM or review please.**


	8. History and Nostalgia

Hello everyone! Sixsamchaos here! I'm back and ready to roll! School is finally out for winter break so I will have some more time on my stories. Sorry about the lack of updates though.

Please review and send me your opinions if you want to.

Criticism is encouraged and I would like to get any advice so that the story is more appealing to you.

If anyone has any **questions** about my story then please send me a **message**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero in any way, shape, or form. I also don't own anything from other animes, books, or videogames as well. They belong to their respective owners.**

**PS: If the characters seem too OOC, please inform me.**

**I would also like to inform everyone that Sil Arion will be helping me write the story for now on. He is an amazing analyst and has suggested very interesting information. We shall now be partners in this endeavor and I would like to share the credit of the plot with him.**

I would just like to thank you all for your reviews and to those who favorited my story. I would also like to respond to some of them:

Sil Arion: you are a great reviewer because you are firm but fair in your critiques and that you are not afraid to help the author out if their stories are having problems.

PEJP Bengtzone V2: Thanks for reviewing. I would just like to point out that Xander is a sentient human being. He will not have total obedience to anyone, especially when Louise or others act like an immature child at certain points in the anime. The contract only binds him to her as a familiar, but it doesn't mean that Xander wants to be a familiar or a servant to anyone.

Guest: Xander is one of the main characters of my story, so it is expected that he would be in the spotlight, but he won't always be in the spotlight. The plot just takes time to develop.

**Flames might be written, but they will be ignored. It is my story and I shall write it as necessary. I will not take any slag from anyone, as would any member of .**

_History with its flickering lamp stumbles along the trail of the past, trying to reconstruct its scenes, to revive its echoes, and kindle with pale gleams the passion of former days. ~Winston Churchill_

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Guardian of Zero…<strong>

_"Louise! Something's wrong with Xander!"_

_"You are a very interesting creature. It's too bad that I won't be able to capture and experiment on you."_

_"This is not according to plan, **Snake**."_

_"Your majesty. You must run. I will hold him off for as long as I can."_

_"Sorry little girl, but it seems you failed."_

_"Has it been so long that you no longer recognize my face, Commander?"_

_"Forget about revenge!" _

_"No! I have waited far too long for this! I can't just run away!"_

_"Step aside, maid. That creature is a monster that needs to be put down."_

_"Don't you dare lay a hand on my familiar, mother!"_

_"How is that creature your familiar?"_

_**"Now you're remembering. Although many tend to call me insane, brother tends to call me just one thing."**_

_"Still, it begs the question. Where the hell did you come from?"_

_**"Void."**_

Void cackled madly at the fear and confusion that took over the students, while the adults were disturbed greatly at how the white-clad man's grin seemed to take over his entire face. Narrowing her eyes, the Duchess decided that she had enough of the creature's disrespectful manner and stepped towards the cage.

"Brave words for one who is imprisoned."

Void immediately ceased his cackling and stared at the matriarch of the Valliere family. Although a lesser man would tremble from staring into the shadowy eyes of an unknown entity, Karin the Heavy Wind was neither a man nor a weak soul. She had seen the fires of war, the deaths of many friends and family, and fought against some of the most powerful creatures that ever existed in Tristain and its neighboring countries. Some creature, especially one that was supposedly her daughter's familiar, would not intimidate the Duchess.

Void suddenly sneered at the woman and walked forward, stopping right before the enchanted bars of the steel cage. **"Well, if it isn't the worst bitch in the world."**

Everyone gasped and looked on in shock at the words that Void had uttered. Louise and her family were angered, but the rest of the room's occupants shivered greatly at the sudden killing intent coming from the wind mage. The Queen herself covered her mouth in shock, as she had never seen anyone who had the audacity to slander the woman right in her face. However, it seemed that Void didn't even seem fazed by the woman's murderous intent. Instead, the Xander look-a-like unleashed his own killing intent, permeating the air with a dark feeling, as the room seemed to get darker.

**"You think you can intimidate me? I have lived for more than one million years, I have fought against the most powerful warriors of light and darkness, and I have fought against the lords of creation and destruction themselves. You are nothing compared to them."**

Louise felt death's cold fingers slide down her back, as she heard what Void had said. In fact, the pink-haired mage expected the Xander clone to act like an animal, to scream in rage at her mother. When Void whispered his words it made it seem all the more deadly, and if her mother was somehow affected by his words she did not show it.

"You will know your place, _familiar_. You are the servant of my daughter and _will_ show us the proper respect."

**"Ah, how could I forget? It was the brat that brought brother and me here in the first place," **replied Void. Suddenly, his arm shot out and grabbed the startled girl by the throat and raised her to his level, ignoring the threats and screams of the others. Louise struggled uselessly, as she tried to get out of the constricting grip, while her mother quickly pointed her wand at the offending man.

"Louise," cried Siesta.

"Put my daughter down now," ordered the Duchess.

Void growled, as the pressure in the room seemed to increase with his anger, but did not drop the girl in his grasp. However, he did ease his grip, so that the girl could breathe a little easier.

**"I hate you the most among these bastards. You brought us to this world. If it weren't for your pathetic call, brother wouldn't be suffering."**

"But-"

**"Your stupid chant should have brought someone else to this pathetic world, not us!"**

"I didn't know you would be summoned! I was desperate to have a familiar," screamed the terrified Louise.

Void ignored her protests. **"You degraded us by calling us dogs. You insulted us by saying our world did not exist. You arrogantly thought yourself as our superior!"**

Suddenly, Void's arm was severed and the white-clad man was pushed back by a gust of wind, as Louise fell to the floor. The Valliere's family quickly surrounded the little girl, as did Louise's friends, while the rest of the adults also pulled out their weapons. At the front, Karin the Heavy Wind glared at the dazed creature in front of her, but her anger increased, as Void merely laughed at the group, his arm regenerating once more.

**"Do you know why I hate you the most, brat? You dared to make brother care about you and your little friends. You dared to make him feel the same pain that has plagued him for millions of years."**

Kirche glared at the man before her. Despite Louise being her rival and fearing the dark power that Void radiated, the smaller teen was a friend and no one would harm her if she had anything to say about it. "That's enough! None of us knew that Xander was a Guardian. We didn't know what he experienced before coming here."

Void growled, as he walked towards the bars. **"That's true, you didn't, yet you assumed us to be a myth. You knew we existed. Your headmaster knew we existed, and the damn brat's mother has the scent of a Guardian!"**

This caused everyone in the room to stop dead in their tracks, as they stared at Void in disbelief. Colbert and Osmond looked at each other before staring at Louise's mother, as did everyone else. However, the Queen didn't seem surprised, as she joined the Duchess's side much to the fear of Agnes and Sir Arion.

The Duchess narrowed her eyes at Void. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

The Queen sighed. "There is no longer a need to hide it, my old friend. Your secret is out, and from what Void has said it seems that he knew your mother."

Void began laughing with his demented smile and mad eyes. **"You bet your throne we do! Who would have thought the traitor escaped to this world and started a family!"**

Recovering from her fall and composure, Louise joined her mother and the Queen. "What are you talking about?"

Void's laughter left as quickly as it came before glaring at the pink-haired mage. **"Your grandmother, that bitch, betrayed us and cursed us. It was her that led to my creation."**

"What!"

**"Your grandmother was a wind Guardian, and a powerful one at that, but our power grew, as did our rage against her. When Gaia was attacked, she betrayed us and killed Xander. The rage, pain, and betrayal caused the dark energies within him to pulse and form into a sentient creature. It caused me to come into creation!"**

Louise couldn't believe what she was hearing, as she immediately turned to her mother. She searched her mother's stern expression for any sign that revealed Void to be a liar, but she found none. Turning to her father, Louise felt her heart crack when he looked away with regret, while her sister did not meet her eyes. Looking around the room, the pink-haired mage saw that her expression was also on the faces of the others. Turning back to the evil form of her familiar, Louise saw no hint of deceit in Void's words, despite the difficulty of deciphering which tone was madness and the other sanity.

"Impossible. Grandmother wouldn't do that. She wouldn't harm someone, and she told me herself that she hated traitors the most! She's the most kind-hearted woman I ever knew," screamed Louise.

Void growled once more. **"She was a bloody murderer and helped a madman commit genocide not only in Gaia but also in several other dimensions."**

"You're lying," screamed a tearful Louise, as she pointed her wand at Void, but one could see that her arm was trembling.

Void scoffed before radiating dark energies, causing many of room's occupants to back up and ready their weapons. The malicious energy then focused on Void's left arm before the limb began to transform into the scythe-like hand that the group had seen the chimera have. It was truly a disturbing sight, as the arm was disproportionate to the rest of the white-clad cowboy's body. Raising his arm, Void reached out towards the bars with his three deadly scythe fingers before…

*SHINK* *THUMP*

Old Osmond and the rest of the mages gaped, as they saw Void slice the bars of the enchanted cage like a hot knife slicing through butter. As the bars gave way, Void returned his arm to its normal state before walking closer to the group. Agnes and Sir Arion immediately stepped in front of the Queen and the Duchess, while the parents and faculty ready their spells. Louise herself fell back, as her friends surrounded her protectively. However, it appeared that Void was indifferent to their glares and mutterings. Instead, he walked towards a terrified Siesta who hid behind the chef brothers.

Void looked emotionlessly into her tearful orbs. **"Do I frighten you, maid?"**

Siesta tried desperately to speak but found that no words could escape her. She merely nodded.

**"Do you know what I am?"**

Surprisingly, the maid was able to speak this time. "Y-Yes."

Void smiled his disturbing grin. **"Good." **The white cowboy breathed deeply before sighing a shiver of pleasure. **"Such fear. Such chaos. Such death. Scents I have not breathed in centuries. It is…intoxicating."** As Void took this moment to revel in the negative emotions that permeated the air throughout the academy, many of the adults glanced to each other, deeply disturbed at how the monster seemed to enjoy such horror.

Although uncertain about her safety, Siesta stepped forward until she stood right in front of Void, ignoring the calls of her surrogate fathers. Void merely raised a brow at the act, as this was a strange occurrence. Whenever he had come out, most people would fear him, while others would attack him, but none have ever just walked up to him.

"You said Xander is within you. Please, bring him back."

Void's eyes widened before narrowing into slits, dark energies wildly igniting his body. **"Why would I bring him back? It's been a long time since I was out. I would like to enjoy some chaos and slaughter before going back in."**

"The only one to die here is going to be you, demon," said Agnes as she aimed her pistol at his head. However, this just caused Void to laugh before turning towards the captain.

**"Just try it. We cannot die so easily, and we were even decapitated several times in the past. You really think a bullet will do us in?"**

Agnes' eyes narrowed. "It won't hurt to try."

"Enough!"

Jumping at the loud voice, everyone turned to see Derflinger, which was propped against the wall after Louise had found the magical sword lying out in the battered fields. However, Void merely walked towards the blade before picking it up.

**"Who are you to command me, blade?"**

"Don't try to act tough and sound like a god. We both know that you can't stay out here for a long time. You might as well save some energy and go back in."

Void sneered at the blade, his grip tightening around the hilt. **"So, the idiot's swords told you about me, huh. I could break you in half and kill every single person in this world. What would stop me?"**

"Partner would and so would Louise!"

Void's eye began to twitch. **"THEY ARE WEAK!"**

"No. You are the weak one to think you could survive without partner."

Void growled before he dropped the sword, ignoring the indignant cry, and turned back to the group, particularly at Louise and Siesta. His hands tightened into fists, as the dark energies erratically flickered over his body. A few tense moments past before the cowboy relaxed and the energies dissipated. Despite the dark powers no longer permeating the room, the rest of the occupants were still wary of the monster.

**"Very well. I will return to my prison, but know that Xander has witnessed this entire conversation from within our mind."**

Turning to Louise's mother and the Queen, Void grinned maliciously, as a white fire began to engulf him. **"You better be careful with Xander. His fury against your mother is stronger than mine. Oh, and don't think you have seen the last of me. I shall return. **_**Very soon**_**."**

With his message and warning delivered, Void closed his eyes and allowed the white fire to fully engulf him. As the fire evaporated into nothingness, the black clothes, hat, and trench coat returned, as did the man who wore them. Xander groaned before stumbling into Siesta's arms.

"Xander!"

"Oh, man. What hit me," asked Xander.

"My mother, and about all of the mages in this room," said a recomposing Louise. With the heavy tension from Void's dark power gone, the rest of the occupants began to breathe a little easier; however, a few were still wary of Xander. After a few deep breaths the cowboy reluctantly stepped away from Siesta and turned to Louise and the other students.

Neither looked each other in the eye, as Xander could feel the hurt and distrust from everyone in the room, especially from Louise and her friends. "Sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean for him to get out again."

"Is it true," asked a trembling Louise.

"Is what true?"

"DON'T ACT DUMB! IS IT TRUE!"

Xander knew it wasn't a question, as his gaze finally met the tearful eyes of his charge. "Yes. Void was speaking the truth when he said that it was your grandmother who killed me. He was also correct when he said that your headmaster knew what I was."

"You liar," screamed Louise, surprising everyone, as she uselessly slammed her fists into Xander's chest. The former Guardian did nothing to stop her, but tightly hugged her. A second later, the cowboy could feel the moist tears that wet his shirt, an obvious sign of Louise crying.

_'Even when you're not killing someone, you still harm them, brother.'_

"G-Grandmother is t-the most k-kind woman in the w-world. S-She would n-never do that to a-anyone."

Xander said nothing but continued to hug the poor teenager unaware of the reactions of their impromptu audience. Eleanor looked on with pity, as she knew that the bond between Louise and their grandmother was closer than with her or Cattleya, despite their grandmother's love for each of the three sisters. Glancing to her left, the elder sister saw that their father was also looking on with sadness and pity; however, the Duchess was another story. The former commander of the Manticore Knights held no expression that indicated sadness or pity, as she truly upheld the rule of steel. This wasn't unnoticed by the others, as both the Queen, Old Osmond, and Prof. Colbert knew that a confrontation between Xander and Louise's family was just beyond the horizon.

Kirche and the others, along with the rest of the adults fidgeted slightly from the awkwardness of witnessing such a personal issue. However, Louise's friends were again reminded of how terribly they had treated the smaller mage and dropped their heads in shame.

"Shh. Shh. Everything will be alright," whispered and repeated Xander. Fortunately, it was enough to calm the troubled Louise down to small hiccups.

"So. Are you going to arrest grandmother and us?" This caused Xander to look up and saw that it was Eleanor who had asked the question. Within the elder sister's eyes, the cowboy could see the uncertainty and slight fear; however, he also noticed the glare from Louise's mother.

"I don't know what will happen, as I am no longer a Guardian. There is also the fact that this was a long time coming. Rest assured that this is between your grandmother and me. I have already made the mistake of taking my anger against her out on those who did not deserve it. A mistake I don't want to make again."

"But what crimes did she make," continued Eleanor.

Noticing that Louise had calmed down and was listening intently to the conversation, Xander sighed before ending the hug and standing up. "I guess it is time you all learn about my past, but what about the Princess?"

Sir Arion sighed. "The trail has gone cold and we didn't find anything that would lead us to the kidnappers. All we know is that the kidnappers are possibly bounty hunters, but even if we knew where they went we don't have the strength to go after them. Many of our knights and mages were wounded and there is still the matter of protecting Tristain from invaders."

The Queen nodded in agreement even though she desperately wanted to send out hunting parties to find her daughter. With her husband gone, Henrietta was all that the Queen had left. Noticing her majesty's worry, the captain of the guard briefly grasped her shoulder. "We will find her, my queen. The kidnappers wouldn't dare harm the Princess."

Sighing at the news, Xander told everyone to find a place to sit, as it would be a long story. Nodding at his words, Louise and the other students sat with their respective families around the large room, while Siesta sat with the Chef Brothers. Tabitha sat with the faculty, while the Queen sat with Sir Arion and Agnes flanking her. Xander stood in the middle of the room so that he could answer any question that would be asked.

Looking around, Xander nodded before gathering energy. Unlike the dark oppressive energies that Void had radiated, Xander's power shined a faint gold that merely outlined his body instead of wildly blazing around him. Slowly the room began to change, as Louise and the others noticed that this was the same technique Xander had used back in Louise's bedroom. Soon the room transformed into a field with a bright blue sky above them. All the spectators looked on in amazement before they turned to Xander.

**"Ventana de Chronos"**

"This technique allows me to project images from my mind. It has the ability to reveal my memories. What you see here is everything that I had experienced and seen. As you ask your questions, my technique will reveal the answers you seek," spoke Xander before he took a seat in-between Louise and Siesta.

The cowboy saw that the adults were murmuring to each other about what to ask; however, he wasn't surprised to hear the first question from Louise.

"What happened between Xander and my grandmother, Megami de Valliere?"

Suddenly, the field transformed in a bright flash of light before settling in on a rocky cliff. In the background, a raging inferno burned across the land, but it only took the watchers a moment to realize that it was the burning ruins of a once great city. However, it was the scene on the cliff that truly had the group's attention.

_A wounded Xander ran towards the cliff that acted as the usual meeting place for his team. Clutching his profusely bleeding arm left arm, the Guardian-in-training smiled in relief to see his two best friends safe. "Megami! Victor! You guys made it!"_

As the memories revealed Xander's comrades, many of the mages gasped when they saw Megami. With flowing pink locks, glistening pink eyes, and a figure that appealed greatly to the opposite sex, Megami looked like a grown up Louise. This shocked the Valliere family greatly, as they had never even seen a portrait of the Valliere elder in such youth.

"Grandmother was beautiful," whispered Louise.

"Well, I guess you have something to look forward to in the future, Louise," spoke a slightly envious Kirche. Although the young Germanian knew that she had developed far more than both Louise and her grandmother, Kirche could see the grace that the elder Valliere possessed.

Marteau huffed before crossing his arms. "If what Xander and that monster said is true then we'll see just how ugly that woman is." This caused the entire Valliere family to glare in his direction, but the great chef surprised the noble family with a defiant glare of his own.

Siesta glanced to see that Xander was quiet and had a slightly glazed look in his eyes and the slightly shivering hands. The maid frowned, as she realized that the cowboy was sort of reliving the memories in his mind. In fact, Xander's body was still radiating the golden energy that powered the technique.

_Hearing the call of their teammate, two people about the same age as Xander turned to see the wounded man. Victor was about a head taller than Xander and had mid-length, dark purple hair. The young Guardian also had crimson red eyes that seemed to shine brightly in the setting sun. He bore the armor of an agile knight; however, Xander could see that it was stained red with blood. Megami also wore light armor, but instead of the whole body armor she just wore the protective gauntlets, knee guards, and light breastplate. In fact, Xander had always commented that the two were more into speed than actual defense when it came to their state of dress._

_"Thank God you're both alright," breathed Xander as he approached the two. "Come on, we have to regroup with the other Guardians, and get the civilians out of the city."_

_Victor and Megami glanced at each other before looking at Xander with a hardened gaze. "Relax, man. You don't have to worry about anything anymore," said Victor._

_Xander blinked before frowning. "What do you mean I have nothing to worry about? Everyone is dying out there and we need to stop Zennousha's coup! Do you even know what he's planning," yelled the cowboy._

_"Zennousha plans to bring order to the multiverse. With him in charge, we'll finally be able to make the dimensions a better place for everyone."_

_Xander gaped at the man. "Think about what you're saying! You sound like you support his madness!"_

_"Madness? We have been nothing but ghosts since the end of the Chaos Wars! We help the people of the multiverse only to be discarded and thrown away like trash!"_

_"You know we must work in the shadows. The celestials charged us as watchers and caretakers. We cannot directly affect the worlds we watch over."_

_"The Celestials abandoned us! With Zennousha, we will finally be able to do some good and achieve some order in this chaotic multiverse," declared Victor as he brandished a long broadsword._

_Xander took a step back, eyes widening when he saw the weapon. "That sword…" Turning desperately to Megami, the Guardian-in-training felt his blood freeze when he saw her eyes. "Y-You agree with this madness?"_

_Megami nodded with a steely gaze; however, Xander could see regret and sadness within her beautiful pink eyes. "You said it yourself, Xander. We want to make the multiverse a better place for everyone, and the only way to do that is by following Zennousha."_

_Xander felt his heart break from the words of his closest friends, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. "This is helping? This is genocide!"_

_Victor narrowed his eyes. "This is your last chance, buddy. Join us or die with the others."_

_Xander took another step back, trying desperately to regain his composure. "Y-You're both traitors. Y-You have to be sto-"_

_*SLISH* *THUMP*_

_"You should have been smart, my friend," whispered Victor. Xander didn't answer, as he desperately tried to stem the squirting blood where his entire left arm was severed. The shock from the swift attack was all that kept the wounded man from crying out. However, the bloodstained knight wasn't finished, as he followed up with a low slash, severing Xander's left leg from below the kneecap. Falling to his knees, the cowboy did nothing but look hopelessly into Megami's face._

_"I had really hoped you would have joined us, Xander." Breathing deeply, Megami stepped forward, forming two wind daggers, as she kneeled before her dying former friend. "I'm sorry, Xander," whispered Megami before stabbing the cowboy in the heart with one of her daggers, causing part of his body to burst from the wind release. The pressure burst occurred again when she stabbed her remaining dagger into the side of Xander's head, propelling the lifeless body off the cliff and into the chasm below._

*CRACK* *THMUP*

"Xander," yelled a concerned Siesta, as she immediately moved to the fallen cowboy's side. However, the cowboy merely took several deep breaths before rising up again, the landscape transforming back into the peaceful field.

"I'm fine," whispered the shaken ex-Guardian.

Looking around, Xander noticed that many of the others were staring at him. Some stared with concern and sadness, while others looked at him with pity. Pity. Something the cowboy hated more than pain. Turning to the Valliere family, Xander saw that Louise was shaking, while her older sister and father also looked disturbed by the memories. However, the Duchess still retained her stoic expression even though the cowboy knew that she was just as disturbed as the rest of her family.

"So, that is what the monster meant when he said that Xander died at the hands of a Valliere," spoke Batou.

The Duke ran a hand through his hair, as he regained his composure. "I still find this very hard to believe. To learn that my mother-in-law was a Guardian is one thing, but to learn that she had made such crimes is just too much."

However, Eleanor held a confused look, as she glanced at the sighing ex-Guardian. "I still find this a little strange. How can Louise's familiar still be alive if he was truly killed that day?"

Glaring slightly at the elder sister, the cowboy once again focused on his power, causing the field to transform once more. However, this time it revealed to be Vestri Court on the day that Guiche had challenged Xander to a duel.

_"To know who I am, you merely have to search for this symbol. Although to explain further, my people are known for extremely powerful healing abilities. However, that does not mean we are unaffected by pain or that we cannot die by conventional means."_

Guiche flinched at the stern look his father gave him, reminding himself to explain to his father why he had challenged the cowboy to a duel. General Gramont stared at his son for a moment before switching his gaze towards the concentrating ex-Guardian.

_'Guiche and I will have our talk later. There are still some questions to be asked and some answers to be given.'_

"What is this symbol Guardian Xander speaks about," questioned the great General.

Xander flinched at being addressed as a Guardian, but did not break his focus on the technique, as the image of Vestri Court changed to the interior of a large silver chamber. Old Osmond and his colleagues gazed in wonder at the beautiful tapestries and stunning pedestals that decorated the room. Each tapestry depicting the image of a warrior or a piece of scenery, while many objects rested on the pedestals, ranging from weaponry to beautifully designed pottery. At the far end of the chamber there sat an alter that held thirteen glowing orbs of light. Both Old Osmond and Colbert noticed that each orb was a different color, while Louise and her friends gasped at the large tapestry behind the glowing orbs.

The tapestry itself had a simple red background with gold trim, but it was the center image that held the group's attention. It was the symbol of the golden hawk! The very same symbol that Xander wore around his neck! However, the appearance of a cloaked person and a young Xander stopped anyone from speaking.

Louise blinked once then twice. "Xander…you…look different."

Guiche gulped, while Montmorency gasped. "W-What happened to him?"

Indeed, the Xander who entered with the cloaked person was missing his trademark hat and trench coat. In fact, he only wore a short-sleeved black shirt and a pair of short black pants. Although everyone was curious about the strange clothing style, they were more focused on this Xander's left side. Particularly on the man's left arm, leg, and eye. In place of his left eye was a square metal object with a red glass, while it appeared that his left arm and leg were both entirely replaced with metal prosthetics. Louise shivered, as she realized that Xander must have replaced his missing body parts after he somehow survived the encounter with his former teammates.

_"Elder. What is this place," asked Xander, as he glanced around the massive chamber._

_The elder glanced at the scarred man before stopping in front of the alter. "This is a sacred chamber that records the history of our people. This was where the first Prime Guardians welcomed new Guardians to help watch over the multiverse."_

_Xander snorted in contempt. "I don't mean any disrespect but how will history change our situation."_

_The elder shook his head before pointing his staff at the glowing orbs. "Knowledge of the past always influences the future. You could learn great things from those who came before you, young one."_

_Xander scoffed. "The Primes were disappeared a long time ago. In fact, I think some of them are most likely dead."_

_*THWAP* "OW!"_

_The former Guardian trainee rubbed his sore head, while the elder tapped the floor with his staff. "You shouldn't disrespect the Primes. After all, they were your former teachers."_

_Xander snorted. "The Primes weren't there when the other Guardians and I needed them the most. There was also the fact that Leonardo had Star's broadsword with him. If I was supposed to be their next Prime Guardian, then why was I killed during Zennousha's coup?"_

_The elder could hear the scraping of metal, as Xander's prosthetic hand threatened to burst from the pressure. "The Prime Guardians have their reasons, as all things happen for a reason. You will find your answers eventually, but for now you must remember your roots." However the elder saw that Xander complied with his request, but he still heard the former trainee's mumbling._

_"Losing my dimension wasn't worth an uncertain future."_

_The elder sighed again at his companion, as he could see the sadness underneath all the hate and anguish in the man's eyes. "You will have redemption soon, my friend. Now…"_

_"REDEMPTION," shouted a fuming Xander. Dark energy erupted from the scarred man's trembling fists, as his eyes flared an ominous black fire._

_"I WANT REVENGE! I WANT TO MAKE ZENNOUSHA AND HIS LACKEYS SUFFER! THAT BASTARD TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"_

Louise shivered slightly from the past image's outburst. Looking around, the pink-haired mage saw that her friends and even some of the adults were shaken by Xander's words. Next to her, Xander looked down in shame, as he was once again reminded for his lack of self-control. Feeling someone grasp his arm, the cowboy saw Siesta smiling softly. Appreciating her comfort, Xander smiled back, but he knew that it was forced.

_However, the elder did nothing but shake his head at the angry trainee. "It is a pity to see a Prime Guardian under the thrall of dark elementia."_

_Attempting to control his anger, Xander breathed slowly, as the dark energies dissipated from his hands and eyes. "The dark elementia is what's keeping me alive. It's disturbing images and whispers haunt me every time I sleep. It's dark power courses through my veins. I am no Prime Guardian. I don't even want to be a Guardian anymore."_

_"Yes. I know about the tainted power that resides within you. However, you are destined to be a Guardian. It does not matter whether the power you wield is dark, light, or both. What matters is what you do with that power." As the elder spoke, he gazed at the glowing orbs and the golden tapestry above them. "The multiverse needs a Guardian now more than ever. It needs something to give the people hope."_

_Now, the elder was looking directly into Xander's eyes. "Now the question is. Will you be the hope that the multiverse needs, that Gaia needs?"_

_Xander turned away from the elder's gaze, unable to meet him in the eyes. "I cannot be what you ask me to be, but that doesn't mean I cannot help others be the hope that the dimensions need, that Gaia needs."_

_The elder sighed before returning to the glowing orbs. "Do not lose hope my friend. You will understand in time."_

*GASP* *THUMP*

"Xander," cried Louise, as she and Siesta pulled the trembling former Guardian back to his seat. Both mage and maid saw that Xander was sweating profusely, while the golden aura quickly faded away. At the same time, the others saw the room was returning to normal, as the images faded away. Trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, Xander took a moment to recompose before sighing tiredly. "Sorry about that. The time window technique used up a lot of my energy. Not to mention, my body was already suffering from Void's emergence."

Kirche cleared her throat. "Well, that certainly explains how darling survived, but what is dark elementia?"

Out of the corner of her eye, the Germanian noticed the strange look her father gave her but ignored it. The cowboy sighed. "Dark elementia is the complete opposite of elementia, the matter that makes up my blades. It has many properties that only the Dark Guardians know about. When I fell down the ravine, I landed on a large shard of the dark substance. Apparently it revived me; however, it also allowed Void to come into consciousness."

Colbert looked at Xander strangely. "So, Void was created from this dark elementia?"

Xander shook his head. "No. His creation is a little more complex than that, and it is also a bit hard to explain."

"But what are the Prime Guardians? Whatever remains of the old legends said nothing about them," spoke the Queen.

Xander turned to the Queen. "There are many groups within the Order of Gaia. The celestials are the gods of creation and the gods of destruction. They were the first beings to truly exist and they created the multiverse. Sometime after the dimensions were able to sustain life, the celestials, both light and dark, created relics of great spiritual power and importance. These relics sought out people who truly earned their power, the Prime Guardians. The Prime Guardians are the leaders of Gaia. They are the wisest, the strongest, and the oldest of all Guardians."

"So it is some sort of military hierarchy," asked General Gramont.

Xander nodded. "A bit. Each Prime Guardian leads a certain group of Guardians. There are thirteen Prime Guardians, meaning there are thirteen different Guardian sub-groups. The sub-groups are fire, water, earth, air, light, dark, metal, thunder, space, time, life, spirit, and death. The relics also control these elements and help the Prime Guardians channel their energies."

"But what about your symbol? The tapestry implied that it must be something of great importance," inquired Old Osmond.

"My necklace, the golden hawk, symbolizes dimensions. Unlike the other Guardians, I am not tied to a single dimension to watch over. Instead, I travel all across the multiverse, making sure the other Guardians do their job and that the balance between good and evil is maintained."

Tabitha raised her staff. "Legend." This caused everyone to look at Xander in confusion, as not even Louise and the others knew about the talk between Tabitha and the cowboy.

Xander nodded his head. "There is a legend within the sacred chamber of the Prime Guardians. It foretells the coming of a fourteenth Prime Guardian who would help Gaia in its time of need."

"You are that Guardian," said Old Osmond. It wasn't a question.

"Unfortunately," answered a saddened Xander.

Louise blinked. "Why would you be sad? I thought that Prime Guardians were the greatest of your people."

Xander sighed. "The circumstances behind how I became the Guardian of Dimensions are complicated. I discovered that I would live longer than any of the other Guardians, despite the fact that every Guardian has strong healing abilities. I am also not allowed to take on any followers, as the relic would simply go search for one that most deserves its power. It is the same for all relics. In addition, the dark elementia also keeps me from dying."

Agnes hummed. "So that's what the monster meant when he said you were decapitated several times."

Montmorency blinked. "But wouldn't that be a good thing? Not being able to die."

Immediately, Xander shot out of his seat and glared harshly at the blonde student. This startled everyone, as Xander's voice quickly took on a malevolent feeling.

"GOOD THING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE PRACTICALLY IMMORTAL! I HATE IT! I CANNOT MOVE ON TO THE NEXT WORLD! I HAVE BEEN FORCED TO WATCH OTHERS DIE IN THE MOST BRUTAL AND MOST DESPICABLE WAYS POSSIBLE. I OUTLIVED HUNDREDS WHO WERE GIVEN THE SWEET MERCY OF DEATH! I'VE SUFFERED SO MUCH PAIN THAT I WAS BEGGING FOR DEATH. NOT EVEN SUICIDE COULD ALLOW ME ESCAPE FROM LIFE!"

As Montmorency whimpered under the cowboy's dark rant, her parents quickly began a protection spell, while some of the adults began chanting their own offensive spells. At the same time, Louise and the others looked on with both shock and pity. The dark energies Xander began radiating were quickly permeating the room. The cowboy was about to continue his rant until Louise quickly stood up.

"Please Xander. Don't lose control. Don't become the monster you hate," whispered Louise, hugging the cowboy from behind. The sound of the small teen's voice made Xander freeze and his eyes widen.

_'You're not a monster, big brother. You're our hero. You're the best big brother ever!'_

"Sophia," whispered Xander.

Louise looked up. "What?"

"You sound just like Sophia," replied a saddened Xander.

Siesta approached the two. "Who is Sophia," the maid softly asked.

"She was my little sister."

Eleanor raised a brow. "Was?"

"She was killed along with my entire family three days after I died. I watched as Zennousha's monsters destroyed my world before the dimension itself was annihilated."

This caused everyone to gasp in shock, as they all reeled in what the cowboy had said. Montmorency, Guiche, Kirche, Eleanor, and even Tabitha all instinctively held onto their respective families. However, the Chef Brothers held Tabitha, as she was one of the few students that the servants were fond of. Louise and Siesta were still with Xander, while many of the adults looked on with pity and sympathy. However, the Queen noticed that the Duchess held no such sympathy for the former Guardian, but knew that under her friend's stern glare was empathy for the old warrior.

Xander sighed. "If that is all, I would like to step out for some air. All this bitter nostalgia is making it difficult to be here." Without waiting for a reply, the former Guardian walked towards the door before quietly stepping out, leaving the teens and the adults behind.

Siesta looked to her surrogate fathers and smiled when they nodded their heads. The young maid quickly left the room, followed by Louise and the others, leaving only the adults to remain.

Old Osmond sighed. "Well, this was certainly a stressful experience."

Colbert shook his head. "I feel this entire meeting to be a mistake."

General Gramont looked to the middle-aged teacher. "What do you mean? We finally know why Count Mont was so adamant about investigating Valliere's familiar."

Marteau glared at the general. "His name is Xander. He is a human being, not some animal."

Kirche's father snorted. "Doesn't matter. He is still the Valliere's familiar because of the contract. It seems the phrase 'how the mighty have fallen' is true."

The Duke frowned. "How can you say that? That man has probably been through more than any one of us would ever know."

Kirche's mother stepped forward. "Oh, don't act so high and mighty. Do not forget that it was your mother-in-law who committed the highest crime imaginable."

Colbert stepped in-between the two rival families. "This is neither the time nor the place for your petty rivalry. In case you haven't remembered, the Founder also nearly committed such a crime, as did all our countries at one point."

Montmorency's father glared at the man. "Don't you dare slander the Founder's name or our countries."

Colbert glared back. "What about D'Angleterre?" This caused Anges and Sir Arion, as well as several others to tense slightly. "Can you justify the eradication of an entire village? Can you justify the extermination of an entire race?"

The Queen looked at the professor in with concern. "What are you talking about, Professor Colbert?"

Old Osmond sighed. "Colbert is speaking of Brimir's plan to eradicate the elves."

The Queen turned to the headmaster. "Do you mean to tell me that the Founder Brimir was planning to commit genocide?"

The old headmaster nodded. "I discovered a tome that spoke of what the Founder was planning."

Colbert looked slightly alarmed. "Sir. You wanted me to keep the tomes a secret. Are you really going to reveal them?"

Old Osmond sighed. "Yes. I plan to tell my secret."

The Queen blinked. "What are these tomes you speak of?"

"Long ago, I stumbled upon an ancient crypt during my more…youthful days. I was told that the crypt held great treasures that would empower any mage; however, I had to first pass the tests that were created to protect the tomb from bandits. After nearly losing my life in several of these tests, I was finally able to reach the treasures I sought, which turned out to be tomes. However, these tombs contained a more detailed knowledge of the Founder and the Guardians."

Sir Arion stared at the headmaster in awe. Ever since he was a boy, the young captain was always interested in history. To actually hear the headmaster finding ancient knowledge that could possibly be the only doorway into learning about the past was like a dream come true.

"Headmaster Osmond. Do you mean to tell us that you knew what Xander was all along," questioned Agnes.

Old Osmond nodded, as he ran his hand down his beard. "I had suspected it when I saw his duel with Guiche de Gramont. However, my suspicion was confirmed when he revealed the golden hawk."

Agnes stepped forward. "Where are these tombs now? They could hold the key in finding the Princess."

Kirche's father also approached the old mage. "Indeed. I am also interested in learning more about our world's history. There is also the fact that your tomes might be one of Tristain's greatest and oldest artifacts."

The Duke stared suspiciously at his rival. "Why the sudden interest in the past, Zerbst? Didn't think you barbarians would concern yourselves with ancient culture. Do you plan to steal what belongs to Tristain?"

The Zerbst patriarch scoffed at the accusation. "I have you know my family has been interested in history for generations. Quite frankly, I am surprised to hear you still spouting that barbarian nonsense. We have also never stolen anything from your little country."

"You know that's a lie," fumed the Duke. Kirche's father was about to reply until a large butcher knife suddenly embedded itself into the wall between the feuding rivals. Shocked from nearly getting beheaded, the two men turned to see Marteau and his brother holding large kitchen knives. In fact, Marteau's arm was outstretched, declaring that he was the one to have thrown the potential weapon.

"Why you-"

"Shut it, the both of you! The Princess is missing, Xander is emotionally exhausted, and we still have people to look after all across the academy!"

The Queen nodded, as did Old Osmond and Colbert. "I agree with Chef Marteau's point. We still have a lot of work to do. For now, I suggest that we recuperate and help any of the injured when we can," said Sir Arion.

The Queen sighed and silently thanked her most trusted captain. She turned to Old Osmond. "I do admit that I am curious of these tomes. Will it be any trouble for me to look into them, as I am quite interested in our history as well?"

"It will be no trouble at all, my majesty. However, the tomes' ultimate fate would be decided by Xander."

Agnes blinked curiously. "Why is that, headmaster?"

"The tomes were originally written by Xander himself."

"WHAT," shouted everyone.

"Yes. At the time, I didn't know who had written the ancient tomes, as the only clue was the initials XM."

"Xander Melee," stated Miss Longueville. The headmaster nodded. Professor Colbert then raised his head.

"There is also something about the tomes that I am curious of. I cannot access a section of the pages no matter what unlocking spell I use. It appears that we would need Xander to learn what resides in those pages."

The Queen nodded. "I wish to speak with him privately as well. There are many things to be discussed, and I dearly pray that a Prime Guardian would help us in our time of need."

"But he doesn't wish to be a Guardian," pointed out Batou.

Agnes stepped forward. "Your majesty, I deeply go against this meeting. Melee might be emotionally unstable right now, while his damned twin disturbs me greatly."

Sir Arion nodded in agreement. "Yes. That Void monstrosity appears to be something more of a demon than human."

"Technically, he is both. The dark elementia might have given Void consciousness, but he was formed from the dark emotions that resided within Xander's soul," added Colbert.

"Nonetheless, it is clear that Xander must be kept an eye on," spoke Eleanor. Everyone nodded in agreement, especially if what Void's predicted reappearance was true.

Old Osmond nodded. "Now then. I suggest we get some rest and help any of the wounded before turning. I do have a great amount of paperwork ahead of me." All the adults nodded before walking towards the door. The noble families all murmured about wanting to spend some more time with their children, while the Chef Brothers decided to return to the kitchens.

"Lady Karin, a moment please," spoke the Queen. Turning around, the Duchess nodded and beckoned her family to go on, while her long-time friend did the same with Sir Arion and Agnes.

"We'll be waiting outside the room, your majesty," said Sir Arion before closing the door behind him. Nodding to her trusted guard, the Queen turned to the Duchess.

"What is it your majesty?"

The Queen giggled before smiling. "Oh, Karin. Didn't we agree to address each other without the formalities whenever it was just the two of us?"

The Duchess sighed before smiling slightly. "Yes, we did. My apologies Maria, it has just been a stressful day."

Maria smiled sadly before sniffling a bit. "Yes. It has been a hard day for all of us."

Karin squeezed her friend's shoulder. "We'll find your daughter, Maria. No matter what happens, we'll bring Henrietta home safe and sound."

"I don't know what to do Karin! My sweet little girl is the only family I have left since Charles passed," sobbed the monarch.

"I swear to you, Maria. I will find your daughter and bring her home. Then we'll make those criminals pay for hurting every single person here," promised a determined Duchess.

Maria shook her head. "Not alone you won't. I wish for Xander and several others to accompany you."

Karin's eyes hardened slightly. "Maria. My daughter's familiar is not strong enough to accompany me."

"But he is a Guardian!"

"He rejected his responsibility, and he is emotionally unwell. He will only get in the way."

Maria opened her mouth, but found no words escaping. The distraught mother sighed before sternly addressing the Duchess. "That is not what I believe. Xander is your daughter's familiar and he will accompany you. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised to hear your own daughter demanding to accompany you as well. After all, Louise and Henrietta have been friends since they were little children."

The Duchess said nothing, as the Queen began approaching the door. Grasping the handle, Maria turned back to her friend one last time before walking through the entrance, leaving the Valliere matriarch to her thoughts.

*With Louise*

Louise, Siesta, and their friends ran through the academy's halls in hopes of finding their distraught friend. After several minutes of searching, the group found Xander staring at the wounded men and women in Vestri Court. Walking up to the former Guardian, Louise and her friends stood in silence; the patients put to sleep long ago.

Xander did not acknowledge the newcomers, but spoke to them nonetheless. "Are you all okay," asked the cowboy.

Louise shook her head. "The question is, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry you had to meet Void. I never planned for him to get out."

"He certainly is a dark one," replied Kirche.

"He certainly isn't a gentleman either," added Guiche.

Xander chuckled. "Yeah. He was always the crude one. However, I kind of agree with him."

Montmorency looked at the man incredulously. "You must be joking. That monster's words were beyond forgiveness."

Xander turned to the group frowning. "He wasn't wrong about Louise's mother. From what I can tell, she isn't exactly mother of the year."

Louise sighed. "She just wants me to be strong and to uphold the Valliere name."

Tabitha tapped her staff. "Grandmother."

Xander sighed. "I don't know what will happen if I ever see her again."

Louise looked afraid. "Void told us that your fury against my grandmother was greater than his. Are you truly going to kill her?"

"If I lose control, death would be the least of her worries," mumbled the cowboy.

It wasn't long until the conversation entered an uncomfortable silence, as each person was claimed by his or her thoughts. However, the silence was soon broken when Guiche looked curiously at the cowboy.

"I'm curious, Xander. What happened to those fake limbs of yours?"

Xander hummed. "Well, I can't actually remember when I had them removed. I guess it was back when Void was unleashed the first time. He must have used his regenerative abilities to re-grow my limbs."

Kirche blinked. "But what about that dark elementia substance? Is it still inside you?"

Xander nodded. "The shard is still lodged in where my heart should be. If you remove the shard or destroy it, I will most definitely die. There is also the fact that it makes my regeneration and power much more taxing compared to a normal Guardian. However, if another Guardian chooses to fight me, then their energy could be strong enough to cancel out its effects."

Louise stared at her surrogate brother strangely. "Could?"

Xander nodded. "Besides the sub-groups, there is also a class system among the Guardians."

"Classes," questioned Siesta. Xander nodded.

"There are four classes among the Guardians. The first class is Delta. This class represents someone who is just a rookie, someone who just became a Guardian. The Delta Guardians are the weakest among the Order. Next is the Beta class. Beta Guardians are little more experienced and a little stronger than the Delta Guardians. Then there is the Alpha class. Alpha Guardians are extremely skilled in their abilities and they are much more experienced. Finally, there is Omega class. This class represents the most powerful Guardians, as well as the most experienced."

"Prime Guardians," said Tabitha.

Xander nodded. "The Prime Guardians are all Omega Guardians, although you don't have to be a Prime to be an Omega Guardian."

"Were you an Omega Guardian," asked Louise.

"Yes. I had to climb my way to the top, which was extremely difficult. During my training, I was hunted by some of Zennousha's most skilled hunters."

Louise tilted her head. "Just who is this Zennousha anyway?"

Xander sighed. "Zennousha was an Omega Guardian, but he wasn't one of the Primes. He was the one who organized the coup and the one who annihilated my dimension. He threatened to plunge the multiverse into war and tried to take control of all the dimensions."

"But you stopped him correct," asked Guiche.

"Yes. However, it wasn't just me. It took all fourteen Prime Guardians to finally take him down, while many of our allies had to fight against Zennousha's forces."

"How come our world wasn't attacked? I mean, not saying that it's not a good thing," defended Guiche when the others stared at him with disbelief.

Xander snorted. "Guiche. You should be lucky the war never reached your dimension. The battles were more brutal than any war your world ever experienced. I had to deal with things that haunt me to this very day."

"But you don't seem to have any trauma from those battles," said Kirche.

"If you spent as much time around death as I did, you won't be as bothered by it," sighed Xander.

"Was the war truly that terrible," asked Louise.

Xander looked away. "My soldiers and allies would always be afraid of me."

"Because of Void," said Siesta.

Xander shook his head. "Because they never came back."

"Master Melee." Xander and the others turned to see Sir Arion, Agnes, and the Queen. Seeing the monarch, Louise and the others quickly bowed; however, Xander remained standing. Noticing the annoyance in Agnes's eyes, Xander rolled his. "Sorry, but I vowed a long time ago that I would bow to no one."

Sir Arion frowned. "Nonetheless, you should show some respect to the nobles of our world."

"I'll show my respect to those who deserve it," spat Xander, remembering how Count Mont had treated Siesta, and how the students openly used their magic without thought.

"Xander," shouted a furious Louise.

Xander took a deep breathe before facing the three newcomers. "What is it you want?"

The Queen stepped forward. "I merely wish to speak with you in private."

Xander raised a brow. "Very well."

As Xander walked off with the Queen and her guards, Louise and the others all sighed before going their separate ways. Siesta glanced worryingly at Xander before returning to her duties. Louise and the others each went to find their parents, and to recover from the day's terrifying events.

*Ten Minutes Later*

Xander now stood in the headmaster's office with the Queen and Old Osmond, while Sir Arion and Agnes waited patiently outside the room. The former Guardian took a deep breath before turning to the Queen. "So what is it that you wanted to speak to me about, your majesty."

"I ask that you accompany Lady Karin and several others to find my daughter."

"You certainly get straight to the point," mumbled the cowboy. "I don't think Miss Valliere and I would get along. We both might have been great leaders on the battlefield, but I don't think I can stomach her rule of steel philosophy."

"I beg of you, Xander. My daughter had spoken highly of you, and she had also informed me of your willingness to aid us should war break out."

Xander raised a hand. "I only chose to help because Louise and your daughter care dearly about Tristain, a loyalty that is to be admired. However, my help is not guaranteed. I have spent enough time in the company of death. Why should I fight for a cause that I no longer believe in?"

"But you are a Guardian," pleaded the Queen.

Xander scoffed. "I WAS a Guardian. Besides, your society sees me as a person lower than a commoner. In fact, I don't seem to command any authority because everyone just sees me as the insolent familiar."

It was then Old Osmond stepped in. "Xander. Please aid us in this endeavor, as you power would certainly help. If what Void said about your age is true then you must have some experience with this right?"

"I might be millions of years old, but I tend to not want to experience the past again." Xander sighed. "I can tell that you won't take no for an answer, but don't expect me to stop Louise or anyone else from coming with me."

"Thank you, Xander. However, there is also another matter that I wish to discuss with you."

"Yes?"

"Long ago, Headmaster Osmond discovered several tomes that detailed the history of the Guardians and our world." This caught Xander's attention; however, he couldn't shake off the sense of dread that suddenly formed in the pit of his stomach.

"Tomes?"

Old Osmond stepped forward. "Yes. I discovered them in a crypt during my youth. My colleague, Professor Colbert, has them now. He speaks of a section of the books that won't open without some sort of key."

Xander subconsciously grasped his necklace. "Old Osmond. Who is the writer of these books?"

The headmaster shared a glance with the Queen before looking back at the cowboy. "The author is you, Xander."

*Meanwhile*

*Birds chirping*

_"When is the brat going to wake up? I'm tired of carrying this thing!"_

_'Where…am I?'_

_"Stop complaining. You don't hear any whining from Mephisto."_

_'What…happened?'_

_"That's because he could carry a freaking house without any trouble!"_

*Groaning*

_"Hey! I think she's starting to wake up."_

Henrietta flinched slightly, as a sudden light temporarily blinded her. Cradling her aching head, the Princess squeezed her eyes shut until a voice made them snap open.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, your majesty," cackled Alexander.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THEM TO <span>SURVIVE!<span>**

**Well, that's one chapter down and another one to write. Hoped you like it.**

**I hope to get five or ten reviews before bringing up the next chapter. Oh, well.**

**See you guys next time.**


	9. Author's Note (Important)

**To my dear readers of Guardian of Zero. This is Sixsamchaos. As I am currently trying to balance my life and my writing, I feel as if I will not be able to write as much as I want to. I am also working on my Bleach fic, After the Struggle, and my first Naruto fic, A Ninja's Guardian. After looking over Guardian of Zero, I feel like the story could be better before continuing on. Therefore I am planning to rewrite the story. I will not be deleting the current story. I will simply be replacing the old chapters with the new ones. I will post which rewritten chapter on the summary and add the word "Rewrite" next to the chapter title, so keep an eye out. Hopefully, the new chapters will be longer and more informative than the old ones, while being able to please and excite all my readers. I hope to have the new chapters posted up soon. Thank you everyone who have reviewed Guardian of Zero. Your reviews let me know that my story is bringing you joy. I'll also post some things such as bios and other information about the characters either before or after the chapters.**

**Hope to hear from you all soon! This is Sixsamchaos signing off for now.**


	10. The Summoning Rewrite

**Hello everyone! Sixsamchaos here! I am sorry for the long wait, but I have finally finished the first chapter of the rewrite. Hopefully, you will all be thrilled with this new version.**

**Anyways, please review and let me know of your opinions, as feedback matters as much as the story itself.**

**Any flamers and trolls out there, know this. Constructive criticism is helpful but comments bordering on insults is a pathetic disgrace to the literature world. You don't like how I write my stories, then don't bother reading them!**

**Now that my message has been sent, I shall move on with the disclaimer:**

**Sixsamchaos does not own Familiar of Zero/Zero no Tsukaima. What he does own is the madness that is his story and any OCs that he creates.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in the world of Halkeginia. The sun was shining brightly, the wind gliding across the lands, as the peaceful villagers of the various kingdoms went about their daily business. Farmers tended to their crops with high hopes of plentiful harvests. Traders and merchants setting up their shops and businesses for another day of work and profit. Men and women enjoying drinks and sharing gossip, as their children laughed freely in their playtime. To many, it was an ordinary day. However, to the noble class, today was not an ordinary day, for it was the day that marked the beginning of the Spring Time Familiar Summoning Ritual. Today was the day that each of the second year students of Tristain's Academy of Magic would summon one of the many magical and mystical creatures that exist within the lands of Halkeginia. And with each summon, a new bond between mage and familiar shall be formed.<p>

Yes, it was an exciting day for all of the second year students, as many of them were quite curious about the creatures they would summon. However, there were many students who were also nervous of the ritual, as one's familiar represented not only a mage's elemental affinity but also the characteristics that best described the mages themselves. Still, many of the students were confident that they would pass through the ritual with no problems. Unfortunately, this cannot be said for one certain student amongst the second year class. Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, or better known as Louise the Zero, was a most curious mage. Although the young lady was famous for her family name, Louise's reputation amongst her peers was mostly about two things. The first was that she had almost no ability when it came to the art of magic, as every spell Louise had attempted always ended up with a very large explosion, something that made the unfortunate girl a laughing stalk amongst her classmates. The second part of her reputation was, much to the girl's embarrassment, about her short stature. Although the young girl was at the age of sixteen like most of her peers, Louise still held the appearance of a young child whom was just entering the beginning stages of becoming a teenager. Combined with her infamous temper, this made the young mage an extremely volatile person when greatly angered.

However, Louise was currently more concerned about the summoning ritual than her standing amongst her peers, as the ritual was her last chance to prove to everyone that she wasn't some useless mage. In fact, the young girl was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she and everyone else had finally arrived at one of the vast fields that surrounded the school. Still, Louise was able to set aside her worry in favor of watching her classmates summon their familiars. Despite their cruel teasing, the young mage saw it courteous to at least pay attention to the sacred ritual. As each of her classmates stepped forth to cast their summoning spells, Louise quickly felt her worry return, especially after seeing some of the amazing creatures that her colleagues had summoned. Most of her classmates had summoned normal animals, such as cats and birds, common creatures that were typical of first-time summons. However, there were some very rare or even strange creatures that appeared. One student had summoned a bugbear, a creature that appeared to be a giant eye with batwings and a tail. A dark skinned beauty by the name of Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, and Louise's archrival, summoned a rare fire salamander that was about the same size as a large dog. However, the biggest surprise was Tabitha, a quiet, blue-haired girl who carried a staff that was larger than her body, as she had summoned a rhyme dragon, one of the rarest of all creatures that existed in Halkeginia.

Jean Colbert, one of the professors of the academy and supervisor of the Spring Time Familiar Ritual, was impressed with this year's rituals, as many of the students showed much potential. Being the right hand of the school headmaster, Colbert had seen many young mages summon their first familiars, and was proud to say that the curiosity and wonder of the ritual had not yet left him. Wiping his small spectacles and clearing his balding head of the sweat that came from the sunny day, the professor turned back to address his students. Although Colbert had a very good memory, the powerful mage didn't want to forget any of his students.

"Well done. Has everyone had a chance to summon their familiar?"

Just as Louise was contemplating her odds of secretly escaping, Kirche spoke out to the professor. "Professor Colbert. Little Louise has yet to summon her familiar."

"Oh, yes. Miss Vallière, please come up and summon your familiar."

Silently cursing at her large-breasted rival, Louise slowly stepped through the crowd until she stood near the experienced mage. Despite the grace and dignity that came with her social upbringing, Louise still felt a cold pit in her stomach, hearing the whispers of her fellow classmates even as she prepared her own summoning spell. Many of the students were prepared to stand their ground in the case of an explosion, while others sought to taunt or scoff at the young noble. For her part, Kirche simply looked on amusingly at her short rival, standing next to the ever-reserved Tabitha, as said girl was content with reading her large book.

Taking a deep breath, Louise slowly felt herself calming, her worries ebbing away as she looked deep within for her magical power. As Louise prepared herself for the ritual, Colbert couldn't help but blink as he saw a subtle change within Louise. Having served under the girl's mother for a long time during his profession in the military, Colbert knew a lot about his former commander's mannerisms and characteristics. Feeling a small smile tug at his lips, Colbert nodded in approval, knowing full well that Louise had the potential to go far in the world of magic.

* * *

><p>*In a Forgotten Realm*<p>

The void. A realm that had once been filled with stars, planets, and beauty was now nothing more than a dark abyss of emptiness. Nothing existed within this dark abyss save for one silhouette, drifting throughout the non-existent plane. However, the silhouette was neither an object nor a person. A more accurate description of the silhouette was that it was both. Had light existed within the empty void, one would have made the assumption that the shadowy figure was a statue. To be more specific, the statue was in the form of a man, yet instead of being an inanimate object, the statue was actually very much alive.

Currently, the frozen being was sleeping peacefully within his stony prison only to awaken with a start when a distant echo reached his ears.

_"I beg of you…"_

_'Impossible. This is the void, the eternal darkness. Nothing exists here except me.'_

Just as the imprisoned man was about to contemplate the return of his insanity, another echo was heard. The disembodied voice grew louder and clearer, as a large green portal suddenly came into existence, bathing the realm with light for the first time in ages. The portal glowed with intricate symbols and runes that pulsed with increasing intensity. However, the frozen figure paid the portal no mind, as he was entranced with the disembodied voice, the voice of a young girl. Within her echoes, he could hear the conviction, the emotion, and the desperation within her words.

_"My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!"_

_'Slave? I am a slave to no one!'_

_"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"_

_'Sacred? Ha! I forfeited that belief long ago! Beautiful? What is so appealing about a monster? Strong? Even with all my power, I couldn't stop my loved ones from dying!'_

_"I desire and here I plead from my heart!"_

_'I have long accepted my fate. Why must I continue to suffer the return of life? My previous life had been one full of failures. Why call out to me?'_

As the man continued to question the young girl's words, he noticed that he was drifting towards the portal, as if it was reaching out to him. However, the man could do nothing but float towards the summoning portal, as the stone prison prevented any form of resistance.

_"Answer to my guidance!"_

_'Am I deserving of a second chance? Am I worthy to return from the dead?'_

However, the stone figure found that his questions were answered for him, as he entered the portal.

_'I guess I don't have a choice. Very well, I shall accept your call. Perhaps this new path before me will finally lead to my salvation.'_

* * *

><p>*Tristain's Academy of Magic*<p>

While Louise was casting her summoning spell, many of the students found her chant to be a bit strange, as it wasn't like the other spells that were previously performed. Although every summoning spell was unique in its own way, the spells usually held some similarity with each other. In fact, some spells were generic spells that were taken from the many texts of the academy's library. However, Louise's spell seemed to be extremely different when compared to these spells. Still, many of her peers were prepared to face any kind of explosion that might occur as the result of her summoning.

"What a strange chant," spoke Montmorency, a young noble girl with blonde hair that was styled into Victorian ringlets that were kept together with a red hair bow at the back of her head.

"Well, it certainly is different," observed Guiche, a blonde haired boy with blue-gray eyes.

As Louise spoke that last of her summoning spell, the young mage waved her wand to bring forth her familiar, closing her eyes with full expectation of an explosion to occur. However, the young mage didn't feel any sort of heat nor any sound of a blast. There wasn't even a humming or even a whistling sound that usually followed with the summoning of a familiar. Opening her eyes, Louise collapsed to her knees, as she looked out towards the empty field with disbelief and despair. For his part, Colbert looked at the young girl with sympathy. Like the rest of the school's populous, the professor knew of the young girl's reputation and knew the most likely outcome for the young noble's future. Fortunately, Louise was spared from the usual teasing and bullying, as the rest of the students looked on with pity. Walking up to the young girl, Colbert grasped her shoulder comfortingly, and spoke in what he hoped was a comforting tone.

"I am sorry, Miss Miss Vallière. It seems you have failed the summoning ritual."

Just as the professor was about to lead the heartbroken mage, both student and teacher froze in shock, as a large glowing seal suddenly appeared before them. The portal shined brilliantly and bathed its audience with a majestic and comforting green light. Even the familiars were astonished by the impressive display, while the students were astonished by the sheer size of the summoning portal. Meanwhile, Louise stared intently at the portal, her hopes of a successful summoning returning tenfold. Unfortunately, her hopes were soon dashed, as the typical outcome had occurred with the summoning, as the portal soon destabilized into a large explosion, kicking up dirt and dust all across the field. The shockwave alone threatened to knock all the mages and their familiars back over several feet. Fortunately, many of the students were prepared for the explosion and were able to calm their familiars down rather quickly. Still, this didn't mean that they weren't knocked down, as many of the nobles saw fit to scold the dazed Louise. Surprisingly, Kirche and Tabitha were still standing alongside their familiars, as they didn't even appear to have a spec of dirt anywhere. However, the surprise quickly left as some of the nearby students saw the remnants of a shield dissipating, no doubt a spell that Tabitha had casted at the last minute.

However, Louise paid no attention to the greatly irritated crowd of students and familiars, as she stared intently through the clearing smoke in hopes that her familiar had survived. As the dust finally cleared, the young mage was torn when she finally saw her familiar. Although Louise was successful in her summoning spell, the young mage hadn't expected to summon a mere statue as her familiar. Despite her somewhat unlikely wishes, Louise had wanted to something majestic like Tabitha's rhyme dragon or something fierce such as her mother's manticore. Even Colbert seemed a bit perplexed at the statue, as it was definitely the most anticlimactic and strangest summoning that he had ever seen. The statue itself appeared to take on the shape of a man; however, it was the statue's expression that truly captured the professor's attention. Its expression conveyed a feeling of regret, yet acceptance, something that bothered the professor greatly. Usually statues were built to convey the power or greatness of the people, deities, and creatures that they exuded. However, this statue appeared to be of someone whom was full of sadness, regret, and age. As Colbert continued to ponder about the stone figure, Louise stepped closer to inspect her disappointing familiar.

The statue itself was around five feet and nine inches tall, something that also irritated Louise as she stood a whole foot shorter. Shaking off her irritation, Louise continued to inspect the man's appearance. It seemed that the man that the statue represented had worn an attire that consisted of an ankle-length trench coat, a pair of long pants, a plain shirt, a pair of boots, and a pair of gauntlets. In addition, it appeared that the man had worn something underneath his coat, as Louise recognized what appeared to be some type of armor that was underneath the sleeves. As Louise inspected the man's face, she saw that he was most likely between the ages of seventeen and twenty years old, and appeared to have an appearance that was somewhat plain-looking. All in all, the man seemed to portray someone without any type of distinction. He appeared to be neither a commoner nor a noble. However, the young mage was soon shaken from her thoughts, as her peers made their reactions clear to the rather pathetic looking summon.

"This makes what you said last night worth it, Louise! I never would have guessed that you would summon a statue," laughed Kirche, as she almost collapsed with tears in her eyes.

Soon enough, the rest of Louise's classmates were laughing and calling out to Louise with the exception of Tabitha, whom was stilled focused on her book.

"That's Louise for you! No wonder she's called the Zero!" Although such comments were nothing new to the young mage, Louise still kept her back towards the crowd, refusing to let any of her peers see her glistening tears. However, Colbert merely stood to the side, as he knew he could do nothing to stop the teasing and bullying. Still, the professor made sure to later remind the second years that their behavior wasn't fitting of the noble class. As Louise glanced at her teacher for some sort of instruction for her predicament, Colbert merely gestured to finish the summoning ritual. Sighing, Louise stood directly in front of the statue, so that she may complete her task.

However, unbeknownst to the humans, many of the familiars that were amongst the crowd looked on with apprehension and fear. Like any living creature, each of the familiars had the inborn sense of detecting danger and negative energy from a direction or another being. The current situation was no different, as many of the familiars seemed to show signs of discomfort. Even the more formidable familiars, such as Kirche's fire salamander and Tabitha's dragon appeared to be wary and defensive at Louise's familiar. Soon, Colbert took notice of the other familiars and was having thoughts about letting Louise complete her ritual. Meanwhile, Tabitha closed her book and moved her attention towards the statue, prompting Kirche to stop her laughter, as confusion soon marred her features.

* * *

><p>*Statue's POV*<p>

_'Well, this is unexpected. I didn't think this girl would be the one to have called me.'_

_'Still, I wonder why the others are taunting her. Is she a victim of bullying?'_

As I pondered my thoughts on the young child, I couldn't help but feel old memories rise from the forgotten corners of my mind. However, my thoughts were soon set aside when I noticed the uneasiness of the creatures amongst the audience. I also noticed that three of the humans were also giving me wary stances.

_'So, they know that I am a danger, but they do not know what I exactly am. After all these centuries, I didn't think I still had that capability.'_

Still, I couldn't help but feel amusement building up inside me, something that I have not felt in centuries. If I wasn't stuck as a lawn ornament, then I would most likely have laughed at their expressions. However, my mirth quickly died down, as I saw the pink-haired child move to stand in front of me. Although I knew a summoning ritual when I see one, I was curious to see what she would do, as I doubt she would want a statue for a companion.

"You should be grateful. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for anyone, even for a statue. My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this statue, and make him my familiar."

In all my time as a learner of the magical arts, I have never heard a chant like the one this little girl had spoken in front of me. It seems that this day is just full of surprises. Wait, why is she climbing on me? What is she doing with her wand? What the hell? DID SHE JUST KISS ME?

* * *

><p>*Normal POV*<p>

Unaware of her familiar's shock, Louise had finally completed the summoning ritual. However, the young mage quickly backed away from the statue, as it suddenly began to crack and groan. Almost immediately, the statue began to shake with intensity, as the stone gave way to reveal a shining light. As more and more pieces broke away, the light's shine grew in intensity until it threatened to blind both the astonished mages and the panicking familiars. After a tense moment, the blinding light began to fade before revealing a truly amazing sight. In place of the statue was now a man wearing an all-black attire, which consisted of an ankle-length trench coat, pants, a plain shirt, leather boots, and leather gauntlets. In addition, the dazed man seemed to be wearing vambraces on top of his gauntlets; however, the metal appeared to be made out of polished obsidian instead of the usual steel or iron that most armors tended to be constructed of. As for the man himself, he appeared to have silver hair along with amethyst eyes. Groaning, the statue-turned-man slowly shook his head before taking a look at his surroundings, causing several of the crowd's familiars to either flinch away or growl defensively. Soon enough, the man turned to examine his own body, making slow and careful movements with each of his limbs.

Mustering up her courage, Louise stepped forward to address her newly transformed familiar; however, she cringed slightly from the cracking noises that came about from the man's newly freed form.

"Are you alright, familiar?"

The former statue turned to face his savior. "What?"

Louise huffed, but understood that her familiar was most likely still reeling from the drastic change. "I asked if you were okay."

It took a moment for him to gather his thoughts. "I think so…thank you…"

As Louise continued to try and help her still dazed familiar, Colbert seemed even more conflicted than before, as he eyed the former statue. Although it had been years since the last war, the veteran mage never lost any of his instincts when it came to analyzing opponents, as Karin the Heavy Wind made sure to train all of her soldiers into the ground. However, these very same instincts were warning the professor to be extremely careful with Louise's familiar. Although Colbert couldn't exactly place it, he felt as if there was a darkness surrounding the man, which put the former soldier on edge. Even more unsettling, the dark presence felt uncannily similar to the malice and dread that the evil creatures of Halkeginia tended to radiate. Should the summoned familiar become hostile, Colbert knew that he would have to lead him away from the students and the school. Fortunately, Colbert sighed in relief, as the man's right hand suddenly glowed with a faint light, indicating that the familiar contract was complete.

However, the man grunted in slight pain from the contract, but paid the glowing runes no mind, as he kept his focus on the spectacled teacher. Unknown to Colbert, the man had also been analyzing the fire mage, and knew from Colbert's stance that he was a former warrior. Smirking slightly at the interesting development, the man returned to his neutral expression, as the teacher moved to stand next to Louise.

"I see the contract is complete. Well done, Miss Vallière."

"That hurt you know," grumbled the man.

"May I examine the runes," asked Colbert. As the man showed the professor his right hand, Colbert frowned at the unrecognizable runes, which appeared to be different than the standard contracts that he had previously studied. Sighing, the fire mage knew that he'll have to search the library's vast collection for the answers to his questions.

"Well, this has certainly been an interesting turn of events. These runes are very unique." Colbert turned to address the crowd of students, signaling the end of the summoning ritual. Easing his grip on this staff, Colbert glanced at the mage and familiar once more before heading back to the academy, while the students also left to get acquainted with their new familiars. As the students levitated themselves or rode on the backs of their familiars, an awkward silence passed between Louise and the statue-turned-man, having been forgotten and left behind. Sighing, Louise began the long trek back to the school with her familiar following.

"So, familiar…"

"Xander."

"What?"

"My name is Xander Melee."

"How is that possible? I thought you were…"

"A simple statue? Although your assumption is understandable, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, I assure you that I was very aware of my surroundings. As a student of magic, you should know that things are not always what they seem," smirked Xander, as he left a flabbergasted Louise behind. After a minute or two, a fierce blush erupted from the mage's cheeks, as she realized the implications of Xander's words.

"I can't believe I gave a stranger my first kiss!"

* * *

><p>*An Hour Later*<p>

It wasn't long for the two to reach the school grounds. Currently, Xander and Louise were sitting in Louise's bedroom, as the young mage had to explain to her strange familiar the social customs of Halkeginia as well as what she expected from her familiar. However, the young mage also had to answer any questions that Xander had voiced, and with night quickly approaching it was understandable that the pink-haired mage was extremely tired. Standing up from the small table, Louise quickly changed out of her uniform and into her nightgown, not caring that Xander was still in the room. Quickly blowing out the lights, the weary girl was asleep before her head even hit her pillow. Sighing in annoyance, Xander stood up and examined his new home, impressed by the embellished furniture and trinkets. The well-crafted queen sized bed, large dresser, vanity table and mirror, bathroom, and large circular table and chairs truly did make one feel like a noble. In fact, the only thing that seemed out of place was the small pile of hay that was placed in a corner of the room nearby the room's only window.

"She most likely wasn't planning on summoning me for her familiar. I guess there's no helping it," whispered Xander, as he silently left the room. Once outside, he slowly walked through the many hallways, admiring the school's architecture. Taking a glance out one of the large windows, Xander raised a brow at the two moons before continuing his exploration of the school. After an hour or two, the silver-haired man came across a young couple, amused with how the blonde teen was wooing a cute brunette girl. Stepping into the shadows, the man decided to have some fun with the young couple.

"Well, isn't this a touching scene."

"Eep!"

"Wha!"

Xander laughed at the couple's surprise, as he quickly left the scene, traveling through the shadows, as if he was one with them now. Speeding through the long hallways and corridors, it wasn't long till Xander found himself in one of the academy's many courtyards. Inspecting the area from the safety of the shadows, Xander found that wasn't the only one in the area, as he saw, in his view, a very beautiful maid.

The woman before him appeared to be around the age of eighteen and stood about a little taller than five feet. Her shoulder-length black hair swayed in the slight breeze, while her steel blue eyes shined brilliantly under the moonlight. As Xander continued to admire her, he couldn't help but become entranced by her beauty, as her uniform hugged all the young woman's curves nicely and complimented her creamy skin and generous bust.

Currently, the young maid was carrying a large basket full of dirty uniforms, a large tub of water a few feet in front of her. After a moment of simply admiring the young maid's beauty, Xander was about to continue his exploration of the academy; however, a shriek from the maid caused the shadow-walker to quickly turn back to the girl. The young maid had somehow tripped, and was about to smash head first into the metal tub. Acting on instinct, Xander quickly focused his control over the shadows and formed several shadow tendrils, catching the surprised maid before setting her safely on her feet.

"W-What?"

"You should be more careful, milady," spoke Xander, as he stepped out of the shadows, further surprising the maid.

"O-Oh, good evening milord," stuttered the embarrassed maid.

Xander shook his head. "No. None of that milord stuff. I am merely Xander Melee."

"M-My name is Siesta, sir."

"Good evening to you too, Siesta. However, my name is not sir, it is Xander."

"Forgive me, Master Melee, but it wouldn't be proper, especially since you are a noble."

Xander sighed. "I am not a noble, Siesta. I am merely a man who has been given a second chance at life."

Confused at what her savior was talking about, Siesta blinked at the man before her eyes widened in realization. "Excuse me, mi-Xander. Are you the statue that Miss Vallière summoned?"

"You know about me?"

Siesta nodded. "There have been rumors spreading throughout the academy that Miss Vallière summoned a statue that then transformed into a human."

Xander sighed before scratching the back of his head. "Well, so much for anonymity."

"Forgive me for asking, but why are you out here? Should you not be in bed?"

"After spending so long as a piece of rock, I didn't really feel comfortable sleeping in the same room as a little girl. Besides, the sleeping arrangements Louise had prepared were not meant for someone like me."

"I see."

"Would it be alright for me to help you with your work? I believe a humble companion would be preferable to the embellished nobility," suggested a slightly awkward Xander, surprising Siesta once again.

"Oh no…I couldn't let another person perform a duty of mine."

"It's fine. Besides, think of my help as an apology. I kind of spied on you for a moment when I was still a part of the shadows," spoke a sheepish Xander, hoping the beautiful maid wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Fortunately for the man, Siesta seemed to be flattered rather than offended. Smiling, the young maid accepted Xander's offer and guided the shadow-walker through the process of her task. Due to the fact that her unexpected helper was a statue for some time, it was most likely that Xander was a bit rusty when it came to laundry. Logically, the young maid was correct, as she had to correct Xander's technique several times, but was glad that he was able to handle the task quite quickly. Soon enough, Xander started to make some pleasant conversation with Siesta, which brought a smile to her beautiful face. Inwardly, the young maid sighed in relief that Xander was not like the nobles of the academy. Due to the fact that she was a commoner, Siesta knew she couldn't do anything to the mages without dire consequences. The young maid knew that many of the male students saw her and a few of the other maids with lust in their eyes, especially since the uniforms tended to compliment the girls' curves quite nicely. In addition, Siesta feared that she may one day end up as a mistress to one of the older mages. However, Xander appeared to put the young woman's fears to rest, as he seemed to exude a feeling of comfort. In fact, the man sitting next to her seemed to be an enigma, as he didn't seem to care or even be aware of the status quo.

"Are you alright there, Siesta," asked Xander, shaking the young maid out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Y-Yes! I-I'm fine, Xander. No need to be concerned," stuttered the startled maid. Xander chuckled for a moment before he quietly continued his task.

Soon enough, the workload was finally finished, as Siesta, with Xander's help, delivered the clean laundry over to the storage closets. Sighing, Siesta stretched her aching muscles, as she thanked Xander for his services. Nodding, Xander bid the young maid farewell and was about to search out a place to rest until Siesta grasped his arm.

"Um…w-would it be acceptable f-for us to do this again?" Xander blinked in surprise for a moment before giving the maid a slight smile, nodding. Blushing deeply from her forwardness, Siesta bid the silver-haired man good night before retreating to her own quarters. Xander stayed silent, admiring the young woman for a moment more before stepping into the shadows once again. Feeling his body become one with darkness, Xander traveled through the academy until he found a comfortable looking tree inside one of the courtyards.

"Ha, even after all these years, I still got it," whispered Xander as he emerged from the shadows and made himself comfortable at the base of the large tree.

_'Well, today has certainly been an interesting day. Still, I wonder why I was summoned here. From what Louise told me, the familiar reflects the characteristics of the mage. Does that mean she has a path similar to mine, or is it due to the type of magic she has? I had accepted my fate long ago. Why would anyone want to bring someone like me back?'_

Yawning, the man continued to ponder his questions until sleep finally claimed him after an hour or two.

* * *

><p>*The Next Morning*<p>

"Woooooowwwwww. I must admit. Last night was the most comfortable sleep I've had in a long time," yawned Xander, as the former statue awoke to the early morning with dawn only a few minutes approaching.

"I better go wake up Louise."

After a quick routine of stretching, Xander merged with the shadows before speedily traversing the academy grounds. Slithering through cracks, crawling up walls, and dodging any of the morning staff, it wasn't long till Xander quickly reemerged in Louise's chambers. Glancing around, the former statue looked to see that he had miscalculated, since he emerged into the bathroom. Muttering under his breath about being out of practice, Xander smoothly entered the mage's bedroom before walking up to Louise's bed. Looking over his partner, Xander smiled at Louise's completely relaxed expression. As the sunlight peered through the window, it accentuated the young girl's vibrant pink hair, giving Louise a very adorable and innocent appearance.

_'So much like little sis and the twins.'_ Unfortunately, the man's thoughts brought forth more old memories, which caused Xander to frown before sighing.

"Better wake her up…"

Grasping the mage's shoulder, Xander gently shook Louise awake before stepping back. Groaning, Louise groggily sat up and cutely rubbed her eyes. Blinking away the sleep, crystal pink eyes made contact with amethyst purple. Unfortunately, Xander soon found out that Louise's reflexes were much faster than her memories.

"EXPLOSION!"

*BOOM*

"Well that was uncalled for," said Xander calmly, as the smoke from Louise's spell drifted out of the window. Strangely enough, Xander appeared to be completely fine, as he didn't even have any soot anywhere on his person.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"You summoned me to be your familiar, remember? I assumed that you wanted an early start on the new day."

"Oh…right…of course…"

Xander nodded. "I shall wait for you outside then."

As soon as Xander had closed the door, Louise sighed at both her strange familiar and the situation she was in, as the young mage didn't have a clue when it came to addressing her current predicament. She was supposed to summon an extravagant creature as her familiar, not a statue that turned out to be a prison for a living human. In addition, the young mage couldn't exactly treat the man like a servant or a dog, as he didn't show any disrespect but also not revealing any love for the noble class either. Combine all this with the fact that she had yet to inform her family and the Princess what she had exactly summoned brought forth a very powerful headache. Still, the young mage decided to cross such bridges as they appear. For now, Louise performed her daily morning rituals and dressed into a clean uniform before leaving her quarters. Unfortunately, the current scene before her didn't seem to ease her growing headache, as Xander was having a staring contest with Flame, Kirche's fire salamander.

"Well, it's nice to see you finally grace us with your presence, Little Louise," teased Kirche.

"Why are you here, Kirche?"

"Oh, just to tease my little rival before heading off to class. Normally, I would have woken up a little later, but, for some reason, Flame here wanted me to leave my room rather quickly," answered Kirche, as she gestured to her familiar.

As the two rivals turned their attention to their respective familiars, the mages were surprised to see Flame growl at Xander, breathing out small sparks of fire as he did so. For his part, Xander merely continued to stare at the creature with his amethyst eyes; however, the dull and slightly glazed look made to be an uncomfortable sight. For Kirche, she blinked at her familiar in confusion before glancing at Louise's familiar. From the time she had spent bonding with Flame since his summoning, the fire salamander seemed to be a friendly creature when confronted by humans. As for Louise, seeing the look in her familiar's eyes scared the girl slightly, as it was the same type of look her parents would have from time to time.

"Strange…Flame isn't usually like this. He's normally friendly towards strangers. Your familiar didn't do anything to mine did he, Louise?"

"W-What!? How dare you accuse my familiar something like that," shouted a furious Louise.

Xander blinked before shaking his head. "Your familiar is just thinking of your safety, Miss Kirche. I would do the same with Louise here."

"My, my, a gentleman are we?"

"You better not try and seduce my familiar, Kirche! However, what do you mean?"

"Flame here sees me as a threat," said Xander rather bluntly.

This caught both girl's attention, as Xander didn't seem to be any kind of threat to anyone. No, he seemed more like a bored young adult that seemed to stick out due to his hair and eye color.

"Well, we should get going shouldn't we, Little Louise?"

"Stop calling me that Kirche," blushed a furious Louise, as she walked alongside her rival towards class, Flame defensively following his master. Xander sighed at the wary beast before moving as well.

As the two were walking, Xander took the time to observe his so-called master and her reactions towards the busty redhead. Apparently, Kirche loved to tease Louise about almost anything that she wasn't strong in, although most of the teasing was about Louise's lack of physical growth. As for Louise herself, the man could already tell from years of experience that she was some whom seemed independent and stubborn with a bit of a temper mixed in. Still, Louise seemed to carry a subtle nervousness, despite the fact that she moved with as much grace and dignity as any other noble.

_'She most likely has the arrogance and ignorance that comes with it as well. In fact, from what I have seen in my brief time here, it appears that most in not all of these students are either arrogant or ignorant to the real world.'_

It wasn't long till the group had reached the classroom and entered to find all the usual activities and gossip flying around. However, the main talk appeared to be about Louise and her strange familiar, as many of the students whispered and glanced at the duo. While Louise would normally tune out what her peers would usually speak about her, the young mage was highly insulted by the rumors flying about. Apparently, most of the mages believed that she had hired a commoner and used several illusion potions in order to simulate the summoning ritual. However, Xander didn't seem to be bothered by the whispers and stares, as he was too busy staring at the various creatures that were in the room. In fact, part of the reason why the mages talked about the man was due to the uncomfortable presence he seemed to radiate towards the other familiars. It was as if he was a deadly predator and they were his prey.

Once Louise had taken her seat, Xander opted to stand next to her, making him appear to be some sort of bodyguard. Soon enough, the teacher had entered the classroom. Xander raised a brow at the new face, as she appeared to be slightly older than Colbert and had brown hair and blue-gray eyes. In addition, her attire consisted of a black dress with a purple cloak and a matching purple hat. She also seemed to be a little on the plump side as well.

"Good morning, students, and welcome to the beginning of the new year. I am Mrs. Chevreuse and I shall be your teacher in Earth magic during this semester."

As the professor began her lesson and the students turning their attention towards her, Xander took the time to observe the physics and laws of the world he had been brought into. From Chevreuse's way of speaking, it appeared that science did exist in this realm, although magic seemed to be the governing rule on the matter. For the most part, the class was only partially interesting for the man, but it wasn't until Louise had volunteered to transmute some rocks into brass that truly grasped Xander's attention. The terrified reactions of the students, Tabitha's walking out of the classroom, and the subsequent chaos that followed, solidified the man's suspicions. Sighing, Xander followed Louise to the headmaster's office, while some of the students took Chevreuse over to the infirmary. Meanwhile, the rest of the class sought to calm down their familiars. Once again, Xander appeared to not have a spec of dirt on him, while Louise looked as if she was trampled by a stampede.

* * *

><p>*An Hour Later*<p>

After speaking briefly with the headmaster and then sweat dropping at the action between the old man and his pretty secretary, Louise and Xander were back in the destroyed classroom. Currently, the young mage was tasked with the responsibility to clean up the mess without the use of magic. Fortunately, Xander had opted to help the poor girl out, as she didn't even have any time to change out of her destroyed uniform. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, Xander voiced his questions without stopping his cleaning.

Louise sighed as she set the cleaning cloth down. "The reason why they call me 'Louise the Zero' is because my success rate at casting spells is zero. I'm considered a laughing stock amongst my peers and my family considers me a failure at my lack of success."

As the girl sat dejectedly against the wall, Louise was surprised when Xander sat down beside her, wrapping her up with his arms in a comforting embrace. The embrace was not unlike the one the young mage's older sister, Cattleya, would use whenever Louise was sad or frightened.

"I don't think you're a failure. You summoned me, right? That proves you can use magic," whispered Xander comfortingly, as he smiled slightly at the shocked girl.

This had the man's desired effect, as Louise soon began to cry into his shoulder, never once leaving his embrace. For some reason, the young Vallière felt comfortable with her familiar and began to cry out all her fears and emotions. As she cried and spoke, Xander simply listened and whispered comforting words to her. This had continued until Louise had run out of tears and had fallen asleep due to her emotional distress. Sighing, Xander carefully stood up with Louise still in his arms, but was surprised to see Siesta quietly walking into the room. From the man's questioning gaze, the maid blushed slightly before explaining how she was passing by until she had heard Louise's crying, witnessing the act between the mage and familiar.

"I-I am sorry. I didn't mean to spy on you two."

Xander simply gave a small smile. "There is no harm done; however, I wish to keep this moment between Louise and myself."

"Of course."

Xander sighed, as he inspected the room and saw that the cleaning was still only half done. Adjusting his grip so that he was holding Louise more comfortably, Xander focused his energy before several shadows began to move on their own accord. Siesta gasped in surprise as she watched Xander manipulate the shadows until they formed into perfect copies of both himself and Louise. Gesturing to the cleaning supplies, Xander gently ordered the clones to finish the work before telling them to dispel afterwards. Receiving nods, the man left the room with the young maid following. As Xander led the young maid to Louise's room, he glanced to see her confused expression.

"Something on your mind?"

"How did you make those clones? Although I have not been working here as long as the other workers, I have never seen or heard of a mage being able to use shadows in such a manner."

Xander held a small smile. "Let's just say I have abilities that many would find impossible, even amongst the magical realm."

"Really? Amazing…" Xander nodded before frowning.

"However, it is not without a price. There were many things I had to give up in order to gain such strength."

"Oh? What did you have to give up?"

"That…is a story for another time." Siesta frowned slightly, as it didn't take a psychic to understand that it was a sore topic for the man. Still, the young maid was rather curious but decided to not push the matter any further. Hoping to clear some of the silence, Siesta thought back to what she had witnessed back at the classroom.

"That was a very sweet thing you did. Comforting Miss Louise back there."

Xander smiled softly at the sleeping girl. "She reminds me a lot of my little siblings. After taking care of them for such a long time, comforting Louise just came natural to me."

"I feel the same way about my siblings," smiled Siesta.

Xander merely hummed before nodding. As the conversation died down, a comfortable silence formed between the familiar and the maid; however, it wasn't till the group had reached Louise's room. As Siesta opened the door, Xander walked in and gently set the sleeping girl down. Taking off her shoes and cloak, the maid helped Xander tuck Louise into bed before the two of them quietly left the room. Smiling in gratitude, Xander thanked his companion for her help. Blushing, Siesta merely nodded; however, the young maid was blushing for another reason. Tucking in Louise had reminded Siesta of how her own parents used to tuck her in back when she was younger. For a brief moment, it felt as if she and Xander were Louise's parents, tucking in their child after a busy day of work. Fortunately, the young maid was saved from thinking more intimate thoughts when both of their stomach's decided to make their presence known.

Smiling slightly in amusement at Siesta's burning face, Xander asked his friend to dinner, to which the young maid nodded.

* * *

><p>*Two Hours Later*<p>

After leaving Louise to her rest, Siesta happily led Xander to the academy's kitchens and introduced the silver-haired man to her fellow staff members. Unfortunately for the sweet girl, bringing a male companion to her surrogate familiar had brought upon a lot of teasing from the rest of the staff. However, Xander merely took the teasing goodheartedly, as the boisterous chef Batou seemed to welcome the shadow-walker with open arms. As the maid and familiar enjoyed their dinner of leftovers, Xander was able to learn more about the staff workers and Siesta. Unfortunately, the man frowned from what the servants had to say about their employers. Apparently, the nobles treat many of the regular as second hand citizens due to their upper lifestyle and special abilities. After hearing Batou and a number of other workers rant about working for a bunch of ungrateful brats, it only served to confirm Xander's suspicions. Fortunately, none of the servants seemed to mean any of the mages real harm, only wanting the magic-users to open their eyes to the realities of life.

"That was a very delicious meal. My compliments to the chef and his fine crew," smiled Xander.

Batou merely laughed at the praise, as gave Xander a hearty pat to the back. "Well, the thanks is much appreciated, young man! Just know that you are welcome to eat here any time!"

"Actually…I'm older than you would believe."

"Really," asked Siesta.

Xander nodded. "I am actually over five thousand years old."

"WHAT!?"

"Aside from being trapped in stone, I was a victim of an accident. The result was that my body would no longer age. I am a semi-immortal."

"Semi-immortal?"

"Yes. You see, the accident involved with an ancient relic merging with my body. Although I cannot truly die until the relic within me is destroyed, I can still feel the effects of pain; however, I am still susceptible to death."

"I don't understand. How can you be susceptible to death, yet not truly die?"

"I have also been here for over ten years, young man, and I have never once heard of such an artifact," added Batou, as Siesta tried to make sense of what Xander was saying.

Xander sighed. "I don't blame you for not believing. The relic is extremely dangerous and my people thought they were all destroyed. Unfortunately, we were wrong."

"Hmm. Why don't you talk to Old Osmond and Colbert about your predicament? I'm sure they could help you," suggested Batou.

"I'll consider it. Anyways, it is late. I should check up on Louise and allow you to return to your duties," nodded Xander. Getting up from his seat, the familiar thanked the large man and his staff before he turned to Siesta.

"Thank you again, Siesta. I hope we could spend some more time together soon."

Siesta blushed, as Batou several other cooks snickered in the background. "It was no problem, Xander. I hope to see you again as well."

Smiling, the former statue left the kitchen, leaving the poor maid to more teasing from her surrogate family.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile*<p>

Within the academy's magical library, Colbert sighed once more in despair. Ever since the summoning ritual, the professor had retreated to the library in hopes of finding the type of runes that Louise's familiar possessed. Unfortunately, things were not working in the teacher's favor, as the table he had been using was full of books and old tomes, none of which provided the answer he had been seeking.

"I know that I have seen those runes somewhere before, but where?"

After searching for several more hours, the middle-aged man had only one tome left to look over. The old tome had surprised Colbert, as it was from the older and more restricted section of the library. This was due to the fact that the tome itself was from the time of the Founder Brimir. Carefully turning each page over, Colbert read diligently until he came upon the very same runes he had been looking for.

"It can't be. I must inform Headmaster Osmond at once," gasped Colbert.

Quickly saving the book's page, the professor quickly made his way to his old friend's office.

*Headmaster's Office*

Old Osmond, as he was affectionately called, was known for many things. He was known for being the Headmaster of Tristain's Academy of Magic. He was known for being a powerful and wise square class mage. He was known to have a familiar mouse named Chuchu. He was known for his hobbies, which included smoking his pipe and being a bit of a pervert, especially when it came to his secretary, the beautiful forest green-haired Miss Longueville.

For the old mage, the day had been the same routine of handling paperwork, dealing with Louise's explosions, performing his hobbies, then receiving a beating and lecture for said hobbies. It was Colbert's sudden interruption that brought this daily routine to an end. However, the professor sighed at his superior, having long been used to Osmond's mannerisms.

"I am not interrupting something am I?"

"No, you are not interrupting anything, Jean. I was just reminding the Headmaster about how to act appropriately with his colleagues," answered Longueville.

"I'm afraid your punishment will have to wait, Miss Longueville. I have some urgent matters to discuss with Headmaster Osmond," spoke Colbert with a serious tone, alerting both Longueville and Osmond.

"What is it, Jean?"

Colbert said nothing to his old comrade and merely showed him the sketch of Louise's familiar runes before discretely tapping the ancient tome. Instantly understanding the gravity of the situation, Old Osmond politely asked Miss Longueville to leave the room. The moment the beautiful secretary closed the door, Osmond enacted a privacy seal before the two men sat down.

"Tell me everything you know, Jean."

* * *

><p>*Louise's Bedroom*<p>

After waking Louise from her slumber, Xander set up the dinner that Batou and Siesta had thoughtfully prepared for the young mage, while Louise cleaned herself up. Currently, the mage and familiar were sitting at Louise's table; however, Louise wouldn't make contact with Xander's eyes, feeling too embarrassed from her earlier breakdown to speak to him. Knowing that her pride was getting in the way, Xander did nothing to agitate the young girl. For now, the former statue decided to wait till Louise was ready to speak to him. Fortunately, the man didn't have to wait long.

"Um…Xander. About…back at the classroom..."

"There is nothing to be ashamed about, Louise. You were under a lot of stress and pressure. You shouldn't be embarrassed about letting your emotions out."

"You know. You remind me of my older sister, Cattleya. She always seems to know what bothers me and always seems to comfort me."

"Oh? Is that so?" Louise nodded, a fond smile adorning her features.

"Yeah. Even though she gets sick very easily, she still sneaks into my room and would hold me whenever I'm troubled. We'd talk and she'd even bring some of her pets along to try and cheer me up."

"She sounds like a wonderful sister."

"She is," smiled Louise.

"Would that make me your big brother then?"

Louise looked up in surprise at her familiar, as he once again shocked her with his mannerisms. A moment of silence passed before the young mage smiled.

"Well, it'd be better than just calling you my familiar wouldn't it?"

Xander nodded before opening his mouth to say something; however, the man seemed hesitant to speak. Noticing Xander's hesitance, Louise sent a questioning glance.

Xander sighed. "It's nothing, Louise. I was merely thinking that you should finish your dinner and get some more rest. We'll talk later."

"Alright then," spoke Louise uncertainly. Fortunately, the young mage didn't push the matter further and returned to her meal. Once done, Louise quickly changed into her nightgown and went to bed, while Xander informed the girl that he will be exploring the school a bit more before heading to bed.

*An Hour Later*

After exploring the school grounds a bit more, Xander sought to practice with his powers a bit more before sleeping at the same tree he had used previously.

"I will need to talk to her about my abilities as well as the familiar contract between us. I just hope she will be accepting of everything about me," whispered Xander to himself, as a shadowy fire engulfed his fist for a moment before dispersing.

* * *

><p>*The Next Day*<p>

Waking up once again during the early morning hours, Xander decided to perform some workout exercises before he had to wake up Louise. After waking his charge, the man soon escorted the young mage to the dining hall for breakfast, and then to her classes. Since familiars were not allowed to be in the classroom, Xander couldn't stay with Louise. Instead, the former statue found himself wandering the halls before bumping into Siesta, who was on her way to the kitchens for breakfast. Quietly accepting the beautiful maid's invitation, Xander escorted his companion to the kitchens. After having a wonderful breakfast, courtesy of the kitchen staff, Siesta and Xander were currently helping around the kitchen, as the man had nothing better to do until Louise's classes were over. Changed into a cook's uniform, Xander found the work to be pleasant as it brought up more fond memories from his past. In addition, the young maid was able to introduce Xander to her second surrogate father, Marteau. It turned out that Marteau and Batou were twin brothers and held the position of co-head chefs. Together, the two brothers were known as the "Chef Brothers" and were famous for their skills in the kitchen. After completing several more chores, Siesta and Xander were tasked with serving the students cake and desserts, as classes had ended early. Apparently, the second years were supposed to spend the rest of the day bonding with their familiars.

"I should go find Louise once the task is done," muttered Xander.

"You might find her in the courtyard," spoke Siesta.

Nodding, the man helped his friend deliver the sweets to the courtyard where the students had been relaxing with their familiars. As the two were busy with their task, Xander found it difficult to not overhear the conversation involving a certain blonde playboy, as Guiche seemed to bask in the attention he was receiving.

"C'mon Guiche! Tell us who you're dating this time."

"Yeah! Which girl fell for your charm this time?"

"Me? Going out with one girl? My, that's ridiculous, my fragrance and chivalry should be enjoyed by all!"

Shaking his head at the blonde's stupidity, Xander was about to continue on until he saw a small bottle fall out of Guiche's pocket. Shrugging it off as something insignificant, Xander continued on with his duty. Unfortunately, this resulted in Xander not being aware of Siesta also taking notice of the bottle. Seeing no harm in picking it up, Siesta quickly placed the small vial on the table before turning back to the pastry cart. Although the blonde tried to ignore what the maid had done, his colleagues did not bother to try and hide their surprise.

"Hey, isn't that one of Montmorency's perfumes?"

"You're right. The purple color is Montmorency's signature."

"So does that mean you're going out with Montmorency, Guiche?"

As the other students continued to bombard the blonde with more questions, Guiche quickly began to sweat bullets. However, his panicking state didn't allow him to notice a cute girl with chesnut hair carrying a basket approach him from behind. Hearing the disturbance, Xander turned to see that it was the same girl he had seen two nights ago with Guiche.

"Guiche. Is it true? Are you truly dating Montmorency," asked the girl, as tears threatened to fall.

"Katie…wait, I can explain…"

"Guiche! What is the meaning of this!? Have you been meeting other girls behind my back again," questioned a furious Montmorency.

"Montmorency, my sweet flower, this is merely-"

*SMACK*

Guiche's poor attempt to explain himself was abruptly cut short, as both heartbroken girls decided to slap him simultaneously, calling the blonde a liar before they stormed off. Complete silence took over the scene; however, it was not to last, as everyone who had witnessed the incident quickly broke down laughing. Still reeling from the stinging slaps, Guiche quickly took notice of his growing humiliation before glaring at the one who caused the mess. Poor Siesta looked like a deer caught in headlights, as the blonde mage turned on the maid.

"Maid! Have you any idea of the wrongful deed you have just committed!? Your actions made two beautiful ladies cry!"

"From where I saw it, you were the one to hurt them. So back off and calm down," glared Xander, as he moved to stand between his friend and Guiche.

"Oh? You'd defend this wrongdoer," glared the blonde.

"You're the idiot who decided to cheat on your girlfriend," stated Xander; however, it was obvious from his tone and stance that he was growing irritated with the mage.

"Such disrespect! I believe a lesson is needed. I, Guiche de Gramont, challenge you to a duel," declared the mage, making many of the other students gasp. Although duels were not uncommon, they were still considered to be significant events amongst the noble class.

"Accepted," growled Xander.

"Meet me at Vestri Court in a few minutes," ordered Guiche before he stormed off, followed by his group of followers.

Xander sighed before he felt Siesta tightly grip his right arm. Turning around, the man came to see the young maid's frightened expression, tears already threatening to fall. Concerned, Xander quickly brought the quivering maid into a comforting embrace, ignoring the whispers of the remaining students.

"Are you alright, Siesta?"

"W-Why did you a-accept? You're going to get yourself k-killed," whimpered Siesta.

"What's going on here," demanded Louise, as she, Kirche, and Tabitha entered the courtyard. Never breaking the embrace, Xander turned and explained what had happened to the group. Frowning, Louise looked at her familiar in disapproval, while also glaring at the maid.

"What were you thinking? Guiche, despite his two-timing ways, is still a noble and the son of one of Tristain's most decorated generals. We need to go to Vestri Court and clear things up right now!"

Xander nodded. "We will go to Vestri Court, but I will not back down. I have accepted the challenge, so I must honor it."

"Even if you were a mage, you were stuck as a statue for the Founder knows how long!"

Xander sighed, seeing the logic behind Louise's words; however, the man would not be swayed and stayed true with his decision. Sighing, Louise led the group to Vestri Court in hopes of diffusing the situation, while Xander kept trying to comfort Siesta along the way.

"And today started so peacefully too," grumbled Louise.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed the first rewrite!<strong>

**Bio: Xander Melee**

**An ancient warrior of an ancient order, Xander was chosen to protect his world and help keep the multiverse in order. However, a betrayal resulted in the loss of everything the man cared about. Trapped within a stone prison, the man was forced to slumber and live an eternity of loneliness. Awakened by Louise's summoning, Xander hopes to find where this new path shall lead him.**


	11. The Maid and New Developments

**Hello everyone! Sixsamchaos here! Just wanted to apologize for the long hiatus. Things have been busy with my life, as my first year in college is finally over. I'll still be busy over the summer, but I will try to update my stories as much as possible. I would really appreciate anyone who would be willing to read my other stories.**

**Again, feedback is always important, as is constructive criticism. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED! DON'T LIKE MY STORIES THEN DON'T BOTHER READING THEM!**

**Now that my message has been sent, I shall move on with the disclaimer:**

**Sixsamchaos does not own Familiar of Zero/Zero no Tsukaima. What he does own is the madness that is his story and any OCs that he creates.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that Miss Louise summoned Gandalfr?"<p>

Colbert nodded. "Yes, sir. Miss Vallière's familiar has the same runes that represents the Founder's familiar, Gandalfr. However, we won't be able to confirm it until we see him in combat, as it was known that Gandalfr had the ability to instantly use any weapon."

"We should also see an increase in speed and strength," added Osmond.

"The question is. How are we going to test young Louise's familiar?"

Just as Osmond and Colbert were thinking up ways to subtly test Xander, Miss Longueville suddenly barged into the room, appearing slightly panicked. Wondering the purpose of his secretary's interruption, Osmond quickly asked Longueville if something was happening, to which she nodded.

"It seems that there is a duel occurring over at Vestri Court, Headmaster Osmond. The entire school already knows about it, and many of the students have already formed an audience there. A few teachers have arrived as well, but there are simply too many students for them to gain control of the situation."

"Who are the ones dueling?"

"I believe it is between Guiche de Gramont and Xander Melee, Miss Vallière's familiar."

"Xander Melee," muttered a thoughtful Old Osmond, while Colbert looked concerned, knowing full well the possible outcomes that could result from a duel.

"Colbert. I believe we have just found our test," smirked the old mage.

"But Headmaster! A duel is a serious offence and is forbidden amongst the students," cried out the professor.

"Unfortunately, Xander Melee is a familiar, not a student. We can't stop the duel no matter how much we want to," sighed Miss Longueville, while still curious over what her employer was speaking about.

"Why is a duel occurring in the first place," questioned Colbert.

Miss Longueville sighed. "Apparently, the Gramont boy's two-timing was caught by Miss Montmorency and a first-year student. He then seemed to place the blame on a young maid named Siesta. From what I overheard from some of the students, Xander Melee is 'defending' her honor."

Old Osmond smirked. "Ah, the old 'protecting the young maiden' trick. A slightly cliché tactic, but effective in winning a fair lady's heart."

"Focus, you old pervert," scolded Miss Longueville.

"Still, if the duel gets out of hand, then we should intervene," spoke Colbert.

Old Osmond nodded before he walked over to the large mirror on the far wall of his office. Casting a vision spell, Old Osmond was joined by his colleagues as the mirror revealed the view of Vestri Court. Once the spell was working, the old mage turned to his secretary.

"Miss Longueville."

"Yes, sir?"

"Is there a betting pool going on between the duelists?"

"Actually, yes. Most of the students are supporting the Gramont boy, while a few of the teachers are supporting the familiar."

"Place three hundred gold on Miss Vallière's familiar."

"Isn't it forbidden, Headmaster?"

"How cruel are you, Miss Longueville? You deny me the pleasure of my daily hobbies, and now you deny me the excitement of some harmless gambling," cried Osmond, fake tears staining his beard.

"Spying on my underwear is not something you should be doing anyway! And I doubt three hundred gold can be considered a harmless gamble."

"I'll give you an extra two days off from your duties," countered the crafty mage.

"Very well," sighed Longueville, taking the deal.

Colbert sighed at his two friends.

* * *

><p>*Vestri Court*<p>

It didn't take long for Louise and the others to reach the courtyard, as it was relatively a small distance away from the courtyards near the kitchens, allowing Xander to change back into his regular attire. However, Xander wasn't expecting a large group of teachers and students forming an audience, while Louise and the others sighed. As duels were a serious matter, whether or not they were common, the news of the event quickly caught the attention of almost every nearby noble. Guiche's flamboyant nature and tendency for the dramatic also didn't help things either. Whispering one last piece of comfort to Siesta, the former statue made to take his position across from the blonde mage. However, Louise still followed Xander in hopes of stopping the duel in its tracks.

"Guiche! You cannot do this. It is forbidden for students to duel."

"Man is not student," pointed out Tabitha, who chose to keep her book closed for the event.

"You're not helping, Tabitha!"

"Don't worry, Louise. I will make sure not to kill your familiar. Still, I am impressed that you came at all, familiar."

"My name is Xander Melee, and I am only here to make sure you do nothing to my friend."

"Ah, yes. The commoner maid that caused the misfortune earlier."

"Her name is Siesta," growled Xander.

"It does not matter. You should have minded you own business. If you had, then you wouldn't be facing such a punishment."

"Picking on an innocent young woman. Yeah, you're a real noble," scoffed Xander.

"Enough small talk. Let us begin," growled Guiche, as he pulled out his rose wand. Swinging his wand, a small petal fell to the ground before transforming into a suit of armor that was wielding a spear.

"I am Guiche the Bronze, therefore my Bronze Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

Xander eyed Guiche's creation critically, analyzing it for any weak spots. While it was only made out of bronze, the golem was still made out of metal and still had the capability to cause a large amount of damage to a surprised or arrogant opponent. Rolling his shoulders, the former statue took off his trench coat before tossing it to the side, allowing Louise and everyone else to see Xander's toned, yet not overly muscular arms. Kirche purred approvingly while Siesta blushed at the man's physique, as the black shirt seemed to stick to him like a second skin. However, many of the mages, like Louise and Tabitha, were focused on the vambraces that Xander wore over his leather gauntlets. The pieces of armor appeared to be made of an obsidian-colored metal with intricate lines carved into it, allowing it to blend perfectly with the gauntlets. In addition, many could tell that the vambraces had seen combat, as numerous scratches and chips could be seen all across the armor. Xander flexed his hands several times before tightening them into fists, as each vambrace suddenly extended a shining black blade that appeared to be made of the same material as the armor.

As he watched the former statue move into a sprinting stance, Guiche suddenly found himself growing nervous, as the blades were a surprise to the mage. Being the son of Tristain's most decorated general, Guiche had developed an eye for analyzing weapons and knew that the foot and a half twin blades his opponent was wielding were built for short to mid-range combat. However, the noble felt confident in his Valkyrie's long-range capabilities. Just as the blonde was about to send his creation off to meet his opponent, Guiche stood in surprise when electricity suddenly began shocking Xander, crippling him to a kneeling position.

"What is happening," winced Xander, as he suddenly felt extreme pain dancing throughout his entire body. While the former statue was no stranger to pain, the current agony was simply excruciating. Breathing heavily, the former statue followed the electric sparks to find it originating from the runes on his hand. Grunting from the pain, Xander managed to slowly move into a standing position; however, it seemed that the electricity was greatly slowing down his movements.

"Guiche! What did you do," demanded Louise, concerned for her friend.

"I didn't do anything! However, it seems that you're still a zero," mocked Guiche, as he pointed at the glowing runes. Quickly turning to her familiar, Louise felt her stomach twist upon seeing the wincing Xander. Following the arcing sparks, Louise and the others saw that Guiche was indeed correct, as the familiar runes continued to glow and shock the former statue.

"Stop the duel, Guiche," ordered a frantic Louise.

"Not until he forfeits," replied the blonde mage.

"What!?"

"Guiche! That's enough," cried Montmorency. Although the water mage hated her boyfriend's tendency to cheat on her, she couldn't stand to see any living creature in pain, even a familiar.

"This duel ends with your defeat, Gramont," shouted Xander as he swung forward, a wave of black energy surging from the blade before bisecting the bronze golem.

"How did you-" The blonde mage was cut off when, Xander suddenly charged forward with both blades at the ready.

Panicking, Guiche swung his wand wildly, creating a total of sixteen Valkyries, each holding a different weapon. While this would normally impress any of the students and faculty, many were still focused on Xander, as he still endured the pain from the runes. Ignoring the charging suits of armor, Xander focused his energy into his blades, charging them to take on a crimson glow. In fact, the former statue was so focused on maintaining the energy flow that the blades soon took on a fiery aura, making Xander appear to have fire swords for arms. Running, more like stumbling, into the metal Valkyries head on, Xander slashed out cutting three of the golems in half, practically melting the crumbling creations with his superheated blades. Jumping off the pile of smoldering bronze, Xander stabbed one blade into the head of a Valkyrie, while stabbing at another at the elbow. However, he quickly used the first Valkyrie's body as a shield against several spear-wielding golems before throwing the melted remains onto the spearmen. Immediately slicing the second Valkyrie's arm off, the former statue grabbed the cut off arm before smashing the hammer it was holding into the Valkyrie's head. However, Xander had no time to rest as the remaining Valkyries charged at the same time from all sides. Unable to dodge the swift golems, Xander was forced to rely on his swordsmanship skills to counter against them. Fortunately, his ignited blades were more than enough to handle the relatively weak metal that the golems were made of. Once the last golem fell, Xander sprinted towards his opponent before tackling the both of them to the ground. Fortunately for the mage, Xander's blades were no longer on fire; however, they still radiated a very noticeable heat. Sheathing his left blade, Xander harshly pinned the struggling Guiche to the ground, shocking the mage as the electricity traveled down his arm. Raising his right sword, the former statue was poised to stab Guiche's head, frightening not only the mage but also everyone else around them.

"No! Stop," screamed Montmorency.

"Xander, don't do it," yelled Louise.

"It's over," added Siesta, as all three ran to Guiche and Xander.

Panting heavily, Xander sheathed his remaining blade before pushing himself away from the blonde, the electricity dissipated as the duel ended. As the girls reached the two duelists, Montmorency quickly held Guiche close, while Siesta and Louise tried to hold Xander up.

"I…win," panted Xander before collapsing and losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile*<p>

At the beginning of the duel, the three mages looked on with interest; however, they were shocked to find Xander's familiar runes working against him. As they heard the banter between the duelists and the spectators, the three teachers had to shake their heads in disappointment at Guiche's actions. However, Louise's familiar shocked them all again as he continued the duel, using magic of all things in addition to enduring the pain from the runes. As the duel progressed, Colbert was impressed by Xander's use of fire magic, while Old Osmond focused on his fighting style as it appeared that Xander used everything to his advantage, even the smoldering piles of Guiche's golems. However, Miss Longueville was more interested in the man's movements. Even with the runes crippling the man, Xander still fought with a style and fluidity that the disguised thief could definitely use in her schemes. However, the interest immediately died when it appeared that Xander was going to end Guiche's life. Fortunately, the actions of Louise and the others were able to defuse the situation, allowing the three mages to breathe sighs of relief.

"What a duel," muttered Colbert.

Osmond nodded. "Even though his runes were harming him, he still defended his friend's honor."

"Still, should we punish them? I know that the Gramont boy is technically not breaking any rules, but there shouldn't have been a duel in the first place," spoke Miss Longueville.

"I believe his defeat was punishment enough. Perhaps he will no longer make any rash decisions when his pride is wounded."

"You mean aside from nearly losing his head," added Longueville dryly.

"We will also need to have a talk with young Louise and her familiar. Miss Longueville, please inform me when the young man has awakened."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Now, onto more pleasant matters. I must go collect my winnings," smiled Osmond, as Colbert and Longueville shook their heads.

As Old Osmond closed the door behind him, an uncharacteristically serious expression crossed the headmaster's face.

"I think we have a larger problem on our hands, Jean," whispered Osmond.

*Several Hours Later*

Groaning, Xander muttered incoherently before finally opening his eyes to see the concerned expression of Louise.

"What happened?"

"The runes on your hand nearly shocked you to death, and you were close to killing Guiche before passing out," huffed Louise.

"How's he doing?"

"That idiot's alright, just a little shaken. Montmorency was fussing over him ever since the duel."

"Siesta?"

Louise sighed. "Although I don't like that maid for getting you into trouble, I calmed down enough to hear the entire story from her. Right now, she's doing her duties in the kitchens but she'd occasionally come in to check on you. Not long after we brought you into the infirmary, Headmaster Osmond's secretary informed me that the Headmaster and Professor Colbert will come to see us when you were awake."

Xander nodded and made to get up, but was pushed down by Louise's hand. Despite her small stature, the young mage was surprisingly strong. "You're not going anywhere. The nurses were deeply concerned with your health, as their healing magic didn't seem to work very well on you."

Xander sighed. "That sounds about right. Most healings wouldn't have that much of an effect on me. Usually, I have to rely on my own healing abilities instead."

"You idiot! Do you have any idea how scared I was when you were being shocked to death! Not to mention the fact that you almost killed a noble! You could have been sentenced to death," cried Louise, as she pounded weakly against Xander's chest.

Sighing, Xander did nothing but look on with sorrow. Slowly leaning against the headrest, Xander scooped the younger girl into his arms before comforting his surrogate little sister. After calming Louise down, the ancient warrior apologized before asking what was going on after he lost consciousness. Huffing, Louise told Xander that the duel had caught the attention of the entire school, as many of the witnesses gossiped about him being a mage and a familiar. In addition, rumors were flying around about what Xander exactly was, as many thought him to be either a golem, a wielder of magical items, or even a descendent of an elf. Xander slumped his shoulders in defeat, as his anonymity was officially dead, especially after hearing Louise speak about a secret love between him and Siesta, not that the former statue seemed to mind.

"My, my, Little Louise. I hope you're not scolding your familiar too much," smirked Kirche as she and Tabitha entered the infirmary, a sheepish Guiche and Montmorency in tow.

"What do you want, Kirche," growled Louise, while Xander raised a brow at the blonde mages.

Sighing Montmorency smacked Guiche in the head and gestured to Xander. Shifting uncomfortably, Guiche bowed to the man. "I wish to extend my humblest apologies, Xander. I am also deeply sorry about the duel."

"I shouldn't be the one you're apologizing to," said Xander, crossing his arms.

Guiche nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Montmorency had made it clear for me to apologize to everyone I have wronged. I had just apologized to her earlier, as I did with Katie."

"Good to see you're keeping him in line," sighed Louise. Montmorency smirked slightly.

"We just wanted to check up on him," spoke Kirche, giving Xander an appraising look, to which Louise growled once more.

"You better not think about doing anything to him, Kirche."

"I believe you should keep your eye more on the female servants," teased Kirche.

In truth, the mages had come to the pair because of their various reasons. After witnessing his skill with the flames, Kirche wished to learn more about Xander, as the man had peaked her interest. As for Tabitha, the young mage was also interested in Xander's skills. To her, knowledge was the most powerful tool. Besides, it didn't hurt to form a bond with someone whom may become a great ally one day. Meanwhile, Guiche and Montmorency wished to know why Xander had spared him even though he had every right, according to the rules of the duel.

"I also might need to apologize to you, Louise."

"What for?"

"About what I said about you summoning a statue. After that duel, it's obvious to us now that there is more to your familiar than meets the eye."

"Well, I accept your apology, Kirche."

"Ah, ah, I said I might apologize, Little Louise. I didn't say that I would," smirked Kirche.

"Why you big-breasted harpy…"

"Now, now. I do believe we are getting off topic," said Xander.

"About that…we would like to ask you some questions," explained Montmorency.

Xander sighed. "I guess some explanations are necessary."

"Quite right," added Old Osmond, as he and Colbert entered the room.

"Headmaster," questioned Louise, as she and the others bowed in respect to the head mage.

"Greetings, everyone. We would just like to ask your friend there some questions as well," said Colbert.

"Fine," sighed Xander.

"Who are you exactly," asked the Headmaster.

"I guess you could say that I am a warrior. I was once known as the Guardian of Dimensions," answered Xander. However, his answer was met with looks of disbelief and shock, both amusing and irritating the Guardian.

"Impossible…the Guardians are just stories told to little boys and girls," spoke Guiche.

"Darling…I know that you are full of surprises, but don't you think you are taking this a little too far?"

"I guess your reactions are understandable. Guardians haven't been seen by anyone for a long time. Still, I am surprised that some record of our existence survived."

"What do you mean?"

"After the Chaos Wars, we Guardians and our enemies returned to our own dimension, purging any record of our involvement with the multiverse. It was decided that we should work through the shadows, so that the dimensions could develop mostly on their own accord."

"Is there any way you can prove your claim about being a Guardian," asked Colbert.

Xander nodded before reaching underneath his shirt to reveal a medallion attached to a thin metal necklace. The metal itself was dull and grey, but still held an air of strength, while the medallion appeared to be made out of gold and was in the shape of a hawk above a triangle. The mages looked on in wonder, as the medallion seemed to shine elegantly underneath the sunlight; however, none of the no one seemed to notice Old Osmond's eyes widen in recognition of the insignia.

"This medallion represents my status as a Guardian."

"But the stories told of the Guardians wielding weapons of great power."

Xander nodded. "Those stories are most likely referring to the relics wielded by the first Guardians. Some of the relics were indeed weapons, but there were those that took on other forms."

"What about your relic?"

"My relic is equal in status to the other relics. The relics were created by the Celestials, the creators of the multiverse. When they formed the Guardians of Gaia, they created thirteen powerful relics that are directly linked to their power. However, my relic is the youngest amongst the celestial relics."

"What were those weapons you used?"

"My blades are actually something personal. Besides, I shouldn't reveal all my secrets to former military figures," smirked Xander, causing Louise and the others to stare at their mentors in shock.

Colbert stiffened, while Osmond raised a brow. "Oh? And what is it about us that makes you believe we were once part of the military?"

"I was a soldier for a long time. Even with my stone imprisonment, my skills of observation haven't dulled that much. My combat skills on the other hand…"

"Yes…about that…"

"It was during the final battle for the Second Chaos Wars. Although my allies and I won the day, I was turned to stone by the resulting backlash from our enemy. For centuries, I was imprisoned with only my thoughts to keep me company. It wasn't until Louise called me to be her familiar that I was freed."

Old Osmond hummed in thought before nodding to the Guardian. Thanking Xander and the others for their time, Colbert followed the headmaster out of the infirmary, as Louise and the others went back to their previous positions, still reeling from the fact that their mentors were once part of Tristain's forces. After silently closing the door, Colbert looked uncertainly at his long-time friend.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected. I knew that the man was probably the Gandalfr, but I didn't think he would be an ancient legend."

Old Osmond shook his head. "No, old friend. He is not Gandalfr. At least, not entirely."

"What do you mean," asked the professor, as he saw Old Osmond's stern expression. Saying nothing, Old Osmond grasped his Colbert's shoulder before teleporting back to his office. Blinking, Colbert looked questioningly at the headmaster, as Osmond went to get his staff. Waving it several times, Old Osmond muttered a small incantation before his staff emitted a small green pulse. Responding to the spell, the office flashed a bright green several times.

The headmaster turned to his long-time friend. "What I am going to show you cannot leave these walls, Colbert. The reason I am revealing this to you is because you are the only one I have known long enough to trust. You cannot speak of this to anyone, not even the royal family. Understood?"

Swallowing silently, the former captain nodded, a little shaken by the steel tone and his mentor's sudden change in demeanor. Old Osmond nodded before raising his staff and pointing it towards the large bookcase on the far side of the office. Muttering another small incantation, Old Osmond smiled as the bookcase glowed a faint blue light before vanishing, replaced with a large chest.

"A hidden treasure spell," muttered Colbert as he was familiar to useful incantation.

Taking a closer look, the professor saw the chest to be three feet wide and four feet long. Made out of solid wood with a rusted lock and standing two feet tall, the container appeared to be no different than the chests within the student rooms albeit slightly older. However, Colbert immediately recognized the multiple symbols and seals that decorated the chest's frame.

Old Osmond smiled nostalgically at the piece of furniture before opening it with a single password. Removing the lock and lifting the lid, the wizened mage rummaged through the many possessions and trinkets that he had collected over the years. Soon, he found what he was looking for as he presented Colbert with three large and nearly identical books. Setting them gently on his desk, the old mage reapplied his hidden treasure spell, returning the office to its original state.

"I am sure you have many questions, Colbert. I am also sure that you will stop at nothing to learn more about what is going on. These tomes will help answer your questions. They are some of my greatest treasures, and I am entrusting them to you," spoke Osmond, shocking his companion.

"Headmaster," Colbert began, "I cannot simply take something that means so much to you, even with your willing offer."

"Like I said, Colbert. I trust you enough to place my life in your hands. I am doing this so that you may understand the position young Louise is in. I am also doing this because you have a right to know about who that man is."

Once again shocked by his mentor's trust and words, Colbert nodded stiffly before taking the tomes with much care. Turning to Osmond, Colbert tried to formulate some kind of response but found his voice empty of any.

"These tomes are very special to me, Jean. They are the only copies in existence. They will reveal the knowledge that you seek."

"Sir, these tomes. They look older than the ones about the founder, Brimir."

"That is because they are. The Guardians of Gaia existed long before Brimir founded any of the kingdoms. What Mister Melee did not inform us was that the Guardians have a very powerful longevity. I suspect that it was this longevity that allowed him to endure the negative effects of the familiar runes."

"I still can't believe they're more than just myths."

Old Osmond chuckled. "Oh, you should know that every story has some amount of truth in it. Remember, do not allow these tomes out of your sight. They must never fall into the wrong hands."

Colbert nodded before stepping out of the office, leaving his long-time companion to his thoughts. However, the professor felt his jaw drop in shock, as he saw the familiar insignia that was printed on the cover of the first book.

* * *

><p>*Later*<p>

After bidding her familiar and surrogate older brother farewell so that he may rest, Louise and her companions were currently sitting at a table for supper. After all of the apologies were given, in which Guiche received another whack or two to the head, the young mages were now going over the day's events. Needless to say, Louise was utterly exhausted and wished nothing more than to sleep under the soft and comforting sheets of her warm bed, and judging from Guiche's occasional twitching and Siesta's worried expression back at the infirmary the pink-haired mage noted that she wasn't the only one. In fact, Louise wasn't the only one to notice the blonde's discomfort.

"What is it Guiche?" inquired Montmorency.

"Hm? Oh! It is nothing, Montmorency. I was just thinking about why Xander would go through the trouble of going through with the duel. He was obviously in pain from his runes."

"You nearly killed him to satisfy your ego, Guiche," growled Louise.

Montmorency nodded. "And your ego nearly got yourself killed as well."

Guiche ducked his head in shame from the disapproving glares. Raised by one of the most respected military figures within Tristain's military, Guiche knew that his actions weren't honorable. He had made the mistake of underestimating his opponent and even wanted to make Xander suffer for a wrongdoing that he himself had caused. In fact, the blonde considered himself very lucky that he wasn't dead, as other members of the noble class would have killed him for less reasons. Looking up, the blonde noticed the troubled look Louise held, as if she was pondering on something about the duel.

"I believe Xander wanted to teach you a lesson, Guiche."

"What do you mean, Louise?"

"After you left the courtyard, I told Xander about your father being a general. It didn't seem to deter him. In fact, I think it made him more eager to go on with the duel instead."

"But why? Most people would know that any son of a member of the military would have some sort of fighting experience."

Louise shrugged her shoulders. "You'll just have to find out from Xander then."

"About Xander…did you see how he fought during the duel? I have never heard of anyone using weapons like those blades Xander wielded," spoke Montmorency, catching the group's attention.

"Yes, now that you mention it, there was also that black wave that darling used to destroy Guiche's first golem. Then there was that magnificent use of fire magic," added Kirche.

"Very sharp blades. Very strange metal."

"Tabitha's right. Did you see his blades? I have never seen such a material for a weapon," said Guiche.

"Have you seen anything like them in Germania, Kirche?"

The busty redhead shook her head. "No, Louise. Most of our weapons are made with the standard material like all weapons, steel and iron. Xander's blades appeared to be made of obsidian though."

"But obsidian is such a fragile material. It wouldn't make sense to fashion a weapon out of it," frowned Guiche.

"Well, if what Xander said is true about being a Guardian, then maybe he got his weapons and abilities from other worlds."

Louise and the others nodded, although still a bit skeptical. "Still a possibility," agreed Tabitha.

"Still, wouldn't that make Xander a noble since he can use magic?"

"Do not forget the fact that he is a familiar, which reflects the characteristics and traits of the mage who summoned it."

"Then what does that make Louise," questioned Tabitha, as she and the others turned to the surprised Vallière.

"I don't know," answered Louise helplessly. Despite the fact that she appeared to be as prideful and confident as any other member of the noble class, Louise was still unsure of her magical prowess. Truthfully, the young noble heir was still trying to wrap her head around her familiar's status as a living legend let alone his claim as one of the main leaders of the practically mythical Guardians. No matter how she looked at the situation, Louise could find no deceit or madness within her familiar's story, which only caused to form new migraines for the young girl. With her peers mentioning the meaning behind the bond between a mage and his or her familiar, it only served to make Louise's pains grow as she tried to figure out how Xander was similar or representative of her.

Sighing, Louise stood up from her seat, her barely finished dinner left cold and forgotten. Saying goodbye to her fellow students, the young mage excused herself from the table before leaving the dining room, seeking to take solace within the warm confines of her bedroom. Seeing how tiredly she walked and her tense shoulders, Kirche and the others shared a look before retiring to their own rooms as well.

* * *

><p>*An Hour Later*<p>

After a nice long shower and a change of clothes, Louise slipped underneath her bed covers, trying in vain to escape her worrying thoughts. Glancing towards the open window, Louise stared into the beautiful twin moons hoping to find the answers to her questions within them. Finding none, the young mage merely stared until her eyes felt heavy before finally succumbing to her slumber. However, what Louise didn't notice were several shadow tendrils that carefully and soothingly tucked her into bed before retreating back into the shadows that were cast by the moonlight.

*Meanwhile*

Xander sighed as he sat up in his bed, something he had been doing a lot of since he was freed from his stone prison. Looking out into the darkness, the ancient warrior used his shadows to check up on his young charge. His eyes taking on an amethyst glow, Xander saw that Louise was finally sleeping peacefully before he manipulated the shadows into tucking the young mage into bed. Once he was done, Xander sighed once more before leaning against the headboard with only the darkness and the small light from several candles keeping him company. Despite the ominous site of the encroaching darkness, Xander felt comfortable with the lack of light until he felt a chill that shook his very soul.

"No…"

Suddenly a chilling laughter echoes throughout the room, a laughter that only Xander could hear. The flames of the candlesticks flicker against an impossible wind within the locked room. As the laughter grew and grew, Xander tightly gripped the blankets, sweat forming upon his brow. Soon, Xander could feel an ominous and sinister aura resonating from not only the surrounding darkness but also from within himself. Xander swallowed thickly as he felt the laughter cease but the evil aura grow to suffocating levels.

"I know you're here. Might as well come out and get things over with."

**"What's wrong, brother? Did you not miss me? I thought we had something special between us after all these years of fighting and adventure."**

Xander growled. "What you call special, I call twisted. Besides, there was no one inside my head to speak with besides you. I was actually kind of glad you went to sleep, despite the loneliness."

**"Oh, you wound me, brother. I seem to remember all those times where I came to your rescue."**

"That's because you caused many of those messes yourself. You put not only the troops but also innocent people in danger," spat Xander.

**"You really speak of those traitors innocent people! If it wasn't for me, you'd still be a rotting corpse at the bottom of a ravine."**

"And yet, your first act was to go on a rampage!"

**"I was fighting the enemy."**

"You were slaughtering everything and everyone," raged Xander, as his eyes glowed briefly with power before subsiding.

"Why are you here?"

**"I was awakened by the summoning, but it was only during that duel that I was freed from my daze."**

"This is a different time and a different world. Do not disturb the peace of this realm," warned Xander.

The voice chuckled darkly, its voice echoing throughout the darkness. **"Oh, dear brother. We both know that no matter where we go, what we do, we will always be a part of the chaos that is to follow. Soon, it will be just like the old days."**

"I won't let that happen," said Xander with burning determination.

**"For this world or for that pretty little maid and the pink-haired brat?"**

The chuckled once more, sensing Xander tense himself as he gripped his sheets even tighter. "You stay away from them."

**"Such lovely delusions. Do not forget, we are one in the same, brother. You will never be rid of me, and I will never be rid of you. We were once one being and even with my independence we will always be one being. Besides, do you honestly believe that your little friend and that maid you're interested in will accept me or our past?"**

Xander said nothing in reply and glared hopelessly at his bed sheets.

**"Although it might not appear to be so, I care for you, brother. Always remember those whom we chose to be close to, and the fates that fell upon them. I cannot stop you from choosing to grow close to those people, but tread carefully."**

Xander said nothing as he felt the voice fade back into the darkness and the ominous feelings dissipate. After a moment, the ancient warrior let out a tense breathe as tears fell from his clenched eyes.

"How could I possibly forget those people, brother? So many losses, so much pain. How could I possibly forget?"

No one answered the weeping man.

* * *

><p>*The Next Day*<p>

Xander sighed as he put on his newly cleaned trench coat with some help from the ever beautiful Siesta. Despite the fact that he was a fast healer, Xander was still feeling a bit sore from the effects of the familiar runes which led to Siesta fussing over him like a mother hen or, more to Xander's liking, a troubled girlfriend or wife. Feeling more comfortable now that he had his signature trench coat on, Xander followed the young maid out of the infirmary. Originally, the nurses and doctors were concerned for the ancient warrior but Xander was able to convince them that he was fine enough to not be confined to the infirmary. However, the staff were still a bit dubious of Xander's claims as they saw the man's slightly puffy red eyes and dark circles but luckily didn't make too much of a fuss over them. After saying goodbye to Siesta, Xander made his way over to Louise's room where he went through the daily ritual of awakening his surrogate little sister. Once ready for the day, the duo then made their way to the dining room for some breakfast. As they walked, there was a comfortable silence between the mage and familiar, which Xander was thankful for. Despite the concern clearly seen within her pink irises, Louise did not broach the subject with her familiar. Soon, the two quietly entered the dining room and made their way over to the main buffet area. However, this didn't seem to stop the other students and even some of the staff from stopping their conversations and staring at the duo. Almost immediately whispers about Louise and Xander took over the large dining room, causing the young mage and her familiar to sigh.

"These rumors are starting to annoy me. Did you have to deal with rumors before my summoning?"

"A few but they weren't as prominent as the ones I have heard over the last few hours. I swear, they are getting more and more ridiculous," sighed Louise.

"Any more duels I need to take part in?"

Louise snorted. "After what we saw back at Vestri Court, it's safe to say no one is challenging you to a duel anytime soon."

"Fair enough."

*Later that Day*

After escorting Louise to her classes and occasionally helping Siesta with her workload, Xander took his time to train and workout, hoping to slowly regain the strength that was lost to all those years being trapped in stone. It also gave him a distraction from last night's events. Once done with his training, Xander followed Louise to her room where he saw that the rest of Louise's little group as well as Siesta were waiting. Raising a brow, Xander sent a questioning glance over to his partner.

Louise sighed. "They had some questions for you and wanted to learn more about the Guardians."

"Ah."

Xander moved to lean against the dresser, while Louise moved to join Montmorency and Siesta at the small table. Guiche was sitting on the bed, while Kirche and Tabitha were near the large window. After taking one last cursory glance, the ancient warrior nodded his head to signal them to begin.

"Why did you spare me after the duel? You had every right to end my life."

"My philosophy is more about helping people, not killing them. You are young, thus ignorant to many things that you will eventually learn about. Besides, Louise told me you were the son of a general, which made the duel all the more important."

"What do you mean?"

Montmorency sighed. "He was teaching you a lesson dummy."

Xander nodded. "Any child of a military officer, especially one of a general, has a high chance of also joining the military when looking for a career. Your attitude and ego has no place within the strict and dangerous life of the military. It was best my little scare tactic take that attitude out of you before the military does."

As Xander finished his explanation, Kirche, Louise, and Tabitha nodded in understanding, each having come from a military background. All three knew that Guiche planned to follow in the footsteps of his older brothers and father, as he always wanted to make his family proud and continue the family tradition.

"Your blades?"

Xander glanced down at his concealed weapons before looking back up to Tabitha. "My blades are very important to me. They were actually just gauntlets that were handed down to me by another Guardian. He gave them to me with his dying breath and told me to unlock their secrets. One of those secrets were the blades you saw back during the duel."

"What about the material?"

Xander shifted his attention to Kirche. "They are made from a material called elementia, a very powerful and rare metal that has many abilities and powers. I've yet to unlock all their secrets, even with my vast experience."

"Are you a fire mage?"

Xander shook his head. "I am not a mage, although I do have the ability to use magic. I just don't use it in the same way the mages of your world do. Actually, I can use many elements to advantage, such as water and lightning. However, my powers are augmented by my relic. Without it, I would be severely weakened. In fact, if it weren't for my abilities and magical items, I would have relied solely on my skills with weaponry."

"You can use other weapons," asked a surprised Louise.

Xander nodded. "As you saw during the duel, I have skill with the sword. I also have skill with guns."

"Guns…you mean like the gunpowder squad," asked Guiche.

Xander nodded. "Yes. However, from what I have seen of your world, I could tell that it is severely lacking in technological development. The guns and weapons I use are much more advanced and much more powerful."

"What about the Guardians? Are there more like you?"

Xander grimaced. "No, not exactly. I am different from the rest of the Guardians, and there aren't many of us left anyways."

"Why? Did something happen to the Guardians," inquired Louise. Unfortunately, Xander's response filled Louise with dread, as she saw his eyes stare off into nothingness, a haunted expression adorning his features. Louise wasn't the only one to notice the haunting stare, as Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche either flinched or grimaced at the Guardian's expression. Siesta and Montmorency, having not come from a military background, merely blinked at the sudden shift in mood and turned to their companions for an explanation, but only received negative shakes.

Xander sighed before stepping away from the dresser. "I believe that will be satisfactory for now. If you would excuse me, I would like to take a night walk," said Xander, not giving the others a chance to speak before leaving the room.

Blinking, Louise and the others turned to the window and saw that the day had indeed turned to night and sleeping hours would just be an hour or two away. Sighing, Louise escorted the others outside before turning to get ready for bed.

"Um, Louise. Why was Xander staring out like that," asked a concerned Siesta.

Siesta sighed as she didn't turn around to face the made but answered her all the same. "It's something that people who had experienced a great pain have. You mostly see such a stare happen with those who are or were a part of the military. Something very tragic must have happened to Xander and the Guardians."

"What do you think happened?"

"…"

"Louise?"

"I don't know, Siesta. I don't know."

* * *

><p>*A Week Later*<p>

The next few days had been a somber one for Xander as well as for Louise. Despite the fact that she wanted to learn what had caused her surrogate older brother so much pain, Louise just didn't know how to approach the matter, especially one as personal as Xander's past. Fortunately, it seemed that the Guardian was feeling better over the past few days. Begrudgingly, Louise had Siesta to thank for that, as the young maid had made it a personal mission to help him feel better. In fact, the young mage noticed that they were exceedingly growing closer with each passing day. Although Kirche and Montmorency teased her about being an overprotective sister, Louise admittedly couldn't help but feel like Siesta was going to take Xander away from her. The young mage knew the maid wasn't a bad person, especially since they had spent time bonding together through Xander; however, Louise still felt that Xander was her responsibility not only as a familiar but also as a sibling. Shaking her head to rid of such thoughts, Louise continued on with her mission. It was half past noon when Louise found Xander lounging on a tree and it wasn't long till the mage and familiar found themselves in the stables.

"So, why are we here again?"

"We're heading into town today. There is something I would like to get and would like to be back before nightfall."

"Alright then." Understanding but still curious, Xander helped his smaller charge get up on the saddle much to Louise's embarrassment. After making sure Louise was secure, Xander quickly mounted himself behind the mage before grabbing the reigns. As Louise guided him out of the stables and towards the Academy gates, Xander wondered what surprise she had in store for him.

Unknown to the riding duo, Kirche and Tabitha were following the two on top of Sylphid. Having noticed them leave the Academy grounds and curiosity eating away at her, Kirche quickly tracked down her reserved friend and was able to convince Tabitha to give her a ride after them.

*A Few Hours Later*

Once the duo had entered the capital city of Tristania, Xander guided the horse over to the local stable master before dismounting from the horse. Taking a cursory glance around the area, Xander then aided Louise in her dismount before following the mage through the city. Snorting, Xander saw that the city was more like a small village or town when compared to the great cities and places he had seen during his past travels. Seeing Louise look up with a raised brow, the Guardian waved his hand, saying it was nothing. After a few more turns and walking down several alleys, Xander saw where Louise was leading him to.

"A weapons shop?"

Louise nodded. "You will need a proper weapon. I know those swords you already have are strong but they're built into your gauntlets. You'll need something to fight attackers off should they get passed your guard."

Xander huffed but stayed quiet, deciding to humor his young charge. As the mage and familiar entered the shop, they immediately caught the eyes of the shopkeeper. The man seemed to be in his late forties or early fifties and had a very peculiar look. While the rabbit-like teeth, whisker-type mustache, and small spectacles didn't make him suspicious, it was this sleazy aura that instantly told Xander what type of merchant the man was. In addition, the glint that shined in his eye when he had noticed Louise caused Xander to narrow his own.

"Excuse me, sir. I wish to buy a sword for my familiar here. Is there anything that might befit him," asked Louise with the grace and politeness her nobility had granted her.

The merchant eyed Xander with a wary eye, having noticed the armor amongst the Guardian's clothing. Then he looked Xander up and down, examining his build and stature before nodding. "Hmm. You must be looking for protection. There has been a lot of thievery going around amongst the noble class lately, and much of the nobility are starting to arm all of their guards. Let me check in the back to find something that befits your status.

As he stepped into his backroom he snickered before rubbing his hands together. "I was right. That girl has no idea about weapons," chuckled the merchant before he sneered.

"Her friend might be harder to trick since he seems like the mercenary type."

After a minute or two of rummaging through his wares, the merchant found the weapon he was looking for before carrying it out and setting it on his counter before his potential customers. Seeing the sword that was brought to them, Louise was immediately entranced by the design, while Xander's eyes widened in shock. The sword itself seemed to be similar to a broadsword and was made entirely out of gold. In addition, it was embellished from hilt to guard with various jewels that sparkled in the light.

"I believe this sword would be perfect for a noble of your stature, young miss. It was crafted by the famous Germanian alchemist, Lord Shupei. It is said that this blade can even cut through metal!"

"It's amazing. How much?"

"Three thousand new gold."

"WHAT? How can it be that expensive? You can buy a house and several miles of property with that much money!"

"Well, it is a famous sword that was crafted by a famous alchemist."

Xander snorted before glaring at the shopkeeper. "Don't bother, Louise. You're obviously being scammed."

"What?"

"Surely you are mistaken, good sir. This sword is a marvelous piece of work that would befit any noble," stammered a now sweating shopkeeper.

"He's right, Xander. That sword is beautifully decorated and does befit a noble's status," agreed Louise, to which the shopkeeper nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't deny that this sword is beautiful, but it belongs as a decoration piece," said Xander as he picked up the weapon before giving it a few experimental swings before nodding.

"Louise, this sword is too light for a proper sword. It is also made out of gold, which is one of the most malleable metals out there. It's also too shiny for practical use, since it's too bright for stealth attacks. The alchemist who designed it had must have wanted it to be used as a ceremonial sword or something along those lines. Anyone using this sword in battle is just signing their own death warrant," said Xander, frowning before giving the shopkeeper a death glare.

"Ha! Glad to see somebody come in with some real weapons knowledge instead of ignorance!"

Startled by the unexpected voice, Louise looked around the shop. "Who said that?"

"Over here!"

Following the source of the voice, Xander saw that it was coming from a barrel of old and dull swords in a corner of the shop. Walking over with Louise following, the ancient warrior looked down to see one of the blades shaking slightly. Lifting the blade out of the barrel, Xander curiously looked over it before presenting it to Louise. The young mage also seemed to be curious of the blade but jumped back with a fright when the hilt suddenly pushed itself out of the scabbard before its guard started moving.

"Thanks for picking me up with care! That slime ball over there never takes good care of us older swords. Also, nice job on deducing that wannabe of a sword."

Xander smiled as he inspected the blade itself, noting the rust coating the blade. "A talking sword. Haven't seen one of you in a long time."

"You know what that thing is?"

"I have a name you know!"

Xander nodded. "I have encountered many people with sentient swords, but very few had ones that actually talked. Most of the sentient weapons I had encountered were spirits that took on the form of some type of blade. These spirits are usually partnered with their wielder, their souls combining to form incredible powers."

"Then what about this one," asked Louise as she gestured to the rusted sword.

"This sword must have been crafted as a magical weapon. I must say that it's impressive, since creating a sentient anything is not an easy task."

"Why thank you for the compliment. The name's Derflinger by the way."

"Xander Melee," greeted Xander before presenting the blade to Louise, "This is my little sister and mage, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière."

"A pleasure to meet you," greeted Louise politely.

"Well, this is a surprise. It's been quite a while since I've seen a polite noble. Nice to meet you, little lady."

"I'm not little," huffed Louise.

Xander chuckled before walking back to the counter, a slightly irritated Louise following close behind. "I'll take him. How much is he?"

The shopkeeper grumbled, his scowled fixed firmly in place towards the sword. "One hundred gold."

"Really? I thought a one-of-a-kind sword like him would be worth a fortune," inquired a shocked Louise.

If possible, the scowl on the shopkeeper's face grew even worse. "Normally, you would be correct, miss. However, that little bastard has been a thorn in my side for many years now. The first time that thing started talking, it nearly made me lose my business and get arrested!"

"Arrested for what? Scamming people with useless blades or owning a sentient sword?"

"Why you!"

Xander coughed. "Anyway…"

"Yes, yes. Just take it already."

"Louise?"

"I still don't get why you would buy an odd sword like him," spoke Louise, as she handed the shopkeeper one hundred gold.

"I understand your doubt. You see, sentient objects are tricky when it comes to owning one. Since they have a mind of their own, such objects could work either against or for you. There is also the risk of the objects trying to gain information for the enemy or leading the wielder into traps. Besides, I can see he is still in good shape even with the rust."

"Thanks partner."

"I just thought you'd like him because you're both old."

"I'm not old," muttered Xander.

"You said you were over five thousand years old," pointed out Louise with a teasing smile.

"Well, I'm actually over six thousand years old."

Louise giggled. "It seems we've found something even older than you, Xander."

Xander scoffed. "I'm actually way older than five thousand, since that was the last time I checked my body's age. I've actually lost track how old I really am, especially since time shifts in every dimension I travel to."

"You just admitted you were old," teased Louise, getting a huff out of Xander, as the two exited the shop and made their way to the stable master.

"You aren't one of those Guardian guys are you?"

"You know of the Guardians," asked a shocked Xander.

"Yup. I remember when this one guy came to Brimir and my first partner, asking us if we wanted to be Guardians."

"The Founder was asked to be one of the Guardians! Amazing," gasped Louise.

Xander frowned before his eyes widened, a scowl quickly adorning his features.

"What is it," asked Louise, having noticed Xander's sudden shift in mood.

"Brimir did in fact become a Guardian. However, the punk chose the wrong side when a critical point was occurring in Gaia's history."

"What do you mean?"

"He killed me," scowled Xander.

"What!?"

Xander nodded. "When Gaia was under attack, Brimir decided to turn traitor and join the other side. I encountered him some time after the incident, hoping he would help me. I ended up getting blasted by his damn void magic instead."

"That's impossible. There's no way the Founder would do something like," rebutted Louise, trying to defend the ancestor of her best friend.

Xander sighed. "I'll explain more about my connection with Brimir later. For now, let's just keep this between the three of us."

"Alright, but we better discuss things soon. I know less about you than I do about that Siesta maid that you always spend time with," frowned Louise.

"Oh ho! Partner already has a damsel in distress? Well, just let me know when you need to do some butt kicking okay."

Louise sighed, as the trio finally reached the stable master and went to retrieve their horse. "How did I end up having such a strange life?"

"The moment you summoned me to be your familiar."

Louise frowned, but smiled nonetheless. "I think we both gained more than we expected."

"You mean my freedom and you getting an older brother."

"You mean a much older, older brother. But still…"

"You want to know what my summoning means about you as a mage."

"How did…"

"The older staff informed me about the ritual and what it entails for the students. Don't worry, we'll try to figure something out later."

"Alright then."

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the second chapter of the rewrite.<strong>

**A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that Xander is one of the main characters of the story, thus the plot will be revolving around him quite a bit. However, that doesn't mean I won't be experimenting with the other characters. This is already seen with Louise becoming a little sister figure with Xander instead of being the arrogant and tsundere-like noble of canon.**

**I believe that the characters could be developed in a more realistic fashion, and I plan to use Xander as a catalyst for this development. If you compare this Xander to the Xander of the original plot, you can see that the new Xander is more nostalgic and mature-like. This is due to his age and experience as a Guardian.**

**Updated Bio:**

**Bio: Xander Melee**

**An ancient warrior of an ancient order, Xander was chosen to protect his world and help keep the multiverse in order. However, a betrayal resulted in the loss of everything the man cared about. Forced to take on the role of a leader, Xander traveled the multiverse in search of allies to oppose the tyrannical Zennousha. Though costly, the evil tyrant was defeated by the combined might of Xander and his allies. However, it wasn't without consequences. Trapped within a stone prison, the man was forced to slumber and live an eternity of loneliness. Awakened by Louise's summoning, Xander hopes to find where this new path shall lead him.**

**Bio: Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière**

**Youngest daughter of the Duchess, Karin the Heavy Wind, and the Duke de la Vallière, Louise currently studies at the Tristain Academy of Magic. Ridiculed by her peers and pitied by her instructors as 'Louise the Zero', Louise stubbornly works to prove she has great magical potential. Summoning Xander to be her familiar, the young mage tries to understand her surrogate older brother. Young, yet having knowledge that makes her wider than her years suggest, Louise has yet to learn of her true potential within the magical realm.**

**Bio: Zennousha**

***Error. Classified Information. Access Denied.***


	12. Misadventures and Trouble on the Horizon

**Yo! Sixsamchaos has returned! Again, sorry for the hiatus but things have been crunch time for me as my summer classes will be over in a week or two. I really like to thank my readers for putting up with all this waiting.**

**Again, feedback is always important, as is constructive criticism. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED! DON'T LIKE MY STORIES THEN DON'T BOTHER READING THEM!**

**Now, I shall move on with the disclaimer:**

**Sixsamchaos does not own Familiar of Zero/Zero no Tsukaima. What he does own is the madness that is his story and any OCs that he creates.**

* * *

><p>*A Few Days Later*<p>

In the days following the discovery of the sentient sword, Derflinger, the somber mood that surrounded Xander was practically nonexistent. During their free time, Xander and Louise would often talk with each other and share stories from their respective pasts. Often, Xander would talk about his adventures as a Guardian, while Louise would speak of her mother and older sisters. However, the mage and familiar would sometimes fall into arguments, either over trivial matters or powerful philosophies like the one Louise's mother follows. Fortunately, the arguments didn't last very long and neither side meant any real harm. However, Louise and Xander weren't the only ones to notice their relationship, as many of the other students and staff saw them having a more brother-sister bond rather than a mage-familiar bond.

In addition, Louise wasn't the only one to interact with the ancient warrior, as Xander was able to spend some time with the rest of the academy populace, particularly Louise's teachers and friends. The Guardian found it especially amusing whenever someone would jump in surprise during their first meeting with Derflinger. Speaking of the old sword, not long after Xander and Louise had returned the ancient warrior spent a large amount of time cleaning up the sentient blade. Surprisingly, Derflinger actually had a sense of touch in addition to having a soul, which Xander had discovered during the cleaning much to his embarrassment, since the sword's moans would often attract strange looks from passers-by. The ancient warrior originally wanted to keep Derflinger concealed underneath his trench coat, but the old sword was having none of it, as Derflinger wanted to experience the world once more, resulting in Xander keeping his new weapon secured to his back with Derflinger's head sticking over Xander's right shoulder.

Currently, Xander was sitting within the courtyard where most of the students usually left their familiars before heading to class. While the respective familiars of Louise's classmates had slowly gotten used to the ancient warrior, the rest of the familiar population steered clear of Xander as they still saw him as an unknown danger. As he continued to sharpen Derflinger, Xander thought back to his past experiences with the rest of Louise's friends throughout the last few days.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

(Tabitha)

Due to the fact that Xander was still considered to be a familiar, the ancient warrior spent most of his time exploring the academy grounds, to which he was completely fine with. He was always a bit fond of nature and the extra time allowed him to interact with Siesta more. In addition, it gave Xander time to continue his training exercises and his plans to regain his lost power. The ancient warrior even spent some of this time trying to befriend the familiars of Louise's friends. While a slow process to go through, it was during these attempts that Xander was able to get some one-on-one time with Sylphid and Tabitha.

The reserved mage was an enigma to the Guardian, as she didn't interact as much with the group as the others except with Kirche. However, Xander did notice that the young girl was extremely observant and talented when it came to the magical arts. In fact, Tabitha's quiet demeanor and aura seemed to remind the Guardian a little of himself and Louise. After some awkward, and some less awkward, silent interactions, the Guardian was finally able to have a full conversation with the blue-haired girl. Currently, they were sitting at a table in one of the courtyards, while Sylphid lounged nearby her master but still keeping an eye on the Guardian.

"So, you're a knight of your home country of Gallia? That is quite an impressive feat for someone your age," complimented the Guardian.

"Thank you. And your rank?"

"What made you think I had a rank?"

"The infirmary."

Xander chuckled. "As you already know, my title is the 'Guardian of Dimensions'. Actually, I was never officially declared a leader of Gaia due to my imprisonment. However, I do have a rank aside from being one of Gaia's leaders. I was the High General of my forces during the fight for Gaia's freedom."

"So, what about your parents? I'm sure they're proud of your achievements."

What surprised the Guardian was that, instead of answering his question, Tabitha merely stared at him for a moment before returning to her ever-present book. However, this didn't stop Xander from seeing the small spark of sadness that hid behind her stoic expression. After a moment of silently kicking himself, Xander quickly stood up, noticing Sylphid's warning gaze, and gently gave Tabitha a hug. Feeling the young prodigy tense, the embrace didn't last very long but it did leave the effect the Guardian wanted.

Before exiting the courtyard, Xander turned to the surprised girl and her dragon. "When you are comfortable, we can talk about it. If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask us. Louise and I will support you in any way we can, as will the others. You don't have to endure alone."

Had he stayed longer, Xander would have seen the small smile that the young girl and her dragon briefly held.

*End Flashback*

* * *

><p>Xander smirked, as he lifted Derflinger up to examine the sharpened blade.<p>

"Thinking about the quiet one?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Just a feeling. Still, I'm not sure about her. She has an aura that is both familiar and different at the same time."

"I'm sure she'll tell us more about her past eventually."

"At least she's more bearable than that blonde guy."

Xander smirked as he thought back to his encounter with Guiche.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

(Guiche)

Xander was walking through the halls of the academy, looking to spend some time with Siesta. Just as the ancient warrior was rounding a corner, Xander accidentally bumped straight into the running blonde earth mage. Shaking the stars out of his eyes, Xander sent Guiche an annoyed look before helping the noble up. Before he could question him, Guiche quickly muttered an apology before politely asking Xander to meet him at Vestri Court after classes. Cocking his head to side, Xander curiously stared at the departing teen before resuming his search for the beautiful maid.

*Vestri Court*

After having a wonderful lunch with Siesta, Xander made his way to Vestri Court to find Guiche already sitting at one of the tables. The blonde teen seemed nervous to the Guardian, which peeked Xander's curiosity, especially since no one else was in the courtyard. Quickly spotting the familiar, Guiche stood up before politely gesturing to the opposite chair. Raising a brow, Xander complied with Guiche's request as the teen took a seat himself. After several minutes of awkward silence, Xander was about to question the blonde when Guiche suddenly spoke up.

"First, I would like to apologize to you for my actions back during our duel. It is unbecoming of a noble to act like I did. I would also like to thank you for coming to meet me here."

Xander nodded. "I believe apologies have already been given and accepted. Now to the point. What do you want, Guiche?"

Guiche took a deep breath before looking Xander straight in the eye. "Master Melee. I humbly ask you to train me to be a true warrior."

Xander raised a brow, his curiosity growing even further. "You want me to train you to fight. Don't you know how to fight already?"

Guiche swallowed nervously, nodding. "I know how to cast spells and summon golems, yes. However, I would like to learn what it truly means to be a soldier."

Xander leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. "Why are you asking me this all of a sudden? Shouldn't you be asking your father about something like that?"

"While it is sensible that I ask my father for advice about military affairs, I would be given training on how to fight as a noble, and that is something I do not want."

"Why should I teach you anything? What makes you worthy of learning from me? In fact, what could I possibly teach you?"

Guiche sighed. "Ever since our duel, I have been pondering on your actions towards me. After hearing your explanation, I finally realized you were teaching me humility. I also recognized your behavior that day. It is an expression my elder brothers and I have seen on our father from time to time. I haven't experienced the horrors of war like you and my father have. My dream is to someday take my father's place as General of Tristain. I know my intentions seem selfish, but I truly wish to follow my dream and become worthy of the Gramont legacy."

Xander said nothing throughout Guiche's entire explanation, nor did he make any movement. After several nerve-racking minutes, Xander leaned forward, bringing his hand together. "You're right, Guiche. Your intentions are selfish."

Guiche flinched at the Guardian's hard words and looked down in shame.

"But that doesn't mean you can't learn better reasons for reaching your dream," finished Xander, causing Guiche to look up in shock.

"You mean. You will accept my request?"

Xander nodded. "You are not the first person I have met with such intentions and I'm sure you won't be the last. However, I am training you so that you will have what it takes to survive live combat. If you want to become a leader, then you will need to learn what it takes to survive first. However, I sense that this isn't the only reason why you're asking me this."

Guiche nodded. "It's Montmorency. Although she has forgiven me for my past actions, I know that she is still hurt by my lack of commitment. I want to prove to her that I am serious about our relationship that I want to be with her for the rest of my life. My hope is that during the training, I will learn to be a better person."

"How much are you willing to give up for her?"

"With my life if need be," replied Guiche without hesitance.

"I have to say, Guiche. I am very surprised by this sudden maturity you are exuding. Let's find out how much you will grow shall we?"

Guiche smiled as he stood to shake Xander's hand. "Thank you, master."

Xander chuckled. "Call me Xander when we're not training. However, you will address me as 'sir' when we are training. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. So, when do we begin?"

Xander smiled dangerously at the mage. "We start now."

Guiche gulped.

*End Flashback*

* * *

><p>Xander chuckled as he remembered the look on Guiche's face. Just like he said, Xander started Guiche's training immediately in Vestri Court. The first thing Xander did was have Guiche go through several intensive workout exercises. The Guardian's plan was to first have Guiche improve his physical abilities before moving on to any training involving weapons or magic. To do so, Xander had Guiche complete every single exercise possible, including push-ups, crunches, cardio, and semi-cardio. In addition, Xander was continuously putting pressure on the teen, doing his best to make Guiche as miserable as possible. His reason was to test Guiche's mental capacity and patience, training the blonde so that he could perform well under pressure. Now, Guiche was not out of shape. In fact, the Gramont was better than most of the students when it came to physical fitness; however, the earth mage was not used to the intensive training that all military soldiers are familiar with, which meant his performance was practically pathetic. As the days past, Xander quickly saw that Guiche was starting to adapt to the life of a military recruit. Still, Xander knew from personal experience that Guiche had a long way to go before even starting down the military career path.<p>

"Thinking about your training regimen for the kid?"

Xander nodded. "Guiche is starting to get in shape, but he still needs to work on his speed and reflexes."

"Then what was all that working out for."

"To help his endurance and stamina. Too tired to move, you're a dead man."

"I still find myself lucky for not having ears. I didn't know anyone could be that loud."

Xander shook his head, smirking. "Oh. I could think of a few people, and swords, that could give Montmorency competition."

Of course, the duo were talking about Montmorency's reaction to her boyfriend's decision once she had heard about it. Fortunately, it was from Guiche himself when she found out. Unfortunately, this led to the water mage venting her concern and frustrations out on Xander and Louise. Luckily, Guiche was able to quickly explain why he was taking the Guardian's intensive training before anything harmful could be said. However, Kirche did get a good laugh out of the whole thing, especially when Xander tried hiding behind Louise in an attempt to get away from the irate water mage.

"I still can't believe we had to go fix that girl's mistake with the positions."

"Don't remind me," groaned Xander.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

(Montmorency)

After finally calming down and accepting Guiche's reasons, Montmorency had called the group in to her quarters. The young water mage wanted to test out some potions she had been experimenting with into perfumes. With some reluctance, Louise and the others agreed to help the water mage after some assurance from Guiche that all of Montmorency's potions and perfumes were safe. Once their consent was given, Montmorency handed Kirche, Louise, and Tabitha each a small vial of perfume, while handing Siesta, Xander, and Guiche each a small vial with different colored potions. As each member of the group inspected their respective vials, a look of uncertainty appeared on each of their faces, still a bit reluctant to go through with the tests.

Shrugging his shoulders, Guiche decided to be the first one to try out Montmorency's work. Quickly downing the potion, Guiche grimaced at the bitter taste before inspecting his body to see if there were any changes. After the first few minutes, Guiche felt nothing out of the ordinary aside from feeling a little hot under the collar. However, the manageable heat soon started to grow hotter and hotter until the young mage couldn't take it anymore. Quickly discarding his shirt, Guiche immediately ran into the bathroom and doused himself with a large amount of water, surprisingly releasing a large amount of steam as well. Knowing that the human body could only take so much heat, Xander gave Montmorency a glance before checking up on his student. Waving away the fog, Xander saw that Guiche's skin had turned a dark shade of red, and was burning up quite a bit. Curiously, the mage didn't appear to be in any danger from the effects of the potion aside from sweating profusely and being hot to the touch.

"Guiche isn't in any danger, but he's a walking hot spring now," said Xander as he and Guiche rejoined the others.

"Well, that was a surprising result," muttered Montmorency.

"Shouldn't you be testing these things out on things aside from people, Montmorency," questioned Louise.

"Well, I just thought that testing it out on people would have the best results," stuttered the water mage.

Xander sighed. "Well, that's one potion used. Let's just test another one of the vials and end the experiment there. Montmorency can test out the rest by herself, while we take Guiche to the infirmary."

"But which of us should be the guinea pig," asked Kirche.

Xander shrugged his shoulders. "You'll have to decide amongst yourselves. I need to get Guiche to the infirmary before he burns through the floor."

With that Xander dragged the tomato-looking mage out of the room and towards the infirmary. Meanwhile, Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and Siesta were sharing concerned looks, staring at the perfumes and potion with a grimace.

"I vote for the maid," spoke Kirche.

"What?! W-Why should I t-take the p-potion?"

"Louise, Tabitha, and I are all from prominent military families. If anything were to happen to us, then there would be hell to pay. I'm sorry, but you're pretty much the most practical choice. Besides, you're the only one left with a potion. Xander left and Guiche already took his."

"Xander would be furious if anything happened to Siesta," pointed out Louise, not really wanting Xander to kill her classmates.

Siesta gulped as she stared at her vial. Taking a deep breath, Siesta closed her eyes tightly before quickly drinking the potion. Louise and the others tensed, but blinked curiously at the maid after several minutes of nothing happening. Opening one eye, Siesta looked into the mirror to see her body hadn't changed. Now staring at her vial with confusion, Siesta looked to Montmorency only to get a shrug out of the water mage. Sighing in relief, the young maid quickly excused herself so that she could return to her duties. Once Siesta left the room, Louise and the others looked towards their friend.

"How come nothing happened?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has a delayed effect?"

"Well, we'll just have to deal with it later then."

"Agreed."

*A Few Hours Later*

It was close to midnight and Montmorency was dressed in her nightgown getting ready for bed. Before the water mage blew out the lights with her wand, Montmorency let out a yelp when her door was violently kicked open with Xander as the intruder. Furiously walking into the room, Xander glared at the cowering mage with a concerned Louise, whom was also dressed in her night clothes, entering the room.

"W-What are y-you doing?!"

"Fix it," gritted Xander.

"What?"

"Fix it," bellowed a furious Xander before turning his back to Montmorency, showing the reason for his sudden intrusion. Montmorency blinked at the sight of a love-struck Siesta holding tightly onto the Guardian. In fact, the water mage could practically see the little pink hearts coming out of the purring maid.

Louise sighed. "Apparently, your potion turned out to be some sort of love potion, which is illegal on academy grounds. I've checked my books and it isn't like any of the potions we've studied in class."

"Fix this mess," scowled Xander.

"I thought you fancied the maid," shouted Montmorency.

"I do, but not when she's drunk on some potion, especially a love potion," shouted Xander, a twitch starting form on his left eye.

"What's wrong," asked Louise.

"Love potions…never again," shivered Xander.

Louise sighed. "Can you make an antidote?"

Montmorency swallowed. "I'll try, but love potions need time to where off."

"Isn't there some way to make an antidote," asked Louise as she awkwardly saw a purring Siesta rubbing her cheek against Xander's trench coat.

"Well, there is the water spirit that my family is associated with, but the lake it resides in is all the way in Gallia."

Xander sighed. "Picture the location within your mind."

"Why?"

"Just do it," groaned Xander.

Montmorency closed her eyes and searched her memories for the home of the water spirit. Soon enough, the image of the magnificent lake formed within her mind. "I have it."

"Alright. Just keep holding that image. This won't take long," said Xander as he stepped up to the young water mage. Gently placing his hand on top of her head, Xander focused his energies and his eyes began to glow briefly. Nodding, Xander stepped away from Montmorency and turned towards one of the walls. His eyes glowing once more, Xander waved his hand as a large glowing portal suddenly formed before him. Louise and Montmorency both gasped at the beautiful swirling energies of amethyst and silver, as the portal emitted a soft humming sound.

"What is that?!"

Xander turned to the flabbergasted mages, rolling his eyes. "I told you my title is 'Guardian of Dimensions'. That implies I can travel great distances and other dimensions. Now, get what you need and come on. The portal should take us to the lake."

"Let me just change-"

"NO! You caused this mess, so you are going to fix it immediately," scowled Xander.

Nodding quickly, Montmorency quickly gathered her familiar before stepping up to stand next to Louise, eyeing the portal warily. "Is it safe?"

Xander sighed. "Just run through. You might get a little dizzy and nauseous but that's common. I'll go through first."

Relaxing his nerves, which was hard considering Siesta was still purring and rubbing against his back, Xander entered the portal and ran through to the other side. Once exiting the portal, Xander carefully skid to a stop so as to not jostle Siesta too much. However, the transition brought the young maid out of her daze as she looked around their new surroundings. Seeing the serene landscape and the beautiful stars dotting the night sky, Siesta giggled and held onto Xander even tighter.

"Such a romantic sight. Oh, you shouldn't have."

Xander sighed. "This is why I hate love potions," muttered the Guardian, as Montmorency and Louise exited the portal before it disappeared.

"Xaaaaannnnnndddddeeeeerrrrrr," Siesta whined. "Why are those girls here? I thought you loved me."

Xander sent a pleading look at the amused Louise before sending a glare at Montmorency. Getting the man's message, Montmorency approached the lake before taking out her familiar frog, Robin. Pricking her finger with a pin, Montmorency allowed a drop of her blood to land on her familiar before setting it near the water. Nodding to her master, Robin jumped into the water before swimming towards the bottom of the lake. After several moments of waiting and Xander keeping an eye on Siesta's wandering hands, Robin returned to her master as a large form emerged from the water. Looking up, Xander raised a brow at the sight of the water spirit, which appeared to look like a giant, naked version of Montmorency made entirely of water. Turning to the blonde mage, Xander saw Montmorency light up with a slight blush, indicating her embarrassment. Wanting to get it over with and return to her comfy bed, Montmorency quickly explained the reason for their calling. Unfortunately, there was a slight problem…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!"

"I said I will not help you. A spirit's tear is a sacred permission. It is not something to be given away so freely."

"Are you kidding me? Why I ought to-"

"Xander," hissed Louise, not wanting to suffer the water spirit's wrath.

Xander turned to Louise. "I have faced many different horrors in my life, each one more terrifying than the last. I am more than capable of handling one little water spirit."

The water spirit looked down upon the irritated man. "And what are you to speak such threatening tones against me, human."

Xander chuckled bitterly. "I can hardly be considered human anymore. I am Guardian Xander Melee of Gaia's Order."

"A Guardian!"

"The water spirit knows about the Guardians," asked Louise.

Xander nodded. "It is common knowledge for the spirits and gods of any world to know of our existence. Only the newest ones don't really know about us. The only problem is that most of them tend to look down on us Guardians. They believe us to be mere mortals who are unworthy of being granted such powers."

The water spirit seemed to be analyzing Xander for a moment before bowing her head. "Very well, I shall grant you my tear as a token of gratitude."

"Gratitude," asked Montmorency.

The water spirit nodded. "Long ago, my life was in danger. It was a Guardian of Gaia by the name of Retro whom saved my life. He promised to return one day to enjoy the serenity of my home."

Xander grimaced. "I'm sorry, spirit. Retro will not be returning, for he is dead."

"Dead? And you know this how?"

"Retro was the Guardian who recruited me into the Order. A terrible attack upon the capital city resulted in his death alongside the deaths of many others. He granted me his gauntlets as a reminder of our friendship," said Xander as he presented the armor for the water spirit to see.

"A pity then. He was a soothing spirit, much like the waters that make up my home."

"He was," agreed Xander.

After creating a small grave under one of the trees that surrounded the great lake, Xander received the Spirit's Tear, in which Montmorency used a vial to hold it. Bidding the spirit farewell, Xander recreated another portal that would allow the weary group to travel back to the academy. Soon, the group was once again in Montmorency's quarters. Sighing, Louise bid everyone good night before retiring to her chambers, while Xander told Montmorency to get started on the antidote. However, the young water mage was already exhausted from the lack of sleep and her two trips through Xander's portal didn't help any matters for the young girl. Sighing, Xander told her to get some sleep and make the antidote tomorrow, as he held a sleeping Siesta bridal style. Montmorency nodded before apologizing to the Guardian for Siesta's behavior, as she held the door open for Xander.

After sleeping off her exhaustion, Montmorency quickly got to work on making the antidote for Siesta. Wandering around the halls, the young water mage quickly met up with Louise in her search for the maid.

"Louise! I have the antidote for Siesta. Do you know where she is?"

Louise shook her head. "I haven't seen either of them since last night."

"Looking for someone," asked Kirche as she, Tabitha and Guiche approached the two mages.

"I've been searching for Siesta and Xander all morning, but I can't seem to find them."

"They should be in the servant's quarters."

Louise turned to Kirche with a twitching brow. "And you would know this how, Kirche?"

"I was walking to meet my date when I saw Xander carrying Siesta to the servant's quarters. If you haven't seen them this morning, then they should still be there," smirked Kirche.

"He better not have done anything inappropriate," growled Louise, her casting finger itching for an explosion to occur.

"We'll just have to go and find out," giggled Kirche.

*Servant's Quarters*

Getting the location from the chef brothers, Louise and the others quickly went to give their friend the antidote. However, Marteau and Batou decided to tag along in order to make sure Xander hadn't done anything to their surrogate daughter. While the students understood the brothers' intentions, they were still a little unnerved by the amount of knives and cleavers the two brothers were able to keep hidden on their uniforms. Taking a few shortcuts as directed by the brothers, the group quickly found themselves standing in front of the servant's quarters. Making their way to Siesta's room, Louise stepped forward to knock. Hearing no response on the other side, Louise glanced back at the others, sweat dropping at the sight of the two chefs holding very imposing butcher knives, before gently opening the unlocked door. Walking inside, the group quickly saw a sight that lightened their hearts.

Siesta was sleeping, still clothed in her uniform to the relief of the chef brothers, with a serene expression on her face. Sitting in a chair that was brought to the bedside was Xander and judging from the way Siesta was holding on to his arm it was a very awkward position for the Guardian. Groaning to the sound of footsteps, Xander awoke to see two butcher knives blocking his vision. Sighing, Xander carefully tried to stand up, but Siesta's tight grip on his arm made it impossible so the ancient warrior had no choice but to stay in his uncomfortable position. Sweat dropping at the actions of the chef brothers, Louise and the others walked up to the Guardian.

"You seem calm," spoke an amused Louise.

"Not the first time I woke up with something sharp pressed against my neck," sighed Xander before looking up to Montmorency.

"Do you have the antidote?"

The water mage nodded. "She just needs to drink this and she should be back to normal," said Montmorency as she handed Xander the vial.

"And she'll remember everything?"

"Yes, sorry about that," laughed an embarrassed Montmorency.

"I can't move in this position," muttered Xander.

"I'll do it," spoke Marteau.

After carefully prying Siesta mouth open, the co-head chef poured the potion, being careful the young maid didn't choke. Once done, Marteau stepped back just as Siesta began to stir. Slowly opening her eyes, the maid's vision blurred slightly but soon cleared to reveal the rest of the room's occupants. Blinking in confusion, Siesta glanced at Louise and the other students and then at her surrogate fathers before her eyes caught Xander's incredibly close form. Traveling from the slight grimace Xander's face held and down his shoulder, Siesta's gaze finally reached to where she was tightly holding Xander's arm captive. His arm giving an involuntary twitch, Siesta immediately turned bright red before…

"KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*End Flashback*

* * *

><p>Xander grimaced as he absentmindedly rubbed his cheek, while Derflinger laughed at the memory. "I didn't think Siesta could slap me so hard."<p>

"Like they say, you should always watch the gentle ones."

"I thought that expression was 'watch out for the quiet ones'."

"Is there a difference?"

Xander thought back to his adventures through the different dimensions before shrugging. "I guess not. Still didn't think three kids could pilot giant robots."

"What?"

"Ah. A story for another time," waved Xander.

"Is it like the stories you told that Zerbst woman?"

Xander chuckled, vividly remembering his encounter with the fiery female mage.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

(Kirche)

Xander yawned as he walked down the hallway towards the kitchens, hoping to get some breakfast after an early morning workout. The ancient warrior had given Guiche the day off so that he could rest and spend some time with Montmorency. After turning around the corner that would lead him straight to the kitchens, Xander stopped in his tracks as he saw an obstacle within his path. Looking down, the Guardian raised a brow at the fire salamander that was Kirche's familiar. Although Xander had been able to at least warm up to Sylphid during his interactions with Tabitha, the ancient warrior couldn't seem to gain any common ground with the smaller reptile. No matter what he did, Flame would always cast Xander with a cautious look that was borderline threatening whenever the man interacted with Kirche. Staring into the fire salamander's unflinching gaze, Xander looked up and down the corridor before returning his sight to the familiar.

"Is there something you want?"

Flame merely huffed a small fireball before getting up and walking passed the Guardian. Curious about the little creature's intentions, Xander followed Flame through the academy's hallways where the small but powerful reptile ultimately led the ancient warrior to Kirche's room. Having been informed by Louise about her rival's hobbies, Xander looked at Flame to see that the fire salamander wanted him to enter. Shrugging, Xander knocked on the door before stepping back.

"It's unlocked," called Kirche from the other side.

Turning the knob, Xander held the door open for Flame to enter first before taking a cautious step into the fire mage's personal quarters. As it was still the early morning, the room was still a little dark; however, the Guardian could see that a few well-placed candles were lit throughout the area. Upon further entry, Xander saw something that was completely unexpected of the beautiful fire mage. Sitting against the headboard of her bed was Kirche, dressed in a long purple robe that did nothing to hide the young woman's curves and showed a generous amount of Kirche's cleavage. Momentarily stunned by his friend's state of dress, Xander was even more surprised to see a large collection of books that was scattered throughout the fire mage's room. Everywhere he looked, Xander saw at least one or two books covering any available space on the furniture and floor. The only part of Kirche's chambers that didn't appear to be suffocated with tomes and books was a small area near the bed where Flame's own bed was set up.

Glancing up to see her visitor, Kirche's fiery eyes seemed to light up upon seeing Xander. Snapping her book shut, the young fire mage got up to greet her rival's familiar with a hug before stepping back.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. I didn't expect to see Little Louise's darling familiar come visit me, especially during the early hours of the morning. You don't happen to be thinking something _inappropriate_ are you," ended Kirche suggestively.

Sighing, Xander merely greeted his friend with a smile before looking curiously at the teen. "I was just walking towards the kitchens for some breakfast when I bumped into your familiar. He led me to your room. I figured you wanted something."

Kirche sent a confused glance over at Flame before returning his gaze back to the Guardian. "Hmm. Oh! So sorry. It seems that Flame had overheard me about having an interest in you. I guess he thought it was a command or something. Quite strange though, since he doesn't seem to like you very much."

Xander grunted. "It's ok. I don't really get along with reptiles. So, why were you interested in me? I hope you're not trying to seduce me away from Siesta."

Kirche giggled. "No, I couldn't do such a thing. Actually, I absolutely adore how you and that maid have been dancing around each other. I find it cute."

Xander chuckled. "Why, thank you."

"Now, as for Flame bringing you here. Ever since you told us who you were back in the infirmary, I have been slowly reading through my collection in hopes of finding more information about your people," explained Kirche, gesturing to the messy room.

Xander raised both brows in surprise as he took a closer look at the books around the room. Sure enough, they were all about the history and legends of Halkeginia. "No offense, but I didn't really peg you for a reader, especially one whose interest is in ancient legends and myths."

Kirche giggled. "No one really does. Well, except for Tabitha. Believe it or not, my reputation with men is merely on the surface. Ever since I was a child, I've always found the old legends and stories to be quite fascinating. I saw them as doorways to possibilities that have yet to be explored."

"Every legend and myth holds some aspect of truth," nodded Xander in understanding.

"And you're living proof of one of those possibilities. Aside from yourself, only Tabitha and my family know about the real me."

"From what I can tell, you seem to be quite the researcher. I wouldn't be surprised if you decided to become an adventurer or explorer."

Kirche beamed at the compliment. "Why thank you. One of the reasons why I came to the academy is due to its extensive library. Although not many know this, I spend quite a long time around books when I'm not with Tabitha or with one of my dates."

"So…what would you like to know," asked Xander as he moved a couple tomes so that he could commandeer a chair, while Kirche returned to her original position on against the headboard. Even though the Germanian teen was quite the looker, Xander was too loyal to Siesta to even think of another girl like he did with the young maid. As if hearing the Guardian's thoughts, Kirche giggled and wrapped herself underneath her covers, making it look as if Xander was telling his friend a bedtime story. In truth, it just might have been that as the young Germanian didn't gather much sleep, being too engrossed in her reading last night. Fortunately for Kirche, it was the beginning of the weekend, so she didn't need to worry about missing any classes.

"If you would, I would very much like to learn more about Gaia and the Guardians. What the world was like and what adventures you went on."

Xander smiled sadly. "Sorry my friend. I'm afraid most of my adventures contain only violence and tragedy. However, why don't I tell you about Norik Volkner, the first Light Guardian and the first leader to be chosen amongst the Prime Guardians?"

"It's not good for a person to keep things bottled up, darling."

Xander smiled at his friend's concern. "From what I can tell, each and every one of our little group has something bothering our innermost thoughts. Only time will tell if we each decide to open up to each other with those thoughts."

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Norik Volkner."

*End Flashback*

* * *

><p>"You did tell a lot of good stories that day."<p>

Xander smiled before sighing. "I just wish some of those people are still here to tell it themselves."

"You shouldn't feel responsible for things you cannot control, partner."

"Perhaps, but I still feel like I could have done something. All this power and skill means nothing if I can't even protect the people a simple civilian."

"Yeah, but you're not perfect. Anyway, let's got get something to eat. I'm hungry.

Xander shook his head as he sheathed Derflinger and made his way towards the kitchens. "I still don't understand how a sword, even a sentient one, is capable of knowing hunger."

"I feed off of your energy remember? Normally, I wouldn't need to eat, but whenever I have a partner that is powerful I tend to absorb some of their energy."

What Derflinger said was true, and a bit of a surprise to the Guardian. During his training to regain his skill with a weapon he actually had to hold onto, Xander was surprised to learn that his partner had the ability to absorb not only magic but also Guardian energy. While this wasn't the first time the blade had absorbed energy from his partner, it was the first time that Derflinger had 'tasted' any Guardian energy. This led to Derflinger feeding off of Xander's Guardian energies whenever the familiar went off to get a meal. While absorbing one's energy would be a dangerous act for the person being absorbed, Xander had massive reserves of Guardian energy that miraculously didn't fade during his imprisonment. In addition, the Guardian merely had to eat a little more in order to regain any lost energy even though he still had plenty to spare. As for Derflinger, the sword discovered that by absorbing Xander's Guardian energies he was able to take on an elemental affinity, meaning that he could now transform into various elemental forms. In addition, the absorbed energy could be stored within the blade and could be released in powerful bursts. In the sword's own words, 'they just got even more badass'!

Yawning, Xander stretched his muscles, feeling the satisfactory pops and cracks. Glancing up at the clear sky, Xander took a moment to enjoy the wonderful day before continuing his way towards the kitchens, hoping to see Siesta. Ever since the incident with Montmorency's unintentional love potion, things were a bit awkward between the two of them. Siesta would always blush and apologize profusely for her actions even though Xander and the others would reassure the distraught maid that she did nothing wrong. Unfortunately, the awkwardness also affected Xander, as he would blush and look away from Siesta whenever they met up, clearly remembering how the young maid pressed her body against his own. Sometimes, both parties would just try to avoid each other should one spotted the other. It was only yesterday that the would-be couple decided to sit down and talk things out. Having the threats of castration and being blown into a million pieces over their heads did help speed things along though, much to the satisfaction of Louise and the chef brothers.

*Kitchen*

Normally, Xander would expect the kitchens to be one of the busiest and liveliest places within the academy, but the moment he entered the large room things were more somber than a graveyard. Frowning at the extreme change in atmosphere, Xander looked around and wasn't able to make out Siesta amongst the workers but was able to spot two very depressed head chefs sadly chopping away at the vegetables.

"Batou. Marteau. What's with this place? Usually, everyone would be laughing and happily busy themselves with the cooking," asked a concerned Xander as he walked up to the two brothers.

Shaken out of their melancholic state, both brothers looked up to see their Guardian friend. However, their surprise quickly turned into sadness and shame. Seeing their expressions change made Xander frown even more before making another quick survey of the staff. It didn't take long for the Guardian to figure out a guess.

"Where's Siesta?"

Both brothers exchanged glances before Batou nodded at his brother. Setting their knives down, Marteau told the Guardian to sit down so that they could explain everything. It turned out that Siesta had been purchased by Tristain's messenger, a noble known as Count Mott. Normally, the members of the staff weren't concerned with the danger of being sold off as it was not only against Academy rules, but also against Headmaster Osmond's beliefs. Judging from their looks and the expressions on the rest of the staff, Xander knew that this wasn't the first time someone had tried to buy one of the servants. Unfortunately, it seemed that Mott had been able to get past the Academy's law as he had a document with a signature from the royal court to allow him to purchase Siesta. Caught off guard, Osmond had no choice but to reluctantly go through with the order. When they were told of what had happened, the entire kitchen staff with the chef brothers leading the group attempted to keep the Count from getting his hands on Siesta. Unfortunately, the noble's guards merely shoved them out of the way, while Siesta willingly went with the Count so that none of his men would harm her surrogate family. When Marteau finished informing the Guardian, auras of the kitchen staff seemed to dull even more. It certainly didn't help when Derflinger added that Siesta would most likely end up as an unwilling mistress to the noble.

*CRACK*

Hearing the sudden splintering of wood, Marteau and Batou looked up in shock to see Xander gripping tightly onto a piece of wood that he had ripped out of the table before splintering it into even more pieces. Growling dangerously like a wild animal, Xander swiftly stood up and briskly made his way towards the exit. Shaking off the shock, Batou quickly grabbed onto the raging man's arm but quickly flinched away when a sinister dark energy started radiating off the Guardian.

"Where are you going?" Xander glanced back at the two brothers.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to get Siesta back from that bastard."

"Even if you did, it wouldn't change anything," argued Marteau.

Batou nodded. "Even though we want nothing more than to have Siesta back here with us, attacking Count Mott will result in severe consequences. You would be considered a criminal and be essentially declaring war on the royal court by attacking one of their primary messengers."

"It wouldn't be the first time I was charged as a criminal. I am sick and tired of arrogant bastards like that Count! These nobles think they can do whatever they want simply because they can perform magic. This Count believes himself to be untouchable. Well, let's see how he will face a living legend," growled Xander before harshly making his exit.

"You really think he can do it?"

Marteau looked at his brother. "I am more concerned with the consequences of his decision, but he's Siesta's only hope."

*The Courtyard*

Immediately following his exit, Xander quickly made his way to the courtyard where he knew Guiche and Montmorency liked to spend their time together. Knowing that Osmond and Colbert would most likely try to stop him, Xander had no choice but to go to his trainee. Fortunately, the Guardian was able to calm himself down enough so that he wasn't leaking any dark energies, although he was radiating a potent amount of killing intent. Finally arriving at the courtyard and spotting the couple enjoying some lunch, Xander immediately dragged the surprised mage away from his girlfriend.

"X-Xander! What are you doing," asked Guiche as the Guardian released him.

"I need you to tell me where Count Mott lives."

"Why do you need to go see Count Mott?"

"I'll explain later. Just give me the location," said Xander.

Noticing the anger in his trainer's eyes and hearing the serious tone, Guiche nodded before giving the man the directions to Count Mott's estate. Receiving a thanks, the befuddled and somewhat concerned earth mage returned to his seat.

"What was that all about?"

Guiche shook his head. "I don't know. Xander seemed angry and wanted to know where Count Mott lives."

"Maybe we should tell Louise and the others about this," suggested Montmorency.

Guiche waved his hand. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Besides, you know how Xander likes to do his own style when it comes to doing things."

Montmorency still didn't look convinced but decided to let the issue go. "Well, alright then."

*Several Hours Later*

Louise sighed as she tiredly joined her friends at their usual dining table. The pink-haired mage had spent the entire day searching for her missing familiar, wanting to ask if she could get some tips on how to better control her magical abilities. Unfortunately, the Guardian was nowhere to be found and even Siesta seemed to be missing as well, which was strange for the pair. Normally, the pair would at least alert either Louise or one of the others where they would be, while Xander always met with his surrogate little sister once classes were over. As hours passed, Louise quickly began to worry for her missing friend and she did nothing to hide it.

"Couldn't find darling, Louise?"

"No. I can't find him or Siesta anywhere. I know he can take care of himself, but it isn't like him to disappear all of a sudden, at least not without telling me."

Taking notice of Louise's growing concern, Montmorency quickly sent a look at Guiche, which caused the earth mage to gulp nervously. "Guiche…"

"Um…I know where Xander is."

"What!? You knew this entire time and didn't tell me," hissed Louise as she pointed her wand threateningly at the frightened mage.

"I didn't think it was anything important," stammered Guiche.

"Talk," ordered Tabitha as she brought Louise's arm down.

"Montmorency and I were having lunch when Xander stormed into the courtyard with a fierce look in his eyes. From what I could tell, he seemed to be very angry."

"Do you know what happened or why he was angry?"

Guiche shook his head. "All he wanted was the directions to Count Mott's estate."

"Count Mott? The royal messenger? Why would Xander want to find him," questioned Louise.

Guiche shrugged his shoulders, while Kirche seemed to take on a thoughtful look before her eyes widened in realization. "Louise. You couldn't find Siesta anywhere today correct?"

Louise shook her head. "I tried asking one of the other staff but they just seemed to sadden before wandering off."

"Well, there have been rumors that Count Mott had come and bought one of the servants. He must have bought Siesta."

"Isn't that against Academy law?"

"He must have gotten permission from the royal court. They're the only ones who have the authority to overrule the Academy's laws," answered Guiche, remembering what his father had told him.

"Xander went after Siesta," said Tabitha as she got up from the table. Following her lead, Louise and the others quickly followed their reserved friend to the courtyard. Letting out a whistle, Tabitha quickly commanded Sylphid to her side before mounting the dragon along with Kirche. Having encountered Prof. Colbert along the way and explaining the situation, the rest of the group immediately made their way to the stables. Soon, the group was following Tabitha's familiar to the Count's estate.

"This is bad, very bad," ranted Louise.

"Indeed. If Xander makes any threatening move against the Count, then Mott has every right to do what he wants with him."

"But Xander is a Guardian. Wouldn't he be overkill against the Count," yelled Montmorency.

"The runes," shouted Louise with dread.

"While Xander is indeed a good fighter, he has yet to regain his full power. In addition, the runes seem to act against him whenever he enters battle. We must get there before either party does something rash," spoke Colbert.

"Too late with that," muttered Guiche.

As the group raced to the Count's estate, Louise grew increasingly worried about Xander and the consequences that might stem from his actions. Even if Xander took Siesta and left, he would still be considered a criminal for not only threatening a royal messenger but also for stealing what was technically his property, assuming the Count was still alive. In addition, the Count would no doubt take the attack on his home and person to the royal court, causing even more complications. The court would definitely want to know what kind of threat Xander could be, and things would most likely go to hell should his status as a Guardian be revealed. Granted, Louise was a childhood friend with the princess and that her family has close ties to the royal court and the ruling family, but the judgment would come from Henrietta's mother instead of the Princess herself.

"You better not do anything stupid, big brother."

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile*<p>

Following the directions that Guiche supplied, Xander was finally able to locate Count Mott's estate after several hours of searching. However, the fact that it took most of the day brought nothing but irritation to the Guardian. Despite the fact that Xander could have simply summoned a dimensional gate, the Guardian knew that he couldn't as Guiche didn't have a specific memory of what the Count's estate looked like, only the general layout. A dimensional gate would simply attract too much attention.

"Damn it, Guiche. I am so adding map reading and territorial layout reading to your training," growled Xander as he stepped out of the surrounding forests but still keeping to the shadows. Surveying the mansion's grounds, Xander saw that there were several groups of guards patrolling the area. Furthermore, it appeared that the only light souce came from inside the mansion aside from the lanterns that some of the guards were carrying. Making things even more difficult, each group of guards had several guard dogs roaming the grounds with them. After another survey on the defenses, Xander quickly spotted an open window on the ground floor.

Xander hummed. "Even if I use my shadow abilities to get past the guards and get inside, one shout and the entire place will be alerted to my presence."

"**Why don't you use the shadow strike maneuver?"**

"Well, this is a surprise. I thought you didn't want me to grow attached to others," replied Xander, feeling the familiar chill go down his spine.

"**That didn't stop you before. Now, use the shadow strike maneuver."**

Xander frowned. "But neither of us have used that maneuver in centuries. I don't know if the runes will interfere with it."

"**Either use it or watch your precious maid become a slave to the Count."**

"Fine," growled Xander, practically seeing the voice's smug look before him.

Taking several deep breaths, Xander slowly merged with the shadows surrounding him and quickly faded from view. His speed increased with the lack of physical form, Xander immediately shadowed the first group until they were a reasonable distance from the other patrolling guards. Carefully moving closer to the unaware guards without alerting the dogs, Xander soon merged with the shadows of the guards and dogs that were formed due to the lanterns. Once the guards stopped for a quick survey of the area, Xander pounced. Without warning, several shadow tendrils erupted from the shadows before entangling the entire group, including the dogs. Struggling against the dark binds, the guards could do nothing but collapse to the ground where the shadows merged with the surrounding darkness and solidified into an almost metallic solid, pinning the guards and dogs to the ground. Emerging out of the shadows, Xander smirked at the shocked expressions his captives held, since the shadows had covered their mouths in order to prevent them from alerting the other groups.

"Well, that worked perfectly," smirked Xander as he proceeded to knock out every guard and dog before snuffing out the lanterns.

In truth, the Guardian was using an alternative version of the shadow strike maneuver. The shadow strike maneuver was a technique designed specifically for the purpose of taking out enemy defenses and patrols. However, the original intent was to kill the enemy units by skewering them with shadow spikes or by Xander himself. The way the technique worked was that Xander had to merge with the shadows of the surrounding area in order to get close to his targets. Once he was close enough, Xander then had to merge either with the shadows casted by his target or with the shadows that were closest to it. After that, all the Guardian had to do was either summon up shadow spikes to kill or incapacitate his target or emerge out of the darkness himself to take them out. However, this time the Guardian decided to merely knock his targets unconscious since he didn't want any unnecessary bloodshed.

Once knocking the last guard unconscious, Xander released the shadow binds and remerged with the shadows before heading towards the next patrol group.

*Later*

Xander groaned as he climbed through the window before crouching close behind a large statue. The Guardian had to use the maneuver on several more groups that were patrolling the outside with one group almost letting out an alert had Xander not already taken care of the others.

"I have got to work on my abilities more. All that time as a statue has really made me soft."

"**Perhaps you are just old."**

"Now you make me sound like a pedophile," muttered Xander as he looked down the hall he was currently in.

"**You are several thousand years old whereas that maid is barely reaching her twenties. By definition, you are a pedophile."**

"Hey! I was twenty when Retro first recruited me. Not to mention I tended to age faster with there being so many different time flows between each dimension."

"**Excuses. Besides, I believe we are getting off topic."**

Xander hummed as he agreed with the voice in his head. "How do I find Siesta in a large mansion like this?"

"**Why don't you search out her aura? If memories serves, those shinobi and shinigami had similar sensory abilities."**

"But Siesta is neither a shinobi nor a shinigami. She doesn't even have any magical energies. How am I supposed to find her using a technique focused on spiritual energies?"

"**You have been with that maid long enough to get a sense of her aura. Besides, did you truly try to gauge her for any hidden abilities?"**

Xander grimaced. "No. Still, I'll give your suggestion a shot."

Placing his hands on the carpeted floor, Xander closed his eyes before focusing his senses on the surrounding area, allowing his energies to flow through the shadows of the entire estate. Unfortunately, not many of these shadows existed as the mansion was quite bathed in light. After several more minutes of searching, Xander was finally able to deduce Siesta's location but was rocked when he focused in on her aura.

"Impossible. Siesta said she didn't have any magical ancestors, but this feeling…"

"**Someone's coming."**

Snapping his eyes open, Xander looked towards the T-junction at the end of the corridor. Hearing the clanking of metal, Xander stuck to the wall as he made his way to the junction. Hearing the footsteps coming from the left, the Guardian carefully peered around the corner to see two armored men conversing with each other as they walked. Crouching down, Xander waited for the two men to come closer before springing his attack, smashing one of the larger men straight into the wall.

"What the-"

The second guard couldn't say more as Xander harshly backhanded the man with his left gauntlet. Dropping like a ton of bricks, Xander sprinted down the hall, leaving the unconscious guards on the floor.

"Don't worry Siesta. I'm getting you out of here."

* * *

><p>*Siesta's Chambers*<p>

Siesta sighed warily as she brought her legs up and held them. Sitting in the large spa-like pool that acted as a bathtub, the young maid was supposed to be preparing for herself for the Count, but the steam and lavender aroma did nothing to soothe her. Hearing a knock on the door, Siesta looked up to see an old woman, who was obviously one of the older servants, enter the room. Seeing the practically dead eyes staring back at her, the older woman merely gave the younger maid a look of pity before telling Siesta that the Count had requested her presence and that her new uniform was on the bed for her to put on. Nodding at the old woman, Siesta sighed as she stared into the water.

'_I wish I could have at least told Xander that I was leaving. They didn't even give me a chance to pack my things. Besides, Xander would most likely fight the Count and that will spell disaster for him. No, it was better this way.'_

Trying and failing to accept her new life, Siesta tried to think of the positives that came with her new occupation but the only thoughts that danced through her mind were the fond memories that she had with Xander and the rest of their friends. Siesta smiled as she remembered the walks she and Xander would have throughout the academy, the picnics they would go on, and even the times where he had helped her with her workload. She even remembered her times with the girls and the time where Guiche apologized profusely to her with an angry Louise and Montmorency standing behind him.

'_We've become so close since our first meeting. If it wasn't for him, I'd have never found friends in Louise and the others. And everyone in the kitchen were ready to fight against the Count for me, even the chef brothers. If they're brave enough to face nobles, then so should I.'_

With her faith renewed despite not really looking forward to meeting with the Count, Siesta stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her elegant form before entering her spacious private quarters. Quickly drying herself off, Siesta turned to see the red and white uniform that was left by the old woman and grimaced at the provocative outfit. Sighing, she quickly donned on her new clothes and was about to make her way to the door until it suddenly busted open. Screaming in fright, Siesta nearly tripped backwards but was caught and quickly found herself being hugged tightly by the intruder before being held at arms-length.

"Siesta! I'm so glad you're safe. Are you okay? Did that bastard do anything to you? And what are you wearing!?"

Blinking, Siesta stepped out of the man's grip to see Xander's concerned expression, her brain taking a moment to adjust to what just happened. Once it caught up to speed, Siesta felt her eyes shed tears as she grabbed Xander in a tight hug.

"You're really here. You really came for me."

"Of course I did," said Xander softly as he returned the embrace.

"But how did you get here," asked Siesta as she stepped back once more.

Xander smirked. "I asked Guiche for directions. Remind me to beat map reading and territorial layout lessons into him next time I'm training him."

Siesta giggled, but her amusement soon ended once the full scope of the situation hit her. Gasping, Siesta gave Xander a worried look. "You can't be here. Breaking into a noble's home is a very serious offense. If you get into a fight with Count Mott, then you'll be facing very serious charges."

"So I've been told," spoke Xander dryly before grabbing Siesta's hand.

"I'm not leaving without you. Do you have any other clothes besides that uniform?"

"No. They took my academy uniform to be washed. This is all I have for the moment," blushed Siesta as she tried to cover herself up a bit more.

Muttering about perverted mages, Xander took off his trench coat and draped it around her shoulders. Smiling, Siesta wrapped the coat around her form to better cover herself up.

"Uh…partner? We've got a problem!"

"You there! What do you think you are doing with my maid?"

"Your maid," growled Xander as he stepped in front of Siesta.

"Yes. I bought her contract fair and square. Ever since I first saw her I knew she must be mine," smirked Count Mott as he and two armed guards stepped into the room.

"First of all, she's not yours to own. Secondly, you can't be so arrogant as to think you could actually own people," scowled Xander.

"I am the royal messenger of Tristain's royal court. I can do anything I want," laughed the Count.

"I'll be sure to change your thinking," growled Xander as he drew Derflinger.

"Ah. You drew. Foolish boy, I am a triangle-class water mage. Even with that sword of yours, you are no match for me," smirked Count Mott.

"Abusing your status as a messenger is hardly fair. The more time I spend with you nobles, the more I start to believe that your society was made for arrogant pricks. Brimir was a fool for founding such kingdoms."

"You dare not only to break into my home and steal my maid but also to insult the Founder!? As a noble and a royal messenger, I believe it's time to punish you for such insolence! However, I will let you live, if just so that the royal court could further your punishment."

Xander chuckled darkly. "Then I'll just have to beat them down like I'm going to do with you."

"Enough of this! Guards! Take care of this commoner," ordered Count Mott, as his two guards charged towards Xander with swords at the ready.

Snorting, Xander ignited his fist with dark energy before punching the wooden floor, unleashing several shadow tendrils that quickly wrapped around the charging guards. Giving the guards a good squeeze, Xander then manipulated the shadow tendrils to slam the larger men into the far wall, knocking both guards unconscious. Savoring the shocked look upon Mott's face, Xander chuckled as he brought Derflinger up into a stance.

"You honestly expected me to be a normal human? Why do you think your guards aren't all rushing towards our location? I took down every security group and guard that I came across while I was on my way here."

Mott shook his head before scowling at the Guardian. "I admit that your sudden use of magic surprised me, but it matters not! I will still defeat you like the dog you are," claimed the Count as he readied his wand.

Just as Xander attempted to run the water mage through with his blade, his runes immediately surged with electricity, shocking the Guardian before he could even take a single step. Gritting his teeth, Xander growled at the smirk forming across Count Mott's face.

"It seems you are even lower than a commoner. You're nothing more than some pathetic noble's familiar," laughed Mott, having noticed Xander's runes.

"Shut up," growled Xander.

"Now, witness your death," proclaimed Count Mott as he pointed his wand towards a nearby vase filled with water. Casting a quick spell, the Count formed an ice spear before launching it at the prone Guardian.

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the third chapter of the rewrite.<strong>

**A/N: **

**I believe that the characters could be developed in a more realistic fashion, and I plan to use Xander as a catalyst for this development. If you compare this Xander to the Xander of the original plot, you can see that the new Xander is more nostalgic and mature-like. This is due to his age and experience as a Guardian.**

**Updated Bio:**

**Bio: Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière**

**Youngest daughter of the Duchess, Karin the Heavy Wind, and the Duke de la Vallière, Louise currently studies at the Tristain Academy of Magic. Ridiculed by her peers and pitied by her instructors as 'Louise the Zero', Louise stubbornly works to prove she has great magical potential. Summoning Xander to be her familiar, the young mage tries to understand her surrogate older brother. Young, yet having knowledge that makes her wider than her years suggest, Louise has yet to learn of her true potential within the magical realm.**

**Bio: Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst**

**The daughter of one of Germania's great military families, Kirche was considered a nuisance to her family due to being expelled from her last school before being forced to marry an "old geezer". Sent to Tristain's Magical Academy, Kirche met Tabitha and soon the two girls hit it off. Unknown to the rest of the Academy's population, aside from Tabitha, Kirche is in fact a free spirit with a love for reading and ancient legends. Fascinated by Xander and his status as a Guardian, Kirche loves hearing his stories as a Guardian, hoping to one day go on her own adventures.**


	13. A Rescue and A Coming Storm

**Yo! Sixsamchaos has returned! **

**I would like to apologize for not uploading sooner, but summer classes are finally done, so I plan to write a lot more now. However, I still have a life outside of fan fictions, so please bear with me when there are long periods of time between chapter updates.**

**I would like to thank all my readers for their patience, and hope to here what they say about my story through reviews.**

**As always, feedback is always important, as is constructive criticism. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED! DON'T LIKE MY STORIES THEN DON'T BOTHER READING THEM!**

**Now, for the umpteenth time, I shall move on with the disclaimer:**

**Sixsamchaos does not own Familiar of Zero/Zero no Tsukaima. What he does own is the madness that is his story and any OCs that he creates.**

* * *

><p>*Last Time…*<p>

"Now, witness your death!"

"NO!"

Hearing Siesta's cry, Xander looked up in horror to see Siesta placing herself between him and the incoming ice spear. Shouting at the maid to get out of the line of fire, Xander's words died in his mouth when a sudden light green energy erupted from the young maid, forming a shield around the couple. While the shield didn't last very long, it was strong enough to withstand the Count's attack, shattering like glass and dissipating into the air. Shocked by the turn of events, Siesta looked down at her hands before looking back to Xander who was wearing an equally surprised expression. Count Mott himself took a step back, not expecting the young woman to even shield Xander with her body, but he quickly regained his composure, raising his wand at the couple once more.

"This is unexpected. At first, I thought you were merely an appealing commoner, but now I can see that there is more to you than I first thought, my dear. Once the pathetic familiar is dealt with, I wish to see more of your abilities," smirked the Count.

"Not going to happen," gritted Xander as he endured through the pain and placed himself between Siesta and Mott once more.

"You're weak and you can barely move. What could you possibly do," scoffed Mott as he prepared another ice spear.

"Improvise," growled Xander as he swung Derflinger, unleashing a wave of dark energy.

Surprised by the unfamiliar attack, Count Mott quickly transformed his spear into an ice shield. The resulting collision knocked the Count back a few feet but didn't seem to do much damage. Growling in frustration at his weakened abilities, Xander took advantage of the Count's slight daze and charged with Derflinger at the ready. However, the Guardian was forced back when several heavy shots of water peppered his right side. Jumping back, Xander looked up to see the Count with a smug smirk on his face, clearing indicating that he was simply playing possum.

"You really thought I could be defeated so easily? I am Mott the Surge, the Royal Messenger of Tristain!"

"Haven't you heard, Mott? Arrogance always comes before defeat," countered Xander as he slashed away at the Count's water projectiles, noticing the slight glow Derflinger was radiating.

"Too slow," smirked Mott as he sent several dozen ice needles into the Guardian's back.

Grunting in pain, Xander hissed as the water on his body quickly worked with the shock coming from his runes. Tightening his grip on Derflinger, the Guardian deflected several more ice spears before swinging the ancient sword with all his might.

**"AQUA CORTADA!"**

Although the Count was prepared for another wave-like attack from his intruder, Mott was shocked to witness the attack shatter his ice shield as if it was glass before hitting the noble head on. Smashed against the wall right next to the entrance, Count Mott tried to move his arm for a counterattack but was startled to see ice creeping over his body, encasing him from the neck-down against the wall.

"Impossible. H-How could I lose? I-I am a triangle-class mage!"

"You lost because you are arrogant. You grew comfortable with abusing your power and became lazy in your magical training. If you were a triangle class mage, then you should have been able to incorporate more than just ice and water in your attacks," huffed Xander, as he gripped his back in pain, using Derflinger as a makeshift crutch.

"W-What are you going to do now?"

Xander scoffed. "I have nothing to gain from killing you, but I will be taking Siesta back to where she belongs," spoke the Guardian as he walked up to the defeated mage and reached down to grab the contract that the Count had dropped during their brief battle.

"You won't be needing this," smirked Xander as the contract ignited with a burst of dark flames. Dropping the ashes, Xander limped back to Siesta and smiled softly at the worried young woman, who still clung to the trench coat he had given her. Despite knowing her friend was in obvious pain, Siesta returned the smile before walking up to help support the Guardian. Not a moment longer, loud footsteps could be heard as Louise and the others ran into the room with several guards in tow. Looking up, Xander grimaced to see the horrified looks Louise and the others held as they inspected not only the room but also the Count and himself.

"Xander," cried Louise as she saw her weakened friend dripping some blood, while the guards quickly went to free their employer.

"Xander. Are you alright," asked Colbert as he and Montmorency approached the weary Guardian.

Xander waved the two off. "I'll be fine. However, do you think you could handle the Count over there? I'll be taking Siesta to the Academy now." Without giving his friends time to respond, Xander opened up a portal before leading Siesta through it. The moment the couple entered the mass of swirling energy, it closed, leaving behind an irritated yet concerned Louise, while the others looked back to the Count still encased in ice.

Colbert sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

><p>*An Hour Later*<p>

After freeing the Count from his icy prison, courtesy of a blast of magic from Louise, Colbert was able to calm down the irate noble and explained why he and his students were in the Count's home. Upon hearing the mention of their wayward familiar, Count Mott growled, immediately turning to the young mages.

"Which one of you owns that familiar," questioned the seething noble.

"I do," declared Louise as she stepped up to glare at the older mage. "And second, he is not just my familiar, he is my friend."

"And you are," asked the Count as he rolled his eyes at the young mage's glare.

"I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière."

"Vallière," paled Mott, clearly having heard of the name. Taking a closer look at the smaller mage, the Count paled even more at the similarities Louise held with her mother and sisters. Taking a step back, Mott immediately bowed in apology to the young mage. While a little peeved that the Count was only apologizing because of her family connection, Louise nonetheless took the opportunity to hopefully prevent any complications that might come out of Mott's encounter with Xander.

"I too would like to apologize for my familiar breaking into your home and attacking your guards, Count Mott. However, the maid, whose contract you had bought, is a close friend of Xander's. In fact, he was courting her during that time, and it appeared that you had kidnapped her."

"I-I am so sorry for my actions, Miss Vallière! I had no idea your familiar was courting that young maiden," sputtered the Count. Although he was still a bit sore with the Guardian, the man knew the young mage before him had a lot of influence amongst the elite noble class. Despite Xander being a familiar, the Count knew that he had the abilities of a mage, making him a very dangerous opponent. In addition, fighting a noble's familiar would essentially be fighting the noble itself.

"I actually find it very surprising my familiar left you alive, Count Mott. Although he is my familiar, Xander is very strong and holds a considerable amount of influence back in his home country. Should his people find out about you injuring their leader, I'm sure that there would be dire consequences," added Louise with a serious frown, although giggling madly in her mind. While what Louise said about Xander carrying a large amount of influence and that his people would most likely be angry with the Count, the young mage knew from their talks that Xander really had no strength to make contact with the other Guardians at the current time alongside the fact that he was considered dead by his people. Still, Louise reveled in seeing the Count sweat a bit since she had seen how Mott had eyed the fairer sex with a lecherous eye no matter what background his target came from. He even had the gall to look her mother and older sisters with such a look that Louise just wanted to blast him all the way to the other side of Germania.

"I hope we could let this incident stay between us," said Louise.

"Y-Yes. Of course," stuttered the Count.

"I am glad we were able to clear this misunderstanding," smirked Louise as she left the room, while Colbert and the others followed a few steps behind her.

"She can certainly be scary at times," whispered Montmorency.

Kirche nodded. "I didn't think she had it in her. Not bad for my little rival."

"I'm just glad I've already had my punishment," sighed Guiche.

"Oh! That reminds me. I will be talking with Xander to see if we can't make your training regimen a little more challenging, Guiche," spoke Louise without turning around, having heard with a bit of satisfaction of her peers' conversation.

Guiche groaned, while Colbert sped up so that he was walking next to Louise. "That was an excellent use of politics, Louise," chuckled the professor.

While Colbert had been a little disappointed with how the situation was handled, the professor was glad with the outcome, as it seemed that the Count wanted to keep his humiliation known to as few people as possible. Still, the teacher was impressed with how Xander was able to singlehandedly defeat all the guards quietly without alerting anyone that he was on the premises. In addition, the man was even able to take on a triangle-class mage even with the runes giving him a disadvantage. Granted, it was just the royal messenger, but Colbert knew that Mott had to have some sort of skill. Even more impressive was that Louise was able to scare the older mage into secrecy with some clever word play. Guiltily, Colbert also observed the sweating Count with a bit of amusement, as he had never really like the water mage.

"Thank you, professor."

"Still, I must ask. Were you really going to inform your family about what happened between Xander and Count Mott?"

Louise shivered. "No. I just wanted to scare the Count a bit. Alerting my mother and father of what happened would just bring about more complicated problems. Besides, Xander and my mother have too many differing views. He still resents her for being so cold to me with her 'rule of steel' ideal. I can't possibly imagine a fight breaking out between them."

Colbert gulped, remembering his military training under the great wind mage. "Yes. A Guardian against one of the most powerful wind mages in Tristain's history. I do believe it would be best to not find out the winner of that fight."

Louise nodded before looking up to Colbert. "Professor. Will Count Mott really keep his encounter with Xander a secret?"

Colbert hummed in thought as he analyzed the situation. "Hopefully he won't tell the royal court; however, Xander is an unknown factor. He has abilities that no one has ever seen before, while his status as a Guardian alone would stir up quite a bit of excitement, and not the good kind either."

"I still can't believe he went after Siesta all alone, and attacking a member of the royal court too," huffed Louise at the recklessness of her surrogate older brother.

"I do believe Xander simply wanted to get the young maid out of there. Perhaps it was just misfortunate luck that Count Mott discovered him before he could leave with Siesta."

"Whatever the case, there will be hell to pay if he does something reckless like this again," frowned Louise.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile*<p>

All was quiet in the courtyard leading into the kitchens, as everyone had either gone to bed or went indoors for the night. The silence was soon disturbed as a portal formed in the middle of the courtyard before completely disappearing after Xander and Siesta made their way out of the dimensional gate. Taking a glance around the area, Xander sighed in relief to see that there was no one in the courtyard to witness their return. Stepping away from Siesta, Xander stretched a bit as his wounds had healed enough to just leave his body sore. Glancing down at Derflinger, Xander thanked his partner and sheathed the blade after somehow receiving a smile from the fellow ancient.

"Thank you for coming after me, Xander," smiled Siesta.

Xander nodded but frowned at his close friend. "Why did you leave?"

Siesta looked away, feeling guilty. "I didn't want to, but the Count and his guards were threatening to harm the kitchen staff. I couldn't allow harm come to my surrogate family."

Xander sighed. "I understand, but why didn't you tell me that you were leaving? I could have done something."

"And do what? Fight the Count? He could have killed you, and even if you did defeat him, then he'd tell the royal court about you! You'd be taken away from us, and Count Mott would simply return afterwards," snapped Siesta, causing Xander to take a step back.

"I just couldn't let that bastard take you away from us, from me," said Xander as he looked away.

Siesta walked up and gently brought Xander's head up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "And you didn't. You came for me, and brought me back to my family and friends. But you don't have to fight all the time. You're not a Guardian or a soldier anymore."

Xander gently grasped the hand that held his cheek. "I've been a Guardian for so long…even with my turning to stone…"

"The wars are over, Xander. You don't need to fight anymore."

"It's just…I've been fighting for so long…I don't know what to do…"

"Then let me help you find a new purpose. Thank you again, my Guardian," smiled Siesta as she kissed Xander squarely on the lips. Shocked at the young maid's boldness, Xander quickly got into the kiss bringing his hands up to her waist, as Siesta rested hers around his neck. After what seemed like hours to the couple when in fact it was only a few minutes, Siesta and Xander broke apart to gain some much needed air. Resting their foreheads against each other, the couple gazed into each other's eyes with gentle smiles crossing their features.

"I guess this means we are officially together," whispered Xander.

"I believe it does," replied Siesta.

*AHEM*

Shocked away from their little moment, Xander and Siesta turned to see Batou and Marteau looking at the couple with amusement and perhaps a bit of hostility towards the Guardian.

"Nice to see you back with us, Siesta," smirked Marteau.

"Yes. It's good to see Xander was successful with his mission," chuckled Batou.

Xander sighed. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to convince us not to chop your manhood off," smirked Batou.

"Siesta would want children eventually," laughed Marteau, laughing harder when the couple lit up with bright blushes.

"Come on. Why don't we go inside and you can tell us all about your little adventure. You can also tell us why Siesta is wearing such inappropriate clothing."

"Right," chuckled Xander as he took Siesta's hand and the couple followed the chef brothers into the kitchens.

* * *

><p>*A Week Later*<p>

It didn't take long for things to return to their normal routine after the incident with Count Mott. Despite feeling touched by Xander's intentions and sympathizing with Siesta's predicament, Louise and the other female members of their group admonished the Guardian for his reckless behavior, especially since he got hurt in the process. Apologizing due to the guilt of making everyone worry over him, Xander made good on Louise's promise to increase the difficulty of Guiche's training. In addition to the lessons on scouting and memorizing one's surroundings, Xander had Guiche work on his agility and endurance by having Louise send explosions at the earth mage. According to the Guardian, the exercise was also to help Guiche on his defensive abilities. However, the earth mage thought otherwise, especially since Louise appeared to enjoy her part of the training a lot more than he did.

As for the young maid, Siesta happily returned to her duties, but was surprised to receive an apology from the Headmaster, as Osmond was informed of what happened through Colbert. Blushing in embarrassment, Siesta took the apology, despite politely telling the Headmaster that it was not necessary. Unfortunately, an annoying problem came to the couple in the form of the students and the faculty. According to Kirche, Xander and Siesta learned that their little incident with Count Mott had spread throughout the Academy due to the whispers of the staff. At first, the couple accepted the story spreading as they had no control over the staff in addition to the fact that it was already too late to do anything. However, things soon came to frustrate the two, as Xander had to keep male students from ogling and harassing his girlfriend on more than one occasion. Apparently catching the attention of a member of the royal court had made Siesta some sort of prize to the hormonal teenagers. On the other side of the spectrum, Siesta was constantly interrupted in her duties by the female students wanting to get more details on the rescue mission. This led to Louise having to blast several girls away from the overwhelmed maid before the girls decided that it wasn't worth getting blown apart. In addition, Xander had academy teachers of all groups congratulating and admonishing him on his reckless endeavor. However, the Guardian had another problem currently occupying his mind.

A problem that involved hiding in a tree.

"I know you're up there, Xander! Come out now!"

"…"

"Fine! Tabitha, if you please."

"Sylphid. Retrieve. No eating."

*CHOMP*

"I thought you told her not to eat me," growled Xander as he hung comically from Sylphid's mouth by his right leg. Childishly pouting at the snickering students, Xander crossed his arms and glared at the dragon familiar when she began poking him in various places.

"Aside from the drool now sliding down my leg, I remain with my answer. No."

Louise huffed. "Why not?"

"I am an experienced warrior who is as old as your civilization, not some animal to show off at some exhibition."

"But it is mandatory for the second years and their familiars to perform in the exhibition!"

"Not happening."

"The Princess of Tristain will be attending this event. You know how important she is to me!"

Xander sighed. "Yes. Yes. Henrietta is your best friend that you grew up with. That will still not convince me to perform as your pet."

"Well, as a familiar, you are technically a pet," pointed out Guiche only to whither when Xander glared at the earth mage.

"I didn't want to resort to this, but you've left me with no choice." Louise took a deep breath before delivering an attack that no man could ever defeat.

Xander deadpanned. "The puppy-dog pout? While I find yours to be impressive, I have seen quite a few in the centuries I have been active. You can't possibly think this would work on me."

Louise said nothing but simply pointed to the left. Blinking, Xander followed where her finger was pointing and flinched at what he saw.

Somehow, Louise was able to get Kirche, Siesta, Montmorency, and even Tabitha to give him their puppy-dog pouts.

Xander huffed before turning away. "Fine, I'll do it, damn you."

"Yes," celebrated Louise as she hugged the other girls.

Xander frowned. "How did you get the other girls to give me the pouts?"

Louise smirked. "That's my secret to know and for you to never find out."

Still hanging from Sylphid's mouth, Xander turned to the other girls. "Okay. What did she offer each of you?"

"She said I could use your portals to gather more ingredients for my potions," said Montmorency.

"She offered me a chance to spend some more time with you alongside the added bonus of allowing me to visit my family back home through use of your abilities, darling," added Kirche.

"I was promised a break from training on the exhibition day," raised Guiche.

"Tea time," said Tabitha curtly.

"She said we could have our date during the festival," added Siesta shyly.

Xander sighed. "Now, can you let me go?"

"Sylphid. Drop."

*THUD*

"You could have said gently," groaned Xander as he rubbed his head.

"So, what will you be doing for the exhibition? Sword skills with Derflinger? Using your gauntlet blades? Displaying your magic?"

"I'll think of something. If the royal court really is attending, then I will need to do something to show that I am not to be messed with."

* * *

><p>*The Next Day*<p>

The next morning, Louise stood in excitement and anticipation as Xander looked on in amusement. Standing alongside the surrogate siblings were Kirche and the rest of their friends, as the entire group stood in a sea of other students and faculty that flanked both sides of the open field leading to the Academy's entrance. Old Osmond, Professor Colbert, and several other senior teachers stood in front of the steps that led to the Academy's front doors, eagerly awaiting the Princess's arrival. They didn't have to wait very long as the thundering beats of horses and the clanking of armored knights soon filled the air, as the caravan made its way down the main road. From their position near the front row, Louise and the others could see the procession in all its glory. Three high-ranking knights took up the front on their mighty steeds, each soldier poised and disciplined in both expression and stature, as they proudly carried the flag of Tristain. Behind them marched two squads of equally powerful knights, each knight bearing a rank that was only one level below the lead knights. Their shining armor glistened in the sun's rays, as the rest of the men flanked the carriages and supply wagons that made up the large caravan. Several groups of servants walked silently behind the two squads; however, the swords on their hips told all that each and every one of them were willing to protect their princess with their very lives.

Moving in precise stances and wearing stern expressions, each guard projected the message that they are ready to do anything to prevent any harm to come to their benign ruler. Soon, the caravan stopped a few yards in front of Old Osmond and the teachers. The three lead knights dismounted from their horses and stepped up to greet the Headmaster. Meanwhile, the knights behind them marched towards the sides and joined their brothers-in-arms in forming a line in front of the students. Luckily, this wasn't enough to obscure the crowd's view and everyone was able to see the doors of the carriages perfectly. Once the lines were formed, the defenders of Tristain drew their swords and stabbed the earth beneath them. Their hands gripping the ends of their own blades, the servants also took their place halfway between the guards and the carriages, while the maids and other civilian servants stepped out of their respective carriages. However, one beautifully decorated gold, white, and lavender carriage had yet to be opened. Trumpets then blasted the air with their glorious music, informing the students and faculty that the Princess of Tristain has officially arrived. As the instructors bowed, the head-knight stepped forward and declared…

"Presenting Her Highness, Princess Henrietta Maria le Minette de la Stuart de Tristain, and Her Majesty, the Queen of Tristain!"

Upon hearing the last part of the head-knight's declaration, students, teachers, and servants alike all gasped at the unexpected news and arrival of their Queen. Glancing around, Xander saw that it was glaringly obvious that no one had anticipated the exalted Queen of Tristain attending this year's exhibition. As he turned his gaze back on Louise, the Guardian could tell that many of the second years were starting to feel nervous about the upcoming event, the members of their group being no exception. Turning his sight back onto the beautiful carriage, Xander began to wonder what the noble rulers inside were like.

The crowd of students and faculty held their breath in awe and excitement as two maids moved to open the carriage's doors. Immediately, two mage-knights stepped out of the carriage before taking their place on either side of the doorway. Then, Princess Henrietta stepped out of the carriage with a bright smile on her face with her mother following, a similar expression on her gentle face.

"So, they are the ruling family of Tristain, huh?"

"I have to admit, they are quite beautiful and they do walk with much grace," said a slightly jealous Kirche.

"Yes. However, I do find it strange that the Queen is attending the exhibition. Normally, it is only the Princess who comes to these events," remarked Louise, ignoring her rival's slanderous, to her, words.

"This just made my performance for the exhibition a lot more important to you, didn't it?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>*Later that Night*<p>

Louise, already dressed in her nightgown, was preparing to go to bed as Xander stood near the window looking down at the fields that would hold the festival and exhibition when a few knocks suddenly brought their attention to the door. Wondering who would visit them at this hour, Louise walked up to open the door, only to nearly blast the entire room with her wand, when a woman hidden underneath a cloak suddenly grabbed her in a tight hug. Sighing, Xander quickly took the wand away from the surprised mage before shutting the door.

"You might want to take a step back and let the girl breathe."

"Oh! I'm so sorry for startling you, Louise!"

"What? Wait…Henrietta?!"

"It's so good to see you still remember me, my friend," giggled the Princess as she dropped her hood.

Louise glared at Xander. "And you couldn't let me know that the Princess was coming here? I nearly had a heart attack thinking it was a kidnapper!"

Xander snorted. "What kind of kidnapper knocks and waits for the door to open? Besides, I sensed no ill will coming off of her, even though I couldn't really identify her," replied Xander as he pointed to the Princess.

"But you said you could tell who a person is through their shadows," remarked Louise.

"Oh! That would be my cloak. It's enchanted so that I could move around without anyone knowing it's me. My mother originally gave it to me in case I was ever attacked or was being chased," explained Henrietta as she took off her cloak and placed it on the table.

"Now that's a useful tool," smirked an impressed Xander.

"While I find joy in you visiting me, why are you here in the dead of night?"

"I apologize for my sudden intrusion, Louise, but I simply couldn't help myself. It has been so long since we've seen each other that I just couldn't wait any longer," explained Henrietta as she hugged her childhood friend.

"Well, why don't we sit down and talk? After all, you still need your beauty sleep for the exhibition tomorrow," smiled Louise.

Henrietta giggled as Louise ushered her old friend to the bed. Sitting down, the two teenagers quickly discussed the events that had been going on in their lives since their separation. From his position near the windowsill, Xander smiled as he saw Louise's brightened smile and the happiness in her voice and was content with simply basking in the moonlight. However, the Guardian found himself being a part of the conversation when Henrietta asked Louise about her familiar. Sighing, Xander got up and approached the two, deciding that introductions were inevitable.

"Good evening, I am Henrietta, Crown Princess of Tristain," greeted Henrietta as she took a moment to bow to the Guardian.

Xander politely returned the bow, which surprised Louise quite a bit. "It is nice to meet one of Louise's most cherished friends. I am Xander Melee, Guardian of Dimensions."

"A Guardian?!"

Xander nodded before mischievously ruffling Louise's hair. "That's right. Louise here summoned an ancient relic and living legend to be her familiar."

Louise huffed as she looked away, a small blush indicating her embarrassment. Giggling, Henrietta looked at her friend in admiration and awe. "See, Louise. I always knew you had more magical potential than what your tutors thought. Summoning a Guardian is a very wonderful achievement. Besides, mother used to tell me stories about the Guardians as a child. She even told me that our family's ancestor was a friend of a Guardian as well."

"Thank you, Henrietta," smiled Louise.

"I'm actually quite surprised you believe me to be a Guardian. Everyone that was told of my status had at least some doubt in our claims."

Henrietta smiled. "Louise and I are very close and we couldn't lie to each other even if we were capable of it. I wholeheartedly believe that Louise is a great mage, and having a Guardian as a familiar simply supports my belief."

"Henrietta…"

Xander sighed. "Sadly, all everyone seems to care about within the noble class are reputations and social statuses."

"I do wish I could do something about it, but I cannot force the other nobles even if I wanted to," sighed Henrietta.

Xander waved it off. "Don't worry too much about it. This mentality has been around for quite a long time from what Louise has told me. She also told me a lot about you, and I am impressed that you and your family has been ruling this nation with peace and prosperity for many years."

Henrietta smiled at the Guardian's compliment. "Thank you. However, I do wish to ask you something."

"What is it, Princess?"

Henrietta turned to Louise. "There has been quite a stir in the Royal Court. Count Mott has recently informed us that he was attacked and robbed by a mage and her familiar, but wouldn't say whom."

Xander raised a brow. "And what makes you think we were the ones who attacked him."

"I, and several others, have noticed that the Count had glanced towards Louise's mother and father every time he spoke about his attacker. I'm sure the Duke and Duchess have their suspicions as well. There is also the fact that the Count seemed to stiffen whenever he was near either of Louise's parents."

Louise groaned. "I was hoping to keep what happened with Count Mott a secret from mother and father."

Xander snorted. "Figures that little weasel would squeal."

"Admittedly, I am a bit glad to see the Count under such tension. He has been very troublesome within the Royal Court, especially towards our female members. I've even caught him leering at mother on a few occasions."

"A perverted, upper-class man who abuses his power and status upon unsuspecting innocent people," muttered Xander before shrugging.

"Not the worst type of person I've dealt with before my imprisonment."

"Henrietta. If the Count is as annoying and disrespectful as he sounds, why hasn't the Royal Court stripped him of his status?"

The Princess sighed. "Despite the Royal Court's disgust of him, Count Mott still has a way with words and performs his duties well. In addition, he knows that the other members of the Royal Court has done some dirty deed at one point in their lives."

Xander grimaced. "A shrewd politician, having dirt on his colleagues. However, I sense that your visit is more than just wanting to see Louise."

Henrietta sighed. "Yes. I had hoped I could gently go into it during our conversation, but it seems that subtlety isn't needed."

"What is it, Henrietta?"

"There have been rumors around the court about the state of Albion. Many of the nobles speak of some sort of rebel group that is trying to overthrow the country's ruling family. I fear that the instability will eventually spread to Tristain as well. War might soon be upon us."

"That's terrible! Why would anyone want to go against the ruling family?"

Xander snorted. "Such a rebellion is inevitable."

Louise turned to her familiar and surrogate brother in shock. "How can you say such a thing?!"

"You of all people should know why people would want to rebel against the nobles," growled Xander rather harshly, causing Louise and Henrietta to flinch.

"I have not been in this world for very long, but I can already see the reasons why there would be resentment towards the upper-class. You nobles abuse your power and can practically do anything you want on the populace. You all believe that you have a sense of entitlement simply because you were gifted with magical abilities. Well, news flash! That isn't how the world works!"

"Not all of us are like Count Mott," argued Louise.

"And yet you allow scum like him to live in comfort and give him free reign to purchase anyone he pleases. I have seen how the townspeople view towards the nobles, and it is anything but pleasant. They may seem happy, but that's simply an act."

"But we've always taken into the consideration of our people, and every child with magical potential is taught what it means to be a noble," spoke Henrietta.

"Have you? Messengers using documents signed by the Royal Court that practically promotes slavery. Academy students ordering servants left and right, and blaming them for any troubles that might fall upon them. Children taught how to use the elements so casually without any thought about the consequences of their actions. You nobles have all this power and you don't even take responsibility for it!"

"We're not all like that," yelled Louise, as she got up from the bed.

"Do not think I couldn't see your emotions when you first summoned me. I could easily see how disappointed you were when you first saw me. I could easily see how arrogant Guiche was back at the courtyard. Montmorency dabbled in potions without full understanding. Academy students and even members of the faculty holding hidden disgust for the so called commoners that cater to their every whim."

"So you know what's best for us, oh mighty Guardian," countered a sarcastic Louise.

"Anyone with common sense would know! And don't you dare speak to me in such a way. I've spent centuries fighting in wars and seeing thousands die before me. I know damn well what could happen and the reasons behind it," yelled Xander, causing Henrietta to flinch and Louise to step back in fear. This was the first time for both young mages to see Xander with such anger, and it appeared that the Guardian was very close to lashing out.

Xander stepped back and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. The sounds of a coming war reminds me too much of the Chaos Wars. I refuse to be a part of another war."

Henrietta sighed. "I do not blame you for your anger. Your words have validity, but I hope you would give the nobles the benefit of the doubt, myself included. Your reasons may very well be the reality of what is occurring in Albion, but I still have a responsibility to protect my country and its people."

"Henrietta, you have been my friend since we were little girls. I would gladly give my assistance and my life to help you protect Tristain," said Louise with a smile, pushing the previous incident to the back of her mind for now.

Henrietta felt tears threaten to flow from her eyes, as she hugged her best friend once more. However, tears also formed in the pink-haired mage's eyes when Henrietta mentioned the possibility that she would need to have a political marriage with Germania should war come to Tristain. Although Louise knew that such a thing was very likely, she silently hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

"Is there any other way to gain an alliance with Germania?"

Henrietta shook her head and told Louise that she and the advisors searched for any alternatives but to no avail. Noticing Xander's thoughtful expression, the Princess explained how the nations of Halkeginia were described. She explained how Germania was the largest nation, while Albion was a floating island. Tristain was the nation that connected the other nations together and was relatively small when compared to the other nations that made up the continent. This meant that Albion would need to conquer Tristain if it planned to invade the other countries. In addition, while Tristain had many skilled defenders, there aren't simply enough to face any large armies.

Xander rubbed his chin, as the last of his anger finally subsided. "I can only think of two options that could give Tristain enough military strength if war does break out."

Henrietta looked to the Guardian with hope in her eyes. "And they are?"

"The first option is the choice you were going to make, having an alliance through a political marriage. The second is something that Kirche told me about during our conversations together. It involves speaking with the royal family of Germania and challenging them to mortal combat. Each nation would choose their strongest warrior and then the two will battle in a duel. Whoever wins will be able to negotiate the terms of the wager. In this case, Tristain would gain Germania's support through a test of strength."

Louise looked up with uncertainty. "That sounds kind of risky."

Xander nodded. "It is. However, it is the only other option."

"Well, not exactly," muttered Louise.

"Louise," asked Henrietta as she turned to see her friend give Xander an intense glare. Noticing the look, the Guardian immediately knew what was going on through the small mage's head, backing up with his arms raised.

"No. I refuse."

"Why not? You're the Guardian of Dimensions, one of the leaders of Gaia. You should have the authority to call for help!"

"The Guardians may have changed their attitudes about me and the ancient traditions after the Second Chaos Wars, but that doesn't mean that their views about getting involved with the dimensions have. They still wholeheartedly believe that the Guardians of Gaia should only interfere if it was absolutely necessary. They believe that the other dimensions should develop on their own."

"Then you would abandon us? We're talking about thousands of lives here!"

"And I've seen and been in wars that took billions of lives! You have to understand that things are more complicated than you think. If they even answer to my call and take part in the war, it would mean a disaster for your world's development. We have technology, knowledge, and weapons that are literally thousands of years ahead of your time. Involving your people with those things would cause more harm than good."

"What about you? What about the Liberators you told me so much about? You're the leader! They should answer your call."

"I've already told you. I don't want any part in this war. I may be one of the strongest Guardians in existence, but that was back during the Second Chaos Wars. Time has passed, and I'm still trying to find a way to deal with that handicap your runes give me," argued Xander, causing Louise to flinch from his reminder about her runes.

"What about the Liberators?"

"Even if they answer my call, you have to understand that the Liberators is a group that has been in a war that had spanned through many worlds, one that lasted for quite a long time. They just want to live peaceful and normal lives. In addition, the Liberators is a group that is built upon freedom and democracy; it is a rebel group made out of rebels. What do you think will happen if they find out that they're going to be allied with arrogant and corruptive nobles?"

Louise looked down in defeat, as she knew Xander was right. From the stories that her surrogate brother had shared with her, the young mage knew that Xander had to make a lot of hard decisions, including refusing to lend any support to people. She also knew that Xander had no tolerance for people like Count Mott, so it would be understandable to hear about his soldiers following the same principles.

"Is there anything you could do?"

Xander sighed. "All I can do is send out a signal to the other Guardians. I'll even send one to the Liberators. However, sending a signal across dimensions is something that'll take power and strength, two things that will take time to regain."

Henrietta sighed, but thanked Xander for his support and Louise for being such a loyal friend. For now, the Princess decided that worrying about a possible war was not fitting for the exhibition and festival occurring tomorrow. Wishing Louise good luck and a good night, Henrietta adorned her cloak and hugged her friend one last time before exiting the room before gesturing to Xander that she wished for a private talk. Closing the door behind him, Xander crossed his arms and looked at the young heir for a moment before staring out to the night sky.

"Thank you, Xander, for keeping Louise safe and comforted. Even though we didn't speak about it, Louise had sent me letters about her time with you and how she considers you as an older brother."

"No one deserves to be ridiculed for things they cannot control."

"Can I count on you to protect her should war be inevitable?"

Xander turned to the young heir. "She's told me much about your kindness and good heart. Nonetheless, I feel that you are naïve when it comes to aspects of life such as hatred and warfare. I don't mean to sound like a self-righteous know-it-all, but I've been around for a very long time. The knowledge I have is something that I've gained through many years of hardship and sacrifice. I fear that the people of your nation is not ready for the darkness of war and its corruption of innocence. I will do all I can to protect Louise and her friends. I may not be able to guarantee help from the Guardians or the Liberators, but I will at least help with the training of your soldiers and the forming of your strategies."

Henrietta breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Xander. I hope for the sake of my country and its people that war will not come."

Xander turned his back on the Princess. "I wish you a safe night, Princess."

Hearing the young heir's footsteps fade into the night, Xander sighed as he rested his forehead against the door.

**"Remember my warning, brother. War is coming, and there is nothing we can do to stop it."**

"Then we'll just have to try and brace ourselves against the coming storm."

* * *

><p>*Secluded Part of the Academy*<p>

Unknown to the worried Guardian and the sleeping people of Tristain and its visitors, a cloaked figure made its way to one of the lesser used courtyards, dodging any patrols that were moving about. Once arriving, the individual glanced around to see no guards were present. Whistling a soft tune, the figure turned to the shadows that stretched from the walls that made up the courtyard. Not a moment after, several other cloaked figures glided out of the darkness. Some tall, some shorter than others, but all radiating an aura of power.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"It must be done. The arrival of the Queen was unexpected, but will serve to our advantage."

"Very well; however, our target is still the Princess. The Queen will be secondary."

"We should strike now while the time is right. The majority of the guards are with the Queen. The Princess has no one with her."

"No. We must be careful with this operation. If we fail this first attempt, the next ones will be much more difficult. We should stick to the original plan."

"Fine. How about this? Four of us will attack now, the others will remain hidden until the distraction during the exhibition."

"Hmm. It still sounds risky. I suggest we convene with the others and decide as a group. After all, this is something that will affect us all."

"Very well; however, should any of you get caught during the operation, I have created tunnels underneath the Academy that will lead to the perimeter of the neighboring forests. Just activate the seal I marked each of you with and the tunnels will open for you."

"Heh, you are indeed one of high intelligence, Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth."

* * *

><p>*At the Same Time*<p>

Right as Xander was about to enter Louise's room, a faint glow suddenly shined through the man's shirt. Frowning, Xander reached underneath to find that his hawk medallion was glowing, while shaking slightly, bringing dread to the ancient warrior's heart.

**"Even the relic senses it. Something is coming, something that even gives the power of the Celestials concern."**

"But the only thing that would bring about such unease is something that would threaten Gaia and the Celestials themselves. There have been only two things in the past that brought such a feeling."

**"The Dark Guardians and the man who destroyed our lives."**

"It can't be possible. We have a lasting, albeit tense, peace with the servants of the Dark Celestials, and we saw Zennousha destroyed with our very own eyes. There shouldn't be any way to revive him."

**"We shouldn't have been revived, brother. There is a chance that Zennousha could be brought back as well."**

"The Chaos Wars cannot happen again. But how can the coming war be involved with the possible return of Gaia's greatest evil?"

**"Only time will tell, brother. For now, get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."**

"I doubt I'll get any proper sleep now," sighed Xander as he returned to Louise's room for some uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the third chapter of the rewrite.<strong>

**A/N: **

**Sorry if the spotlight appears to be on Xander; however, he is one of the main characters, so it's understandable that he is seen a lot. However, I do find things to be a little confusing when it comes to the situation with the class schism between the nobles and the commoners. Realistically, the nobles feel entitled to the things they want because of their abilities. I will be using Xander as a medium to convey my views on any inconsistencies about the anime.**

**Updated Bio:**

**Bio: Henrietta Maria le Minette de la Stuart de Tristain**

**Crown Princess and heir to the throne of Tristain, Henrietta works hard to exceed the expectations placed upon her as a member of the ruling family. However, Henrietta seeks to follow the path of benevolence and peace, a path that is full of hardship. Childhood friend to Louise and a close friend to Louise's family, Henrietta basically sees Louise as her younger sister, and fears for Louise's safety and state of mind.**

**Bio: The Queen of Tristain**

**Known to her close friends and family as Marianne Anna le Aria de la Regent de Tristain, the Queen is currently the sole ruler of Tristain after the tragic death of her husband. Although heartbroken, Marianne continues to perform her duties and obligations towards her people and wishes to one day see her daughter ascend to the throne with a loving family of her own. Best friends with Karin the Heavy Wind, the Queen is simply known as Maria between the two close friends. In fact, Karin, often called Kari by Marianne, knew the Queen since they were young girls.**


End file.
